El Titán y la Reina
by Hearthewolf
Summary: Ese día su vida perfecta y estructurada pintaba bien hasta el momento donde el profesor decidió juntarla con aquella mujer corpulenta y poco femenina. [YumiKuri] [YumiAni]
1. Chapter 1

**-Titán, es como he escuchado que te llaman** –Dijo la rubia acortando la distancia entre ella y su imprevista nueva compañera- **Interesante apelativo, si me permites decirlo -** Ese día su vida perfecta y estructurada pintaba bien hasta el momento donde el profesor decidió juntarla con aquella mujer corpulenta y poco femenina. Ser separada de sus mejores amigas para pasar tiempo de estudio con alguien que no conocía más que de vista y que parecía ser nada social, arrogante y poco amigable, fue sin lugar a dudas lo peor que le pudo suceder. Pues ella, Krista Reiss, siempre gozaba de la gran suerte de tener un grupo de amistades pre establecido donde el control y mando lo llevaba con facilidad. Mujeres pudientes o con gustos similares para disfrutar de la libertad de comportarse como le diera la gana, hablar de cualquier tipo de tema relacionado con lo que le gustase, esparcirse con ranas de su mismo estanque. Por eso, al procesar todo aquello, al reflexionar sobre la desgracia que desbarataba su elaborada burbuja existencial, falto poco para que su quijada golpeara contra el piso-

 **-Entiendo que te afecte que tengamos que hacer esto juntas, pero fue como lo quiso el profesor** –Respondió la morena guardando en su bolso un libro de anatomía junto a una vieja libreta- **No tienes que tratar de ocultar tu incomodidad hacia mí y no te preocupes por el apodo, solo dime Ymir -** Ya estaba acostumbrada a que algunas personas la rechazaran por su forma de ser. Su comportamiento rudo junto a un estilo de vestir varonil sumado al gusto incesante a las peleas callejeras y su pasión hacia los deportes, siendo mujer no era muy bien visto por la sociedad. Motivo por el cual se inclinaba a evitar las caretas e ir al grano, tomando al toro por los cuernos solucionaba las cosas con sinceridad. Cuando escucho la gran idea de Erwin, donde el docente planteo sin consultar o pedir permiso alguno que iba a colocar parejas cuyos integrantes personalmente escogería, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que aquello era terrible, un rebuscado planteamiento para mejorar el desenvolvimiento social personal de cada alumno que destruiría su comodidad y parcial tranquilidad en este mundo por completo-

 **-No quise ser grosera solo que no recordaba tu nombre -** Era cierto ella no quería tratarla de una mala manera después de todo la morena no le había hecho nada malo, pero tampoco dominaba cuál era la forma correcta de iniciar una conversación con Ymir, quien siempre vivía rodeada de chicos y parecía muy distante e desinteresada de su grupo-

 **-Muchos de este salón no lo hacen así que no tienes de que preocuparte -** Contesto cerrando con fuerza el cierre de su bolso para luego colocarlo en su ancha espalda con gran facilidad. El amplio salón de unos cincuenta alumnos se iba desocupando con rapidez mediante avanzaban los segundos y en Ymir solo se reflejaba el deseo de salir del lugar. Cosa que la rubia capto y no le agrado. Ser ignorada, dejada de lado por aquel sujeto que la miraba desde arriba como si nada y sin respeto, insultando su presencia con su gran altura y forma arrogante de ser. Desinteresada de la amabilidad que tanto le costaba mantener con un extraño, era un insulto muy grave para su persona. Por lo menos tenía el consuelo de saber que en realidad aquella morena no solo se comportaba de esa forma con ella, si no con muchos otros, por lo que recordaba-

 **-De acuerdo Ymir, ya que no pareces muy animada con el asunto solo diré que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para que terminemos con esto lo más rápido posible sin contratiempos o malentendidos** –Manifestó Krista contrarrestando la actitud cortante de su antagonista- **Esta nota es muy importante para mí y no espero que lo entiendas ya que de seguro te da igual, pero aguardo tu colaboración.**

 **-Me agrada que veas las cosas tal cual son, pero tranquila yo también necesito de esta nota para pasar el semestre completo así que te apoyare en lo que pueda en mi tiempo libre.**

 **-Bueno, ya que hablamos sin tapujos espero hacerte entender con esta plática que no se trata de cuando tengas tiempo si no de siempre estar disponible -** Replico la rubia aclarando el panorama- **Si no fuera obligatorio hacerlo en pareja créeme que no te estuviera rogando, pero aparentemente así son las cosas.**

 **-Vaya, parece que has escuchado hablar de mi mala fama** -Contesto Ymir sonriendo de medio lado- **Los chismes vuelan.**

 **-Conozco por boca de otros que pasas más tiempo entrenando que estudiando, por eso a veces desapareces dejando trabajos pendientes en manos de tus compañeros, pero reprenderte por eso no me conciernen. Solo te advierto desde un principio que no se te ocurra dejarme a medias así como has hecho anteriormente con otras personas, si tus aficiones no me afectan no tendría por qué enojarme contigo.**

 **-Suena a que empiezas a sermonear Krista –** Estaba en lo correcto. Algunas veces ella abandonaba materias o tareas importantes por dedicar más tiempo a sus clases de Karate, o irse de viaje para alguna competencia. Aunque la Universidad le daba prioridad de repetir pruebas y entregar trabajos fuera de la fecha, al final eso no la salvaba de su bien ganada mala fama de no ser diligente como compañera-

 **-Solo recalco tus prioridades -** A un lado de su cintura colgaba desde su hombro un hermoso y llamativo bolso Gucci, el cual se dignó a esculcar en busca de su celular hasta darse cuenta de que ¿Aquella conocida de pasillo sabia su nombre?- **¿Quién te dijo mi nombre Ymir?**

 **-¿Cómo no saberlo? -** Expreso con sarcasmo **\- Si eres tan popular en la facultad con tus vestidos de moda y accesorios caros.**

 **-¿Qué estas insinuando? -** Interrogo subiendo una ceja y mirando fijamente a la morena **-**

 **-Nada malo, solo tómalo como un alago, no sé si te habías dado cuenta antes pero hemos estudiado juntas desde hace un tiempo así que digamos que sin querer he aprendido tu nombre. Eres la Reina que nos representas como escuela, sería una idiota si no reconociera a alguien tan famoso como tú ¿No crees?**

 **-Por un momento pensé que tratabas de juzgarme de la misma manera como lo hacen muchas chicas de tu clase -** Dio como respuesta relajando el cuerpo y apartando la vista de Ymir notando que en realidad no hubo malas intenciones tras lo dicho, ciertamente ella había ganado muchas amistades y popularidad con sus coronas de Reina, pero también egoísmo y enemigas-

 **-¿De mi clase? -** Dijo ladeando el rostro e introduciendo en uno de sus bolsillos su mano derecha- **¿Te refieres a mi forma masculina de ser?**

 **-Lo siento, no fue mi intención decirlo de esa forma -** Aclaro pestañeando con rapidez esperando un merecido golpe que le fracturara la nariz de parte de Ymir por su poco tacto, se regañó y luego abofeteo mentalmente por ser tan directa sobre el tema-

 **-Tranquila, mientras tú no me critiques por ser quien soy yo no hare lo contrario -** Opto por absolver el inocente comentario aguantando una carcajada al percatarse del nerviosismo de la bajita, quien de seguro esperaba una respuesta violenta de su parte por lo dicho **.** Pero por suerte para Reiss, ya estaba acostumbrada a esos tratos, a esas insinuaciones, no por gusto sino por necesidad-

 **-¡Ymir! -** Grito uno de sus tantos amigos llamado Connie desde la puerta del aula **\- Los muchachos nos esperan en la cancha, se hace tarde para la práctica.**

 **-Mierda, me tengo que ir ya...**

 **-¡Espera!** -Especto la rubia tomando el fuerte brazo de la morena para casi irse de boca contra un pupitre al tratar de detener su avance-

 **-Oye, cuidado -** Ymir evito que el pupitre se volcara con una mano y que Reiss cayera golpeando su rostro contra el piso con la otra extremidad. Asegurando el delicado cuerpo con un agarre. Su acto protector hizo que en la rubia surgiera un nerviosismo acompañado por confort al sentir el cuerpo de la morena tan pegado a ella, desde esa distancia palpaba la dura musculatura y su agradable olor la inundo- **¿Estas bien?**

 **-Sí, no te preocupes -** Destruyendo la poca distancia que se había hecho entre las dos luego del accidente, evito la mirada profunda de la morena que la examinaba bajando el rostro colorado para no ser descubierta- **Estoy bien... Gracias de verdad.**

 **-Entonces me voy, tengo prisa -** Dijo acomodando de un tirón nuevamente su bolso en la espalda- **Nos vemos en la próxima clase.**

 **-Claro -** Musito ausente, tan absorta en las sensaciones y el calor de su cuerpo, que cuando la morena abandono el aula agitando la mano desde el umbral como despedida ella no la detuvo, pero luego de escuchar la puerta del aula cerrarse para unos instantes más tarde abrirse dejando entrar al otro turno, su cerebro hizo un corto circuito recordando el motivo que casi le provoco quedar con la cara pegada al suelo por tomar el brazo de Ymir- **¡Su número telefónico! -** Tomo su cabeza entre las manos volviendo del limbo para salir corriendo hasta la salida con el fin de alcanzar a la morena, pero le fue imposible- **Que idiota soy, la deje escapar -** Y si ninguna de las dos había intercambiado números ¿Cómo carajos le iba avisar al Titán donde y cuando reunirse para comenzar con el trabajo? Ella no podía esperar hasta la otra semana para hablar con su nueva compañera, cuando ya era obligatorio entregar por lo menos la portada del trabajo en la segunda clase-

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-¿Qué te tiene tan amargada Krista? -** Le pregunto Sasha mientras devoraba un pedazo de pizza en el bulevar de la Universidad- **Es extraño verte de tan mal humor.**

 **-Ash... ¿Tanto se me nota?**

 **-Tienes pintado en la cara "Solo falta que me orine un perro y me caiga un rayo" -** Dramatizo dejando de lado lo que se tragaba solo por un instante **\- Tengo el don de diferenciar los estados emocionales, y este cariño no parece uno hormonal sino causado por alguien.**

 **-¿Recuerdas el trabajo de biomecánica que nos asignó el profesor Erwin?**

 **-Por supuesto.**

 **-¿Me creerías si te digo que no llevo hecho un carajo porque ni siquiera he dado con el paradero de mi compañera para empezarlo hacer?**

 **-¿Enserio?**

 **-Yo pudiera terminarlo sola pero es obligatorio entregarlo en pareja, hoy ya es jueves y para el lunes tengo que tener lista por lo menos la portada o raspo.**

 **-Pero yo recuerdo que te asignaron con Ymir, a ella no es complicado encontrarla, siempre se la pasa en el gimnasio del domo deportivo.**

 **-Es cierto... Ella entrena en ese lugar -** Golpeo con la palma de su mano su frente **\- ¿Cómo no lo deduje antes?**

 **-Tal vez la ansiedad de reprobar no te dejo pensar -** La castaña iba por su sexto triangulo de mucho queso y aceitunas negras cuando le fue arrancado de la boca- **Oye... Ten cuidado con mi preciada comida.**

 **-Cierra la boca por un momento y llévame hasta donde sea que se encuentra Ymir por favor, tengo un asunto por resolver.**

 **-Pero ordene otra pizza.**

 **-Pues cancela la orden tonta -** Tras obligar que su amiga glotona rechazara la orden, llevando el cuerpo de Braus casi a rastras lejos de la mesa, la rubia por fin pudo llegar al sitio reprochándose mentalmente durante todo el camino el no haber recordado días anteriores que de seguro encontraría a la morena en el gimnasio, o en el espacio donde los alumnos de diferentes escuelas practicaban artes marciales y deportes de contacto-

 **-¿Ya te perdiste de nuevo Sasha?**

 **-No, solo trato de recordar donde queda el gimnasio exactamente -** Señalo, ubicando el sitio con la mirada- **Pronto llegaremos.**

 **-Por cierto ahora que lo pienso -** Opino interrumpiendo el silencio **\- ¿Por qué sabes tantas cosas sobre esa chica? -** Ella estaba tan extrañada ante ese hecho **\- Jamás te he visto pasar tiempo con ella, entiendo que no es tan pequeña como para no darse cuenta de su existencia pero yo apenas y puedo recordar su nombre.**

 **-En el pasado me ayudo con unas cuantas tareas, Ymir es más simpática e inteligente de lo que parece, además siempre me agrada verla pelear en las competencias entre facultades.**

 **-Sasha... ¿Es verdad lo que dicen las chicas del salón de que a ella le gustan las mujeres y no los hombres?**

 **-¿Ha que viene esa pregunta tan repentina? -** Frunció el ceño **\- ¿Acaso eres homofóbica o qué?**

 **-No, es curiosidad.**

 **-Según recuerdo si, a ella le gustan las mujeres. Aunque digamos que es más valido decir que son las mujeres son quienes gustan de ella.**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices? -** Replico, con un extraño sentimiento que le toco la boca del estómago-

 **-Llegamos -** Dijo la chica patata dejando la pregunta en el aire mirando a los alrededores del amplio lugar cubierto por tatami, donde un grupo de gente, en su mayoría hombres, entrenaba su condición física haciendo lagartijas. Al momento y de apoco cada uno se fue rindiendo al no poder con la presión. El ganador de aquella contienda iba a ser quien resistiera hasta el final haciendo la mayor cantidad de flexiones de codo sin parar, y allí fue donde la rubia visualizo a Ymir, uno de los pocos que continuaba con el ejercicio. Compitiendo contra los más rudos y fuertes del lugar, hasta solo quedar contra un rubio grandulón-

 **-Te dejo, quisiera saludar a Ymir pero voy tarde para mi próxima clase, hablaremos luego como te fue.**

 **-Sí, no te preocupes y gracias por enseñarme el lugar -** Contesto la rubia despidiendo con un beso en el cachete a su amiga para luego entrar a la instalación deportiva, espacio donde Reiner iba a la par de la morena, los dos sintiendo que los hombros y brazos le iban a explotar por culpa de tantas flexiones, una tras otra sin descanso, pero ninguno queriendo abandonar, dejar ganar al otro por solo una lagartija. Braun no diviso el sudor que hacia regado en el piso cuando intento empujar a Ymir con una mano con la finalidad de hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer, resbalando el mismo en su tanteo fallido para dar irremediablemente como ganadora a su rival. Todos rieron al ver como el rubio pego la frente contra el piso quedando casi inconsciente del golpe por tratar de hacer trampa, y entre compañeros que la alababan diciendo "El Titán lo hizo de nuevo" por haber sumado otra victoria contra Bertholdt y Reiner, la morena se dio cuenta de la presencia de Krista a lo lejos, pero opto por ignorarla al pensar que la bajita estaba en el lugar por otras razones que no la inmiscuían a ella. Luego se dispuso a ir a las duchas al dar por terminado su entrenamiento, no obstante Reiss se interpuso en su camino-

 **-¿Tratas de escapar de mi Ymir? -** Dijo colocando sus manos sobre las caderas tratando de parecer imponente ante la chica alta. Lo cual obviamente no tuvo efecto **-**

 **-¿De qué hablas? -** Contesto un poco confundida **\- Solo voy a darme un baño, no sabía que estabas aquí para molestarme.**

 **-Estoy en este lugar porque de seguro ya se te olvido que en la siguiente clase de Erwin tenemos que entregar el comienzo del trabajo y por eso ni siquiera te has dado cuenta que no tienes mi celular para comunicarte conmigo, sabelotodo -** Ella miro un gesto en el rostro de Ymir que le dejo en claro que estaba en lo correcto **\- Dime ¿Cómo piensas que haremos el trabajo sin reunirnos? -** Interrogo cruzando sus brazos **\- ¿Telepáticamente?**

 **-Ok -** _Lo admito_ **\- Acabo de captar mi grave error pero no es para tanto mujer, calma ese mal humor un poco y relaja esos músculos del suelo pélvico que todavía nos quedan varios días de plazo. Mañana tendré la tarde libre la podemos aprovechar para comenzar con eso en tu casa.**

 **-Mi departamento no estará disponible -** Balbuceo al recordar que el plomero iba de visita hacer desastres con la tubería- **Lo siento, pero dado a lo imprevisto del asunto no es posible.**

 **-Ummm, lo mencione por tu comodidad pero dado a que no se puede creo que tendremos que hacerlo en mi casa, tengo computadora y todo lo demás -** Opino alzando su camiseta deportiva para secar un poco el sudor que le rodaba por la cara, dejando a la vista de Krista todo su formado y bien trabajado torso. Panorama que le hizo olvidar a la rubia en donde estaba y de que hablaban- **Aunque si no es de tu agrado... -** Añadió la morena al no obtener una respuesta, chasqueando los dedos frente a la bajita para llamar su atención **-**

 **-¡No! Digo ¡Sí!, me parece perfecto, solo que estaba pensando si tenía algo que hacer mañana en la tarde -** Disimulo, pues no iba a confesar que por estar admirando el sudado y marcado cuerpo que se gastaba la morena sus neuronas se hipnotizaron. _Dios, y que cuerpo_ \- **Pero no me viene nada a la mente, supongo que también la tengo libre.**

 **-Bien, entonces es un hecho -** Sentencio- **¿Vez con qué rapidez se resuelven las cosas hablando? -** Tras lo dicho y sin muchas formalidades intercambiaron teléfonos para luego despedirse. Posteriormente, Krista gasto tiempo de su tiempo tratando de asimilar y justificar el alboroto que causo la morena en ella, queriendo tapar el sol con un dedo alegando que tan solo era vergüenza por tratar con alguien extraño y no otra cosa. Pero en lo que resto de la tarde y parte de la noche no se pudo sacar ni el perfume ni la mirada de su nueva compañera de la mente. Por su parte Ymir tampoco pudo pasar por alto que aquella muy bien conocida mujer rubia era hermosa y sobre todo, el prototipo de hembra que le encendía la sangre. Pero tras una vida de amar en secreto a muchas chicas, ella no esperaba nada de nadie, por lo tanto, prometer en un juramento ignorar el deseo que se engendraba en sus entrañas era lo mejor, lo correcto por hacer, al menos que la bajita mujer diera indicios de lo contrario. Aunque, siendo realistas eso era imposible, las dos estaban en un estatus tanto populares como monetario muy diferentes. Con formas de ser como el agua y el aceite. A la rubia le encantaba pintarse los labios y las uñas, mientras tanto ella solo disfrutaba de pegar sus puños contra un saco hasta que los nudillos le sangraran. Reiss montaba hombres, ella solo motocicletas y mujeres. Por lo tanto, si lo pensaba mucho mejor, lo único realmente concebible entre las dos era antipatía-


	2. Chapter 2

La dominada era su ejercicio favorito a hacer en el multifuerza, la calistenia formaba parte importante de sus hobbies y competir con sus compañeros o conocidos deportista de la Universidad en aquello la hacía sentir vigorosa. Solo dos chicas más en toda la gran institución hacían lo mismo, una de ellas era la callada y aterradora Annie, la otra una muchacha llamada Mikasa.

Sin importar el género no se podía negar la elite que Ymir representaba entre los jóvenes atletas. Dominaba paralelas, barra, anillas, piso, pesas. Lo suficiente como para hipertrofiarse y ganar un tamaño exagerado de corpulencia como Reiner, pero dada la contextura, genética y rápido metabolismo que poseía sumado al trabajo específico de fuerza máxima su cuerpo lucia más marcado que voluminoso, cada musculo en su sitio, visible y fibroso.

La fuerza no es igual a volumen. Ella podía parecer más delgada que sus amigos fortachones pero eso no la hacía menos capas de proezas, sin embargo ante otras mujeres la medida o el tamaño de Ymir si la hacía resaltar sin ser brusca ni ordinaria si no imponente, elegante y correctamente erguida en cada posición. Como un soldado cuando está en guardia. Espalda recta, pecho orgulloso, caminado adecuado y vista altanera. Anatómicamente algo hermoso de ver.

Ya hacía un rato que había salido de clases y decidió darse una pasada por las canchas para observar que hacían los chicos, al verlos competir en los aparatos no dudo en acompañarlos para desesterarse. Todos estaban un poco eufóricos y entretenidos compitiendo cada uno por su lado, Reiner y Bertholdt en las paralelas, Jean y Marco en las tablas con abdominales de diferentes posiciones y grados de dificultad y ella en un versus con Connie y Annie de espectadora.

En medio de la rutina sus cuerpos ya estaban brillantes, resbaladizos y mojados de sudor y que estuvieran al aire libre sin un techo que los respaldara agregaba más factores a sus altas temperaturas, pero eso no les importaba ni un poco.

 **-Estas muy equivocado si crees que me derrotaras enano, puedo hacer el doble que tú** –Dijo la morena con agarre supino dando lo mejor de sí en aquella barra subiendo con potencia y bajando con control, contrayendo y relajando armónicamente los músculos involucrados-

 **-Estúpido Titán, eso no me sorprendería en nada si te la pasas más guindada en un palo que un mono** –Fue un grave error de su parte haber retado a la Titán y sobre todo haber apostado pagar su almuerzo si le ganaba esa contienda. Joder, si en sus peores momentos ella se tragaba una tonelada de todo. Su ruina estaba garantizada-

 **-Voy por la treinta bastardo.**

 **-Tsk, deje mis bolas aquí** –El apenas pudo hacer treinta y cinco pero Ymir aún se mostraba gallarda y capaz de seguir como si nada-

 **-Ymir, tu celular lleva rato sonando ¿Quieres que te lo acerque?** –Interrogo Annie con su particular semblante calmado escuchando _Stray de Steve Conte_ sonar desde el aparato. Ella era la única del grupo que no sudaba solo observaba la escena relajada bajo la sombra de un árbol con su cabeza recostada sobre el bolso de la morena- **Me empieza a molestar.**

 **-¿Annie no ves que ahora estoy ocupada tratando de patearle el trasero a Connie?**

 **-¿Contesto por ti?**

 **-Has lo que quieras, igualmente a ti hasta el aire que respiras te molesta.**

 **-** Annie levanto su torso para sentarse y encontrar con mayor facilidad el aparato dentro de la mochila- **Diga** –Hablo con voz neutra-

 **-¿Ymir?**

 **-No, en este momento ella está ocupada -** Dio como respuesta **\- ¿Necesitabas algo en específico?**

 **-Por favor dile que se trata de Krista y que por el bien de su cuello que en menos de diez minutos se aparezca en el estacionamiento tal y como lo pactamos con anterioridad, si no quiere que vaya hasta donde este y le haga pagar su desplante.**

 **-Ymir... En la línea hay una chica que te quiere matar –** Señalo la rubia sin fluctuar su helada actitud **-**

 **-Por Dios Annie, en el mundo hay muchas mujeres que me quieren matar por diferentes razones -** Ciertamente **\- Si no es nada importante cuelga esa mierda** –Contesto la morena con treinta y cuatro dominadas hechas faltando solo una para emparejar la contienda-

 **-Dice que su nombre es Krista** –Agrego-

 **-Rayos...** -Balbuceo soltando la barra de inmediato, dejando las dominadas de lado al recordar que ella no debería de estar allí sino haciendo su trabajo de biomecánica con "Krista"- **Lo olvide por completo** -Camino con paso veloz hasta donde Annie y agarro el celular tomando asiento al lado de su rubia amiga- **Krista en cinco minutos estoy...**

 **-Si no apareces en cuatro realmente hare que te arrepientas –** Interrumpió **\- Te lo juro por todo lo que es santo.**

 **-Hecho** –Aseguro, colgando el aparato para buscar con desespero su mochila de entre las de sus amigos-

 **-¿Krista?** –Interrogo Annie levantándose de su sitio con el bolso de la morena en la mano, con el cual golpeo levemente a Ymir en la cabeza- **No sabía que tenías una nueva amante.**

 **-¡Auch! -** Musito- **Solo es la chica con quien tengo que hacer un trabajo importante, y no entiendo como pude olvidar mi cita con ella –** Se recrimino así misma mientras tomaba sus cosas del agarre de Leonhardt. Sacando del interior del bolso su franela manga larga de Cross, vistiendo la prenda con rapidez sobre la franelilla sudada-

 **-Porque eres una tonta** –Agrego la rubia estirando sus brazos con ganas de dejar la flojera a un lado, levantándose de su puesto para caminar en dirección a Connie- **Oye rapado, yo tomare el reto de Ymir, terminare lo que ella empezó** –Se quitó la blusa que cargaba puesta para solo quedar en un top deportivo, haciendo que no muy lejos de donde estaba Bertholdt cayera boca abajo con la nariz ensangrentada-

 **-¡Nos vemos luego chicos!**

 **-¿Oye y como queda lo de nosotros? –** Grito Connie con aires de inocencia viendo partir a la morena en una carrera hacia el estacionamiento-

 **-¡En otro oportunidad te derrotare, ahora no tengo tiempo para eso! –** Contesto a lo lejos **-**

 **-Perfecto –** Dijo el rapado por lo bajo, feliz de lo muy bueno que era la inesperada huida de Ymir que dejo nula aquella apuesta, cosa que de seguro le iba abrir un agujero infinito a su cartera-

 **-¿Connie te gustaría apostar conmigo el pago de matrícula para el próximo semestre? –** Los entrecerrados ojos del hombrecito se abrieron como platos y la disimulada sonrisa de gloria que trataba de esconder al haberse salvado del Titán fue borrada en el instante que vio en los ojos de Annie, ese brillo aterrador de guerrera. Propuesta, que por muy buena y tentadora que fuera, por su bien y el de sus generaciones venideras un "No" firme y contundente era la mejor respuesta. Competir contra Leonhardt era mucho peor que hacerlo contra Ymir-

 **-Pasó Annie, en otro momento será ya estoy muy cansado –** Contesto aparentando pesadez para librarse de la situación- **Los hombros me duelen y ando trasnochado, además de tener la práctica del día encima.**

 **-Ya veo...**

 **-Yo puedo aceptar tu reto Leonhardt –** Interrumpió una delicada y femenina voz **\- Si no es mucha molestia, por supuesto.**

 **-¿Ackerman? –** Expreso Connie extrañado de que aquella mujer se encontrara en ese lugar **-**

 **-Sera un placer competir contra un monstruo –** Acepto la rubia, conociendo las buenas capacidades que blindaban a aquella pelinegra oriental experta en gimnasia y Artes marciales **.** Todos en el lugar dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y no perdieron la oportunidad de presenciar lo que se asomaba a continuación, enterados en secreto por chismes de la universidad, que entre ellas dos había un pique, un choque, un rencor causado por un extraño o conocido motivo con pantalones-

¿Con que iban a dar rienda suelta a todo?

Con cualquier tipo de ejercicio...

Pero con seguridad uno de alta dificultad y fuerza bestial-

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-¿Qué te dijo?**

 **-Ya viene** –Contesto Krista- **Al parecer se le presento algo.**

 **-Ay chica, pero que mala suerte la tuya** –Opino Mina, una compañera del grupo que conformaban los pudientes amigos de la rubia- **Bien pudiste haber hecho pareja con Eren y ahora en vez de estar esperando por la tortillera estarías compartiendo tiempo o la cama con ese papacito -** Que desgracia **\- Hay que ver que tú pava es grande.**

 **-Primero lo del amortiguador de mi auto que hizo que casi me matara en plena autopista y ahora esto** –Krista le otorgo la razón a la pelinegra de trenzas. Sin lugar a dudas esa semana su suerte se la había robado un gato negro- **Ni menciones a Eren que me frustro** _-Señor en los cielos ¿Por qué?-_ **Llevaba años luz esperando por una oportunidad como esta para compartir tiempo con el pero no, al sabiondo profesor Erwin se le ocurrió asignar parejas arbitrariamente.**

 **-Tú tranquila y yo nerviosa, solo tienes que sobrevivir el resto del semestre al lado de ese mastodonte que se hace llamar mujer.**

 **-Gracias por las porras Mina, de verdad me reconfortas** –Dijo evidenciando el sarcasmo en sus palabras-

 **-Solo trato de ser amable -** Señalo escapando de su boca una gran carcajada **\- Amable... -** _Si claro-_

 **-No necesito ese tipo de amabilidad, gracias.**

 **-Por cierto, ten cuidado con quedarte dormida cerca del machito, no vaya hacer que te haga cosas raras.**

 **-¿Te refieres? –** Pregunto Krista frunciendo levemente el ceño **\- Explica de nuevo eso último que no capte muy bien.**

 **-Ya sabes, ella es lesbiana** -Evidentemente **\- ¿Acaso no es de dos dedos de frente que tengas cuidado? -** Hasta un bruto lo sabría **\- Sobre todo si van a estar completamente solas en su casa.**

 **-De seguro vive con su familia y creo que exageras. No es como si la tipa fuera una depravada sexual solo por no tener gustos normales.**

 **-Si claro, descuídate y un día terminaras con su lengua dentro de ti.**

 **-Oye basta, no seas tan descriptiva –** Dijo empujando de forma ligera a Mina. Luego vio la pantalla del celular que indicaba que solo faltaba un minuto para que los cuatro acordados expiraran **.** El día anterior ella pacto con Ymir por mensaje que se iban a encontrar pasada las clases de la mañana en el estacionamiento de la Universidad para ir hasta su casa. Antes de llegar a ese acuerdo ella había sido insistente en pedir la dirección para llegar directamente al lugar en taxi, dado a que su carro estaba estropeado, pero la morena solo le contesto con un "Yo te llevare no te preocupes y... Bla... Bla... Bla.." Por lo menos encontrarse con Mina la salvo del aburrimiento de esperar con una charla superficial-

 **-Por cierto Mina -** Hablo la rubia sacando de su bolso un polvo compacto de maquillaje para verse en el espejito **\- ¿Cómo sabes lo de Ymir?**

 **-¿Saber qué?**

 **-Sus gustos.**

 **-Oh vamos, media Universidad lo sabe. Además con solo verla caminar se le nota.**

 **-Yo no lo sabía, o estaba segura hasta que Sasha me lo confirmo.**

 **-Eso es porque tú andas en las nubes todo el día.**

 **-Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar, averiguar la vida de mis conocidos no entra en mis obligaciones por hacer.**

 **-¿Insinúas algo? –** Interrogo la pelinegra buscándole un trasfondo al comentario **-**

 **-No, solo aclaro las cosas.**

 **-Cambiando de tema ¿Has visto la actitud de Mikasa?, parece morirse de celos cada vez que estas cerca de su Eren.**

 **-No sé qué pretende esa tipa, Eren no se fija mucho en ella pero aun así se la pasa fastidiando a todo ser que se le acerque.**

 **-Tal vez sufre de algún trastorno de perra loca. Pobre tonta está muy equivocada si cree que puede competir contra ti, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera tiene dinero para comprarse un Vuitton original.**

 **-Eso es lo de menos, su estrato no me interesa.**

 **-Tu siempre tan inocente ¿Qué tiene de malo que te hagas de tus atributos para humillarla?, yo no le veo el problema además... -** Lo que su amiga estaba a punto de decir fue interrumpido por un estruendoso sonido generado por lo que parecía una moto, y se sorprendieron al notar que no solo el ruido se acercaba a ellas sino también la motocicleta haciendo una pirueta de caballo, que al caer revelo que en efecto un individuo la manejaba y cuando el susodicho se quitó el casco revelo el rostro de a quien Krista esperaba desde hace treinta y cuatro minutos exactos. Con un traje Fox de motocross rojo con negro y blanco, acompañado por el resto de los accesorios de la misma marca incluyendo goggles y botines, Ymir llego hasta la rubia exhibiendo sus habilidades ante el manubrio. Luego estaciono la Cross a un lado para bajar de la misma y caminar para saludar a la mujer impaciente que la esperaba.

 **-La chica es una completa camionera, suerte con eso Krista –** Le murmuro la pelinegra en la oreja con tono de burla antes de irse-

 **-¡He! -** Dijo la morena tratando de verse y sonar amigable **\- Ya llegue -** Obviamente **\- ¿No tarde mucho verdad?**

 **-¿Olvidaste nuestra cita?** –Opino dejando escapar un suspiro que denoto enfado por la espera-

 **-No para nada, solo...**

 **-No trates de excusarte -** Corto **\- No creeré que los extraterrestres te secuestraron ni nada por el estilo, así que mejor vayamos de una vez que quiero comenzar con el trabajo lo antes posible.**

 **-¡Entendido! –** Ymir solo opto por seguir la corriente. Sus pasadas experiencias le enseñaron que cuando una mujer estaba enojada sin importar el grado de enfado, lo mejor era callar y decir que si a todo lo que la susodicha solicitara, o escapar y no aparecer de nuevo frente a sus ojos por el resto de la eternidad. Pero la segunda alternativa obviamente bajo aquellas circunstancias no era la mejor idea-

-Krista se detuvo de repente como si hubiera notado algo que hasta ese instante se le había escapado **-Espera un momento-** ¿Dónde estaba el auto lujoso o por lo menos de cuatro ruedas donde viajarían?- **Cuando me dijiste que me llevarías a tu casa pensé que hablabas de un carro, no en esta cosa.**

 **-¡Oye más respeto!**

 **-Sin ánimo de ofender pero como te darás cuenta las motocicletas no son lo mío y estar montada encima de una de ellas mucho menos, espero que tengas una mejor idea que llevarme a tus espaldas porque no me subiré en eso –** Manifestó señalando el vehículo **-**

 **-¿Nunca te has subido en una motocicleta o tienes algún tipo de trauma psicológico con ellas?**

 **-Si me he subido, pero pocas veces y solo ha sido con chicos. Créeme no he quedado con ganas de más. Y saber que es una chica quien la conduce y en especial alguien tan poco confiable como tú, lo hace más complicado e imposible.**

 **-Poco confiable pero no poco capas –** Contrarresto **\- Además como te habrás dado cuenta yo no soy igual al resto de las chicas, si te montas te lo enseñare, prometo ser amable.**

 **-No.**

 **-Vamos Krista ¿Me harás rogarte?**

 **-Prefiero irme encima de un burro.**

 **-Te daré mi casco si eso te hace sentir más segura es acolchado y cómodo. Perdona no ofrecerte uno diferente al mío pero es que no acostumbro a montar muchas personas en la moto -** Excepto a Leonhardt **\- Así que no tengo protectores de repuesto, pero tranquila está limpio.**

 **-He dicho que no –** Rezongo con puchero cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho **-**

 **-Si no quieres entonces sencillamente me iré a otro lado.**

 **-¿Pero qué? –** Eso no era para nada bueno y mucho menos cuando espero tanto por Ymir-

 **-No pienso estar rogando todo el día o explicándote direcciones por teléfono cuando es más fácil que sencillamente que yo te lleve.**

 **-Está bien, está bien –** Expreso levantando las manos entregándose a la inevitable situación **-**

 **-Así me gusta –** Le coloco delicadamente el casco a la rubia **-** **¿Lista?**

 **-No.**

 **-Ni modo, vámonos –** Señalo caminando hacia la moto con la ojiazul detrás de ella siguiéndole el paso. Krista vio como las largas y poderosas piernas de la morena montaron con rapidez y gracia la moto sin dificultad alguna, como si la chica lo hubiera hecho desde que nació, sin embargo para ella de seguro no sería tan sencillo. Por suerte ese día había optado por llevar pantalón y dio gracias al creador que sus manos estaban desocupadas porque no había llevado nada de útiles pesados, solo su bolso Prada con lo necesario. Si no, de seguro hubiera necesitado una grúa para subirse en aquella máquina. Ymir le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con el tubo de escape caliente y sus piernas. Que se colocara bien el bolso para evitar que se le cayera y que se tomara de donde más le gustara. La morena intento ayudarla pero Krista no quería parecer inútil e incapaz así que se negó a recibir su apoyo. Unos cuantos segundos pasaron hasta que por fin la rubia logro la gran victoria de estar lista para la arrancada. Totalmente ruborizada por tomarse tanto tiempo haciendo una cosa que parecía tan sencilla. Era una realidad, su cuerpo estaba hecho para la danza y no para montar bestias de metal como esas-

 **-¿Te burlaras de mí?** –Pregunto la rubia al ver que Ymir la observaba atentamente con gesto divertido, por fortuna la morena no podía ver su rostro ruborizado gracias al casco-

 **-Para nada, no tienes por qué sentirte apenada como dijo Miyamoto** : ** _"Parecerá difícil al principio, pero todo es difícil al principio"_**

 **-Vaya, por lo menos sabes cómo alentar a la gente con extrañas frases de arcaicos autores -** Opino superando la pena **.** Ymir le regalo una sonrisa como respuesta y se dignó a prender la moto para ponerla en marcha, la verdad era que ver a Krista tan enredada y frustrada si le dio un poco de gracia, pero solo porque parecía tan tierna y hermosa con esa forma de ser tan delicada y rebelde. Sus ojos azules profundos como el pacifico generaban un terremoto en su interior. Esa era su mayor debilidad ante cualquier mujer, la tonalidad de sus pupilas. La segunda, el color de piel. Amaba a las mujeres blancas que se coloraban con cualquier emoción o toque brusco dejando ver la delicadez de dicha pigmentación digna de los Reyes y Dioses **\- ¿Iras por la autopista? –** Pregunto Krista sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos **-**

 **-Sí, es más rápido.**

 **-¿No puedes hacerlo por el centro?, es menos peligroso**.

 **-Relájate, solo siente el aire en tu cara y el poder entre tus piernas. Confía en mí, no dejare que nada malo te pase.**

 **-Con este tipo de casco y goggles dudo mucho poder hacerlo pero qué más da -** Dijo para sí misma encogiéndose de hombros **.** La rubia no tuvo otra disyuntiva que confiar en Ymir cuando esta tomo la autopista. El miedo era parte de ella pero la adrenalina hacia que aquello le agradara, como alguna clase de masoquismo. Mediante la morena aceleraba y se pasaba entre los autos con rapidez su pecho palpitaba con fuerza y casi expulso el alma por la boca cuando en un instante Ymir freno con brutalidad para sobrepasar a un auto con una pirueta haciendo que ella la abrazara con vigor, pegando el casco en su ancha espalda. Tan adherida a su cuerpo que si no fuera por el protector no solo pudiera escuchar el ritmo respiratorio de la motorizada sino incluso apreciar mejor la fragancia de su ropa.

El casco igualmente estaba impregnado del aroma natural de la morena, perfume caro y sudor. A pesar de que ella era una persona extremadamente pudorosa y pulcra una parte de su mente se entretuvo separando olores para identificarlos por detallado. Era extraño, normalmente las mujeres tienen aromas dulces y florales, sin embargo el de Ymir era cuero, chocolate y menta. Por suerte para ella su compañera de equipo no podía verla embelesada con el aroma gracias al protector. Gusto que unos instantes después se negó a seguir saboreando, al sorprenderse de su propia actitud e interés.

¿Qué rayos le estaba sucediendo?

Ella nunca fue apasionada de hacer esas cosas, aspirar el olor de una persona que apenas conocía solo porque era extremadamente exquisito para sus sentidos no era una excusa para hacerlo, y pensar en el color de sus ojos por encanto mágico tampoco **- _¿Y cómo no hacerlo si son preciosos?_** –Le respondió una vocecita en su interior-

Reiss noto que los iris color miel de Ymir cambiaban de tonalidad o espesor. Se dio cuenta luego de que la morena volteara a verla en varias ocasiones mientras manejaba. Esos ojos no poseían la misma tonalidad que vio en el salón o en el gimnasio donde la sombra o poca luz natural dejo verlos más oscuros o espesos. Ahora parecían claros, brillantes y livianos como monedas de oro exhibidas en una subasta-

 **-¿Mejor?**

 **-Sí, me siento mejor al ver tu habilidad para manejar.**

 **-Gracias -** Por cierto- **¿Crees que podrías soltarme un poco? me empiezo a quedar sin aire y si me desmayo no será algo bueno para las dos.**

 **-Lo siento –** Dijo soltando la fuerza del agarre pero no el cuerpo de la morena **\- ¿Qué tan lejos vives?**

 **-Pronto llegaremos, no es una zona muy lujosa pero tampoco es de mala muerte.**

 **-No te preocupes, a mí en realidad no me importan esas cosas.**

 **-¿Enserio?**

 **-Creo que tienes un concepto equivocado de mí.**

 **-Disculpa, no quise ofenderte tanto ni hacerte sentir mal, pero como tus compañeros, quiero decir, con quienes siempre andas son esa clase de chicos plásticos que de seguro morirían de hipoxia si se montaran en una camioneta de pasajeros, eso me hizo pensar que tal vez tú... Eras igual de pudiente o creída.**

 **-En algunos aspectos tal vez, pero también soy de carne y hueso.**

 **-Ya veo, con que esas tenemos, igualmente no hay necesidad de aparentar lo que no somos solo por una amistad obligada.**

 **-Supongo...**

 **-Ya llegamos –** Dijo Ymir estacionando la moto frente a una pequeña casa ubicada en una agradable calle **.** La morena desmonto con rapidez y ayudo a Krista a quitarse el casco que era algo pesado para la bajita, haciendo difícil poder bajarse del transporte. En un principio Ymir no quiso interferir pero en última instancia no tuvo otro remedio que ofrecerle sus brazos a la rubia cuando la mujer casi cae de la motocicleta intentando bajar de ella, abrazando su torso para levantar levemente el cuerpecito bien contorneado y colocarla en el suelo segura- **¿Todo bien?**

 **-Nada de qué preocuparse, gracias** –¡Por dios la habia levantado como si fuera una muñeca de trapo!, parecer tan incompetente frente a la morena le estaba empezando a molestar, esa no era la forma en que deseaba ser vista, pero no fue como si le hubiere disgustado del todo ser alzada y protegida por aquello brazos. Normalmente los hombres con quienes había montado moto anteriormente solo eran unos atarvanes que ni siquiera se molestaban en sacar la pata lateral de la motocicleta. Por eso no esperaba mucho de una mujer, pero ese fue su error-

 **-Bueno aquí es donde vivo, pasa -** Señalo abriendo la entrada de la vivienda dejando ver el interior-

 **-¿Tus padres están en casa? -** Pregunto mirando una Gibson negra recostada en uno de los muebles y no muy lejos de ella su estuche _-_

 **-No, yo vivo sola** –Al escuchar aquello de inmediato a Krista se le vino a la mente la frase de su amiga " _Descuídate y un día terminaras con su lengua dentro de ti"_ ¡Mierda no era el momento de recordar eso!-

 **-¿Sola?**

 **-Si** -Reafirmo- **Ya vuelvo voy a tomar un baño si no te molesta, la verdad lo necesito urgente, estuve haciendo ejercicio antes de verte así que estoy un poco sudada -** Y excitada, necesitaba agua helada para bajarse la calentura que aquella bajita había provocado en ella de forma inocente. Claro que la rubia no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había encendido con sus delicadas manos y sexy cuerpo sobre la motocicleta, apretándola de aquella forma con los brazos y firmes muslos, aferrándose a la vida misma tan asustada como un conejito. Reiss solo trataba de sobrevivir e Ymir de no estrellarse cada vez que Krista se movía o restregaba contra ella. Dejando sentir sus generosos atributos femeninos contra su espalda. Querer tirarse a su heterosexual e inalcanzable compañera de estudios no estaba en sus planes de un semestre perfecto. Sobre todo cuando se había jurado no entrometerse con ese tipo de damas nunca más. Alguna fulana hubiera estado bien como acompañante, pues no cualquiera que se le restregara la ponía de esa forma, pero no, justo tenía que ser Krista Reiss, como si la vida misma se riera de ella en su cara, porque desde hacía mucho tiempo admiraba y deseaba en secreto, a esa mujer-


	3. Chapter 3

Movilidad Articular y Educación Física eran las únicas dos materias en las cuales actualmente coincidían. Y al parecer Krista solo se había dado cuenta de su presencia en una de ellas gracias al profesor Erwin. La otra era una asignatura impartida por el instructor físico Levi, quien decidió juntar las dos secciones diferentes del mismo semestre en una sola luego de la primera clase para mayor comodidad de los alumnos.

Parecía irónico que aquel enano fuera el profesor de educación física, porque al mirarlo no daba la impresión de ser muy capaz, pero cuando Ymir lo vio jugar baloncesto contra varios negros de dos metros dando una épica paliza que marco de por vida a aquellos jugadores durante uno de sus recreos, la duda de ella y de varios alumnos de otras carreras fueron disipadas.

En cuanto al profesor Erwin, no había mucho que decir excepto que era un excelente profesional. Exitoso, brillante y responsable e increíblemente humilde a pesar de estar en la elite de su profesión como fisioterapeuta, siendo el rehabilitador y entrenador físico personal de muchos atletas de alto rendimiento, campeones mundiales y equipos deportivos importantes de su país. Le caía de lo mejor hasta que sin querer fue el causante de su más reciente desgracia.

Actualmente Ymir sentía que no solo su profesor si no la vida misma era quien conspiraba contra ella, y su castidad. Agua fría era lo que necesitaba su cuerpo y agua fría era lo que iba a tener. No podía actuar como una puberta y amedrentar a Krista robándole un beso y llevándosela a la cama. Diciéndole al oído que cuando la veía caminar en los pasillos de la Universidad no podía evitar contemplarla para apreciar su belleza radiante y enceguecedora. Contar cada paso que daba contra el piso, memorizar su fino, natural y atrevido movimiento de caderas. Oler el rastro que dejaba su perfume al entrar por la misma puerta hacia el mismo salón de ella, una fragancia que le hacía tensar cada musculo de su cuerpo de placer y respirar más hondo que un Apneísta.

No podía ni debía confesarle eso, ni actuar hormonal cuando de seguro la bajita mujer no duraría en sacar un cuchillo quien sabe de dónde y apuñalarla hasta la muerte por creerse lo suficientemente buena para atreverse a tocarla sin su permiso y besarla como si ella también fuera una "Asquerosa lesbiana" Aunque alocado ese era el más realista de sus pensamientos. No todas las mujeres estaban abiertas a las posibilidades y la discriminación existía. Lo peor que le podía pasar en su actual periodo de vida era, primero ser rechazada, pisoteada e insultada por aquella Diosa. Segundo, perder la nota de aquel importante trabajo por no actuar como una persona madura y sensata.

Por eso, ante todo ella necesitaba esconder de los ojos de la fémina que tenía al frente cualquier evidente deseo o interés. Ser como una piedra y consumirse por dentro en silencio, ya encontraría algún momento a solas o acompañada para desahogar su pasión. Pero primero estaba la objetividad, el respeto que cualquiera y sobre todo una dama heterosexual merece, y su orgullo.

Ella era Ymir, una persona lista que no se mete en líos de falda y mucho menos se enamora sola para luego lamentarse con el corazón roto en una mano y un pote de helado tamaño familiar en la otra. Evasora de indicios parecidos al amor que azotaran su pecho como buena Acuariana. Exclusiva amante de la libertad y del placer responsable, nunca un perro faldero que le mueve la cola a su amo en busca de cariño y atención.

 **-Prenderé la computadora para que tengas algo que hacer mientras vuelvo del baño, si quieres puedes tomar lo que gustes de la nevera o los gabinetes** –Ofreció la morena, tirando el casco en solitario sobre uno de los muebles, ya que su bolso lo había dejado en la parrilla de la moto atrapado en la malla de seguridad, para luego acercarse al computador que estaba en la sala y apretar el botón de encendido del equipo-

 **-No gracias, comí antes de venir** –Pero su estómago rugió negando lo dicho-

 **-¿Enserio?** –Replico levantando una ceja al escuchar aquellas entrañas enfurecidas y hambrientas- **Pues tus tripas dicen lo contrario.**

 **-No quiero parecer atrevida revoloteando por tu cocina.**

 **-Tranquila, si algo desaparece te lo hare saber de la peor forma. Además, no creo que seas ese tipo de persona, al menos que compres tus zapatos caros a costillas de robos furtivos y yo no lo sepa.**

 **-No creo que tu vajilla barata me dé para tanto** –Opino siguiéndole el juego a Ymir-

 **-¡Lo ves!** –Dijo tratando de hacer evidente que no había necesidad de sentirse cohibida solo para evitar malentendidos o por pena- **No seas tímida, no muerdo ni nada por el estilo, deja tus cosas sobre el sofá y ponte cómoda que cuando salga de la ducha vendré y cocinare algo antes de ponernos manos a la obra, yo también muero de hambre** –Confeso sobándose el estómago vacío- **Por ahora te puedes entretener con la Nutella y el pan** -Agrego señalando un lugar específico de la cocina antes de desaparecer por el pasillo principal diciendo en voz alta- **En la nevera hay desde jugo hasta refresco, bebe lo que quieras.**

-Krista amaba aquella combinación – **Nutella y Pan Bimbo** \- Y aunque su hambre era obviamente de sal no pudo negar el ofrecimiento, era una buena forma de pasar la inquietud que sentía y aplacar el apetito. Necesitaba superar las supersticiones y de alguna manera empezar a confiar en Ymir, abrirse a la posibilidad de hasta disfrutar del tiempo que iban a compartir. _Por lo menos inténtalo_ -

Reiss dejo las cosas que cargaba encima sobre uno de los muebles, aligero la presión que sentían en la parte alta de sus hombros y se dispuso a esperar por la morena una vez más. En cuanto a la casa era muy ordenada, limpia y centrada. Espaciosa y sin muchos colores o adornos. Fue lo que detallo mientras se dirigía a la cocina que estaba separada de la sala solo por un mesón, para untar la crema de avellanas y chocolate sobre el pan y agarrar una soda de manzanita del refrigerador. Supuso que Ymir se había ido al baño de su habitación al no verla salir hacia otro lugar, un cuarto que no alcanzaba a ver desde donde estaba y tampoco se arriesgaría a asomarse solo para confirmarlo.

Luego de comer hasta saciarse las ganas y mientras aun gozaba del sabor dentro de su boca revuelto con la bebida busco la silla del computador para tomar asiento. El aparato ya estaba prendido e iniciado en su sesión dejando ver el escritorio con iconos y la imagen de fondo, que no pudo evitar estudiar. Era una foto de Ymir con varios de los que parecían ser sus amigos, mujeres y hombres, con un paisaje montañoso a sus espaldas. Lo que más le llamo la atención del retrato fue que la morena salía muy abrazada a una rubia de ojos azules y semblante serio, lo cual le llevo a preguntarse si se trataba de su novia. Al detallarla mejor, solo por fisgoneo, sintió una pequeña familiaridad, como si esa peculiar nariz que poseía la chica ya la hubiera visto en alguna parte. Pero al no llegar a su memoria la respuesta, no le dio mayor importancia al asunto y volcó su vista a verificar el estado de conexión, dándose cuenta que había Wifi pero la cobertura pedía una clave.

 **-¡Oye Ymir!** –Llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta, por lo cual supuso que aún seguía en la ducha, pero al escuchar una puerta sonar volvió a gritar- **¡Ymir!**

 **-¿Qué pasa?** –Pregunto la dueña del nombre saliendo por el pasillo vestida con un short running Adidas negro y una franela blanca sin mangas con la palabra Bushido impresa sobre la tela-

-Su piel mojada, color canela pasión. La toalla en su mano, que secaba el castaño cabello. El pantalón corto, que dejaba ver gran parte de sus definidos cuádriceps, apetitosos llenos de potencia y volumen. Los gastrocnemios de futbolista y su fresca aura, todo en conjunto, hicieron que la rubia no pudiera apartar su atención de Ymir **-¿Sabes la clave?** –Interrogo rescatando su insano juicio de caer más bajo, con las puntas de sus orejas enrojecidas porque aquella vista había hecho que su sangre corriera en todas partes de su cuerpo con más rapidez de lo normal-

 **-¿Tendría que saberla no crees?** –Dijo con sarcasmo, a lo que se acercó y tomo la silla donde estaba Krista por el respaldo para empujarla hacia la mesa del computador, haciendo que Reiss prestara atención a lo que iba a escribir en el Password-

La rubia no se inmuto al movimiento. Ymir lo había hecho tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de nada, de una forma delicada pero efectiva. En un parpadeo ella había pasado de admirar como pequeñas gotas de agua recorrían partes de la bronceada piel, se deslizaban sobre músculos definidos, por encima de pequeñas pecas, surcaban venas marcadas en los antebrazos que daban fe de fuerza física y caían de un cabello mojado sexymente revuelto, a solo ver un teclado frente de sí a poca distancia de Ymir, quien estaba inclinada a un lado de ella escribiendo algo en él.

Culpo al físico de la atleta como causante de su desvarió y falta de atención en otras cosas que no fueran ese cuerpo. Curiosidad y fascinación. Si, esas eran las razones de su espionaje, nada más y nada menos. Al ver a Ymir por primera vez en la universidad con solo una ojeada supo que se trataba de un deportista de alto rendimiento, un individuo de buen cuerpo y bonito rostro, muy atractivo, de rasgos perfilados y sugerentes. Pero no se encasco en seguir admirando embobada aquel adonis por estar sumergida en su propio mundo y problemas personales, dándole mayor importancia a los mismos que a aquel sujeto, que luego se entero de que en realidad no se trataba de un sujeto, sino de una chica. Sin embargo ahora al verla con poca ropa y de cerca concluyo que independientemente de su sexo, no se podía negar su encanto.

Rayos, la chica era un bomba y por eso no podía evitar mirar más de lo que debía. No era como si ella misma no tuviera un buen cuerpo, todo lo contrario estaba muy orgullosa del definido y trabajado regalo de Dios, pero su piel blanca, contextura delicada y baja estura la hacían ver diferente al de Ymir y eso le llamaba la atención, y mucho. El contraste le generaba curiosidad y nada más, se repetía, haciendo parecer aquello tan normal como una cucaracha en un closet.

Ella era una amante del dibujo realista, la anatomía y el arte. Cuando veía algún deporte por la televisión o en vivo hacia lo mismo, le gustaba mirar cuerpos y estudiarlos en acción. Sintonizaba programas de modelaje no solo por gusto a la ropa fina sino también para contemplar diferentes rasgos físicos variantes en rasas o personas y luego dibujar en su mente o en una hoja blanca lo que para ella era atractivo. Una extraña y secreta maña que disfrutaba.

En Ymir ya había pormenorizado largas piernas, caderas no muy prominentes, torso de acorde a su estatura. Pecho ancho y orgulloso que acompañaba a una espalda bien erecta y fuerte. Hombros con deltoides definidos y poderosos, brazos largos con volumen, clavículas marcadas con un esternocleidomastoideo muy presente. Sonrisa arrogante, labios finos, un rostro perfecto acompañado por hermosos ojos, cejas gruesas pero delineadas, pestañas largas y pesadas... Deseaba verle más la fisionomía para descubrir que otras cosas la adornaban pero eso sería muy osado de su parte. _Pero ya estas siendo muy atrevida al concluir todo esto ¿Qué más da si te dejas llevar?._ Le dijo una voz en su mente. _Te gusta._ No tiene nada de malo ni de doble sentido que una chica mire a otra solo para admirar sus atributos y tono de piel ardiente por amor al arte. Concluyo afianzando su heterosexualidad con la boca seca y el cuerpo caliente porque inconscientemente o no, ella estaba haciendo algo más que solo analizar por "amor al arte"

 **-Bien, iré a cocinar.**

 **-¿De verdad sabes cocinar?** –Pregunto escéptica viendo caminar a Ymir hacia la cocina, notando isquiotibiales definidos, abultados glúteos y... _¡Malditasea Krista cálmate! Sé que te mueres por dibujar en tu mente ese estupendo cuerpo, pero contrólate-_

 **-Por supuesto que se preparar algo más que arroz blanco y huevo frito ¿Cómo crees que he sobrevivido todo este tiempo a solas?, no es como si la cigüeña me trajera el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena hasta la cama.**

 **-Espera un momento, ese pájaro solo trae a los bebes no comida.**

 **-Bueno tú entendiste el punto** –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

 **-Si, ya capte lo muy diligente que eres y hablando de responsabilidades ¿Has pensado qué tema abordaremos? -** Referente al trabajo escrito **-**

 **-El profesor dijo que podíamos tomar cualquier gesto deportivo.**

 **-Hay que desglosarlo, estudiarlo y reproducirlo.**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Tiene que ser algo que tengamos a mano** –Algo sencillo para su comodidad- **Tenemos que ir desde biomecánica de ligamentos, articulaciones, músculos, orígenes e inserciones, inervación, rangos, patologías, tratamiento, prevención y finalmente un vídeo explicándolo todo verbalmente para fin de semestre** –Dicto, suspirando sonoramente al saber lo arduo que sería todo aquello-

 **-Son muchas cosas, eso sumándole que tenemos que llevar las otras meterías al día y seguir presentando exámenes con Erwin de movilidad como si no tuviéramos más nada que hacer.**

 **-Por eso no podemos complicarnos la vida pidiéndole a alguien más que nos muestre el movimiento o que sea muy ajeno a nosotras** –Rebobino la rubia, pensando en una solución amarrándose el cabello en una coleta siendo coqueta, acción que provoco que la curvatura pronunciada que formaban sus senos se desplazara de arriba hacia abajo, y la falta de dorado cabello que la cubriera expuso en más proporción la blanca piel que hacia convulsionar los sentidos de Ymir-

 **-¿Qué sugieres?** –Toda su inteligencia se había ido hasta sus ojos, que estaban clavados sobre el cuerpo de Krista fingiendo interés en el tema cuando en realidad solo quería grabar en su memoria aquella placentera vista-

 **-¿Tu practicas Karate no es así?** –Pregunto luego de unos segundos de reflexión-

 **-Estoy segura que sí** –Respondió apartando la mirada, fijando sus ojos hacia el infinito y más allá, donde los malos pensamientos no llegan-

 **-Podríamos tomar uno de tus golpes o patadas para el trabajo así nos ahorraríamos el tiempo de buscar nombres de movimientos extraños o ir a sitios lejanos cuando lo sabrías todo.**

 **-Es una buena idea, aunque no me agrada mucho la parte de ser fotografiada.**

 **-Bueno en realidad tu opinión no cuenta, así que lo haremos tal y como he dicho -** Y así además, ella se recrearía con el cuerpo de Ymir otro rato, aunque no quisiera admitirlo-

 **-Vaya democracia** –Opino cruzándose de brazos resignada-

 **-Así tenemos adelantado un buen pedazo ya que tú serás como un libro abierto que tendré a mano.**

 **-Suena extraño** –Balbuceo tomándose el mentón con una mano, por complacer a la rubia ella sería hasta una biblioteca-

 **-Aunque será fastidioso buscar los orígenes y las inserciones especificas del Latarjet y Kendall's para luego comparar y sacar la más correcta tal y como lo pidió el profesor. Otra excelente ocurrencia de Smith que nos quitara muchas horas de trabajo.**

 **-Por eso no te preocupes lo tengo todo en mi libreta** –Señalo tomando una vieja libreta negra del mesón, que días antes estuvo checando y que siempre cargaba en su mochila cuando asistía a clases que necesitaran de esos conocimientos **\- Desde rangos articulares de Kapandji hasta patologías del Moore.**

 **-¿Enserio?**

 **-¿Sorprendida?, sé que no tengo pinta de sabionda pero eso no quiere decir que no me interesa mi carrera.**

 **-Tal vez seas una nerd en secreto.**

 **-Hay cosas que disfruto hacer para facilitarme la vida y aprender es una de ellas.**

 **-Permíteme ver con mis propios ojos** **esa biblia de conocimiento** -Dijo pidiendo con un gesto de manos que Ymir le lanzara el cuaderno, al tomarlo lo abrió y examino- **Vaya sí que esta todo aquí.**

 **-Solo faltaría transcribirlo pero dado a que yo lo investigue eso te lo dejo a ti.**

 **-Pero...**

 **-¿Cómo fue que dijiste hace un momento?... ¡Ah sí! -** Carraspeo **\- "En realidad tu opinión no cuenta"** –Cito tratando de imitar la voz de Krista-

 **-Ashh, está bien, tu ganas solo porque es realmente genial que lo tengas tomare esa responsabilidad** –Acepto resignada-

Tras una sonrisa de gloria Ymir le dijo que apenas terminara en la cocina la ayudaría con lo que necesitara y prendería el aire acondicionado para disipar el calor y aumentar la comodidad del lugar, mientras, podía ir adelantando lo que quisiera o no hacer nada, a lo que Reiss respondió con un "Iré buscando los métodos de investigación en la pc" Ymir solo asintió y tomo su teléfono en mano y se colocó los audífonos dándole la espalda a la rubia que comenzaba a buscar la información en el computador.

Luego de unos instantes de lectura concluyo que en la web no encontraría una buena guía donde se expusieran los métodos correctos para elaborar el trabajo escrito por lo cual decidió preguntarle Ymir si sabía algo al respecto llamándola dos veces, pero esta la ignoro completamente al estar de espaldas recostada del otro lado del mesón contemplando el fuego que calentaba una hoya con sus audífonos en los oídos escuchando _Stay In Shadow de Finger Eleven._

Esa actitud le molesto, ser ignorada le fastidiaba. Por eso tomo un cojín que tenía a mano y lo lanzo con fuerza en dirección a la cabeza de Ymir, teniendo cuidado de que no cayera cerca de la cocina pero de que si perturbara la quietud de la morena. Ymir volteo extrañada luego de sentir aquel golpe que casi le llevo a pegar la frente contra la pantalla de su teléfono.

¿Qué había sido aquello que la había sacado de su estado fuera de este mundo?

¿Un cojín?

No podía ser posible que la Krista que ella conocía hiciera algo tan atrevido y juguetón como eso. Había optado por ignorar a esa rubia completamente mientras terminaba de cocerse la comida para evitar molestarla con una plática innecesaria y superar el hecho de tenerla en su casa a pocos pasos de ella, pero ahora resultaba que Reiss quería su atención, eso sí que era extraño. Decidió entonces dejar de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y seguir el juego devolviendo el cojín, con la fuerza adecuada de un golpe amigable, a Krista.

 **-¿Quieres pelear?** –Dijo colocándose en guardia para un segundo después esquivar otro cojín volador que devolvió y le fue devuelto, pero cuando lo volvió a lanzar y vio que efectivamente había impactado en el rostro de Krista y esta se encogía de dolor supo que se había sobre pasado en fuerza, por lo que no dudo en ir hasta donde estaba la chica y preguntarle si estaba "Bien" Dejando su teléfono a un lado, bajando la guardia, arrodillándose frente a ella, siendo amable. Reiss aprovecho ese momento de debilidad dada por su actuación y saco un cojín de un lugar secreto y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Ymir, lo cual hizo que está volteara por completo su rostro adolorido. En el calor del momento la rubia no se había percatado que justo esa almohadilla tenía una tabla por dentro la cual genero un fuerte sonido al impactar-

 **-¿Con que jugando sucio** **Reiss?** –Expreso con la nariz roja a consecuencia del trastazo-

 **-Oh lo siento, de verdad no tenía idea de esto** –Dijo apenada al notar que aquel objeto en realidad era un soporte acolchado para Tablet y no un cojín de adorno. Tomo entonces entre sus manos el rostro de Ymir para descartar daños mayores. Creía haberle roto la nariz o algo más grave, pero parecía estar bien, solo tenía un poco colorado el tabique. Miro hacia los ojos de la morena en busca de algún indicio de molestia o enojo hacia ella, pero solo se encontró con un par de pupilas dilatadas y una mirada penetrante. Nuevamente aquellos iris habían cambiado de tonalidad, tornándose de un color caramelo... La morena le sonrió dejando claro que no había problema alguno por el accidente recién ocurrido, y se colocó de pie- **¿Ymir de qué color son tus ojos?**

 **-¿Para qué quieres saber eso? –** Interrogo extrañada **-**

 **-Solo por curiosidad.**

 **-No lo sé con certeza... Pero no eres la primera persona que me lo pregunta, aunque si he de hablar de ojos bonitos debería ser de los tuyos.**

 **-Cualquiera tiene ojos azules.**

 **-Si, pero los tuyos son únicos** -Ups, ella necesitaba callarse o seguiría hundiéndose hasta el centro de la tierra-

 **-Ehhh... Bueno, supongo que gracias. Nunca nadie me lo había dicho** **de esa forma** –Nadie excepto su hermana-

 **-De nada** –Respondió ocultando el desbalance que había dejado su reciente confesión, solo esperaba no haber sido tan evidente-

 **-Entonces ¿Estás bien?**

 **-Oh sí, no te preocupes, tu golpe solo fue una suave caricia, aunque mereces un Oscar por esa buena actuación, de verdad pensé que te había desnucado.**

 **-Yo también se jugar rudo.**

 **-Ya me doy cuenta, no te volveré a subestimar jamás.**

 **-Viniendo de ti eso será como un alago** –Dijo haciendo que las dos sonrieran, divertidas de que todo fluyera con más naturalidad entre ellas-

 **-¿Para que querías mi atención?** –Interrogo caminando hacia la cocina a verificar que nada se quemara-

 **-Te quería preguntar si sabias algo con respecto a las normas APA y VANCOUVER.**

 **-Ah si, en los documentos del computador salen dos guías muy completas sobre cada una.**

 **-Excelente, las buscare en este mismo instante, por cierto ¿Qué harás de comer? –** Pregunto al no poder ignorar el delicioso aroma que salía del fogón **-**

 **-Pasta carbonara con pollo al horno y ensalada de remolacha con papa, es algo rápido dada las circunstancias.**

 **-No, está bien, suena estupendo.**

 **-** Cuando estuvo listo el almuerzo la cocinera arreglo los platos sobre la mesa, ofreciéndole una silla a Krista quien llevaba una limonada de pote que la morena le pido sacar de la nevera como bebida- **¿Te gusta?** –Consulto a Reiss luego de verla probar barias cosas del plato-

 **-Esta divino ¿Cómo haces para que el pollo te quede en el punto exacto?**

 **-Práctica, cuando volvamos a reunirnos con tiempo de sobra podre prepararte algo más elaborado y hasta tú me podrías enseñar lo que sabes.**

 **-Yo no soy muy buena en la cocina pero hare el intento.**

 **-"Viniendo de ti eso será como un alago"** –Cito imitando a Krista nuevamente haciendo reír a la mujer de piel porcelana-

Al terminar con la comida la rubia ayudo a lavar los platos mientras Ymir los secaba y colocaba en su sitio, luego se dirigieron al baño de visitas para lavarse y estar limpias para comenzar con la labor. La morena dejo que Krista tomara el mando de la computadora dándole campo libre para hacer lo que quisiera, Ymir solo había optado por sentarse a un lado de ella para corregir o ayudar en lo que necesitara. Haber escogido ese papel fue la mejor opción que pudo tomar, primero, porque no quería chocar con el carácter de la rubia y su forma perfecta de hacer las cosas, y segundo, para poderla apreciar desde ese perfil escondido sin que la bajita se diera cuenta.

 **-¿Quieres un batido de helado con oreo? -** Pregunto Ymir distrayendo a Reiss de su faena **-**

 **-¿No acabamos de comer hace menos de dos horas?**

 **-Lo que no sabes de mi es que yo no me lleno nunca, así que no te sorprendas y acostúmbrate.**

 **-Ya que estamos siendo sinceras, te diré que yo suelo ser igual y aquí donde estoy también tengo ansiedad de masticar algo.**

 **-Es porque llevamos un buen rato frente al computador.**

 **-Está bien.**

 **-¿Eso es un sí a mi propuesta?**

 **-Sí, un sí rotundo de "Le hechas mucha oreo a mí batido por favor"**

 **-¡Como usted ordene!** –Expreso haciendo un gesto de soldado, colocándose de pie camino al refrigerador para hacer el mejor batido de su vida-

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El fin de semana paso volando, con otras obligaciones y tareas por atender no había quedado tiempo de mucha vida social. El lunes llego junto al profesor Erwin corrigiendo la portada del trabajo y dando pequeños tips de cómo mejorar en los aspectos errados. El hombre estaba llamando pareja por paraje hasta su escritorio dentro del salón lleno de alumnos para luego de terminar con todos comenzar la clase de movilidad articular sobre pruebas musculares y goniometría de hombro.

Krista estaba adelante, en la primera fila de pupitres rodeada por sus amigos. Hablando de cosas que Ymir no alcanzaba a escuchar porque sus audífonos y la lejanía no la dejaban. Sentada en lo más apartado que podía de Reiss como siempre. Escuchando _Fallido Intento de Don Tetto_ con las piernas apoyadas sobre un pupitre dejando ver sus botas negras posadas sobre la madera. Relajada siendo testigo de los gestos que la rubia hacía, apreciando su divinidad en secreto precavida de que nadie se diera cuenta de su acto de stalkeo nivel Dios y en espera de que algún camarada a su lado le digiera que el profesor la llamaba.

Que ella compartiera tiempo extra con la bajita no significaba que su relación cambiara de algún modo y que de la noche a la mañana pudiera hablarle en la Universidad como si nada frente a sus compañeros. Ese era un derecho que no se merecía. Tampoco espero que Krista lo hiciera y así fue. Como el primer día que la vio. Distante, sonriente, agradable y coqueta. Sonrojada por culpa de aquel estúpido chico que le jugaba una broma.

Jaeger le caía de la patada antes de saber que se relacionaba con su crush y ahora más al ver su evidente interés por ella. Eren era un tipo dramático que se excedía de gritón y arrogante en sus prácticas de boxeo no muy lejos de donde ella entrenaba y aunque no era un mal peleador su actitud de chico lindo conquista mujeres poseedor de todo lo que deseara y quisiera le revolvía el estómago. Esa sonrisa blanca de galán dirigida a la rubia de sus sueños le molestaba.

Ymir respiro hondo y luego dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones tratando de calmarse por algo que no debería de molestarle. Era así como tenían que ser las cosas, ese cabron con pinta de príncipe era la mejor opción para Krista y su reputación. Algo natural, arcaico y casi escrito. Coloco más alto el volumen de su reproductor desviando su vista a otro lado cerrando los ojos y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás decidida a borrar esa pulsante imagen que la golpeaba justo en la madre. Tras un momento de escuchar la melodía, un rock que retumbar en sus oídos y recorría su cuerpo como la sangre misma sintió unas manos que tocaban sus orejas y un rostro frente a ella. Abrió los parpados sorprendida y se incorporó en su posición sedente para detallar de quien se trataba.

 **-¿Sasha?**

 **-¿Cómo estas Ymir?**

 **-Bien, pasando el rato ya sabes cómo son estas clases** –Respondió quitándose los audífonos para prestar atención a lo que Sasha le decía, sentándose correctamente exponiendo su buena educación-

 **-Sí, son un poco aburridas cuando el profesor se entretiene con otras cosas –** Hablo obsequiando una gran sonrisa a la morena para luego quedar en silencio-

 **-¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?**

 **-¿Por qué crees que solo vengo a pedirte un favor?** -Interrogo **\- ¿No puedo sencillamente querer saber cómo estás?**

 **-Normalmente las personas no vienen a mí al menos que necesiten algo que yo les pueda dar o explicar así que...**

 **-Está bien, me descubriste, es cierto. Venía en parte a saludarte y en otra a pedirte un gran favor.**

 **-Mientras no se vea afectada mi dignidad con todo gusto te ayudo –** Aclaro con el semblante calmado **-**

 **-Hay algunas cosas que no entiendo de las normas de método pero me da pena preguntárselo al profesor ¿Crees poder ayudarme con eso mientras Erwin está ocupado?**

 **-Sabes, mi amigo Connie es un experto en ese tema le puedo decir que te explique si quieres** –Opino señalando al rapado, recordando lo mucho que al chico le gustaba Sasha-

 **-No, preferiría que lo hicieras tú de verdad –** Expreso muy convencida de su decisión-

 **-Ok, ya que insistes tanto te ayudare personalmente.**

 **-¡Gracias! -** Dijo emocionada plantándole un beso en la mejilla a la morena **\- Te deberé mucho si mi lento cerebro llega a entender lo inentendible.**

 **-No te preocupes por eso luego te lo cobro, por ahora muéstrame en que tienes duda.**

Sasha acerco un pupitre a la morena y se sentó a un lado de ella entregándole una libreta, apoyando su brazo contra el de Ymir para estar lo más cerca posible de ella, de su objetivo, mientras la morena le explicaba o aclaraba algunos puntos.

La chica patata se recostaba de vez en cuando contra Ymir disimulando su acto osado con un "Por fin capto la idea" Le tocaba cualquier zona del cuerpo y la apretaba preguntando cuanto alzaba en el gimnasio y cuáles eran sus técnicas. Se movía el cabello y la miraba por largos instantes sin que esta se diera cuenta, sonriéndole cada vez que podía.

Cualquiera que apreciara la escena desde afuera podría decir que Braus le estaba coqueteando a Ymir, y así fue como Reiss pensó al visualizar el cuadro. Eren le toco la punta de la nariz a la rubia al verla abstraída a lo que esta reacciono sonrojada con una sonrisa.

 **-¿Qué pasa? Te noto distante.**

 **-Nada grave, solo estoy un poco impaciente porque termine la clase.**

 **-Al perecer Smith tuvo mucho por corregir, por eso aún no pasan todos.**

 **-No entiendo porque no se lleva los trabajos a casa y los corrige allá, tenemos que quedarnos aquí por más de tres horas viéndole las horrendas cejas por nada** –Opino una chica de pelo teñido llamada Riko-

 **-Ah, pero si fuera la profesora Hanji a quien tendrías que ver y escuchar ¿No te molestaría en nada verdad Riko?** –Dijo Thomas el prematuro, apodo que se ganó por desbocado e impaciente. Revelando la atracción secreta de Riko hacia las teorías locas y subjetivas de Zoe-

 **-Cállate Thomas, morirás joven por meterte donde no te llaman** –Expreso arreglándose los lentes-

 **-Cuatro ojos, ratón de biblioteca.**

 **-¡Ocúpate de peinarte tus grandes patillas antes de que el mundo se pierda en ellas y déjame en paz idiota descerebrado!**

 **-Basta chicos bajen la voz y no peleen por nada.**

 **-¡Cállate cabeza de coco!** –Le dijeron los dos en unísono a Armin. Al escuchar la bulla el maestro los miro seriamente y todos se encogieron en sus puestos ante el jaleo que habían montado. Esperando que Erwin los sacara del salón por haberse excedido, pero un rostro reprochador por parte del docente fue suficiente castigo para los jóvenes-

 **-Oigan muchachos ahora que lo recuerdo, Samuel nos invitó a todos a su fiesta el viernes en la noche -** Comento Thomas en voz baja, haciendo que todos los presentes conocidos le prestaran atención-

 **-¿Una fiesta de qué?** –Pregunto Mina sacando su cabeza de la nada- **Samuel Linke ni siquiera asiste a clases, es más pensé que se había retirado de la carrera.**

 **-Al parecer su abuelo era un multimillonario que le dejo de herencia una gran quinta y como él es medio loquito quiere hacer un reventón que tumbe las paredes y deje la piscina sin agua solo para celebrar su aparente libertad.**

 **-Suena bien** -Opino Eren-

 **-Habrá habitaciones y comida disponible, gente conocida y por conocer... ¿Si saben a lo que me refiero no?**

 **-Si Thomas, ya captamos que tus posibilidades de reproducción se verán levemente elevadas y favorecidas gracias a la demencia que genera el alcohol.**

 **-¿Qué dices Krista te apuntas? -** Pregunto Jaeger, el hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes que hacia latir su corazón velozmente **-**

 **-Claro, necesito salir a mover el cuerpo o me volveré loca metida todo el día entre un libro y la computadora.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tras conseguir pasar el profesor les corrigió pequeños detalles del borrador, quedaba transcribirlo nuevamente y continuar con lo demás el sábado en la tarde. La semana había trascurrido entre tareas y exámenes.

La morena siguió su rutina de entrenamientos en el Dojo de la Universidad mientras trataba de memorizar dermatomas y no reprobar ninguna prueba en clínica práctica. Le hizo mantenimiento a la motocicleta en su tiempo libre y flojeo un poco frente al televisor jugando vídeo juegos o disfrutando de una buena serie.

Por su parte Krista salió de compras varias veces en busca de un mono deportivo adecuado que remplazara al viejo para asistir a la segunda clase de educación física más cómoda, añadiendo otras cosas que necesitaba para sus prácticas de ballet y material de estudio.

El viernes llego sin mayor interacción entre la pareja durante la clase del profesor Levi, quien expuso sus razones nada convincentes por las cuales unió las dos secciones y propuso una ida a la montaña para evaluar la condición física de sus alumnos.

La noche se asomó y trajo consigo la tan esperada fiesta de Samuel con mucha testosterona en el aire y dinero en el piso. Las aceras estaban llenas de jóvenes y en la calle había autos atravesados con el volumen de su reproductor al máximo. Amigos, novios, amantes, enemigos, todo tipo de personajes coloreaban el bullicioso ambiente.

 **-Por lo menos se ve bastante animado** -Dijo Eren llegando al lugar, siendo testigo de la gran cantidad de personas que desbordaba la casa. El conductor de ojos verdes decido estacionar su costoso transporte en frente de la quinta y el resto de sus amigos que venían en otro auto lo imitaron-

 **-Sera mejor que nos quedemos afuera, parece haber mucha gente en el interior de la casa y eso será un problema si queremos pasar un buen rato sin que un aguafiestas se nos pegue** –Aconsejo Mina al grupo luego de bajar del automóvil-

 **-Haya ustedes si se quieren quedar aquí afuera yo entrare a ver que encuentro.**

 **-¿Te refieres a una pobre y desdichada mujer borracha que te puedas tirar Thomas?** –Aclaro Riko-

 **-Sí, exactamente** –Afirmo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro para acto seguido, partir del sitio-

 **-Menudo hombre, morirá joven siempre lo he dicho.**

 **-¿Oye Eren y Mikasa por que no vino?** –Pregunto Armin por lo bajo-

 **-Porque no la invite y si te llama para preguntar por mí, ni se te ocurra decirle que estoy en una fiesta con un monto de hermosas mujeres rodeándome o ella de seguro se hará presente por arte de magia y me arruina la diversión con su actitud sobreprotectora, así que tu Armin mueres callado -** Dijo propinándole una fuerte palmada en el brazo al rubio **\- Si mañana te interroga con su navaja para saber que hicimos en la noche solo le dices que estábamos en la iglesia rezando porque el perro de tu abuelo se murió.**

 **-Pero Eren... Mi abuelo no tiene un perro -** Aclaro con semblante preocupado **-**

 **-Pues inventa uno y cúbreme la espalda.**

Entretanto Eren le lavaba el cerebro a su amigo cabeza de coco el grupo de Krista se dignó entonces a crear su propio ambiente sacando una pequeña cava con bebidas y bolsas con algo para picar del otro auto. Invitando al compartir a todos los conocidos que pasaban a saludar. Eren abrió la cajuela de su Ford Mustang color negro decorado con dos rayas verdes sobre el capo, dejando ver varias potentes cornetas que empezaron a retumbar con la mejor música del momento para mejorar el ambiente entre ellos.

Reiss por accidente vio llegar desde donde estaba a un grupo de motorizados que hacían acrobacias y mucha bulla, entre ellos reconoció a Ymir, quien arribo a la escena con excesiva velocidad frenando de lleno su Yamaha Cross, dejándola parada solo sobre la rueda delantera con maestría. Siendo aplaudida y golpeada en el casco por sus amigos luego de permitir a la maquina reposar en sus dos cauchos sobre el suelo para bajar de la misma.

Aunque la morena tenía el rostro tapado Krista supo que se trataba de ella por el modelo de moto y la forma en que esta era manejada, además de serle muy usual ese pequeño montón de sujetos que siempre escoltaban a Ymir. La morena iba vestida con una chaqueta de cuero negra que le definía la ancha espalda y un pantalón azul de mezclilla que se le ceñía al cuerpo gracias al poder de la carne bajo la tela.

Krista se pasó una mano por el cabello y trago saliva al notar esos detalles. Busco algo de beber en la cava y le dio un buen trago para matar la sed que sintió repentinamente. Miro la pantalla de su teléfono y lo guardo de nuevo en el bolsillo sacando un Trident sabor patilla para masticar. No era de extrañar que Ymir estuviera a pocos metros de ella una vez más, después de todo Samuel había invitado hasta al conserje Hannes de la universidad, que ya hacia sentado sobre el techo hablando en solitario con una cerveza en la mano. Decidió entonces ignorar el hecho y volver su atención a Eren, pero Carolina la paro en el trayecto para decirle algo.

 **-Te felicito mujer, por fin te quitaste a la loca Mikasa de encima, ahora tienes al bombo de Jaegar para ti sola.**

 **-Él fue quien me invito Mina, yo no hice mucho.**

 **-Nada de eso, un acto heroico hay que reconocerlo cuando lo vez y este es uno -** Suertuda **\- Sin lugar a dudas soy tu fan.**

 **-Gracias por las porras pero la verdad es que aún sigo sintiendo que necesito hacer más para tener su completo interés.**

 **-Comprendo que tu aspiras ser más que una simple noche de pasión, o sea su novia legal, algo imposible para simples mortales como nosotras -** Dijo mirando a las mujeres de su alrededor **\- Pero no para ti que eres una Diosa Krista. Ten confianza mujer que dentro de poco lo tendrás comiendo en la palma de tu mano, cuando te lo lleves a la cama, vea como la mueves y a la mañana siguiente le prepares el desayuno, te amara.**

 **-Eso es lo que más me preocupa Mina -** El sexo **\- Tu mejor que nadie sabe que no tengo experiencia en esas cosas, es más todavía siento que hasta beso mal.**

 **-Lo de las relaciones sexuales se resuelve en una o dos noches, pero en cuanto a tu desconfianza eso es algo que tienes que trabajar así sea con el espejo, porque es grave y lo tienes que superar de una vez por todas o ahuyentaras a este hombre.**

 **-Ok, está bien, ya entendí que tengo que practicar mis "Habilidades" hasta con el vecino antes de atreverme con Eren.**

 **-Por tu bien, espero que así sea. Ahora ve con tu chico que te espera con los brazos abiertos y la bragueta cerrada -** Señalo la pelinegra dejando el camino libre para Krista **-**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ymir entro a la casa acompañada por Jean, Marco y Connie para encontrarse con el resto de sus conocidos. En el interior de la vivienda las cosas solo pasaban. Personas bailando, cantando, vomitando, besándose, bebiendo. Algunos hacían dormidos en las escaleras o sobre lo que pudieran. Todo pintaba como el típico ambiente de gente que no se conoce entre sí pero que terminan cogiendo en cualquier esquina solo por diversión. Promiscuidad inconsciente y liberalismo estúpido que Ymir detestaba ¿Pero que más daba?, lo importante era pasar un buen rato con los panas.

 **-Me alegro que hayas venido** **Ymir** –Dijo el anfitrión regalando un abrazo a la morena-

 **-No me podía perder tu gran estreno Samuel, me dijeron que ahora eres un multimillonario más en el saco.**

 **-Algo parecido ¿Quieres una cerveza? -** Pregunto acercándose a un tobo lleno de hielo **-**

 **-No, pero una soda de sabor está bien.**

 **-Ok, toma -** Agrego lanzando una botella **\- Voy a echar un vistazo a la piscina, disfruta de la fiesta -** Samuel toco el hombro de la morena de forma amistosa pasándole por un lado para desaparecer entre la multitud, Ymir se quedó observando el ambiente por unos segundos y decidió mirar por la ventana en busca de aire fresco, llevándose el pico del frasco de refresco hacia los labios para tomar un sorbo **.** La música de fondo cambio a _Keep Your Hands Off My Girl de Good Charlotte_ cuando mientras visualizaba a Krista a través de la ventana, estaba vestida con su ropa de marca, arreglada con finos accesorios, parada sobre tacones y maquillada sutilmente, estaba tan hermosa como siempre, con el posesivo brazo del bribón de Eren sobre ella.

 **¿Por qué razón le gustaba tanto esa mujer?** -Fue la pregunta que vino a su mente al darle otra probada a su bebida-

La primera vez que la vio no pudo despegar su atención de esos genes norte europeos. Al mirarla desfilar en el concurso de belleza durante el festival semestral y coronarse como Reina con todo el apoyo de su facultad más de una vez, se embeleso con sus gestos. Y cuando supo que la chica era más que una cara bonita, se flecho con su forma de ser. Krista estaba incrustada en ella, colada en sus sueños húmedos proclamándose dueña de sus pensamientos. Maldita la suerte y el poco recato que la vida le daba en el amor, porque de todos los seres existentes en el mundo le tenía que atraer justo quien más la ignoraba. Le tenían que gustar tanto las rubias.

Le aterraba tenerla tan cerca y convivir con ella, todo por el importante motivo de saber que era demasiado fácil sentir más que una simple atracción por esa preciosa dama, también reconoció que debía alejarse para evitar un mal mayor, pero algo más grande que su lógica la mantenía sobre la raya entre un acantilado con nombre de mujer y la salvación con cara de experiencia.

Decidió quitar la vista sobre Reiss para enfocarse en su propia diversión, que minutos después llego luego de que Annie se hiciera cargo del reproductor de la casa dejando escuchar _¿Why Don't You Get A Job? de The Offspring,_ coro que el grupo de Ymir cantaba a toda voz unos abrazados con otros mientras el Springer sostenía lo que parecía ser un micrófono y dramatizaba una escena que el resto siguió.

 **-¿Oye que tal si hacemos pulseadas?** –Ofreció Reiner, quien se le había unido al verla llegar junto a los otros chicos- **A si le ponemos un poco de sazón a esto.**

 **-Sí, hace mucho que no partimos brazos.**

La morena acepto el reto y tomo una mesa alta redonda que tenía a pocos pasos, en una esquina de la casa. Promociono el juego de fuerza en voz alta, a gritos para ser más específicos, y dejo que los contendientes llegaran. Trascurrido un rato de la batalla donde algunos salieron llorando, rendidos o victoriosos, entre abucheos y gritos de ánimo llegó el turno de la morena contra Reiner.

 **-Te llego la hora Titán** -Dijo confiado el grandulón remangándose la camisa- **De esta no sales sin por lo menos una luxación.**

 **-Eso lo veremos -** Lo enfrento la morena segura de sí misma- **Aquí lo único roto será tus pelotas fortachón bipolar, eso si es que tienes.**

 **-¡Ohhhhhhh! -** Se escuchó alrededor ante el comentario que toco el ego del rubio **\- ¡Vamos Ymir demuestra el poder de la raza negra que corre por tu sangre!**

-Entre comentarios fuera de lugar, como ese, y risas la pareja se alisto colocando sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando las manos, a la voz de inicio forcejearon pero cuando en el interior de la casa nuevamente cambio el ritmo de la canción que sonaba, la morena piso el pie de Reiner con fuerza por debajo de la mesa y luego lo golpeo en el rostro para apartarlo de su vista tirando a un lado el tablero de pulseadas, gritando- **¡¿Muchachos ya saben lo que esto significa no?!**

 **-¡Sí! -** Respondieron al unísono los presentes que conocían a Ymir **,** era el momento de hacer un "Pogo" entrarse a piña y armar el desmadre. Cada vez que se reunían y sonaba esa canción que justo estaba sonando, _The Noose de The Offspring,_ o alguna otra que entre ellos mismo hubieran elegido como adecuada para la ocasión solo quedaba ponerse en medio del circulo y tratar de sobrevivir hasta que la tonada acabara-

La actividad era brutal y extralimitada, por eso los que no tenían nada que ver sencillamente se apartaron con rapidez al darse cuenta de lo que venía a continuación. Los chicos armaron un circulo entre ellos esperando que el ritmo de la canción explotara y comenzaron a empujarse unos con otros, con fuerza, hombro contra hombro. Rompiendo todo a su paso. Tomando lo que tenían a mano para estrellarlo en la cabeza del que tuvieran al lado.

Que la mayoría de sus amigos presentes en la trifulca fueran Artistas Marciales no mejoraba el panorama, al contrario daba más posibilidades al dolor. Con patadas voladoras, golpes en extrañas posiciones y tabiques torcidos que eran puestos en su sitio como si nada. Los más débiles quedaban patas arriba, desmayados o con un ojo morado. Jean y Marco se cuidaban las espaldas uno pegado del otro, repartiendo justicia con sus puños, Bertholdt solo sostenía a Connie inconsciente en sus brazos tratando de no pisar a los soldados caídos que llenaban el suelo.

-Objetos de todo tipo volaban por el espacio acompañados por una lluvia de bebidas que mojaban todo. Ymir continuaba en juego tirando a más de uno por los aires o contra las paredes antes de escuchar un grito sonoro seguido por un mastodonte que se llevaba todo a su paso **-¡YMIIIIRRRRR!** -Vocifero el rubio queriendo vengar el golpe que la Titán le había dado, tomando a la morena por su torso para empujarla por el ventanal principal de la sala quebrando el vidrio en pedazos-

Ymir había entrelazado uno de sus brazos en el cuello de Reiner haciendo que este adelantara la cabeza un poco más que su espalda, dejando que el impacto principal del cristal chocara con el cráneo del rubio y no contra ella. Coloco la otra mano que tenía libre detrás de su nuca para proteger la zona al caer y proyecto a Reiner con una técnica de Judo llamada "Sumi Gaeshi" Que utilizaba el gran peso del corpulento hombre en su contra. Cayendo el rubio, inconsciente sobre el pasto a mucha distancia de donde ella aterrizo.

Ymir se levantó y limpio los restos de vidrio de su chaqueta como si nada, fue y le tomo el pulso a su acorazado contrincante notando que por lo menos su corazón aun funcionaba, y luego entro por la misma ventana por donde segundos antes había salido despedida como bala de cañón, para continuar con la fiesta.

 **-Por dios esa gente son unos salvajes -** Dijo Riko acomodándose los lentes, el estruendo genero asombro en los espectadores que estaban afuera haciendo volcar su interés en lo que sucedía. Krista quedo más que sorprendida del acontecimiento. Rayos le partieron un ventanal en la espalda y le había caído un rinoceronte encima pero la morena se paró de lo más normal del suelo. Y ella que se había preocupado de hacerle daño solo por golpearla con un soporte acolchado para tablet cuando la chica era una bestia-

 **-De seguro que ya están borrachos vueltos mierda y ahora pretenden acabar con la casa, ya saben esos chicos problema son así -** Opino Mina al grupo-

.

* * *

.

Mientas tanto, dentro de la residencia, Annie volvió a cambiar la música por _Paralizer de Finger Eleven_ le hizo una seña a la morena de querer bailar y esta le tomo el pedido sin titubear. El resto del grupo siguió la corriente e hizo lo suyo con su pareja mientras el piadoso Bertholdt trataba de revivir a Reiner en el patio delantero con Connie guindado en la espalda.

Leonhardt bailaba con sensualidad contra el cuerpo de Ymir, quien perfectamente le seguía el ritmo, no por nada le llamaban "el Titan Bailarín" Todos abrieron paso a la experta pareja que destacaba en la pista, Annie y la morena. Como si lo hubieran practicado toda su vida para ser exhibido en un programa de televisión, así era su baile. Los muchachos silbaban y animaban el ambiente a su alrededor, Ymir se quitó la chaqueta como un striper y la tiro a manos de alguien más a lo lejos, dejando ver su franela vinotinto y su piel caliente por culpa del calor. Sudando habilidad, mostrando memoria muscular, destreza y naturalidad. El ambiente estaba encendido. Y al entrar a la casa en busca de un baño ese entusiasmo no pasó desapercibido por Krista y por la chica de pelo gris que la acompañaba, quienes se acercaron atraídas por la curiosidad y fueron testigos del lujurioso, movido, coordinado y energético baile de la pareja.

-"Sin duda alguna ella tiene que ser su novia" Fue lo que pensó Krista al detallar aquello, quien tomo la mano de su amiga y se la llevo en busca del baño. Cuando la música cambio Connie ya consciente y agradecido de volver a la vida, se acercó al grupo para decir algo en voz alta **\- ¿Chicos que dicen si vamos al rió a ver el amanecer?**

 **-Suena estupendo enano, excelente idea.**

 **-El que llegue de último paga la gasolina** –Dijo Annie acalorada, luego de aquel baile prodigioso era lo mínimo que podía estar-

 **-¡Hecho!** -Acordaron todos-

 **-Toma Ymir, iré con Marco un momento a la cocina, esperen por nosotros afuera -** Señalo Jean tirando la chaqueta de cuero de la morena hasta sus manos, para que esta se la colocara camino a la puerta principal. En ese trayecto se encontró de frente con Reiss, quien también iba de salida. Ymir quiso saludarla pero al notar que la rubia estaba acompañada por alguien más supuso que no era lo correcto, sin embargo miro los ojos azules de la bajita por unos segundos en busca de algún indicio amigable, un permiso, simpatía, un visto bueno, algo que nunca llego. Por lo cual desvió la mirada y reanudo su camino. Mientras Krista, luego de rechazar las intenciones de la morena, miro directamente hacia los ojos de Leonhardt, quien venía siguiendo el paso de Ymir y le devolvió la mirada de forma pedante y fría, lo que género que bajara el rostro y quisiera tan solo salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible-

 **-¿Se van luego de lo que hicieron?** –Pregunto Samuel a las afueras-

 **-Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer, no te preocupes luego te pagaremos la ventana y todos los daños que hicimos en agradecimiento por tu buena fe.**

 **-Por eso es que ustedes son los mejores chicos -** Dijo con una gran sonrisa abrazando a Annie **\- Vuelvan a esta casa cuando quieran.**

 **-¡Samuel tu cuarto esta en llamas y Hannes se cayó del techo!** -Grito un chico semi desnudo desde el segundo piso-

 **-¡Ya voy carajo!** -Respondió- **Hasta luego chicos, tengo que ir a vigilar mi patrimonio.**

 **-¿El realmente no se ha dado cuenta que mañana tendrá que limpiar todo esto solo verdad? -** Dijo entre dientes Connie saliendo de la nada, fingiendo una sonrisa y con la mano levantada despidiendo al dueño de la casa **-**

 **-No, y cuando los vecinos encuentren los condones llenos de porquería guindados en sus arbustos es seguro que lo correrán del vecindario, pero tu tranquilo Connie solo sigue sonriendo y finge demencia -** Aconsejo Ymir imitando la actitud del rapado, viendo aparecer apoyado en el hombro de Bertholdt a un conocido rubio **-**

 **-¿Estas bien Braun?** –Le pregunto Ymir al ver que este se sobaba la cabeza- **Podemos ir al hospital si te molesta algo.**

 **-Tranquila, no es para tanto, solo una pequeña hackeka que se me pasara con agua fría.**

 **-¿Dónde está Jean y Marco?** –Pregunto Connie extrañado de no ver a la pareja- **Se nos hará tarde para llegar al rio justo al amanecer.**

 **-Jean me dijo que tomaría algo de la cocina y saldría de la casa, esperemos un momento ya deben de estar por venir** -Opino la morena colocándose el casco y dejando que Annie se montara en su moto. El resto de sus compañeros hizo lo mismo y no paso dos segundo de la anterior interrogante para que la pareja de hombres por quienes esperaban saliera abrazada de la casa, ambos cantando _Gay Pirates de Cosmo Jarvis,_ besándose apasionadamente frente a todos cada vez que la letra tenía una pausa-

 **-¿Que pasa chicos ya perdieron la vergüenza? –** Opino Connie **-**

 **-¡Estamos enamorados eso es lo que pasa cabeza de alcornoque! -** Contesto la pareja-

 **-No coman frente a los hambrientos, recuerda que no todos tenemos pareja -** Dijo Ymir lista para arrancar, pero se distrajo al notar algo no muy lejos de ella-

 **-Mañana los veré tratando de asesinarse, el cara de caballo partiendo en dos a Marco Polo por robarle la virginidad -** Opino Connie **-**

 **-Mañana, pero por esta noche solo nos daremos placer** –Respondió Jean al rapado haciendo que el rostro de Marco se tornara rojo- **Además yo soy el que le doy por detr...**

 **-Oh por dios, cierren la boca que me harán vomitar** –Interrumpió Reiner simulando nauseas-

Al estar todos montados en sus respectivas motocicletas arrancaron quemando cauchos contra el pavimento y gritando como vaqueros sobre sus caballos. Ymir inclino su moto un poco en busca de una acera para detallar un acontecimiento que la mortifico. Apenas Krista regreso del baño llego a los brazos de Eren proponiendo con un "Quiero bailar" subirle el entusiasmo al ambiente de la calle, petición la cual el boxeador no negó colocando a todo volumen las cornetas con _Pump It de The Black Eyed Peas._

Ahora era Krista quien rosaba un cuerpo al bailar, contorneándose como una profesional dejando a todos los hombres presentes boca abiertos y a las mujeres deslumbradas o envidiosas, sin ser vulgar pero si capaz. La música se escuchaba por toda la urbanización, haciendo retumbar las ventanas de las casas de donde la gente gritaba vulgaridades y lanzaban cosas pidiendo paz para sus almas porque el escándalo no los dejaba dormir.

Ymir paso con su moto a un lado del carro del bribón y pudo echar una ojeada directa a lo que ocurría, la rubia pegada a Eren no dudo en responder a su interes, devolviendole la mirada, recostándose con más insinuación contra el cuerpo de Jaeger mientras lo hacía. La morena no supo si Reiss había hecho aquello con intención o solo había sido una coincidencia, pero no quiso darle mayor importancia al asunto y voltio su rostro lejos de la repulsiva escena acelerando su moto con irritación, desapareciendo de la calle en unos pocos segundos junto al resto de sus camaradas.

 **-¡La policía! -** Grito un extraño minutos después de que el ambiente se tornara más insoportable y demente en la calle **-**

 **-Eren llego la policía, tenemos que irnos de aquí o nos meterán presos a todos -** Salió Thomas diciendo de entre unos arbustos subiéndose los pantalones **-**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Camino al rio recorriendo la autopista con velocidad de forma temeraria, la comunidad de siete individuos competían por quien llegaba primero a su destino. En el momento que las motocicletas tocaron la orilla desnivelada y mojada del torrente, es decir del rio, todos se deshicieron de sus ropas para darse un chapuzón, algunos en clavado otros guindados en lianas.

El alrededor todavía estaba un poco oscuro pero el sol no demoraba en salir y mostrar todo su esplendor para iluminar el horizonte, Ymir exploraba la textura de la tierra mojada ligada con pequeñas piedras con sus pies sumergida en sus propios pensamientos con el agua hasta el cuello, hasta que por acto reflejo empezó a prestar atención a lo que hacían sus compañeros.

Cuidar de que nada malo les pasara, siendo la más cuerda y sobria de la agrupación ese era su papel secreto. Pendiente de que Jean y Marco no se fueran muy lejos a coger y se perdieran en el bosque, pero si lo suficiente para no escuchar sus gemidos. Que Reiner y Bertholdt no hicieran ninguna estupidez y terminaran muertos en un hueco. Vigilar que nadie extraño se sobrepasara o espiara a Annie y que el borracho de Connie no se ahogara.

Al tener la situación controlada se relajó un poco más. Extrañamente aquello le gustaba, proteger a sus hermanos de carnada. Ellos eran como una pequeña manada de lobos que no tenía un líder. Rechazados sociales por ser diferentes a lo común, con historias tristes o destinos marcados pero con grandes corazones y capacidades extraordinarias.

Habían pasado mucho juntos, desde apoyarse mutuamente en alguna competencia, ofrecerse un hombro para llorar y hasta un techo para dormir. Pateando traseros o cubriéndose los flancos. Defendiéndose uno con otro dispuestos a dar la vida si era necesario, sinceros y con el derecho de dejarla inconsciente de un solo golpe para hacerla reaccionar ante una mala decisión o estúpido comportamiento.

-La luz se hizo presente en cada rincón del lugar haciendo suponer que ya había llegado un nuevo día oficialmente. Una hermosa vista que todos disfrutaron en silencio, reflexionando cada uno en solitario. Annie abrazo a la morena por detrás pasando sus brazos por encima de los definidos hombros para decirle al odio **-¿En qué piensas?**

 **-Nada en específico.**

 **-¿Te gusta esa rubia no es así? -** Pregunto jugando con el cabello castaño que caía sobre la frente de la morena **\- La sifrina que estaba en la fiesta y con quien tienes que hacer un trabajo.**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?**

 **-Un pequeño presentimiento, y no intentes mentir porque te conozco muy bien.**

 **-Annie... no quiero hablar sobre eso en este momento, la chica no me gusta y tampoco tengo ánimos de discutir al respecto.**

 **-Está bien -** Acepto al notar la seria actitud de su amiga, tomándola por el cuello con una llave para hundirla por completo bajo el agua-

 **-¿Muchachos que tal si vamos por unas arepas burda de mundiales a las cuatro avenidas? -** Grito Connie desde la orilla del rio **-**

 **-Otra excelente idea de tu parte enano siniestro, diste justo en el clavo porque muero de hambre -** Respondió la morena recuperando el aire y votando agua por la boca tras la fechoría de Annie. Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con la recomendación del rapado y se dignaron a recoger sus cosas y vestirse, Leonhardt salió del agua sin pudor alguno completamente desnuda cuando ya Ymir tenía la ropa puesta y se arreglaba los zapatos-

 **-Hey Annie, ponte algo o alguno de los muchachos terminara con una erección por tu culpa, recuerda que no todos se inclinan solo por los hombres -** Dijo la morena tomando su chaqueta de cuero para tapar la piel expuesta, subiendo el cierre hasta lo más alto, la chaqueta solo alcanzo a tapar lo principal pero eso fue suficiente para que la rubia se colocara un pantalón con mayor comodidad sin ser vista-

 **-Ymir** -Nombro Leonhardt acercándose a la morena- **¿Me puedo quedar a dormir hoy en tu casa?**

 **-Ya amaneció, pero puedes ir el tiempo que quieras siempre te lo he dicho, y no te preocupes por el desayuno que yo te lo brindo.**

 **-Obviamente te deberé un favor por esto ¿Verdad? -** _Por todo lo que haces por mi-_

 **-Que bien me conoces narizona inteligente, y te lo cobrare cuando yo quiera -** Agrego revolviendo el cabello de Annie, recibiendo un punta pie por parte de Leonhardt que le hizo saltar de dolor. Ymir sabía que de vez en cuando su amiga de la infancia y casi hermana tenia discusiones que no terminaban nada bien con el desgraciado de Zeke. Su padre la golpeaba y humillaba de la peor manera posible por no cumplir con los deseos o aspiraciones impuestas. Por eso nunca dudaba en ofrecer una ayuda indirecta para alejarla el tiempo que Annie quisiera del maldito, un bastardo que hace mucho hubiera tirado por una represa llena de pirañas pero dado a que su rubia amiga lo seguía queriendo a pesar de todo, no podía. Eso y que no se había enterado recientemente de ningún incidente violento realmente grave entre esos dos-

Leonhardt abrazo a la morena por detrás luego de que esta arranco su motocicleta, agotada de la fiesta y de todo lo que pasaba en su vida, Annie hundió su rostro en la fornida espalda y aspiro ese familiar aroma que tanto amaba en busca de consuelo. Sintiendo como su conductora favorita le tocaba una de las manos para decirle con la voz distorsionada por el casco **"Puedes dormirte si quieres, cuando lleguemos al restauran te despertare, no tengas miedo no dejare que te caigas de la moto"** Se sentía tan bien tenerla en ese momento cuidando de ella. Siempre cuidando de ella.

-Al pasar por el desayuno en una parada de autobuses comieron y se despidieron partiendo cada uno a su destino. Al llegar a la casa Ymir bajo alzada entre sus brazos de la moto a su amiga, luego de que esta no tuviera energía ni para caminar cayendo totalmente rendida en su espalda después del desayuno- **Vamos Leonhardt, estamos cerca de la cama, podremos descansar -** La coloco sobre el colchón con extrema delicadeza y le quito la ropa, solo dejando la piezas intimas en su sitio. Le puso una de sus camisas como piyama para que no se resfriara y luego se deshizo de sus propios zapatos, se tiro en la misma cama y perdió el conocimiento de todo a su alrededor-


	5. Chapter 5

Un golpe en el rostro la saco de su ensoñación, era la mano de Ymir quien al voltear estiro el brazo precipitando sin querer la extremidad sobre su cara. Annie aparto con fastidio la fuerte garra mientras se sobaba la nariz buscando con su mirada la liga del bóxer de la morena para hacerle calzón chino y reprender con eso su acto descuidado, pero el constante sonido de un timbre que hacia revotar el eco molesto de la campana por cada esquina de la silenciosa casa no le permitió continuar con su venganza ni, conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Al no dejar de insistir el individuo que presionaba el timbre, con Ymir en el limbo boca arriba sobre el colchón con la franela levemente alzada en su borde inferior, la rubia no tuvo más opción que dejar de admirar el grupo abdominal voluptuoso de la morena para levantarse y abrir. Dejando atrás los oblicuos de hierro que delineaban un camino que llevaba justo al placer, un recto anterior de piedra acompañado por dos serratos mayores a cada lado llenos de poder y firmeza enfundados en piel morena ardiente y estimulante.

Rogo internamente al Dios que protegía a todos los inocentes que no se tratara de un grupo de fanáticos religiosos o les haría pagar su atrevimiento con gas pimienta. Al pisar el umbral de la casa más dormida que despierta ella tomo la manilla, le dio vuelta y abrió la puerta con irritación dejando ver su disgusto a quien fuera el molesto ser viviente que provoco su salida del confortable lecho.

 **-¿Quién toca el timbre de esa forma a estas horas de la mañana? -** Recrimino segada por el sol **-**

 **-Disculpa pero son las cuatro de la tarde** –Aclaro Krista del otro lado del portón, tratando de no evidenciar su impresión al suponer lo que significaba ver a esa conocida mujer semidesnuda en la casa de la morena- **Lamento interrumpir su entretenido instante de placer pero necesito hablar con Ymir.**

 **-Ella está dormida, medio muerta del cansancio en la cama -** Dijo en doble sentido- **No creo que sea el momento indicado para atender a una extraña, vete** –Cerro la puerta sonoramente en la cara de la visitante, cogiendo camino al cuarto como si nada, pero de nuevo Krista volvió a tocar el llamador y esta vez con más insistencia que antes, a lo que la rubia en el interior respondió abriendo la puerta de nuevo sin cambiar de actitud ni semblante-

 **-Necesito hablar con Ymir, no me interesa si entro en estado de coma o si se perdió en el país de las maravillas de tu encaje, has que despierte; por favor. No soy ninguna extraña las dos quedamos en reunirnos hoy, es importante lo que tenemos que hacer -** Annie entrecerró los ojos y miro por un momento a la otra rubia, dibujando el contorno de su cuerpo en sentido caudal a cefálico, para luego volver a intentar cerrar la puerta pero Reiss atravesó su pie y se lo impidió. En ese segundo de forcejeo la morena salió por el pasillo para aclarar las cosas luego de escuchar desde su cuarto a lo mejor por arte de magia, la voz de Krista retumbar en sus oídos. Acorde musical de los ángeles que la hizo levantar de un salto al baño para lavarse los dientes con rapidez y salir a dar la cara, recordando haber prometido comenzar con la introducción del trabajo ese día en la tarde-

 **-Annie basta, déjala pasar que tengo cosas que atender con ella.**

 **-Permiso, permiso, gracias por tu amabilidad -** Dijo sarcásticamente la rubia empujando la puerta, dejando de lado a la portera malgeniada en el proceso y acomodándose el cabello para erguirse victoriosa ante su contrincante **\- Jamás me habían tratado con tanta cordialidad.**

 **-Lo siento, Annie no es muy simpática que digamos -** Se disculpó la morena mientras Leonhardt se dirigía al cuarto en busca de ropa para cambiarse **\- Lamento hacerte pasar por esto.**

 **-Llevo más de veinte minutos tocando ese estúpido timbre y ni te cuento la cantidad de veces que te llame -** _Creo que 99_ **\- Hasta la contestadora me quería nombrar la madre y tus vecinos empezaron a verme extraño.**

 **-Pase por alto que hoy teníamos una reunión y mi teléfono esta descargado –** Se excusó abriendo los ojos con fuerza cada vez que estos se cerraban contra su voluntad -

 **-Imagino las razones de tu amnesia transitoria -** Reprocho, haciendo referencia a la fiesta de la noche anterior **\- Pero hasta yo tuve recato de mis actos anoche porque sabía que hoy necesitaba amanecer viva para venir hasta aquí a verte el rostro y comenzar con la introducción.**

 **-Tratare de recordarlo para la próxima -** Respondió Ymir, frotando sus cienes en busca de consuelo para el gran dolor de cabeza que no la dejaba pensar, desvelarse siempre le pegaba como una resaca, sin importar que no bebiera alcohol, el privarse del suelo tenia los mismo efectos desastrosos en ella **-**

 **-Tus amiguitas podrán verte como la última Pepsi cola del desierto Ymir, pero te recuerdo que no soy una de ellas, por lo tanto no tengo que rogar por tu atención cuando estamos haciendo algo que claramente nos beneficia a las dos, y de no ser necesario tu nombre en el papel créeme que no estaría aquí parada. Ahorrándome vistas innecesarias de mujeres en calzones.**

 **-Ok, deja de sermoneare mujer, ya entendí que estas enojada por hacerte esperar pero estoy aquí frente a ti dispuesta a todo y dándote una explicación como si fueras mi madre, así que no necesitas seguir lanzándome indirectas –** Respondió la morena abriendo las manos frente a su pecho pidiendo una tregua ante el carácter de la rubia **-**

 **-Hacerme esperar una vez más, por si hace falta recordarte los minutos extras que pase en aquel estacionamiento la semana pasada por tu culpa –** Ella estaba enojada ese día no solo porque la morena le había hecho gastar tiempo de su tiempo sino porque... Bueno, sencillamente le daba la gana de estar disgustada y necesitaba desahogarse. De mal humor solo por eso, no por haber visto a esa arpía semi desnuda de pelo rubia en casa de Ymir-

De pronto Annie interrumpió la discusión con su presencia, saliendo por el pasillo vestida y lavada para irse de la casa regalando otra de sus expresivas miradas a la intrusa, por supuesto teniendo cuidado de que la morena no se diera cuenta de esa acción pasando a sus espaldas mientras lo hacía. Gesto desafiante que Krista capto y devolvió, esta vez sin titubeo, manteniendo la mirada fija sobre el azul metal de los ojos de Annie. Dejando batallar al Atlántico contra el Pacifico. No lo entendía del todo, ni siquiera conocía a esa chica lo suficiente pero ya empezaba a odiarla **-¿Te vas? -** Pregunto la morena al ver seguir derecho a Leonhardt, quien paso por la puerta principal hacia el exterior **\- Si quieres te puedo dar para el taxi ya que no podre llevarte hasta tu casa.**

 **-Estoy bien, cogeré un transporte en la parada -** Respondió dando la cara a Ymir **-**

 **-Annie... Esta mañana cuando llegamos del rio no te lo pude preguntar porque estabas dormida, pero supongo que la razón de haberte quedado en mi casa es porque tienes problemas con tu padre de nuevo -** Bastardo el cual algún día esperaba hacerle pagar- **No pretendo presionarte con eso pero tampoco quiero que te vayas sin recordarte que podemos hablar al respecto cuando desees, si lo necesitas –** Dijo en voz baja, haciendo la conversación más personal-

 **-¿Fui tan evidente?**

 **-No, pero yo también te conozco lo suficiente como para deducirlo.**

 **-Agradezco tu tacto** -Como siempre- **Por ahora no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, son cosas que puedo manejar con mis propias manos -** Respondió la rubia **\- Hablaremos luego.**

 **-Ok, me avisas por Whatsapp cuando llegues a casa por favor -** Se despidió cerrando la puerta principal para entrar y atender a Reiss **-**

 **-Parece que no le caigo muy bien a tu novia -** Comento la visitante, colocando sus cosas sobre uno de los muebles-

 **-Oh no, Leonhardt es solo una buena amiga y en cuanto a su actitud, no sientas que es personal, en realidad ella no suele tratar a nadie bien y su mal carácter no ayuda ni un poco, pero es una buena persona -** _Si vieras como trata a los gatos, me creerías_ **-**

 **-¿Amiga? -** Interrogo confundida, porque ellas proyectaban todo menos una amistad **-**

 **-Sí, la conozco desde hace bastante tiempo. Por eso no es de extrañar que ande conmigo para todas partes o que se quede en mi casa. No porque sea homosexual me tienen que gustar todas las mujeres que están a mi alrededor, también tengo derecho a tener amigas. Tal vez quien te fue con el chisme de mis gustos aberrantes se le olvido contarte esa parte.**

 **-Lamento la confusión -** Balbuceo, dándose cuenta de su estupidez al malinterpretar las cosas **\- Dada las circunstancia pensé que se trataba de tu enamorada, también pido perdón por ser tan indiscreta con tus inclinaciones y sacártelo en cara como si nada.**

 **-Tranquila, no eres la primera persona que supone eso -** Respondió Ymir encogiéndose de hombros, tomando su cabeza entre las manos al sentir un punzante dolor que volvía a molestarla **-**

 **-La resaca te dio duro -** Dijo desviando el tema, viendo de arriba hacia abajo a la morena que aún seguía vestida con la misma ropa del día anterior-

 **-A pesar de que no tomo alcohol el solo desvelarme más allá de mis limites tiene el mismo efecto devastador en mí, por eso ahora siento que gente vive en mi cabeza y me taladran el cerebro.**

 **-Lo siento, tal vez no debí venir a molestarte hasta que contestaras el teléfono o por lo menos...**

 **-Tu compañía no es molestia –** Interrumpió **\- Igualmente es mejor adelantar lo que se pueda mientras hay tiempo -** _Por cierto_ **\- ¿Cómo termino la fiesta?**

 **-Con un escuadrón anti motines golpeando gente, los bomberos apagando un incendio y las ambulancias atendiendo a los que se ahogaron en su propio vomito.**

 **-Vaya, que bizarro –** Agrego abriendo la puerta del refrigerador en busca de un aperitivo **-**

 **-Ni me lo recuerdes, por suerte Eren nos sacó rápido de ese lugar.**

 **-Ah, tu novio el boxeador -** Con quien bailabas muy a gusto **-**

 **-En realidad no es mi novio, aún estamos en proceso de conocernos más afondo y esas cosas antes de enseriarnos.**

 **-Hmmm... Suena prometedor -** Dijo más para sí misma que para la rubia **-**

 **-Tú también asemejabas pasarla bien con tus amigos -** Tras la mención una inevitable sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ymir, acto que la rubia no paso por alto **\- ¿Qué pasa? -** Pregunto levantando una ceja en busca de respuesta **\- ¿Acaso dije algo divertido?**

 **-Me hace gracia que a pesar de que ignoraste mi presencia cuando me viste de frente dentro de la casa, si te diste cuenta que me divertí. Eso es algo muy irónico ¿No crees?**

 **-** Tras el comentario hubo un instante incomodo de silencio entre las dos. La verdad era que muchas cosas habían pasado por su mente esa noche, se había comportado suelta y más osada de lo habitual sin saber la razón, y tampoco podía negar que había actuado como una idiota, maleducada y cretina contra Ymir, con alguien que solo quería ser amable con ella- **Disculpa por haber reaccionado de esa forma tan pedante contigo, cuando tu no lo merecías -** Expreso bajando el rostro **\- No quise ofenderte -** Ymir se recostó contra el mesón y cruzo sus dos brazos frente a su pecho, elongando con el acto descuidado instantáneamente sus pronunciados tríceps y marcando inevitablemente sus recios bíceps, pensando a su vez con profundidad lo que iba a decir. Reiss subió su mirada y admiro las ojeras que adornaban el luck descuidado de la morena, nunca creyó que una persona se podía ver tan atractiva en esas fachas de recién levantado luego de una noche de parranda hasta ese momento. Y la voz de locutora levemente ronca con que Ymir hablaba, le fascino tanto, vibraba tan bien dentro de ella.

 **-Tranquila, solo te estoy tomando el pelo con mi comentario -** Manifestó la morena con una sonrisa de medio lado **\- Entiendo perfectamente lo mucho que te puede afectar que tus compañeros te vean interactuar conmigo más allá de lo que te concierne y los que dirán en la facultad. Me repeles sin siquiera pensarlo porque para ti es más importante tu reputación que una recién conocida, es algo que respeto y no te reprocho. Pero cuando estamos a solas eres agradable, me sonríes y actúas sincera, no quiero que eso cambie solo porque piensas que estoy disgustada por tu forma de ser conmigo frente a los demás.**

 **-Yo también la paso bien cuando estoy a tu lado -** Aclaro **\- Me tratas como a una Reina y me permites hacer lo que quiera, cosa que te agradezco. Por eso lamento de corazón que tenga que ser así pero tú misma lo has dicho –** Esas razones **\- Mi forma de tratarte no cambiara para bien o para mal si es lo que te preocupa y que me hagas tan fácil aclarar las cosas me reconforta, aunque suene cruel.**

 **-No te preocupes, personas como yo estamos acostumbradas a eso -** Lamentablemente **\- No puedes esperar que todos te acepten con los brazos abiertos cuando eres una mancha en el mantel.**

 **-El mundo y sus cosas -** Dijo la rubia con desgana en sus palabras **\- La primera vez que te vi de lleno creí que solo eras una chica ruda y cerrada pero no caes del todo mal. Has resultado ser una persona más compresiva de lo que pensé.**

 **-Muchos tienen un concepto equivocado de mí, pero ¿Qué más da lo que piensen los demás cuando ni siquiera me conocen? -** No tienen derecho **\- Podremos lucir diferente a los ojos extraños pero lo importante es ser auténticos a las miradas que realmente valen la pena -** Dijo contemplando profundamente los ojos de Krista, reflejando con la mirada un sentimiento que trajo al cuerpo de la rubia calidez humana-

-Reiss solo guardo silencio luego del ultimo comentario y la morena decidió despegarse de la pared con la finalidad de ir a prender el computador que estaba en la sala, dándose cuenta que necesitaba una ducha, aunque no oliera nada mal la necesitaba para comenzar con el día, o mejor dicho, para afrontar lo que quedaba de tarde fresca y llena de vitalidad- **Espero haber aclarado tus dudas porque muero por un baño -** Opino al notar que Krista seguía sin decir palabra **\- Puedes sentarte a ver la televisión o hacer lo que quieras mientras vuelvo.**

 **-¿Me harás esperar por ti una vez más? -** Reprocho de nuevo pero levemente, volviendo a cruzar miradas con la morena **-**

 **-En menos de cinco minutos estaré aquí, no pretendas sentarme en esa silla por más de tres horas sin siquiera permitirme una ducha. Aunque si tienes tanto afán de estar conmigo me puedes acompañar al baño -** Movió sus cejas de manera sensual **-**

 **-Para tu mala suerte ya tome una antes de venir aquí -** Dijo siguiéndole el juego a la morena **\- Así que te jodiste.**

 **-Y yo que te iba a poner a lavarme la espalda -** Declaro simulando molestia-

 **-Tendrás que hacerlo por ti misma cariño y si no mueves el trasero ahora mismo serás tú quien me deba un masaje en los pies.**

 **-Tsk, que le vamos hacer -** Rubia hermosa **\- Contigo solo el infierno es seguro -** Bromeo desapareciendo por el pasillo **.** Reiss sonrió ante el comentario de la Titán, dejando atrás la noche anterior y la irritación de la espera. Relajando su cuerpo en el gran sofá principal buscando entre los cojines el control del gran televisor que tenía al frente para prenderlo, subconscientemente, con la imagen de sus dos manos restregando la fuerte espalda de Ymir, irremediablemente deambulando en su mente-

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tras salir del baño, donde dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo rápida pero placenteramente, se colocó una ropa cómoda y perfumo para salir a atender a la mujer que esperaba por ella en la sala. Decidió que pedir una pizza por teléfono luego de que el aparato prendiera con baja carga era la mejor forma de combatir su hambre teniendo poco tiempo y nula paciencia para esperar por algo cocinado en el fogón.

Al llegar a pocos pasos de la sala y escuchar un programa en la televisión supuso que Krista se había entretenido mientras ella no estaba, salió por el pasillo y le iba a decir si gustaba compartir una pizza muy llena de queso y anchoas hasta que se dio cuenta que la rubia estaba dormida en el sofá. Sedente pero con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos cerrados.

La morena no supo que llego primero al admirar la escena, si la ironía o la ternura. Estaba en todo el derecho de reprenderla tal cual como la rubia había hecho con ella minutos antes, por obviamente también tener una resaca de sueño encima. Pero no lo hizo, mejor era jugarle una pequeña broma.

Busco un marcador, se acercó a la bajita y primero que nada no pudo evitar admirarla, era la Diosa de la belleza y de todo lo bueno en el mundo justo enfrente de ella. en su vida había conocido muchas mujeres hermosas, pero como esa rubia ninguna, o pocas.

Surco con la mirada las facciones finas del rostro inmaculado de Reiss y curvas peligrosas de un cuerpo que harían matar hasta al más experto de los conductores. Apretó en su mano el marcador conteniendo la lujuria. Se agacho un poco y quedo de frente al rostro de la muñeca de sangre azul, con piel de reyes, leves delinees en rojo alrededor de sus pestañas livianas, labios carnosos y rosados, nariz respingada, cara simétrica.

Anhelo poder tocar y acariciar esa parte de aquel agraciado ser. Dios la había hecho tan bella, personalmente cincelado cada rasgo de aquel majestuoso rostro con herramientas de diamante y pulido con seda, colocando sobre plumas de ganso su creación hasta que decidió enviarla al mundo de los mortales para dar felicidad o tristeza.

Esa dama frente a ella ya era linda con sus dos fanales azules cerrados, no obstante, cuando los dejaba brillar observando inocente todo lo que la rodeaba, la belleza se transformaba en hermosura. Ymir tuvo que contener el impulso fuera de lugar que la invadió de querer hacer a esa dama suya allí mismo al dejarse atrapar por la belleza de Reiss para no echar a perder el poco avance que había logrado y la poca confianza que se había ganado. Era verdad que necesitaba besar a esa mujer en ese mismo instante, darle placer, darse placer mutuamente, pero más necesario que eso, era respetarla.

La morena suspiro calladamente para quitar la tapa del marcador y dibujar un bigote a la misma mujer que tan solo minutos antes reprocho su actitud descuidada. Al terminar aguanto una risa que de seguro se escucharía hasta la esquina de la calle al ver su gran trabajo terminado, por suerte no despertó al lienzo viviente en el proceso. Decidió entonces tomar una foto rápida con su teléfono antes de dar por terminado el asunto y enganchar entre sus dedos medios la nariz de Krista para obstruir su respiración. Acto que la rubia no tardó en responder, despertando bruscamente en busca de oxígeno.

 **-¿Eres la misma persona que me hablo de responsabilidad hace menos de una hora? -** Reprocho con placer **-**

 **-Todo es tu culpa por demorarte tanto en el baño -** Defendió, apenada con rubor en sus mejillas tomando conciencia de lo que había pasado, haciendo un puchero y tirando un cojín en contra de Ymir **-**

 **-Sí claro, es fácil echarle la culpa a los demás -** Contrarresto devolviendo el suave objeto con cuidado **-**

Minutos más tarde el timbre sonó y la morena sentada en la computador le pidió a Reiss abrir la puerta para recibir la pizza que había pagado por celular con su tarjeta de crédito, ella se quedó viendo la escena discretamente, observando divertida como el repartidor se debatía entre burlarse o preguntar la razón del mostacho falso que era muy evidente en el rostro de la rubia que ajena de la broma se mostraba seria y diligente frente al pizzero.

Krista cerró la puerta y miro extrañada a la morena quien casi estaba azul de aguantar la risa, no le dio mayor importancia al asunto y paso hasta el mesón yendo al baño de visitas para lavarse las manos antes de comer, dándose cuenta de lo que Ymir dibujo en su cara a penas se miró en el espejo por accidente.

El nombre de la morena no demoro en ser gritado desde el sanitario y a continuación ella tuvo que pagar su osada broma con la bajita guindada de su espalda tratando de ahorcarla por detrás, eran como cariseas, la delicada mujer no le hacía ni cosquillas. Luego, mientras por fin pudo reírse de todo sin contenerse ni un poco recibió justo en la boca grandes trozos de pizza por parte de Krista y una sentencia cruel de Reiss que la obligaba a escribir mucho del trabajo frente al computador.

.

* * *

.

Entre correcciones y comentarios que hablaban de la fiesta del viernes la clase de Movilidad Articular transcurrió con rapidez, el sábado se pudo adelantar bastante parte de la introducción que parecía estar bien, Ymir aprovecho aquel tiempo en el aula para mirar desde su puesto a la rubia de vez en cuando mientras Krista solo se mostraba enfocada en sus cosas, cambiando el papel de espías solo cuando la una no miraba a la otra. Porque Reiss también espiaba en silencio durante clases a la morena cuando tenía el chance de hacerlo.

Nada de mayor relevancia ocurrió en el transcurso de la semana, Ymir entreno sus dos Katas de grado principales para las próximas competencias tratando en su tiempo libre de asimilar en su mente los parámetros de Agentes Físicos que necesitaba saber y utilizar en la clínica práctica, cosa que la tenía estresada porque las corrientes de baja, media y alta frecuencia junto al ultrasonido eran algo difícil de entender sin una máquina a mano donde practicar.

De la nada ese día Krista decidió pasar un rato por la cancha de futbol para ver a Eren jugar en su tiempo libre fuera del cuadrilátero, apoyando desde las gradas a su futuro novio y tomando una refrescante bebida para apaciguar el calor mientras lo hacía, dándose cuenta por casualidad que no muy lejos de ella el grupo de la morena estaba reunido haciendo break dance pasando el rato entre risas y comentarios.

 **-¿Ymir aquella chica que viene con cara de enfado no es una de las tantas mujeres que te quieren enterrar viva? –** Pregunto Connie mientras la morena hacia una parada de manos con tan solo un brazo de apoyo y al escuchar tal advertencia perdió el balance, pego la frente del piso y casi se parte el cuello **-**

 **-¿Dónde?** –Asomo la cabeza **\- Mierda, es la tipa que deje embarcada por irme de parranda con ustedes -** Ella calculo con rapidez que hacer **\- Cubran mi cuerpo chicos, que no me vea.**

 **-Hecho, ponte detrás de nosotros** –Sus amigos más corpulentos juntaron los dos grandes cuerpos para tapar a la morena detrás de ellos, Ymir se encogió esperando pasar desapercibida rogando internamente al Dios de los sinvergüenzas no ser la razón del rápido caminar de esa dama-

 **-¡Ymir! -** Llamo la joven colocando su humanidad enfrente de la pared humana hecha por un acorazado y el colosal **\- ¡Ymir!**

 **-Ella no está -** Susurro la morena distorsionando su voz **\- Se la llevo un perro en la boca, déjele un mensaje con sus compañeros.**

 **-Muestra la descarada fachada que tienes como rostro, cobarde, me debes una explicación. Eso, al menos que quieras que te arme un escándalo el cual recuerdes por el resto de tu vida.**

Tras la amenaza y el fallido intento de escape, Ymir no tuvo más opción que darle la cara a la fémina en frente de ella, la morena tiempo pasado había decidido no seguir ligándose con esa mujer luego de que la chica quisiera cortar sus alas y pretendiera ser la dueña de toda su atención pidiendo explicaciones de cada paso que ella daba, nombre de toda persona con la que andaba, exigiendo mando sobre su persona, poder sobre su libertad, reglas sobre su vida.

Claro que respetaba a esa doncella a pocos pasos de ella, ahora llamada una de sus ex, por el mero y simple hecho de haber compartido algo mutuamente, de haber sido capaz de despertar su interés, pero eso no era suficiente para atrapar su libre albedrío. Todas las mujeres con quienes había tenido una relación de rose o con más profundidad actuaban de la misma forma, al principio sumisas y amables para luego transformarse en una versión más terrorífica que Frida combinada con Doña Bárbara. Lo cual hacia que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, dejando como única opción desaparecer del alcance de esas cuaimas.

 **-Ah... Hola... Eres tú... Disculpa te confundí con alguien a quien le debo dinero, cuanto tiempo sin verte –** Ella se rasco la parte posterior de su nuca simulando una sonrisa de agrado-

 **-Claro, alguien que te debe dinero –** La chica golpeaba el suelo impaciente con la punta de su zapato, cruzando sus brazos frente al prominente pecho que se gastaba- **Ahora cuéntame una de vaqueros.**

 **-No en el rostro por favor, que de eso vivo** –En calor del momento resonó una fuerte cachetada- **Auch... -** La autora de la venganza se fue por el mismo camino por donde llego sin perder el glamour, dejando a Ymir con el cachete rojo pero feliz de que todo hubiera terminado sin rasguños o mayores percances. Por fin no se escondería más, por lo menos de esa-

 **-¡Uhhhhhhhh! –** Jean hizo una mueca de dolor acariciando su propio rostro **\- Sóbate que eso arde y se hincha.**

 **-¿Que le hiciste?** –Interrogo el rapado hablando por todos los presentes- **Agradece que no trajo una motosierra consigo porque su convicción era la de quererte matar.**

 **-No la trajo por que de seguro no encontró una de su color favorito, créeme.**

 **-¿Ymir? –** Pregunto otra chica que iba pasando por el lugar, quien al reconocer a la morena hizo lo mismo que la anterior, saludo pidiendo una explicación y se despidió con una cachetada-

 **-Es un hecho, me cambiare el nombre y me haré una operación en el rostro.**

 **-¿Eres tu Ymir? –** Consulto otra mujer **-**

 **-No... Soy su hermana gemela –** Mintió en vano, volteando lentamente sabiendo lo que le esperaba- **Hoy no es mi día -** La morena aguanto reproche tras reproche, regaño tras regaño cachetada tras cachetada, todo consciente de como sus compañeros del alma cerca de ella se reían de lo que pasaba mientras comían Doritos, traidores quienes no pudieron evitar escupir parte de los triángulos de maíz que se llevaban a la boca cuando les era imposible aguantar alguna sonora carcajada tras lo que sus ojos veían, burlas que no se molestaron en disimular ni un poco, disfrutando del drama de telenovela Mexicana con corazones rotos y manos marcadas en el rostro en primera fila **-**

 **-¡Malditos ni se les ocurra grabar esto porque hare que lo lamenten!** –Advirtió la morena al grupo cuando coordinadamente todos sacaron de sus bolsillos un teléfono mientras otra chica llegaba para abofetearla-

 **-Es muy tarde para evitar lo inevitable, esto va directo a la Internet** –Dijo Reiner tecleando su teléfono- **¿Y sabes cómo le pondremos?**

 **-La Titán rompe ovarios –** Hablo el cara de caballo soltando una gran carcajada la cual el resto imito **-**

 **-¡Bastardos traidores me las pagaran!** –Vocifero- **¡Son todos unas basuras las cuales yo creía mis amigos y han vendido hasta mi carne dejándome a la vista de estas locas para que hicieran de las suyas conmigo tan solo para divertirse a mis expensas!**

 **-Te dije que lo descubriría -** Opino Conni, dando un codazo al costado del cuerpo del rubio, rebelando con sus palabras la verdad oculta -

 **-¡Cállate! –** Gritaron todos al unísono-

 **-¿Descubrir qué?**

 **-Idiota, tomamos tu teléfono y sacamos los datos que tenías guardados para mandarle a cada una de esas chicas un mensaje anónimos con tu ubicación, tan solo buscábamos que te reprendieran por tus malos actos -** Confeso el acorazado resentido por todas las maldades que la morena le hacía a diario y de las cuales hasta ese momento no se había podido vengar- **¿No te gusta jugar sucio? Pues, chúpate esa mandarina -** Era cierto ellos citaron a Ymir en ese lugar en específico con la excusa de diversión entre "panas" y la entretuvieron esperando que las mujeres a las cuales ellos habían texteado aparecieran. Escondiendo el hecho no solo de la morena sino también de Annie, quien no estaría alegre con la idea de que su mejor amiga del alma viera a sus ex parejas. Todos hicieron un excelente trabajo como los mejores soldados, el plan había salido de lo mejor hasta que Connie la embarro-

 **-¡Ahora si están muertos! -** Grito persiguiendo a los responsables- **¡Más que muertos!**

 **-¡No nos atraparas nunca! –** Dijeron en manada para dispersarse rápidamente cada uno por su lado.

-Desde donde estaba sentada Krista también fue testigo indirecta, vio llegar a todas esas mujeres y golpear en repetidas ocasiones en la cara a la morena. Fue un desfile de hermosas estudiantes, en su mayoría rubias, que sin contemplación reprendieron a Ymir **\- Con que es toda una rompe corazones** -Pensó desasiendo un hielo que hacía en su boca, antes de ser sacada de sus conclusiones por una pareja que estaba delante de ella hablando sobre la morena-

 **-Dicen que esa lesbiana hace magia con sus dedos y que es muy buena con la lengua, llevando a ver estrellas a todas las mujeres que se atreven.**

Reiss escupió el sorbo de bebida que recién había terminado de tomar en respuesta al comentario, mojando al nerd que estaba a su derecha sin querer después de escuchar semejante chisme, cuando las chicas voltearon extrañadas por el acto, la rubia fingió estupidez mirando hacia otro lado para que las mujeres siguieran en lo suyo.

 **-Como te decía, el Titán es un buen polvo seguro lo malo es que tiene un grave problema con la autoridad y con las relaciones serias, por eso después que hace de las suyas desaparece. Además de tener gustos muy selectivos -** Continúo la informadora volviendo a la charla **-**

 **-¿Amiga pero dónde escuchaste eso? -** Pregunto la acompañante-

 **-Me lo contó un pajarito... Ya sabes que en esta Universidad hasta el conserje que se la pasa fingiendo limpiar el piso sabe la vida privada de los alumnos sobresalientes.**

La casualidad de esa plática hizo sonrojar a Krista porque ella conocía al personaje principal de aquella historia. La rubia sintió una extraña sensación entre las piernas, las cuales cruzo una encima de la otra buscando calmar lo que su imaginación encendió. Posteriormente, se deshizo de esos malos pensamientos para tratar de seguir prestando más atención a lo que estaba haciendo Ymir en la lejanía que al juego donde estaba Eren, ganándose un balonazo justo en la cabeza que la llevo a caer de espaldas casi inconsciente contra el suelo.

 **-Excelente Jaeger, mataste a tu futura novia** –Le dijo el otro jugador al bribón mientras le colocaba el codo sobre el hombro, Eren solo temía por no haberle desfigurado el rostro a Reiss gracias a su mala puntería-

 **-¿Oye estas bien? -** Pregunto el nerd que minutos antes había sido escupido por la rubia **-**

 **-Sí, no te preocupe, solo pretendo admirar el color exacto del cielo desde aquí.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El viernes de exploración llego con los alumnos esperando por el profesor en lo bajo de la montaña para subirla, la morena acababa de llegar en su moto y estiraba un poco el cuerpo para enfrentar la jornada cuando vio arribar en su peculiar auto a Krista, un Volkswagen New Beetle Fucsia, aparato con ruedas que solo le daba risa porque parecía más un juguete que un automóvil.

La rubia venia relajada con sus lentes de sol puestos y la capota del carro abajo, detalle que dejaba sentir el refrescante aire del ambiente justo en su cara, exhibiendo de esa manera un aspecto fresco de propaganda televisiva mientras escuchaba a todo volumen desde el reproductor _CrushCrushCrush de Paramore, a_ lgunas de sus amigas de la Universidad la acompañaron en la ruta sentadas en los asientos de cuero blanco platicando entre risas y maquillaje con ella y luego de estacionar Krista bajo del carro solo con una pequeña mochila en la espalda animada de la aventura y del estimulante ejercicio que le esperaba.

Minutos después llego Levi dictando las reglas para comenzar con la actividad. Entre días de semana el cerro no era muy concurrido, por lo cual en ese momento solo el grupo de estudiantes más unas escasas personas llenaban la zona mientras subían grandes rocas, por un sendero marcado del cual advirtió el profesor no se apartaran.

 **-Levi se pasó nuestros perfectos horarios por el culo con esa gran mentira de que no eran suficientes los de la otra sección y que sería más práctico agruparnos a todos en una sola –** Dijo un chico del grupo-

 **-Sí, pero dio la oportunidad de cambiar a los que tenían la hora ocupada para ver otro día con él.**

 **-Ni de coña veo clases personalizadas con ese loco, prefiero perder mi viernes libre pero mantenerme vivo.**

 **-Lo mismo deduje, oye será mejor que nos callemos porque empiezo a marearme -** Aconsejo el chico subiendo el escabroso cerro-

 **-Yo también, no pensé que esta estupidez de venir a la montaña fuera tan exigente.**

Ymir iba ascendiendo la montaña sin notar la diferencia entre una mañana en el supermercado decidiendo que cereal comprar y subir esas empinadas pendientes, mientras los no atletas que la rodeaban casi sacaban una bombona de oxígeno para poder seguir viviendo y empezaban a verse pálidos.

Levi dejo que el grupo descansara al llegar al primer punto de parada, aproximadamente 700 metros de donde habían comenzado. Por su lado Krista solo trataba de ganarle la señal al teléfono para poder recibir una importante llamada de su hermana, moviendo el aparato por todas partes, caminando en busca de un mejor lugar de conexión. Separándose inconscientemente del grupo, yendo por otro sendero siendo extremadamente descuidada hasta que la soledad y lejanía se hizo demasiado evidente, junto a una hinchazón en su tobillo dejada por una caída.

 **-¿Oigan alguien sabe dónde está Reiss? –** Pregunto Franz al lado de su novia Hanna **-**

 **-Es cierto, ella venía a mi lado pero ahora que lo preguntas no la vi más desde que hicimos la primera parada –** Señalo Mina **\- No puede ser, Krista se perdió.**

 **-Y no es la única que se extravió faltan bastantes alumnos–** Dijo el profesor echando un vistazo hacia atrás **\- Debí haberles puesto un collar a estos estúpidos niños.**

 **-Profesor debemos buscar a Reiss, puede ser que ya se haya deshidratado.**

 **-Tranquilo Jaeger tu mujer no va a morir por tener menos de una hora perdida en el bosque, al menos que sea una pendeja en extremo.**

 **-¿Profesor usted se da cuenta que nos está insultando en voz alta verdad? -** Señalo Armin **-**

 **-Si... ¿Que con eso?**

 **-Nada –** Dijo disminuyendo la voz, queriendo desaparecer ante la mirada amenazadora de Ackerman **-**

 **-Bien, escuchen atentamente mi plan. Llegaremos a la punta contaremos quienes faltan, bajaremos para buscarlos juntos por el sendero y el que no aparezca será trabajo del equipo de rescate de la montaña encontrar.**

 **-Profesor parece que va a llover –** Opino Sasha haciendo evidente con sus palabras las grandes nubes que se formaban en el cielo mientras comía un extravagante Sandwich de pernil el cual hizo preguntarse a todos los presentes ¿Cómo carajos la mujer podía subir todo aquello con la boca llena sin vomitar o morir de un infarto? **-**

 **-Tsk, muevan el trasero o saldremos nadando de esta mierda -** Hablo Levi acelerando el paso **-**

Al escuchar la conversación la morena había obrado por desviarse cuando el profesor se distrajo para ir en busca de Reiss. Antes de que se desencadenara la tormenta que figuraba en el firmamento. Ymir lo hizo sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias y en el hecho de que ni ella misma sabía, del todo y exactamente, donde estaba parada.

 **-No puedo tener tan mala suerte –** Dijo la rubia mirando a través del espeso follaje que hacía ver todo igual, tratando de mantener la calma mientras estaba a punto de llorar al notar que pequeñas gotas caían del cielo para empeorarlo todo- **Dios ayúdame -** Krista se acurruco abrazando sus piernas como una niña pequeña en respuesta a la situación, buscando tranquilidad para sus nervios, tratando de callar las voces en su cabeza que lo empeoraban todo. El pánico se había apoderado de ella casi por completo cuando una voz la hizo reaccionar y levantar el rostro-

 **-¿Ya te diste por vencida Reiss?**

 **-¡Ymir!** –Respondió la rubia para levantarse y abrazar con fuerza a la morena, quien le acaricio la cabeza con afecto y acepto el abrazo gustosa, sin embargo en consecuencia a ese movimiento repentino Krista se quejó sin querer del dolor de apoyar su pie lesionado que dejo la inepta caída que tuvo por un pequeño barranco luego de perderse-

 **-¿Que te paso en la pierna?**

 **-Me resbale mientras trataba de encontrar señal para mi teléfono, pero eso no importa mejor dime ¿Dónde está el resto de los chicos y el profesor? –** Interrogo separándose de la morena en busca de alguien diferente **\- ¿Ymir?**

 **-¿Has escuchado un dicho que dice que para encontrar lo que buscas necesitas perderte y encontrarte?** –Krista la miro extrañada ante el comentario fuera de lugar, que la hizo concluir lo que pasaba-

 **-Excelente, tú también estas perdida, oh por Dios no podría ser peor.**

 **-Estar sola es peor.**

 **-Bueno eso es cierto, dime ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a este lugar?**

 **-Ya he subido esta montaña anteriormente, así que se mas o menos donde estoy ubicada por ese rio que pasa a tu derecha y que cae a las faldas. La última vez que te vi estabas muy cerca del sendero que lleva a este sitio, por eso decidí guiarme por el cauce dejando a la suerte que tu estuvieras cerca, pero ahora no encuentro la salida porque el ambiente cambio y hay cosas en lugares donde no las había.**

 **-¿Que vamos hacer?, no quiero presionarte con esto pero está apunto de llover, no puedo caminar bien y mucho menos bajar por las rocas mojadas, además de que ninguna de las tiene idea por donde queda la salida.**

 **-Pronto saldremos de aquí, confía en mí. Sube a mi espalda y relájate.**

 **-¿Cómo estas tan segura? Podríamos esperar a que alguien más nos rescate.**

 **-Eso sería perder tiempo valioso arriesgándonos a pasar por algo más grave, perdiendo la luz solar y lo firme del lugar. He visto muchas veces ese programa por Dicovery que habla de supervivencia donde sale un loco que se come a todo animal vivo o muerto que se aparezca en su camino así que tengo nociones básicas de estas cosas.**

 **-Vaya, eso sí que me da confianza -** Dijo sarcásticamente subiendo a la espalda que le era ofrecida **-**

 **-Mira, si no nos separemos de ese riachuelo que lleva el agua hasta el pequeño lago ubicado en la entrada del parque tendríamos que salir en cualquier momento de este lugar –** Comento señalando la reducida corriente de agua que cruzaba a pocos pasos **-**

 **-En realidad digas lo que digas no tengo otra opción que creer en ti Ymir, así que has lo necesario**.

La lluvia cayó de a poco solo unos segundos después, prometiendo intensificarse al dejarse escuchar relámpagos desde las nubes, los cuales hacían aferrarse a la rubia con preocupación y miedo al cuerpo de Ymir, temiendo que en cualquier momento uno de esos truenos cayera cerca de donde estaban. Los alumnos que acompañaban al profesor ya habían bajado a refugiarse en un techo cercano a la entrada encontrando en su camino a la mayoría de los perdidos excepto a Reiss.

La morena llevaba los zapatos completamente llenos de barro, ella trataba de no resbalarse por nada del mundo ante el difícil terreno, tenía un poco de frio en el cuerpo y cargaba con la bajita recostada en su espalda mientras plasmaba en su mente un posible lugar en donde se encontraban o que tan cercanas estaban a la salida midiendo el cauce del riachuelo, lo plano o elevado del lugar, huellas que no fueran de ellas dibujadas en el piso, buscaba una abertura donde las plantas parecieran pisada y apartadas sin telarañas entre sí, todo lo que se le ocurriera lo ponía en práctica. Durante todo el camino en busca de esa preciada salida Ymir dejo piedras tiradas en el suelo que había recogido en su koala con anterioridad para dibujar de dónde venían y hacia donde iban solo por si era necesario devolverse en algún punto, pues al voltear todo se veía igual. Luego, entre el sonido de la lluvia que aún no era torrencial ella percibió unas voces muy lejanas, tanto que le fue imposible dar con su ubicación exacta, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

 **-Kristas ¿Conoces a los murciélagos? –** Pregunto sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia-

 **-¿Esos animales negros que vuelan?**

 **-Sí, no podemos hacer eco localización del todo al igual que ellos pero quiero que asemejes a uno colocando tus manos de forma ahuecada en las orejas como si quisiera amplificar las ondas de sonido que percibes y trates de reconocer de donde provienen esas voces que se escuchan muy en el fondo.**

 **-Es difícil ser el señor Batman cuando no tienes al mayordomo, los millones y el traje negro -** Dijo burlándose de la idea colocando con desgana sus manos junto a los oídos **-**

 **-Sé que es complicado y hasta absurdo, pero trata de separar los sonidos. Necesito que me ayudes en esto.**

 **-¿Y esta fue otra técnica que aprendiste en la televisión?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Grandioso, esto no podía ser más extraño e innecesario.**

 **-Mujer de poca fe, solo has lo que te he dicho.**

Con resignación Krista hizo lo que la morena le pidió. No tenía otra alternativa que utilizar lo que tuviera a mano, aun si eso fuera estúpido y extraño. Por alguna razón Ymir había llegado a ella, no podía estar del todo equivocada con sus hipótesis. Una vez más el Titán fue realmente amable y heroica aun cuando no le debía nada, eso la obligaba a darle un poco de confianza.

También debía confesar que ella estaba sintiendo agradable la mojada piel bajo la suya en cada paso que se daba camino a la libertad, atrapando a gusto el calor de aquel cuerpo que la mantenía protegida. Inmersa en el perfume que transpiraba Ymir, perdida no solo en aquel bosque si no en el rose de su cuerpo con la espalda corpulenta y capaz de su competente transporte una audible voz choco contra su oreja, eso la saco de su pasional gravitación. En efecto el truco del señor Batman parecía haber funcionado a la perfección.

 **-¡Por allá!** –Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo confirmando sus sospechas-

La morena siguió la pista con rapidez para no perder la oportunidad, pista que revelo un convincente sendero el cual era abierto, con pisadas profundas que empozaban el agua de la lluvia y gran cantidad de plantas rodeadas de un plástico negro, eran matas traídas de alguna otra parte colocadas al lado de una casa de ladrillos rojos que asemejaba un refugio de exploradores que cuidaba del ecosistema. Ya no estaban del todo perdidas, tenían otro nuevo punto de referencia. Luego de la casa, visualizaron una cancha al fondo que hizo que sus rostros cambiaran drásticamente para bien, y el grito muy audible de sus compañeros a lo lejos les confirmo que estaban a salvo.

Buscando con la mirada y dando con el blanco, al ver que a pocos pasos estaban reunidos todos los alumnos de aquella sección, Ymir decidió bajar a la rubia de su espalda. Con cuidado dio una mano para que Krista se apoyara, colocando en un lugar recto y no muy mojado los pies de la mujer.

 **-¿Puedes caminar este trayecto sola?**

 **-¿Te cansaste?, ya casi llegamos -** Dijo tomando a la morena por un brazo para incitarla a seguir **\- Vamos, los muchachos esperan por nosotras.**

 **-No sería bueno que ellos me vieran llegar cargándote ¿No crees?**

 **-Ymir... -** Susurro consiente a lo que la morena se refería-

 **-Hablaremos de esto luego, ahora ve a refugiarte antes de que cojas un resfriado.**

Reiss se mordió el labio inferior, miro al refugio y luego a su salvadora de nuevo dudando de lo que tenía que hacer, pero cuando Ymir la aparto para seguir su propio camino sola ella no tuvo otra alternativa más que hacer lo mismo. La morena le sonrió por última vez a Krista antes de separase del todo, observando desde las sombras como la rubia se alejaba para esconderse tras un árbol y dejar que las gotas de agua que caían libres rodaran por su rostro, miro el cielo enojado desatar sus sentimientos, aprecio lo salvaje del ambiente, ignoro el dolor en su pecho y el frio en su alma.

 **-¡Krista estaba muy preocupado por ti!** –Dijo Eren tomando por los hombro a la rubia para luego abrazarla-

 **-Todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti** -Agrego Mina imitando el gesto de Eren al ver llegar a su amiga salida de la nada-

 **-Si claro, estaban tan preocupados por ti que ni siquiera se dignaron a salir de este techo para buscarte** –Dijo Thomas contrastando los comentarios-

 **-Cállate estúpido, no sabes que es peligroso revolotear por la montaña en estas condiciones y cuando no sabes ni siquiera donde estas parado. Sería una doble molestia para los rescatistas y el profesor tener que buscar a alguien más solo por tirársela de héroe -** Reviro Riko contra el desbocado rubio mientras Ymir llegaba a la escena discretamente, siendo recibida por su rapado amigo-

 **-Tus zapatos nuevos Ymir, pensé que te gustaban un montón pero ahora los llenaste tanto de barro que se te dañaran.**

 **-No importa Connie, ya trabajare para comprarme otros.**

 **-¡Ymir! Que bueno que estas bien –** Dijo Sasha, abrazando con fuerza a la morena **\- Estas completamente mojada, será mejor que nos vayamos para que te cambies o te enfermaras. Tengo una sudadera de más en el auto que te puedo prestar, aunque de seguro te quedara pequeña pero es de tela bastante flexible.**

 **-Sí, gracias Sasha, tomare tu ropa –** Respondió mirando hacia donde estaba Krista, quien continuaba siendo abrazada por Eren **.** La morena tomo aire profundamente ante aquel cuadro, uno que la azotaba como los relámpagos al cielo en ese momento. Deseaba tanto ser quien pudiera abrazar y calentar el cuerpo de la Diosa frente a todos, de mostrase orgullosa de haber sido ella quien la rescato. Pero no podía ni debía hacerlo, era ridículo si quiera pensarlo, tenía que mantener su puesto y anonimato, tragarse la escena del bravucón al lado de la mujer que no hacía mucho había tenido sobre la espalda, de la Reina que había salvado de la desgracia, y aceptar sin revirar como Jaeger era quien se llevaba la gloria como el caballero de armadura dorada que no era, cuando ella había hecho la mayoría del trabajo pesado llevándose como recompensa solo las sobras-

- **Por cierto ¿Dónde estabas metida? -** Pregunto Connie extrañado, desviando la atención de la morena con la pregunta **-**

 **-Decidí dar un paseo por el rio, quería ver que tanto cambio el entorno.**

 **-Bueno -** Carraspeo **\- Ya que aparecieron todos mis queridos alumnos y no me meterán preso por incompetente, todos tienen un veinte por demostrar sus grandes habilidades y capacidad de colaboración, además daré un positivo aquellos que salieron por su propia cuenta del bosque para que mantengan la boca cerrada frente al rector. Ahora vayámonos de aquí antes de que empeore la tormenta -** Dijo el profesor Ackerman alegrando para los demás el lluvioso día **-**

 **-¡Sí! -** Respondieron todos animados tras la novedad, tomando sus cosas y corriendo hacia la salida **.** Esa era una excelente noticia, sobre todo para los que se habían desmayado a mitad de camino, sacarle semejante nota a un profesor como Levi era irreal. Por su parte, Eren se había ofrecido a llevar cargada a la rubia, dado a que está todavía no podía apoyar el pie demasiado, Reiss acepto gustosa el ofrecimiento mientras vio irse a la morena del lugar con aflicción, deseando tanto internamente poder agradecerle a su verdadero caballero de azabache armadura como era debido-


	6. Chapter 6

Era tarde de la noche y los muchachos jugaban dardos con la espalda de Reiner como blanco en la casa de la morena, entre gritos de dolor y risas _La estrategia perdida_ _de_ _Panda_ sonaba de fondo sin mucho volumen. Ymir hacia sentada en uno de los muebles leyendo un mensaje en el teléfono una y otra vez, dejando escapar varios suspiros no muy sonoros.

Krista le había mandado un texto de agradecimiento por lo que paso en la montaña.

Ella bromeo respondiendo que era un favor por pagar.

Reiss lo acepto y no negó la deuda.

Luego se despidieron cuadrando verse el día siguiente después del mediodía para continuar donde habían quedado frente al computador.

Simple, pero un hecho que la tenia estúpidamente embobada.

 **-¿Con quién hablas?** –Pregunto Annie sentándose en las piernas de su amiga, tratando de tomar el móvil que le fue apartado y escondido-

 **-Nadie importante** -Disimulo, viendo como la rubia le daba una tomada profunda a una lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano- **Deja eso Annie, te he dicho que no me gusta verte tomar de esa forma, no es bueno para ti -** Quito la bebida de la mano de Leonhardt y la coloco aun lado, lejos del alcance de la rubia. Luego se recostó contra el mueble tratando de apaciguar el creciente dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con desquiciara, malestar a lo mejor debido a la tormenta que le cayó encima en la montaña-

-Annie observo a la morena sin protestar y se recostó en su pecho colocando el rostro cerca del cuello de Ymir, buscando aspirar su olor mientras introducía una mano por debajo de la camiseta de la Titan para tocar sus abdominales disimulando el acto con una pregunta **-¿En cuánto estas?**

 **-Dos mil diarios, de diferentes niveles por supuesto** –Dijo sonriendo de medio lado con orgullo, haciendo referencia a su rutina de Core-

 **-Parece que me estoy quedando atrás** –Señalo acariciando la musculatura y sintiendo el calor bajo su palma, deslizando su extremidad hasta la liga del bóxer de Ymir para empezar a jalar de esta. Una maña que le fascinaba hacer y no podía abandonar-

 **-¿No crees que Bertholdt sea un buen chico para ti? -** Agradable sujeto **\- Tal vez deberías aceptar alguna invitación de su parte, el aún no se decide entre Reiner y tú, aunque no lo diga es más que obvio.**

 **-No me interesa** -Contrarresto al instante sin abandonar su juego con la liga de ropa interior-

 **-Vamos Annie, te lo digo para que tengas alguien además de mi con quien pasar el rato. Si quiera esfuérzate en pensarlo un poco antes de desechar la idea, el pobre hombre solo trata de rescatar la poca heterosexualidad que le queda.**

 **-Contigo me es suficiente** -Balbuceo-

 **-¿Qué has dicho?** -Interrogo la morena luego de sentir una fuerte puntada en la cabeza que no le permitió escuchar el ultimo comentario de su amiga-

 **-¿Ymir le das a los dardos?** –Consulto Jean del otro lado de la sala interrumpiendo la charla entre amigas-

 **-Será para la próxima cara de caballo, no quiero matar a Reiner sin querer con mi mala puntería por culpa de este maldito dolor de cabeza que traigo.**

 **-¿Oye Titán me das un poco de helado?** –Pregunto Marco abriendo el freezer como si supiera lo que encontraría dentro, mientras al Springer le caía medio gabinete encima luego de intentar alcanzar una bolsa de galletas-

 **-Claro, pero no toques el de tres sabores que lo necesito para mañana** –Respondió la morena sintiendo otra punzada en el cerebro y lo excesivo del jugueteo con su ropa interior por parte de Annie que empezaba a rosar de una forma agradable su entrepierna- **Basta Leonhardt, deja de hacer eso con mi bóxer.**

 **-Solo trato de hacerte pagar el precio de mi bebida sacándote de quicio.**

 **-¿Te encanta fastidiarme verdad narizona tonta?** –Dijo la morena tomando un cachete de su amiga para jalarlo delicadamente- **Si no fuera porque solo te veo como mi hermana hace mucho que te hubiera castigado como mujer por no dejarme en paz.**

-Molesta con el ultimo comentario, Annie rasguño profundamente el abdomen de la morena para que esta le soltara la mejilla. Ymir tomo las manos de la rubia para tener control sobre la hembra y llevo su boca al cuello sensible de la presa para hacerle cosquillas provocando que una risa poco común se escapara de los labios de Leonhardt. Luego se levantó del asiento apartando a la mujer que tenía entre los brazos con cuidado para ir a la habitación. Esquivando un dardo que casi le da en el brazo y una hoya voladora que cayo lejos contra la pared- **Annie, encárgate de que estos cabezas huecas no acaben con mi casa mientras descanso, pasa llave a todo y quédate a dormir porque no quiero que andes sola y medio borracha en la calle a estas horas** –Ordeno, masajeandose las cienes camino a la habitación mientras Jean y Connie se peleaba montados sobre el mesón por una cucharada de helado-

Leonhardt atendió a lo dicho por Ymir minutos mas tarde y espero a que los chicos se aburrieran de los dardos y el Playstation para empezar a cerrar. Cuando se retiraron, recogió las cosas que había regadas y se dispuso a ir en busca de la cama. Llegando al cuarto principal de la casa percatándose de inmediato que Ymir descansaba profundamente sobre su lado de la cama, lo cual reflejaba haber tenido un día largo y agotador.

La morena estaba recién bañada, vestida con una franela unicolor gris y un Calvin Klein negro, boca arriba entregada a los brazos de Morfeo y totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Annie tomo su puesto al lado derecho de la cama sin mucha vuelta para quitarse la ropa, quedando únicamente en un pequeño hilo que le cubría la intimidad. Cogió la franela que Ymir se había quitado no hace mucho y se la coloco.

Soltó su cabello, alborotando la melena un poco, dejándola caer libre sobre sus hombros. Voltio para ver el cuerpo de la morena en posición supina que dormitaba sobre el colchón. Gateo con sumo cuidado hasta quedar enfrente del rostro de Ymir, quien respiraba larga y pesadamente. Con ritmo legible y delicado. Miro sus labios y los roso con uno de sus dedos en busca de alguna reacción por parte de la morena, estos solo se entre abrieron pero la poseedora seguía soñando plácidamente.

Annie los admiro tentadores y atrayentes, como si su poca abertura la invitara a entrar. Finos y experimentados, saboreados hasta el momento únicamente con la imaginación que dejaba la vista y las indirectas marcas de un compartir de vasos o utensilios. Decidió entonces sin pensarlo mucho, pasar una de sus piernas por encima del muslo semi flexionado de Ymir, recostando su cabeza en el hombro disponible que dejaba el brazo extendido de la morena. Dibujando las facciones de Ymir con la punta de un dedo lentamente. Deteniéndose en una pequeña línea sobre el tabique de su nariz respingada.

Ese era un recuerdo doloroso, una fractura que había dejado un maldito por su culpa. Ymir siempre había estado allí para ella, salía de donde menos lo esperaba para guardarla bajo sus alas. Y una noche cuando un idiota se quiso pasar de listo durante una fiesta, llevándosela a la habitación de invitados medio borracha para abusar de ella. La morena la arranco de las garras del maligno hombre robusto de un metro noventa para partir su fea cara a punta de golpes hasta más no poder, dejando al moribundo hospitalizado, ganándose como premio esa cicatriz. Que Ymir exhibía con orgullo y le dolía cuando la temperatura del ambiente bajaba.

La morena a su lado suspiro profundamente y eso provoco que se erizaran sus sentidos, sacando su conciencia de los recuerdos, poniéndola muy presente en el lugar. Ella se volvió a levantar levemente buscando el contacto, llevando sus labios muy cerca de los contrarios. Pegándolos rápidamente en repetidas veces. Sintiendo como la humedad en su entrepierna crecía.

El olor embriagador del perfume impregnado en la franela que llevaba puesta como piyama, el fresco aroma del Shampoo fragancia menta que soltaba el cabello húmedo de Ymir, y el aliento caliente de la morena bajo su poder la hicieron perder los estribos. Haciendo que llevara una mano a su centro de placer en busca de consuelo, a su propia entrepierna, tocando el botón sensible de su sexo, hundiéndose en la profundidad del ser con sus otros dedos, sintiendo muy de cerca la anatomía de Ymir. La pierna poderosa que desprendía calor y se juntaba con el suyo propio.

Era delicioso hacerlo tan cerca de ella, era exquisito masturbarse allí, deseando que en cualquier momento la morena se levantara y la hiciera suya de forma salvaje una y otra vez. En ese punto ya no le importaba ser descubierta, lo deseaba. Anhelaba ser correspondida. Tuvo que callar sus gemidos, y apretar con fuerza la sabana con la mano libre al sentir el rose de diferentes zonas de su cuerpo con Ymir. Los senos que se habían vueltos pesados con pezones erectos, reclamaban atención, que bailaban a un costado del cuerpo inerte. Estimulo con más fuerza y apoyo su rostro en la porción descubierta de la almohada a disposición, excitada, respirando agitada al sentir que todo se juntaba y crecía dentro de ella.

La morena ladeo el rostro con los parpados cerrados, inconsciente de lo que ocurría, y sencillamente ella no pudo aguantar la tentación de besar, posando su mano desocupada sobre la mandíbula de acero de Ymir sintiendo los músculos propios de la zona trabajar con un beso que correspondía el suyo a medias, por un ser más que dormido. Pero el solo toque de sus lenguas sumado a sus traviesos pensamientos, llenos de lujuria y pasión le fue suficiente para subir hasta lo más alto del placer con sus dedos mojados y los músculos del suelo pélvico contraídos... _Delicioso._ Al separarse luego del orgasmo trato de recuperar el aliento, extasiada de las sensaciones escuchando salir de la boca de su querida un nombre que destruyo el momento por completo.

 **-"Krista"**

Pronuncio Ymir ausente, besando a la mujer dueña del nombre en su sueño mientras en la realidad había compartido la acción con su mejor amiga. Annie aumento de inmediato la íntima distancia que se negaba a abandonar segundos antes, volteando para alejar su vista y atención de la morena. Reflexionando de lo que recién había hecho y escuchado.

Culpando a su aparente estado de borrachera como el criminal que la había llevado actuar con arrebato, aguantando un sollozo. A ella no le gustaban las chicas, no se sentía atraída por ninguna otra que no fuera Ymir. No sabía si era querer o solo posesión ni tampoco cuando se había dado la atracción. Pero si estaba consciente de que la morena solo la veía como a una hermana, y que ella traicionara la amistad y confianza que le daba su mejor amiga por simple deseo, dolía. No estaba bien, no era honorable.

 **-No llores Annie te devolveré la pelota si la quieres** –Le susurró al oído Ymir, quien se había movido para abrazarla-

 **-Quédatela, pero juega conmigo** –Respondió con lágrimas rodando por sus pómulos, sabiendo a que se refería el comentario hecho por la persona dormida que la acurrucaba en su ensueño rememorando una escena pasada de su vida, donde las dos compañeras eran apenas unas crías-

De pequeña siempre tuvo problemas para encajar con la sociedad, mal carácter y una cara de pocos amigos que no le ayudaba para nada. Fue bravucona más por obligación que por gusto. Hasta quedar muy sola, llevando en sus hombros la reciente muerte de su madre, la forma de ser disciplinada e inflexible de su padre y una muchedumbre de niños que la odiaba.

Aprovechadora, desahogándose con el que se atravesara en su camino. Hasta que se topó con Ymir, alguien obviamente más fuerte y violenta que ella. Quien también padecía muchos problemas familiares y una forma de ser poco sociable, pero dentro de lo malo hubo una cualidad que la llevo a querer tener a la morena a su lado. Un gran corazón, gélido por afuera, pero encendido por dentro. Una llama que la enamoro y atraía como polilla a la luz.

Annie separo las manos de su cuerpo y se levantó con cuidado limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro. Abandonando la habitación para dormir en el sofá. Decepcionada de sí misma y destrozada por lo imposible de su situación.

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente, una caída de la cama junto a la alarma del teléfono que no dejaba de sonar la despertaron del hondo, húmedo y extraño sueño que tuvo. Donde primero besaba a una rubia, que comparo con Krista sintiendo la sensación muy real y placentera. Segundo, recordó su vida tiempo atrás. Travesuras y buenos momentos, cosa que reconforto su alma y la hizo feliz. Busco a Leonhardt por la casa pero lo único que encontró fue el desayuno preparado y tapado sobre el mesón, lo cual la llevo a deducir que Annie ya se había ido.

Se lavó para comer, salir a trotar un rato y entrenar en las barras de un parque cercano. Al llegar a casa y tomar una larga ducha comenzó con la limpieza rápida de su hogar antes de que Krista llegara dejando escuchar a todo volumen en su equipo de sonido _Somebody To Love de Queen_. Preparo el almuerzo, flojeo un rato frente al televisor y recibió una llamada de trabajo para atender un evento rápido como mesonera en un club deportivo la mañana del domingo.

Esa era la entrada más común de dinero extra que tenía, donde no ganaba mal pero los trajines eran inhumanos, nada que la juventud no pudiera sobrepasar. En verano se dignaba a buscar otro tipo de trabajo como seguridad o atención al público de día y en la noche seguía con los eventuales de banquetera en algún hotel de lujo o salón de fiesta para reunir lo suficiente y comprar lo que quisiera. Gracias a esa habilidad suya de echar para adelante con sus propias manos, había podido pagar la universidad, comprar su motocicleta y tener algunos lujos.

La casa donde vivía era un regalo de su padre, un hombre millonario y extremadamente mujeriego al cual no le parecía importar demasiado desde que estaba pequeña. Alguien por quien desarrollo más rencor que amor por eso no le pedía ayuda al menos que fuera de vida o muerte.

Su madre, sin embargo fue más atenta con ella. Siendo la persona que más amo en el mundo hasta que fue demasiado evidente su homosexualidad. Siendo aborrecida con pena y blasfemias por ser anormal ante los ojos de la gente haciendo inevitable la separación que sembró en ella más que dolor.

Ymir vio estacionar el colorido auto de Krista a las afueras, y se alisto para recibirla. La rubia traía en las manos algunos aperitivos de panadería como agradecimiento que la morena nunca espero, pero disfruto en compañía de Reiss.

Esa tarde habían acordado que Krista le enseñaría lo que sabía de Kinesiotaping a la morena para saldar la cuenta pendiente que dejo el rescate. Algo que necesitaba aprender tanto como el manejo de los agentes físicos para las prácticas dentro de la clínica.

Luego se enteró que Krista era realmente buena en el manejo de Tens y Chattanooga teniendo el propio aparato a mano, llevando a cambiar los papeles de quien necesitaba un favor y debía otro. Las semanas siguientes se reunieron más de una vez, empezando a disfrutar de la compañía mutua. Su confianza y relación dio un giro drástico, pero aún seguía siendo anónima.

Reiss mostro sus talentos culinarios tal y como había prometido solo dañando la licuadora y casi explotando la casa en el proceso. Ymir al contrario le instruyo en pool, dardos y video juegos que nunca pensó que le agradaran a la rubia pero que termino llevándolas a pasar largas horas frente al televisor.

Krista había avanzado en su relación con Jaeger, de a poco pero seguro. Quitando el sueño de sus noches el pequeño problema que tenia de encontrar a alguien con quien mejorar sus habilidades y superar sus complejos antes de lanzarse abiertamente a los brazos del hombre.

Mina le había contado que a Eren le encantaban las mujeres experimentadas, y que por nada del mundo tenía que dejar ver su falta de confianza o lo perdería del todo. Lo cual la llevo a pensar una loca y descabellada idea.

No podía practicar con un hombre porque prácticamente seria engaño, pero tampoco con una mujer porque no le agradaban. Excepto con Ymir, quien no entraba en su mente como ninguna de las dos cosas. La morena solo era Ymir y ya. Una persona discreta, cuidadosa y con mucha experiencia según tenía entendido. Totalmente soltera y disponible.

Además le debía un gran favor, por lo tanto ella podía cobrarlo como quisiera de la misma forma que Ymir se lo había enseñado. Ojo por ojo, y diente por diente. En cuanto a la pena, esa ya se había ido de viaje luego de que la morena un sábado al medio día fuera testigo de un llanto profundo y triste por parte de ella, acto que la llevo a interrumpir su rutina de estudio sorprendida para consolarla y pregunta las razones de su estado.

Reiss había hecho todo lo posible para aguantar no derrumbarse frente a una extraña que de seguro no le importaría su situación familiar. Sacarse de la mente la recién pelea que tuvo con su madre horas antes de llegar a la casa de Ymir, pero no pudo.

La rubia vivía con su hermanastra en un apartamento grande y cómodo porque nunca logro llevarse bien con su madre, está siempre la culpaba e insultaba de no haber sido capaz de amarrar a su padre a la familia que querían tener. Por ser una incapaz y bastarda hija de una aventura que solo duro una noche.

Krista opto por visitarla esa mañana para conocer su estado de salud, un cáncer de pulmón que empeoraba con el tiempo gracias a la adicción que tenía su progenitora al maldito y asqueroso cigarrillo. Pero la visita solo se tornó en otro denigrante y doloroso recuerdo que dejaba su madre en ella, siendo culpada hasta del grave estado de salud que padecía y sacada prácticamente a patadas de esa casa. Tomando su auto y llegando a casa de Ymir sin siquiera pensarlo horas antes de la pactada, pero siendo bien recibida.

Reiss se había desahogado y contado todo ese día, encontrando un consuelo en la morena quien decidió apagar el computador y llevársela a un campo de Paintball para distraer su atención de los problemas haciéndole pasar una grandiosa tarde. Llena de risas, dolor físico causado por los proyectiles de pintura y malteadas gigantes.

Luego de eso Ymir se ofreció para cualquier ayuda que necesitara, y había guardado su secreto más doloroso como si fuera el suyo propio. Sin comentar nada al respecto, ahorrándose la indiscreción y manejando el tacto como es debido.

En cuanto a gustos, no creía que fuera realmente tedioso para el Titán, después de todo a ella si le atraían las mujeres, por lo tanto hacer el favor seria como besar a cualquiera otra sin sacrificar mucho. Algo más que sumaba confianza a su espontanea idea.

Sin embargo tal vez estaba anhelando más de lo que debía el encuentro, podría ser porque una parte de ella quería experimentar ese lado de Ymir. Solo por curiosidad. Sentir como era besar esos labios y tocar ese cuerpo que le seguía fascinando.

Ese sábado se reunieron a la misma hora de siempre, empezaron con la labor del informe que ya iba por transcribir la biomecánica de cada ligamento luego de haber tomado las fotos en movimiento separando las fases. Cuando llegaron al punto donde habían pautado detenerse la morena empezó a guardar un respaldo en pendrive por si le ocurría algo al computador y enviaba otra copia al correo de Krista.

La rubia tomo asiento en uno de los muebles mientras compraba una película por antena paga y espero a que Ymir trajera palomitas que minutos antes puso a cocinar. La morena tomo unas bebidas de la nevera para acompañar el maíz, y los dulces que Reiss había comprado sentándose no muy lejos de la rubia.

La tarde de películas y comida chatarra se convirtió en un hábito al darse cuenta que en realidad sus gustos en series y cine no era diferente. Algo que sencillamente se dio y disfrutaban. Ymir comía Miramar de chocolate cuando Reiss vio el momento perfecto entre la película para hablarle de su idea.

 **-¿Ymir? –** Llamo la rubia dirigiendo su atención a la acompañante que tenía al lado, con un cojín en la mano un poco nerviosa por lo que iba a proponer-

 **-¿Hmmm?**

 **-Bueno veras…**

 **-¿Qué pasa?, ve la película se pone interesante –** Dijo con un gesto simpático tratando de no perderse lo que pasaba en la pantalla **-**

 **-Iré al grano con esto –** Comento dejando de lado el cojín **\- Necesito que pagues el favor que me debes y me ayudes a mejor mis habilidades para besar.**

La morena casi escupió lo que masticaba para luego tragarlo tosiendo sonoramente, al escuchar lo que había dicho Krista. Volteo para ver a la persona causante de su desequilibrio. Tal vez había oído mal **-¿Disculpa que dijiste?**

 **-Sé que es un poco extraño y fuera de lugar, pero es tal como escuchaste. Veras necesito desarrollar mis cualidades lo más que pueda para tener ventaja en mi relación con Eren. Primero pensé en hacerlo con una máscara o una fruta pero eso no sería para nada real porque necesito algo que se mueva y tenga vida.**

 **-Ahhh, te refieres a que te ayude a encontrar a alguien con quien puedas practicar.**

 **-No, me refiero a ti.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-A tu boca y la mía… ¿Vamos te lo tengo que explicar con plastilina?**

 **-Pero pensé que…**

 **-Si, ya sé que no me gustan las mujeres ni tampoco tú –** Interrumpió **\- Pero eres la única opción a mano que tengo ¿Me ayudaras en esto o no?**

 **-Disculpa, pero como todo ha sido tan improvisado, me has tomado con la guardia baja. No es como si esperara que me lo digieras en cualquier momento para aceptar gustosa, pero ya que dejas clara tus intensiones supongo que no hay problema para ti.**

 **-Exacto, hacerlo conmigo seria como si lo hicieras con cualquiera solo que yo si te lo agradeceré de corazón para toda la vida –** Dijo con rapidez, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa **-**

 **-Pero para mí si lo hay** –Contrarresto- **Yo no beso a cualquiera.**

 **-Ymir no me vengas con eso –** Opino perdiendo el entusiasmo y la sonrisa **\- Te estoy cobrando un gran favor que me debes así que no te puedes negar. Gracias a mi aprobaste el primer corte de clínica práctica.**

 **-Jamás pensé que fueras esa clase de persona –** Reprocho fingiendo una mirada acusadora-

 **-Bueno tú has creado a este monstruo, lo he aprendido de ti -** Aclaro señalando a la morena con un dedo **-**

 **-Ok, entendí mi pecado –** Dijo alzando las manos admitiendo tener un poco de culpa **-**

 **-Sera como un juego –** Comento más para sí misma que para Ymir, mordiéndose el labio inferior **\- ¡Eso es! –** Chasqueo los dedos dando con la perfecta excusa **\- Algo donde yo aprenderé y tú disfrutaras –** Si claro, eso no se lo creía ni ella misma, porque obviamente las dos lo iban a disfrutar **-**

 **-¿Por qué crees que lo disfrutare? –** Interrogo alzando una ceja, fingiendo desinterés porque ella daría todo lo que tenía en el mundo por la sola oportunidad de probar esos labios, pero no podía ser evidente cuando para Krista ella no significaba nada más que un favor- **No porque sea lesbiana iré por el mundo repartiendo mi cuerpo como si nada, hallando placer hasta en besar un palo con falda.**

 **-Vamos, no creo ser tan fea como para que no te guste o sea una tortura, y si no te atraigo lo suficiente como para gozarlo por lo menos podrás mantener afiladas tus habilidades, así las dos ganamos.**

 **-Ummm… No lo sé, aun no me convence ser utilizada como objeto sexual con fines que me valen verga.**

 **-Vamos Ymir pensé que eras mi amiga –** Dijo haciendo un pechero rogando con sus tiernos ojos una oportunidad **-**

 **-Oh por dios, eres terrible Krista –** Rayos **\- Como puedes utilizar una amistad que no existe a tu favor. Eso es hipocresía al máximo nivel.**

 **-Tengo que disparar todas las armas que pueda –** Agrego haciéndose la inocente **\- Es más, si quieres podemos hacer una prueba ahora mismo, si todo sale bien cerramos el trato. Sin sentimientos ni pasiones mezcladas, solo un juego.**

 **-Está bien, ya que insistes tanto averigüemos si te sirve.**

 **-Espero que tengas claro que esto queda entre las dos ¿No?**

 **-Si, lo sé –** Más que claro-

 **-Bien, ahora te diré las reglas.**

 **-Espera -** Dijo haciendo un gesto de pare con sus manos **\- ¿Enserio pensante en algo como eso?**

 **-Por supuesto.**

 **-¿Acaso crees que te voy a violar cuando eres tú la que me pides que te bese?**

 **-No se trata de ti, si no de mi comodidad. Aunque no lo creas tu eres bastante intimidante y me gustaría ser yo quien lleve el control.**

 **-¿A qué te refieres con intimidante?**

 **-La primera regla es que yo seré quien dé el primer paso en todo –** Dijo ignorando la pregunta de Ymir-

 **-Aja… -** _Eso es extraño, pensé que era mas pasiva_ **-**

 **-Y la segunda, es que no me puedes tocar más de lo que guste.**

 **-Qué pena, yo que pensaba tocarte el trasero apenas tuviera la oportunidad.**

 **-Ymir por favor actúa seria.**

 **-Ok.**

 **-La tercera, es que nunca en tu vida revelaras ni a tu sombra lo que paso.**

 **-Si, entiendo lo muy humillante que es esto para ti, tranquila tu futuro esposo no sabrá lo buena que eres besando gracias a mí.**

 **-¿Has entendido las tres o te repito alguna?**

 **-No soy una idiota, puedo asimilar tres pinches reglas en mi cabeza.**

 **-Está bien, dado a que todo quedo claro ahora podemos comenzar con la prueba.**

 **-¿Qué quieres que haga? –** Interrogo poniéndose disponible mientras Krista se acercaba a ella sacando del bolso un brillo de la labios **\- O vaya debería sentirme alaga por eso.**

 **-Solo trato de verme bien, ignóralo es costumbre –** Hablo devolviendo el objeto a su bolso luego de haber colocado un poco de ese lubricante en sus labios para besar a Ymir. Las dos quedaron en silencio antes de que ella se acercara de apoco al rostro de la morena, quien tenía el tamaño perfecto y el aura indicada para la práctica. Su idea era estupenda. Dedujo la rubia antes de caer presa de los dorados ojos que la miraban de cerca, profundidad y poder que le hizo temblar dentro de sí. Poniendo nervio en su cuerpo y acelerando su corazón- **Ymir cierra los ojos; por favor.**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-No puedo besarte mientras me observas, tienes una mirada muy pesada.**

 **-Ash, de acuerdo, como tú digas –** Hablo resignada **-**

Krista siguió la ruta marcada, titubeando en el último momento hasta quedar lo suficiente cerca como para no dar vuelta atrás. Pegando sus labios con los de Ymir sin mucho esfuerzo extra. Primero, sintiendo como tenía el control sobre la morena, explorando y acomodándose. Recordando cómo hacerlo correctamente. Segundo, hallando la comodidad y empezando agarrar el gusto hasta que fue presa de una embestida maestra por parte de Ymir. Que casi la hace desmayarse de placer. Sintiendo una excitante sensación que se originaba en sus piernas, pasaba por su centro llenando la zona baja del vientre. Impulso eléctrico que viajaba acariciando sus senos que tomaban vida y espesor finalizando en la punta de su lengua volviendo la zona muy sensible.

Sin pensarlo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el movimiento armónico, no se quería negar a semejante gloria. Tomando con sus manos el rostro de Ymir, para tratar de tener un poco de control y agarre, sintiendo como la morena entraba más profundo en ella con su lengua haciendo que Krista aflojara la boca con desespero por sentir y aumentar la fluidez.

Cambiaba de ritmo, yendo de hondo a superficial. De solo lengua a labios. Dejando extasiada a la rubia que no le importaba respirar como es debido con tal de seguir en aquella danza de órganos hambrientos. Empezando a revolver con sus manos el corto cabello de la morena.

Ymir rompió el beso y se separó con lentitud. Recuperando la compostura que había perdido, sabiendo por el dolor en su entrepierna que si seguía jugueteando de esa forma con aquella mujer no resistiría en llevársela a la cama. Arruinando la oportunidad de oro que le había regalado la vida para volverse mierda la existencia.

Krista abrió los ojos pausada, y la morena no alcanzo a descifrar lo dibujado en ellos porque la rubia siendo habilidosa bajo el rostro con rapidez para ocultar el deseo y lo muy placentero que se le hizo aquel beso. No podía revelar lo que ni siquiera ella entendía. Estaba sorprendida y asustada de eso. Jamás, nunca nadie la había besado de aquella forma. Con esa picardía, experiencia y sabor a chocolate.

 **-¿Te gusto? –** Pregunto Ymir luego de recuperar el aire de sus pulmones **-**

 **-Me sirve para mejorar –** Balbuceo **-**

 **-¿Sentiste algo diferente con respecto a cuándo besas un hombre?**

 **-No, es como besuquear mi mano –** Mintió dando la cara, sintiéndose por fin dueña de su cuerpo **\- Pero puedo evolucionar con el movimiento que le das.**

 **-Entonces es perfecto para que aprendas.**

 **-Mejor imposible.**

 **-¿Es un trato? –** Pregunto ofreciendo una mano **-**

 **-Sí, es un trato –** Respondió la rubia dando el agarre para cerrar el pacto **-**

 **.**

* * *

.

Llegado el viernes de educación física pasando el martes de Movilidad Articular sin novedad, excepto un montón de alumnos raspados en el examen de pruebas musculares de hombro y goniometría, Levi asigno jugar baloncesto a las chicas primero que los chicos donde por obvias razones Ymir se sentía fuera de lugar con las inexpertas mujeres a su lado que podía fracturar si no tenía cuidado. Sintiendo la necesidad solo de quedarse parada aun lado de la cancha con unos lentes oscuros puestos y los brazos cruzados disfrutando de una siesta luego de haberse acostado muy tarde la noche anterior y todas las de la semana rememorando el beso de Krista. Aparentando ser una inútil con el balón ahorrando escuchar en sus oídos malos comentarios por humillar a las muchachas sin querer, con su capacidad.

Sasha le paso por un lado y disimulo una risita, al notar la habilidad escondida de la morena. Dormir en cualquier posición y momento. Dándose cuenta de eso también, Reiss tuvo una brillante idea para jugarle una broma a Ymir, y al tener la pelota en la mano lanzo la esfera rebotando hacia donde estaba la morena, obviamente somnolienta. Haciendo que todo el grupo de frenéticas mujeres corriera tras el balón y quienes de seguro terminarían cayendo encima de Ymir. Pero la pelota fue tomada con rapidez por la mano experta de la morena, siendo devuelto a ella con rapidez, haciéndola el nuevo blanco de la estampida de mujeres en un pestañeo. Maldición, le había salido el tiro por la culata.

El profesor pito salvando la vida de Reiss a pocos centímetros de una avalancha humana, se paró de su sitio en las gradas y fue hasta donde estaba Ymir indicando que jugaría con los chicos si quería pasar la materia sin hacerle daño a nadie. A lo que la morena acepto complacida quitándose las gafas y entrando en calor ocupando un puesto en el mismo equipo que Connie y por supuesto, contra Eren.

Leonhardt llego del recreo entre materias de la carrera que cursaba, Psicología. Sabiendo que a esa hora Ymir estaría en la cancha viendo clases con el enano de Ackerman. Tomo un puesto y se arregló cómoda para observar el juego que vendría a continuación.

El profesor llamo a los saltos por pelota al medio de la esfera central, la morena se ofreció apoyada por los chicos de su equipo que la animaron a tomar el mando con los rebotes conociendo su habilidad para saltar mientras el rapado Connie tendría el papel de piloto, subiendo la pelota hasta el aro lo más que le fuera posible. El resto lucharía por mantener a raya el otro equipo y buscar puntos aleatorios cada vez que pudieran.

Ymir miro a su contrincante de frente, el hombre de ojos verdes que tenía en su mano el corazón de Reiss y una gran sonrisa de confianza en el rostro, Eren Jaeger. El bravucón era alabado parase donde se parase por gran cantidad de gente, en especial mujeres, por su estatus popular y belleza nata.

Levi tiro el balón para dar inicio al partido y los dos contrincantes juntaron sus hombros saltando coordinadamente, siendo la morena quien gano la altura y tomo el balón empujando a Jaeger fuera de su alcance para hacer un pase a Connie, quien llevo la pelota a un compañero que estaba en la línea de tres puntos y anoto.

 **-Eren no te confíes del Titán, si nos descuidamos perderemos ante esos anormales -** Dijo Thomas corriendo hacer el saque **-**

 **-Tsk, hare que pagues tu humillación -** Balbuceo el boxeador limpiando el sudor que empezaba a correr por su frente, viendo a Ymir pasar por un lado. La pelota en juego viajo al aro contrario al de la morena y dejo un revote que Ymir gano, quien volteo y recibió un fuerte empujón inesperado que la llevo al suelo y le arranco la pelota de la mano para quedar en las de Eren, que aprovecho la distancia de tres puntos y no estar marcado por nadie para tirar y encestar empatando el encuentro, sonriendo glorioso para ofrecer una mano a Ymir en el piso y ayudarla a levantar, aprovechando la oportunidad para decirle al oído una provocación- **Yo te marcare a partir de ahora, espero lo recuerdes si quieres salir caminando de este juego.**

 **-¿Que pasa Jaeger? ¿Tanto miedo me tienes? -** Respondió el desafió la morena, sin temor a nada, apretando con fuerza la mano que el bribón le había ofrecido **-**

 **-Te enseñare lo que es jugar con verdaderos hombres** -Señalo Eren, quien fue a tomar el puesto que adopto desde un principio, esperando que Ymir tomara el balón para marcar su paso-

El juego trascurrió a partir de ese punto con jugadas bruscas, limpias y sucias. Entre sudor y saltos en extremo altos, las clavabas sobraron y los que no poseían la condición física para seguir el ritmo acelerado tuvieron que retirarse a un lado antes de ser empujados fuera de la cancha o lesionados. Donde Reiss estaba maravillada con la habilidad y fortaleza de Ymir, mas que de Jaeger, pero apoyando igualmente a Eren. Las barras parecieron a punto de caerse en más de una vez, reuniendo a otras escuelas y carreras que disfrutaban del buen espectáculo a todo pulmón y energía.

Annie solo sentía preocupación espetando aquello. No exclusivamente intranquilidad por la seguridad de la morena sino por lo que veía reflejado en sus brillantes ojos llenos de furia, ambarinos y relampagueantes. Cuando Ymir tenía esa mirada la situación solo podía terminar de una forma: en una explosiva y violenta pelea donde la única manera de parar era el estado inconsciente de algunos de los dos pegadores. Todo por culpa del hombre de pelo negro que con sus acciones irritaba cada vez más, al Titán.


	7. Chapter 7

No se podía negar que estaba furiosa. Ante los ojos expertos que la conocían era evidente, pero a los extraños esto pasaba desapercibido, confundiendo el descontrol interno con la emoción del momento. Cuando la verdad era que la morena deseaba estampar la pelota en el rostro arrogante del bastardo de Eren para verlo desangrarse por la nariz y luego patear su culo con la punta del zapato. Sin embargo, se aguantaba las ganas por dos razones. La primera, aceptar el reto que le planteo el boxeador. Una oferta en la cual no fue subestimada ni dejada de lado, consciente o inconscientemente Jeagar la alago de forma grosera pero aceptable con aquel ofrecimiento. La segunda, el profesor Ackerman a diferencia de otros presentes si estaba enterado, gracias a sus instintos afilados, de las ganas de armar revuelo y dejar correr sangre provenientes de ella. La mirada del entrenador estaba fija sobre los dos rivales. Advirtiendo que pagarían graves consecuencias si se atrevían hacer algo que no sea jugar al baloncesto. Por eso lo mejor era seguir con el partido como si nada, batallar bajo reglas y humillar al perdedor cuando el juego terminara.

Las gradas estaban llenas de todo tipo de estudiantes de diferentes carreras queriendo dejar volar la fatiga de la semana con gritos y alboroto generados por el movimiento dentro de la cancha. Entre ellos una pareja de chicas con un gran cartel en sus manos proclamaban amor y apoyo absoluto hacia Eren. Siendo descaradas con sus cortas camisas y gestos melosos que enviaban al jugador cada vez que este volteaba. Mikasa broto de la nada para arruinarles el entretenimiento subido de tono tomando la cartelera entre las garras para romperla en mil pedazos tirando el papel despellejado en una papelera con gesto intimidatorio hacia las chicas, hecho que provoco en las mujeres animadoras una huida radical.

En medio del partido se produjo una jugada brusca que llevo Jaeger contra algunas personas, en especial sobre Annie. Quien bajo de donde estaba para acomodarse cerca de la acción. Eren no tardo en disculparse apenado al darse cuenta de la personalidad tan importante que acababa de pisar con su peso. Le encantaba ver a esa rubia trotar por el campo de atletismo y observarla en ropa deportiva muy escasa completamente sudada. Haber intentado compartir con ella algo que no fuera una charla corta improvisada y ser rechazado en el intento por la chica dura lo flecho. Annie lo embobaba con su belleza y extraña forma de ser.

Pelando el diente a la rubia, oficialmente una de sus tantas chicas por conquistar, Eren se dio cuenta tarde de que no solo acaparaba la atención de Leonhardt sino también la de una cara conocida que reflejaba un aura asesina a espaldas de la mujer con quien coqueteaba. Reconocer a su amiga de la infancia Mikasa no muy lejos de donde estaba pasando su navaja favorita de una mano a otra le hizo temer e introducirse de inmediato en la cancha.

Annie desconocido las palabras del idiota que la aplasto segundos antes, Jaeger, ocupada con la mirada que le dedicaba Ymir desde lejos. Al parecer a la morena no le gustaba para nada que ella compartiera si quiera miradas con Eren. La idea de que Ymir estuviera celosa por eso le hizo vibrar el corazón.

Luego cuando Jeagar se dispuso a volver a la cancha cambiando su sonrisa de galanteador por una cara de terror Annie capto que una persona conocida se aparcó a su lado con los brazos cruzados y el semblante severo. La rubia miro a Mikasa por el rabillo del ojo y en silencio se saludaron, como si no necesitaran palabras para entenderse volviendo a prestar atención al partido.

Reiss admiraba todo el poder de cuerpos capases desde donde estaba. Reflexionando sobre la gran capacidad de Ymir que la marcaba como una del grupo sin dificultad alguna. Ganando el respeto de los chicos con puro esfuerzo físico, a su parecer arriesgando mucho y ganando poco en un simple juego. Dedujo entonces lo muy competitiva que era la morena en ese aspecto.

De nuevo, un rebote de pelota dejado por un mal tiro hacia la cesta fue aprovechado por la Titan, saltando tan alto del suelo que no pudo evitar quedar peligrosamente vulnerable ante un cuerpo que se interpuso en el aterrizaje, exactamente por debajo de sus piernas. Intromisión inesperada que la hizo caer de espaldas con fuerza quedando a poca distancia de golpear su cabeza contra el cemento, escena que le robo la respiración a Krista, quien noto inquietud en sus manos ante lo agresivo que se estaba tornando aquel encuentro deportivo. Por suerte dentro de lo estrepitoso del declive la morena supo descender correctamente para evitar daño grave, experiencia ganada durante muchas horas de entrenamiento donde fue proyectada en diferentes posiciones y ángulos.

Tras lo ocurrido la faena continuo en su ciclo normal con la pelota corriendo hacia la parte opuesta del aro de la morena para sumar un punto al equipo contrario. Emparejando el partido, donde no hubo tiempo de descanso ni cambios de jugadores. Levi ignoraba los choques bruscos solo dejaba seguir el transcurso de las cosas. Cuando Ymir se empino del suelo para darse cuenta de la identidad del saboteador que procuro malograrle con aquella jugada sucia el temple de la morena proyecto una sed de venganza inevitable.

 **-Eren, debes pagar por tu falta de respeto** -Balbuceo Ymir, pasando una mano por su frente mojada para secar un poco del sudor que empezaba a caer dentro de sus ojos provocando ardor- **Si bien te acepto jugar rudo, ya este comportamiento no tiene nada que ver con ser honorable.**

Estando dispuesta con un plan de pelea preparado cuyo objetivo principal era destrozar lo que sus manos alcanzaran, la distancia entre su víctima y ella se acorto. La figura dueña del enojo de la morena pasaba la pelota entre sus manos ignorando completamente lo que le esperaba. Dentro de su trance Ymir olvido por completo lo que la rodeaba. Sus sentidos se agudizaron enfocados solo en golpear y destruir. Perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Apretando fuerte la mandíbula. Respirando profundo. Tensando algunos grupos musculares y relajando otros.

Por fin a pocos pasos de Eren, cuando el alejamiento se esfumo y solo quedaba estirar el brazo para que su puño fracturara la estilizada nariz del hombre, el profesor soplo fuerte el pito caminando con rapidez para quedar entre ella y su contrincante. Dando por terminado el partido de la nada, asegurando que ya era suficiente muestra de capacidad. Todos bufaron enojados ante el final inesperado. Las barras parecieron caer de histeria y represalias contra Levi, los espectadores tiraban objetos o bebidas sin terminar al centro de la cancha disgustados.

 **-¡Profesor aún falta tiempo por jugar!** –Señalo Eren echando chispas, acercando su cuerpo bruscamente contra el instructor- **¡No podemos quedar en un empate contra estos lerdos solo porque a usted se le da la gana!**

- **Calma Jeagar, he dicho que termino y eso es todo** -Contesto el maestro dando una mirada molesta a los que lo rodeaban para callar murmullos rebeldes- **Firmen la lista de asistencia y desaparezcan de mi vista antes de que los suspenda por no acatar las órdenes y tener conducta anti deportiva dentro de mi clase.**

 **-No me vengas con eso enano siniestro** –La morena miraba desde arriba al profesor- **Necesitamos seguir jugando para definir a un ganador.**

 **-Titan, abstente de comentarios inocentes cuando lo menos que tu querías hacer era jugar** –Ante el señalamiento Ymir hizo un puchero reconociendo que sus oscuras intenciones fueron descubiertas por el habilidoso sujeto- **Recojan sus cosas que esta clase acabo.**

 **-Usted le está cubriendo el trasero al otro equipo Ackerman -** Opino Eren abriendo los brazos y sacando el pecho sin dejar su pose agresiva de lado **\- Todos sabemos que esta victoria era casi nuestra.**

 **-Eso será en el mundo color rosa que tienes metido en la cabeza -** Interrumpiendo el comentario la morena aplasto con su peso al enano que estaba entre ellos **\- Claramente a quien salvo la campana no fue a mi equipo.**

 **-¿Lo dice quien duro medio partido tirada en el suelo? -** Dijo en son de burla extendiendo su palma frente al rostro de Ymir **\- Por favor, habla con mi mano a ver si ella te responde.**

 **-Por lo menos yo no me lance contra las mujeres de las gradas esperando que me salvaran de mi estupidez y mala puntería.**

 **-Qué suerte por ellas, porque con tu gran tamaño las hubieras asfixiado.**

 **-Mi altura solo aplasto a un insecto que no sabe jugar sin hacer trampa -** Tras el comentario se escuchó un sonoro "Ohhhh" por parte de los otros jugadores que prestaban cuidado a la disputa, algunos de ellos empezaron a meter cizaña con comentarios rebuscados para incitar a la pelea **\- De haber transcurrido más tiempo la victoria absoluta seria de mi equipo.**

 **-Excusas de perdedores -** Dijo petulante **\- Solo tratas de justificarte.**

 **-Pude haberte ganado.**

 **-Una marimacho que se hace pasar por hombre no le puede ganar a uno de verdad -** Eren fue soberbio adrede con el comentario queriendo que la morena pagara el bochorno que le hizo pasar en la cancha cuando tapaba sus tiros o robaba la pelota de sus manos con facilidad, humillándola con palabras para rembolsar un poco de la dignidad perdida- **Todos los saben...**

 **-¡Juguemos y veremos quien trapeara el piso con quien! –** Especto en el acto frunciendo fuerte el ceño acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de Eren **-**

 **-¡Hecho! -** Eren acepto el acto intimidatorio de inmediato imitando la actitud del antagonista quedando a escasos centímetros de pegar su frente contra la del Titán **-**

La morena taladraba a Eren con su mirada tratando de hacerlo explotar en un acto de magia dejado por un rayo láser ficticio que saliera de sus ojos, ignorando por completo a el profesor que estaba entre ellos y con quien jugaban como si fuera una pelota de ping pong.

Eren capto la rabia retenida en los ojos de la chica alta, respondiendo a la amenaza con un manoteo tonto que su rival no duro en responder. Entre los dos reprocharon nuevamente al maestro por su decisión fuera de lugar, aturdiendo con palabras al profesor para que este les entregara la pelota y los dejara seguir jugando para poder ajustar cuentas.

Gran parte de los alumnos que continuaban presentes abandonaron la cancha sigilosos evitando posibles problemas con Ackerman al captar el semblante nada agradable que proyectaba el profesor, quien aparentaba aguantar un colapso de paciencia con un tic nerviosos en el ojo meditando en silencio tratando de recordar la razón por la cual opto dejar la milicia para ser docente, evitando ahorcar a sus dos problemáticos estudiantes en el acto. El Springer solo esperaba por Ymir a poco distancia sin decir nada, siendo uno de los pocos en permanecer en su lugar para apoyar a su amiga si esta lo necesitaba.

Annie miraba la escena con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y los puños apretados aguantando unas ganas descomunales de patear la entrepierna de Eren para luego tirarlo contra un carro en marcha. Ella le susurro una advertencia a la chica de rasgos orientales que estaba a su derecha, Mikasa, pidiendo que controlara a su amante si no deseaba que este quedara sin dentadura gracias a Ymir. Luego dejo su puesto camino hacia donde estaba la morena con la idea de sacarla de aquel embrollo, quitando de su dedo índice un anillo que ocultaba una lezna curva filosa para evitar herir gravemente a alguien en el proceso de rescate.

Mientras, Krista pasaba por una batalla mental donde trataba de decidir si acercarse a la escena o quedarse donde estaba antes de ver como dos mujeres se dirigieron al meollo de la trifulca evitando que el profesor explotara y pegara la frente de los dos fastidiosos muchachos contra el piso. Contemplando entonces como una pelinegra tomo a Eren por la cintura y lo cargo en su hombro como si de un simple bolso se tratara, este solo protesto pataleando como un niño chiquito dentro del agarre. La otra dama gallarda era Annie, quien capturo a la morena por una oreja jalando de la misma para alejarla de los problemas. Con frustración Reiss dejo caer sus brazos a los lados del cuerpo al ver que su oportunidad de intervenir se iba por el caño, tanto pensar le robo tiempo para actuar, al no decidirse por quien ir otras personas tomaron su puesto.

 **-¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Auch! –** Se quejaba Ymir durante el trayecto fuera de la cancha al ser tomada por uno de sus puntos endebles que Leonhardt manejaba muy bien en su contra **\- Suéltame por favor, hare lo que me pidas pero ten misericordia -** Suplico la morena que fue arrastrada hasta un terreno solitario no muy lejos de las gradas **\- Eso en verdad duele, te aprovechas de que sabes que soy sensible con mis orejas.**

 **-¿Acaso quieres que te expulsen de la Universidad por tu mala conducta? -** Enfrento, apretando con las manos el cuello de la franela de la castaña luego de soltar su oreja. Aunque ella no era la estampa de la buena conducta como para reclamar disciplina a otra persona, pero si necesitaba hacerlo, lo haría-

 **-Ese no es tu problema -** Articulo con el enfado del partido aun recorriendo su cuerpo, quitándose de encima el agarre de Annie- **Mejor ve a socializar con el enemigo.**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **-Me refiero a Eren, parece que te agrada su presencia y sonrisa de adonis pagado para una propaganda de crema dental.**

 **-Solo es un amigo –** Engaño bajando el rostro **\- Uno que me trata muy bien a diferencia de otros -** Dijo con la intención de herir los sentimientos de Ymir- **Lo conozco desde...**

 **-El bastardo te ve como a un trozo de carne -** Interrumpió casi escupiendo las palabras de ira **\- Obviamente va actuar de la mejor forma ante tus ojos para conquistarte y luego meterte en su cama.**

 **-¿Celos?**

 **-Por mi te puedes tirar a quien se te antoje, excepto a ese inepto.**

 **-Si tú haces lo que se te da la gana, no veo el problema que yo haga lo mismo.**

 **-Solo tratas de jugar con mi paciencia -** Acariciando su tabique Ymir trataba de encontrar calma pero las respuestas que le daba su amiga solo provocaban que su furia aumentara- **Sigue mi consejo y me veras feliz.**

 **-¿Quieres apostar que me acuesto con el antes de que termine el semestre? -** Tiro desafiando la voluntad de su contraria **\- La verdad es que no he acariciado a un hombre desde hace mucho ahora que lo pienso... Creo que ya va siendo hora de probar suerte con un boxeador, dicen que tienen buena resistencia.**

 **-¡Te he dicho que no! -** Ordeno perdiendo por fin los estribos pegando el cuerpo de Annie contra una pared que golpeo sin recato, haciendo retumbar el concreto bajo su mano en el acto- **Voy hacer que te arrepientas si te metes con ese tipo -** Clavo su hermosa mirada encendida en la mujer que estaba debajo de ella. No deseaba ver a ninguna de sus dos rubias interesadas en el bastardo de Eren. El solo imaginarlo le revolvía las entrañas. Pensar que el idiota le ganaba en algo la llenaba de un humor terrible. Ya era suficiente con soportar que el princeso estuviera a un paso de ser novio de su Diosa como para tener que calarse que ahora Annie también se viera interesada por el pinche pendejo. Por su parte, Leonhardt le mantenía la mirada a duras penas, fascinada con el color turbulento de los iris de Ymir. Le encantaba desafiarla y que la morena perdiera los estribos por ella. Que le prestara atención. Quiso besar esos labios que tanto deseaba, disculparse por sus mentiras y confesarle que ella era la única con quien deseaba compartir la cama y la vida misma **\- No quiero volver a repetirlo ni hacer que te arrepientas de tus acciones -** Volviendo a sus cabales opto por distanciarse de Annie al notar de que tal vez fue un poco excesiva con su reacción, dando la espalda a su provocadora en busca de tranquilidad- **Lo dejare solo como una advertencia.**

 **-¿Qué pasa si no la acato?**

 **-Sabes que pasara, no te hagas la desentendida.**

 **-¿Acabaras con nuestra amistad solo porque te molesta verme cerca del hombre que se tira a la oxigenada?**

 **-¡Cierra la boca! -** Dando de nuevo la cara mostrando la dentadura blanca y perfecta, sus caninos se vislumbraban como los de un depredador- **¡No metas a Krista en esto y mejor ve a revolcarte con tu maravilloso amigo Eren si tanto te gusta!**

 **-¿Te molesta que se la folle alguien que no seas tú? -** Annie reflejo una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro con el fin de hacer evidente lo burlesco de su pregunta viendo que la morena ya estaba roja de la rabia pestañeando más de lo necesario con los puños cerrados- **Pues te tengo otra gran noticia, por si no te has dado cuente la perra que tantos defiendes se la tira cuantas veces quieras tu peor enemigo.**

 **-¡Cállate! -** Vocifero amenazante viendo desde arriba a su hostigadora **\- ¡Te hare tragar tus ofensas si le vuelves a faltarle al respeto a Reiss!**

 **-¡No me grites! -** Annie reviro con igual fuerza parada en las puntas de sus pies para no sentirse en desventaja **\- ¡Estas muy equivocada si crees que aceptare tus quejas como si nada!**

 **-¡Yo te grito todo lo que se me dé la gana!**

 **-¡Tú no eres nadie de mi sangre como para tratarme de esta forma!**

 **-** _Buen punto_ **\- Es cierto ¡No soy tu maldita familia Leonhardt! -** Recalco **\- ¡Entonces ya tienes una excusa perfecta para dejarme en paz de una vez por todas!**

Ante lo dicho Annie no aguanto obsequiarle un golpe en toda la mandíbula a la morena, seguido de otros. Provocando que Ymir volteara ligeramente el rostro tras los choques. Generando más daño en su mano que en la quijada de piedra, y al no ver resultado satisfactorio y sentir un dolor espantoso en la extremidad opto por cambiar sus puños por una patada baja inesperada que no hizo mucho daño en la pierna de Ymir pero si provoco que la morena retrocediera y tropezara con un muro no muy alto que estaba a sus espaldas. Falta de balance la cual Annie aprovecho para dar un fuerte empujón al Titán, provocando que esta cayera patas arriba contra el suelo. Luego la rubia se retiró del lugar digna pero con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

Ymir no quedo del todo estupefacta ante la agresión por parte de su amiga, no era la primera vez que Annie la golpeaba en busca de consuelo. Sin embargo, ella nunca retorno aquel trato violento por miedo hacerle daño a la rubia con un golpe mal calculado. Annie era fuerte pero no dejaba de ser una chica a la cual no deseaba herir y sobretodo una mujer que le importaba mucho. En el sparring que compartían de vez en cuando, algunas veces por diversión y otras por mero entrenamiento, era igual.

Tal vez las dos se habían sobrepasado con el pequeño debate de ideas, algunos comentarios estuvieron fuera de onda, pero ella de verdad aun no captaba porque Leonhardt tenía que meter tanto el dedo en la llaga con el tema de su amor platónico llamado Krista, reflexiono la morena en busca de una respuesta sin cambiar su estropeada postura en el suelo.

Sasha desde donde estaba no alcanzo a escuchar de que se trataba la charla animada entre el Titán y esa rubia, pero si fue testigo del estrepitoso acto lleno de golpes certeros dados por la fiera a Ymir. Ella espero que Annie se fuera para ir ayudar a la morena.

La chica patata le imploro minutos antes a Connie, quien firmaba la asistencia de la morena mientras cuidaba de las mochilas de sus dos compañeras que habían desaparecido tras las gradas, que le permitiera el bolso de Ymir para entregárselo en las duchas. Al comienzo el hombre se opuso a la oferta, pero solo falto que Sasha fuera un poco coqueta para que este accediera y cayera en la mentira redondito.

En realidad ella no sabía dónde estaba la morena en ese momento, pero deseaba estar a solas con Ymir para flirtear un poco con ella, entregarle sus pertenencias era la excusa perfecta para acercarse a su objetivo. Y al interrogar a varias personas cerca de la cancha dio con su verdadero paradero sin mucho esfuerzo.

 **-¿Ymir estas bien?** -Pregunto dando una mano a la morena para que esta se levantara del suelo- **¿Te duele algo?**

 **-No te preocupes, hace falta algo más que un pequeño tropiezo para hacerme daño** -Dijo pegando palmadas a su ropa deportiva para limpiar el sucio, siendo discreta de la verdadera causa que la llevo a terminar en ese estado- **Por cierto Braus ¿Que haces aquí?**

 **-Te buscaba para entregarte el bolso que dejaste en las gradas -** Su rostro se tiño con un leve sonrojo ante la verdad dentro de la mentira piadosa entregando la mochila a su compañera **\- Ya sabes con tantos amigos de lo ajeno no quise dejarlo a la deriva.**

 **-No te debiste tomar tanta molestia, de seguro mi amigo Connie lo estaba cuidando desde lejos por mí, pero igualmente gracias.**

 **-De nada -** Viendo como Ymir tomaba asiento en el muro que estaba a sus espaldas ella imito el movimiento quedando a un lado de la morena, quien busco un pañuelo en su bolsillo para limpiarse el rostro un poco sudoroso **\- Jugaste muy bien, aunque no me sorprende tanta capacidad de tu parte siempre has sido buena en los deportes.**

 **-¿Hmmm?**

 **-Que jugaste muy bien -** Aclaro repitiendo el halago que Ymir no alcanzo a escuchar-

 **-Ahhh si claro... Solo trato de hacer lo que pueda y disfrutar del momento.**

 **-Tu pareces más un prodigio que un intento, el resto de las chicas damos vergüenza a tu lado.**

 **-Todos tienen puntos buenos o malos -** La morena miro atenta a su acompañante tomando delicadamente un mechón de cabello de Sasha para acomodarlo tras su oreja al ver que este le molestaba, acto que le robo una sonrisa mezclada con rubor a la mujer de pechos prominentes **\- Por ejemplo, confesare que tienes una hermosa sonrisa mientras que la mía es horrenda.**

 **-No seas modesta con tus encantos -** Dijo disimulando el sonrojo que provoco el piropo **\- Aquí la única que parece un modelo de revista eres tú.**

 **-Un modelo de revista para entretenimiento femenino -** Aclaro alzando una ceja viendo por el rabillo del ojo a Braus mientras le mostraba su fuerte bíceps **\- Con esta musculatura es lo menos que merezco.**

 **-Si -** Contesto tocando el brazo del Titán encantada, aguantando a su vez una risa por los gestos y palabras sobre actuadas de Ymir- **Tengo que comprar el tomo donde salgas -** _Mil de ellos mínimo_ **-**

 **-De seguro costara mucho dinero para su bolsillo señorita -** Dramatizo fingiendo arrogancia colocando su cuerpo en diferentes poses atractivas **\- Le recomiendo que decline la oferta.**

 **-No importa, empeñare un riñón si es necesario -** Continuo el juego **\- Tal vez un ojo de la cara este mejor.**

 **-Quedaras tuerta por mi culpa.**

 **-Pero por lo menos podre tener un afiche de ti para pegarlo tras la puerta de mi cuarto.**

 **-¿Pretendes hacerme alguna especie de brujería con eso?**

 **-Puede ser...**

 **-Aterrador -** Tras una cara de miedo exagerada por parte de Ymir ninguna de las dos aguanto venirse en un ataque de risa **\- Por cierto -** Expreso la morena interrumpiendo la guerra de chistes malos para buscar algo en la mochila, sacando una dona envuelta en papel blanco que tenía donitas de muchos colores dibujadas **\- ¿Quieres?**

 **-¿Compartir? -** Cuestiono, con grandes estrellas reflejadas en sus pupilas ante la posibilidad **\- ¿Segura?**

 **-Luego puedo comprar otra -** Dijo encogiéndose de hombros ante lo muy poco importante que en realidad era la dona para ella. A diferencia de Leonhardt **\- Esta viene bañada en chocolate con trozos de maní y rellena de arequipe.**

 **-Acepto la oferta encantada -** A la chica patata se le hizo agua la boca viendo como Ymir destapaba con cuidado el delicioso disco que dejaba un aroma sabroso, partiendo el aperitivo en dos mitades, dando la más grande a Sasha la cual casi se desmaya ante el detalle, tomando el trozo en su mano para luego abrazar con fuerza a la morena **\- Gracias, te amo tanto.**

 **-¿Tu amas a todos los que te dan de comer?**

 **-Sí -** _Pero ya antes de esto igual te amaba_ **-**

Ymir dejó escapar una risa encantadora ante las reacciones de su conocida. Braus era una chica agradable y bonita, de los pocos individuos que la aceptaban tal cual era y con quien era placentero compartir una charla.

Krista paro en seco ante la escena. Luego de ir tras su futuro novio y solucionar la actitud alebrestada de este aguantando en el proceso la postura nada agradable de Mikasa para con ella, sin pensarlo mucho de repente estaba buscando a la morena. Reiss se quedó unos segundos viendo lo que pasaba entre Ymir y Braus, apartando sus ojos de la escena para abandonar el sitio dando una vuelta sobre su propio eje. Interrumpir no era prudente, no obstante... Sí que deseo hacerlo, ser solo ella quien le robara esas hermosas sonrisas a la morena y comiera a su lado, no Sasha.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Esa mañana la morena dejo su lecho temprano para ir a trotar unos treinta kilómetros camino al parque en busca de las barras. Haciendo sombra en cada esquina que alcanzaba mientras escuchaba _Eye Of The Tiger de Survivor, s_ iendo precisa en los golpes que daba en el aire. Eficacia obtenida en años de arduo entrenamiento y la gran cantidad de palizas que dio y recibió en sus peleas callejeras.

Aunque su base siempre fue el Karate la morena experimento otras Artes Marciales y deportes de contacto por mera curiosidad. Uniendo lo mejor de cada uno para acoplarlo en su mente, teniendo mayor favoritismo con las técnicas que compaginaban con su personalidad. Ella golpeaba con todos los extremos filosos o duros que tuviera su cuerpo. Proyectaba como una licenciada en el manejo del peso vivo, y noqueaba con mano de piedra.

Sus nudillos se caracterizaban por estar marcados gracias a la práctica excesiva en el makiwara. Callos en las palmas de las manos dejados por superficies rusticas, dedos fortalecidos como varillas debido a las flexiones que solo se apoyaban en ellos. Tibias de acero de tanto golpear palmas y cabillas de acero. Reflejos extraordinarios y fuerza bestial. Atributos que le salvaron la vida en repetidas ocasiones, sin embargo ella estaba consciente de que la humildad en algunos casos era importante para evitar perder la vida de forma estúpida, porque de personas fuertes estaba lleno el mundo.

Cuando por fin llego al parque con la respiración acelerada se hecho en la grama verde mirando el cielo feliz de sentir su cuerpo encendido. Le fascinaba aquella sensación que dejaba viajar la adrenalina por su interior alimentando su alma. Entrenar su físico era su herramienta de crecimiento, meditación y gloria.

A su mente arribo la imagen de Krista y aquel beso que la hizo delirar todas las noches de esa semana, la libido estaba a mil. Necesitaba drenar el vigor que la llenaba trabajando cada musculo del cuerpo para desahogar lo que no se quitaba en la cama con su propia mano. La morena se alzó del suelo alejando los malos pensamientos dispuesta a practicar Katas hasta desfallecer para luego pasar por las paralelas un rato como exclusiva forma de mantener el control sobre sus impulsos. Ese día la reunión para continuar con el informe seria en casa de Reiss.

La idea irreal y loca que se derramo del cerebro de la rubia fue tan extraña como ver a un perro volar. Era como si sus deseos escondidos hubieran sido escuchados y cumplidos por el Dios del masoquismo y la autodestrucción. Sin tapujos todo se resumía a ser un objeto sexual. La chica de piel blanca, Reiss, necesitaba salir de un apuro o matar la curiosidad. Las dos posibilidades no carecían de sentido, pero de lo cual no tenía conocimiento era hasta donde iba llegar todo aquello.

La novela de tragedia era maravillosa, contradictoria pero emocionante. Todo pintaba genial hasta que sus putos sentimientos ligados a la mujer se revelaban como el villano de la serie. Ymir aceptaba que no podía fingir mucho tiempo al respecto y que si todo avanzaba por el mal y lujurioso camino de la carne, irremediablemente estaba condenada a terminar enamorada como una zoquete. Pero el riesgo valía la pena, si he de morir seria en batalla.

La mañana se fue volando entre quehaceres del hogar y una larga ducha, reflexiono Krista al ver el reloj en la mesa de noche mientras se probaba diferentes prendas de ropa frente al espejo. Emocionada sin saber claramente el origen de aquel sentimiento. Ella opto por desahogar su aburrimiento escuchando _Womanizer de Britney Spears_ a todo volumen en su habitación, buscando dentro de la montaña de finas vestiduras a su disposición algo lindo que ponerse para impresionar a la morena que llegaría en pocas horas con la finalidad de seguir con el trabajo de la Universidad.

Ella cantaba algunas partes de la letra de la canción pasando del español al inglés siendo atrevida en los pasos coreografiados que estaban cargados con un toque sexual. Desfilando como una profesional encima de una pasarela imaginaria moviendo las caderas con ritmo. Animada visualizando en su mente la contextura y rasgos apuestos de Ymir. Deslizando las manos por su cuerpo, dedicando el canto a la morena que le había hecho sentir tan bien con su beso recargado de experiencia.

 **"Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer"**

Entono imitando a la vocalista que cantaba por el reproductor, mientras su cuerpo se agitaba sensualmente metida de llena en el papel de cantante dedicando el significado de aquella tonada pegajosa a la morena de ojos dorados, tomando otra muda de ropa de la cama escogiendo por fin una combinación sencilla pero agradable.

Desconocer el origen de aquella urgencia por verse bien frente a su compañera de equipo no la perturbo. Ella imagino que todo derivaba en comodidad, si proyectaba confianza las cosas fluirían mejor. Verse atractiva le daba control sobre el Titán y las posibilidades de probar cosas nuevas sin que esta se negara. Aunque ella realmente no estaba segura de cómo atraer sexualmente a otra mujer, dedujo que con Ymir iba lo mismo que coquetear con un hombre o por lo menos de esa forma opto por intentar.

Su homofobia de menor grado ligada con terror se había esfumado junto a su propuesta, estaba tan necesitaba de una ayuda que le daba igual los medios. Sin embargo, luego de aquel primer encuentro algo la asusto, y eso fue el gusto que le tomo al manejo de la lengua de Ymir. Pero después tacho lo que se vislumbraba como una atracción innegable disfrazando la duda con simple calentura del momento, recordando las charlas de algunas conocidas donde hablaban de haber experimentado entre mujeres con resultados agradables pero aquello no las transformo en lesbianas, solo era un juego y en su caso una práctica necesaria para conquistar al hombre de sus sueño. Nada más.

Un par de horas pasaron antes de que sonara su iPhone con un mensaje de Ymir avisando que estaba cerca de la casa, la rubia amablemente bajo del penthouse a esperar en la calle por la morena para luego subir de nuevo al departamento.

Cuando llegaron por fin al interior del hogar Ymir lo visualizo discreta detallando solo el lujo suficiente para vivir confortable. Un olor agradable adornaba el ambiente, era la fragancia de Krista impregnada por todas partes. Lo pulcro del piso hizo contraste con el color oscuro de sus botas Timberland talla cuarenta y dos. Todo era amplio, iluminado por la luz natural que entraba por las grandes ventanas que dejaban una vista hermosa del exterior.

En su escudriño inconsciente no dejo escapar las fotos donde estaba enmarcada la familia Reiss. Entre ellos una chica muy parecida a la rubia pero su pelo era negro. La morena no aguanto preguntar de quien se trataba y la bajita explico que era su hermana mayor que vivía con ella pero en esos momentos no se encontraba en casa sino trabajando.

Cuando la dueña del hogar la invito a pasar a su cuarto le temblaron las rodillas. Esa estancia del cielo que solo en sueños imagino visitar estaba a pocos pasos de ella. En el trayecto observo lo linda que estaba Krista, ni la poca luz del pasillo opaco su belleza radiante y extranjera. Aunque la rubia siempre se vislumbraba preciosa sin importar que ropa la enfundara, estaba vez fue como si la mujer se hubiera arreglado especialmente para ella. Pero eso era imposible.

- **¿Te arreglaste para mí?** –No pudo evitar preguntar aquello en son de burla al pasar por su mente la posibilidad- **Que considerada eres.**

- **Eso lo hago** **sin importa quién me visite** -Confesar lo contrario no era lo correcto para mantener intacto el orgullo pero que la morena se diera cuenta del esmero que ella había dedicado para verse agradable, le gusto- **No te ilusiones mucho con suposiciones o trates de conquistarme con frases baratas mientras no dejas de mirarme el escote.**

 **-Lastimas mis sentimientos Reiss** -Dijo con dolor fingido desviando la vista para mirar a una zona menos peligrosa- **Estaba segura que ya empezabas a quererme como lo merezco por todo lo que he hecho por ti.**

 **-Lo exclusivamente seguro en esta vida es la muerte -** Cito **\- Esa es una frase que leí rayada tras la puerta de un baño -** Explico cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho llegando por fin al cuarto, dando la cara a su acompañante que estaba a un lado de ella **\- ¿No te parece inspirador?**

 **-Un poco sucio pero constructivo.**

 **-Lo mismo deduje –** Volteando para agarrar su lapto del pequeño escritorio que estaba en la recamara, invitando a la morena a que tomaran asiento en una orilla de la cama **\- ¿Que tenemos para hoy?**

 **-Proseguir con la transcripción de propiedades y rangos articulares, lo cual discutimos hace un tiempo que era exclusivamente tu trabajo.**

 **-Ashhh** –Balbuceo con fastidio admitiendo que Ymir estaba en lo correcto **\- ¿Entonces porque carajo tuve que esperar a estar contigo para hacerlo?**

 **-Se supone que te dictare todo tal cual sale en mi libreta para ahorrarnos el tiempo que gastaras descifrando la letra** **que escribo, la cual llamaste garabatos** –Señalo la morena quitándose la chaqueta de cuero con la que llego puesta para acostar medio cuerpo deliberadamente en la cama- **Insultando mi honor gravemente, trauma el cual aún no supero.**

 **-No me convence que te sientas tan confortable mientras me achicharro los ojos frente a la pantalla.**

 **-Mira, agradece que acepte en ayudarte con esto cuando mi parte ya está hecha.**

 **-Me descombrare toda tu vagancia cuando llegue el momento y créeme que lo disfrutare.**

 **-Si claro, pero por ahora a trabajar esclava que su Rey Ymir se lo ordena.**

 **-¿Quieres salir de esta casa con un ojo morado? -** Ella opto por mostrar un puño fingiendo disgusto para asustar a la morena **-**

 **-Solo estaba jugando mujer, tranquila.**

 **-No aceptare que intrusos me den órdenes Rey Ymir, mucho menos en mis aposentos.**

 **-Lamento ofenderle gran Reina, no fue mi intención -** La morena se arrodillo para besar el dorso de la mano de la rubia un poco sorprendida de que Reiss le siguiera la corriente **\- Castigue a este mal servidor como es debido -** _Por favor-_

 **-¿Qué le parece cien latigazos?**

 **-Cruel mi Reina, pero si me lo permite le recomendare una tortura peor.**

 **-Diga.**

 **-Que usted me conceda un beso.**

 **-Explique en este mismo instante por que es peor besarme que quedar sin piel en la espalda antes de que le mande a cortar la cabeza.**

 **-Imagine conocer el cielo en los labios de una Diosa para luego caer de vuelta a la tierra sin ella -** Dijo mirando desde abajo a la rubia, coronando el final de la frase con una mirada profunda llena de veracidad- **Un castigo horrendo sin lugar a dudas.**

 **-** Carajo esas palabras fueron tan extremadamente bellas que robaron un sonrojo de su rostro y le aceleraron los latidos del corazón- **Mejor cierra la boca y empieza a buscar las paginas por transcribir -** Ella tuvo que arrancar su mano del agarre de Ymir antes de derretirse-

 **-Como usted ordene mi Reina.**

La rubia se levantó de la cama con la excusa de buscar un lugar mejor donde apoyarse con Ymir aun arrodillada frente a ella. El tonto juego de la edad media la acaloro un poco y el hecho de verse atrapada en la fragancia de Ymir que inundaba cada esquina del cuarto turbo sus sentidos de manera excitante.

Ese sutil aroma de menta con chocolate que acompañaba al cuero de la chaqueta que Ymir trajo puesta y dejo sobre la cama era un combinar que avivaba el deseo. La morena estaba tan guapa como siempre, cuando la vio llegar en su moto no pudo evitar apartar sus ojos de ella. De alguna forma empezaba a necesitar de su confortable amistad. Sintiendo que sus emociones se alborotaban cuando estaba cerca de ella o pactaban alguna salida discreta. El solo estar a su lado y escuchar o ser partícipe de sus ocurrencias la colocaba de un buen humor.

Tras sentarse de nuevo sobre la cama Ymir espero a que la rubia diera el visto bueno para comenzar, dictando cada detalle con voz firme levemente ronca donde de vez en cuando Krista quedaba absorta. Pasadas las horas el dictado se fue tornando fastidioso y cansado. Reiss estaba un poco obstinada de escribir en la computadora cosa que la morena capto. Siendo amable ella dejo su puesto ofreciendo ayuda para seguir con la transcripción y terminar con el punto esa misma tarde.

Krista descanso un momento fingiendo estar entretenida con otras cosas mientras observaba en secreto a la morena concentrada en su labor la cual fue cumplida con rapidez y diligencia. Reiss verifico el documento y mientras este se guardaba y mandaba por correo en el computador invito a su acompañante hasta la cocina para preparar de comer o buscar algo en la alacena.

Al llegar la morena tomo asiento en un taburete de la barra mientras Krista esculco la nevera encontrando un dulce de hojaldres relleno con dulce de leche bastante grande el cual compro la noche anterior. Ymir opto por ayudar a preparar una malteada de vainilla al ver un poco atareada con la labor a la rubia. Moviendo su trasero de la silla para mezclar los ingredientes que la bajita coloco sobre el mesón. Arreglando en dos platos las porciones de dulce Krista necesito de algo que no alcanzaba por estar bastante alto sobre el gabinete. Los ojos de Ymir percibieron la mano extra que necesitaba la rubia dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo para tomar entre su agarre el objeto que la mujer de piel blanca necesitaba alcanzar.

Sentir tan de repente el cuerpo caliente y tallado de la morena pegado a su espalda la hizo perder la serenidad. Cuando escucho la voz profunda de su ayudante muy cerca de la oreja por poco se desmaya. Ymir solo quiso alcanzar un paquete de servilletas que ella llevaba rato tratando de tomar sin ser consciente de las consecuencias. La rubia disimulo muy bien la perturbación dando las gracias y colocando los platos sobre la barra para empezar a comer. La Titán emulo la acción colocando el batido ya terminado muy cerca de los platos tomando asiento nuevamente al lado de Krista.

Mientras Ymir comentaba lo bueno que estaba el hojaldre y lo maravilloso que le quedo el batido, Reiss no pudo evitar sucumbir a la tentación de limpiar la comisura de los labios de la morena y llevarse el residuo a la boca volviendo a posar su mano en la quijada de Ymir con la excusa de quitar otra mancha o sucio dejado por el dulce. Hacía rato que deseaba tocar aquella mandíbula que reflejaba una musculatura hermosa trabajando en masticar y la tráquea con movimiento coordinado encargada de tragar que la hipnotizaba.

La bajita disfrazo el atrevido acto de inmediato iniciando una charla variada mientras se llevaba trozos de comida a la boca sin mayores preocupaciones dejando pasar el atrevimiento como un simple favor. Luego del break se lavaron en el baño para terminar de una vez por todas. Un quejido de flojera se hizo presente en el aire por parte de la morena que tomo asiento en la cama estirando su cuerpo para recostarse acto que la llevo a rozar sin querer algo que llamo su atención.

 **-¿Oye para que sirve esto?** -Ymir tomo una caja de bandas depilatorias que estaba al otro lado de la colchoneta con curiosidad- **¿Es alguna especie de servilleta?**

 **-Es para depilar.**

 **-¿Esta cosa tan pequeña?**

- **Si** -Al ver la inocencia reflejada en los preciosos ojos de la morena una idea malévola se le vino a la mente- **Ven y te muestro** -Ymir le entrego la caja a la rubia, que se levantó de donde estaba para sacar una banda la cual froto para luego colocarla con rapidez sobre la parte poblada de bello en el antebrazo de Ymir, arrancando el pedazo de papel al instante con fuerza, generando un ruido inquietante-

- **¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! -** Vocifero al sentir semejante dolor inesperado **\- ¡Hija de tu madre! -** Eso si que no lo vi venir **-**

- **¿Te duele que haga eso?**

 **-No vale, solo me dejaste medio brazo en carne viva pero normal -** Dijo con sarcasmo viendo como la rubia frotaba otra banda **\- Ni te atrevas a hacerlo de... -** Ella no termino de hablar cuando le fue colocado de nuevo en otra parte del brazo la maldita cosa- **¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! -** Grito cuando fue arrancada la segunda cinta pegajosa escuchando a su vez como la bajita parada frente a ella se carcajeaba ante el dolor. Ymir nunca imagino que esa chica con aire inocente en realidad fuera tan mala **\- ¡Me las pagaras Reiss!**

Su venganza se fue por el caño cuando la rubia que le provoco dolor segundos antes ahora la besaba sentada sobre su regazo. Sintiendo como la lengua de la mujer reclamaba por entrar en su boca. Ymir quedo impactada ante lo imprevisto del beso. Mirando fijamente a la rubia que separo sus labios para tomar aire. Krista no duro en devolver la mirada quedando un rato en silencio. Admirando desde una distancia tan cercana el rostro del personaje que la llevo a cometer esa locura- **¿Que fue eso Reiss?**

 **-Una forma de callar tus gritos -** Hasta ella misma estaba asombrada de su acto, pero estar sobre la piernas de Ymir le daba el valor de ser osada en lo que quisiera- **Ya que terminamos a tiempo y estamos en esta posición ¿Crees que podamos practicar un poco?**

 **-¿Practicar?**

 **-Ya sabes... Besar.**

 **-¿Es correcto que lo hagamos en tu cuarto?**

- **No hay problema con eso solo tengo que cerrar la puerta con llave** -Dijo restando importancia al ambiente, acariciando los hombros de Ymir para que esta no tuviera la oportunidad de negarse a nada- **Mi hermana llega tarde hoy.**

 **-Antes de continuar con tu juego de habilidad quisiera preguntarte algo -** La morena reflexiono un momento como decir su interrogante de una forma delicada, disimulando la tormenta de placer generada por los toques o palabras de Krista- **¿Los has hecho con Eren?**

 **-Te refieres a...**

 **-Besar** –Interrumpió, aclarando el punto antes de ser malinterpretado- **¿Lo has besado?**

 **-No, aun no me siento preparada.**

 **-Cuando lo hagas no puedes seguir practicando conmigo.**

- **¿Por qué? -** Aquel comentario asombro a la rubia- **¿Te molesta?**

 **-¿Pretendes que comparta tu boca con la de otra persona? –** Pregunto **\- Eso es una cosa que no tolerare por obvias razones.**

 **-Entiendo tu forma de ver las cosas–** Dijo, captando la indirecta **\- Cuando lo haga con Eren lo dejare de hacer contigo.**

 **-Aclarado el punto, ahora dime donde me acomodo para empezar con esto.**

 **-Ummmmm... –** Tras pensarlo, se le activaron las neuronas de la creatividad viniendo a su mente una maravillosa idea **\- Aunque donde estas es excelente quisiera aprovechar la cama para practicar acostada.**

 **-¡¿Qué?!**

 **-Necesito tener experiencia en diferentes posiciones, mueve tu gran cuerpo al centro de la colchoneta por favor.**

 **-¿Segura?**

 **-Si, no te preocupes –** No era como si pudiera quedar embarazada por hacer un par de cosas sobre la cama en especial con otra mujer, al menos que Ymir tuviera un poder especial de hacer niños- **Espero que no se te hayan olvidado las reglas.**

 **-Luego de que me obligaras a imprimirlas y pegar el papel en la puerta de la nevera, no creo que se me olviden nunca en la vida.**

 **-Perfecto.**

Krista le dio chance a la morena para que se moviera a un lugar centrado, arrastrando su cuerpo cuidadosa mientras la rubia con un sensual gateo no dejaba que la distancia entra las dos se acrecentara.

Cuando Ymir llego por fin a la mitad de la cama la bajita tomo asiento a horcajadas sobre las caderas de la morena. Ella estaba un poco nerviosa pero sentir control sobre Ymir al estar en esa posición dominante la empujo a no preocuparse de nada. Tenerla bajo su poder la calentaba de sobre manera.

Ella no era ni fue tan atrevida cuando se trataba de cosas sexuales con hombres. Por el simple hecho que los nervios le nublaban la mente. No experimento nunca antes esa comodidad que sentía al estar entre los brazos de Ymir. Eso le encantaba, probar sin riegos ni barreras era un sueño hecho realidad. Lo mejor de todo fue encontrar aquello realmente placentero.

 **-Pon tus brazos en la parte posterior de tu cabeza –** Ordeno la rubia para tener a la vista las manos de Ymir- **Sin trampas.**

 **-¿Ah? –** Contesto confundida **\- ¿Que pretendes?**

 **-Hazlo si no quieres que me baje ahora mismo.**

 **-Ok señorita tirana, hare lo que usted mande.**

 **-¿Te puedo tocar un poco?**

 **-¿Y eso como para que te sirve?**

 **-Tu cuerpo es como el de un chico, si me acostumbro a tocarte superare mis nervios.**

 **-Me tocas y yo no te toco, esto no me parece nada justo.**

 **-¿Tocarme?** -Interrogo confundida- **Tu misma dijiste que no te atraigo -** ¿Cierto?-

 **-Tienes buen cuerpo -** Confeso **\- ¿Por qué desperdiciar la oportunidad de meterte mano?**

 **-Por el simple hecho de que si lo haces sin mi consentimiento no saldrás viva de esta casa, porque tras la puerta del escaparate tengo una escopeta esperando por ser disparada.**

 **-Vaya, nunca imagine eso de ti –** Dijo un poco impresionada **\- Aunque ahora que tengo conocimiento de ello me das un poco de miedo.**

 **-Tranquila solo son previsiones, siempre necesarias con hombres o con mujeres.**

 **-Ya que me quedo claro no tocarte para seguir con vida, deduzco que solo me queda simular estar en estado de coma mientras medio me violas.**

- **Que bien lo comprendes, y es que cuando utilizas un poquito el cerebro hasta tu atractivo aumenta.**

 **-¿Ya comenzamos con los insultos?**

 **-Fue una broma, una broma... No te lo tomes tan apecho.**

 **-Solo hazlo de una vez por todas, que luego de que me metas la lengua tengo que ir hacer algunas vueltas al centro comercial.**

 **-En eso estoy, pero no te quedas quieta.**


	8. Chapter 8

En el silencio que se produjo entre la pareja Krista acaricio las orejas de la morena con sus dos manos suave y atentamente lista para el ataque. Aquel mimo descuidado provoco un suspiro de agrado por parte de Ymir dando una clara señal de que aquel era un punto erógeno en su cuerpo.

 **-Con que te agrada que haga eso** -Reflexiono anotando en su mente cada detalle- **Veamos qué otra parte sensible descubro en ti -** La rubia dejo la zona que tocaba para seguir explorando, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Ymir entrelazando las falanges delicadamente por las lisas hebras castañas con paciencia y amor. La morena se relajó ante lo que fuera que Krista hiciera con su pelo, absorta en los lentos movimientos y el contacto que le regalaba aquella hermosa mujer- **Pareces un pequeño cachorro** -Se dijo entre una risilla interna al notar el semblante calmado y sumiso de Ymir- **Uno muy hermoso** -Krista detallo en los ojos color miel de la morena, tranquilidad con un toque de ansia pasional, y aquello la animo a seguir-

Uniendo los labios para mojarlos entre si la rubia se inclinó un poco buscando el ángulo correcto para comenzar con el beso. Ymir disfruto del tacto y la vista hipnotizada, sometida a gusto permitiendo que Reiss hiciera con ella lo que se le viniera en gana. La finalidad de aquel asunto era que la rubia aprendiera a dominar un beso maestro sin importar la pose en la que se encontrara, que se familiarizara con un cuerpo bajo o cerca de ella. Tocar era el segundo paso importante, necesitaba eliminar el pavor que tenia de palpar carne que deseaba solo por pena.

El problema estaba en que mediante acercaba su rostro al de la morena ella nunca imagino que se trataba de Eren. La bajita no deseaba suprimir a Ymir de la realidad, su subconsciente no la dejaba hacerlo. Que fuera la morena a quien sujetaba entre sus piernas si le robaba la cordura y le daba fortaleza para ser osada, una actitud y confianza que no tuvo antes con ninguna otra persona.

Ella no era una santa ni mucho menos un pan de dios, en su vida como adolescente y joven tuvo sus encontrones sexuales pero nada avanzo fuera de un beso o toques descarados por no sentirse preparada o lo suficientemente fascinada como para compartir algo más que un simple faje.

No negaba que Ymir la colocaba nerviosa y toda la cosa, pero con ella era sencillo ser natural y mostrarse humana. Con fallas o dudas sin problema alguno. Mientras que con su futuro novio, no era correcto hacerlo porque se arriesgaba a perderle en un mar de estereotipos altos y competencia.

Krista pensaba que con Eren solo quedaba la alternativa de que las cosas fluyeran sin contratiempos y de forma perfecta entre los dos, era lo menos que se merecía un caballero con su popularidad y encanto. Cuando se comprometieran al noviazgo ella no deseaba defraudarlo sino todo lo contrario. Por eso necesitaba convertirse en una mujer por completo de una vez por todas y dejarse de rodeos ante el hombre que ya denotaba estar ansioso por pasar a otro nivel sin importar que tuviera que acudir a una ayuda externa como lo era Ymir.

Cuando por fin sus labios se juntaron con los de la morena algo exploto en las dos, tuvieron un conectar lleno de deseo y agrado. Era maravilloso tocar las lenguas una contra la otra en un baile prodigioso donde cuyos sonidos propios de un beso movido y profundo solo aumentaban la lujuria y deseo de las dos participantes. Reiss denoto estar bastante clavada en la tarea de llevarle el paso a la habilidad para besar de la que era dueña la morena. Encantada de aprender nuevos trucos, intercambiando el sabor interno de su boca lubricada y hambrienta con la de Ymir que la trataba de una forma inmejorable.

Placer era lo que llenaba el cerebro de ambas, a ninguna le importo fingir lo contrario. Krista se vio en la necesidad de dejar un poco el jugueteo a un lado para besar de manera abismal. Sus entrañas la obligaron a hacerlo, gritando una necesidad de llevar las cosas por un camino diferente al del solo el deseo agregando un poco de sentimiento. El tiempo que duraban separadas devolviendo el aire a sus pulmones era escaso, de inmediato pegaban sus bocas de nuevo con una necesidad que no se apagaba a pesar del tiempo que llevaran en aquello.

Krista opto por palpar el abdomen cincelado de la morena al recordar que el permiso de hacerlo estaba dado por la misma Ymir. Dibujar la musculatura con sus manos la hizo delirar deseando hundirse en esa piel bronceada que contrastaba hermosamente con la de ella. Por eso no le basto con solo tocar sobre la tela sino que busco introducir sus manos por debajo de la franela que llevaba puesta la castaña.

Ymir exhalo fuerte al sentir el calor de las extremidades de Krista tan de cerca queriendo entregarse de lleno sin hacer otra cosa que no fuera disfrutar, pero su orgullo la abofeteo reclamando no quedarse quieta permitiendo que la rubia le manoseara como se le viniera en gana mientras ella ya hacia sumisa bajo su montura. Por eso en medio del acalorado bamboleo que las caderas de Krista comenzaron sobre su cuerpo la morena opto por dar una embestida hacia arriba agregando un golpe con su muslo sobre toda la zona sensible de la entrepierna de la rubia generando que esta separara sus labios del beso que daba para articular un pequeño gemido.

Aunque le fascino aquel toque descarado que le dio Ymir necesitaba castigar a la morena por su atrevimiento, si bien no desacato ninguna regla con su golpe bajo bastante astuto si la hizo denotar vulnerable y necesitada hiriendo su ego profundamente, por eso Krista dejo la tarea de besar quitando las manos que estaban en la parte posterior de la nuca de Ymir para deslizarse con mayor facilidad hasta su cuello y cobrar venganza en el lugar, dando besos calmados que le robaban la paciencia a su antagonista que estaba un poco inquieta bajo el mando que ella desempeñaba. Luego opto por recargar las caricias empezando a chupar la zona viendo la oportunidad perfecta de morder un tentador pedazo y dejar su marca en la piel, hecho que le robo un gruñido a la morena.

A la bajita mujer se le escapo una sonrisa de complacencia ante la respuesta que buscaba sacando sus manos fogosas de donde estaban para colocarlas sobre los fuertes hombros de Ymir clavando las garras en ellos volviendo a rosar su sexo de mujer con la zona baja del vientre de la morena, produciendo que Ymir buscara su boca para morderle el labio inferior con un toque de frustración.

Krista noto un dolor en su entrepierna que empezaba a hacerse irresistible, desconsuelo lleno de humedad que estaba exigiendo ser atendido de inmediato. La rubia se impresiono de lo pronto que la morena la llevo a ese estado, donde estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba y pedir apoyo para desahogarse por completo.

Agitada Krista estuvo a segundos de concederle a la Titán un permiso especial de poder tocarla donde quisiera para llevar las cosas a otro nivel, pero un portazo en la sala de su apartamento la saco del trance donde se encontraba inmersa. Al escuchar la voz de su hermana gritar que ya estaba en casa ella se paralizo recordando que no le coloco seguro a la puerta, Ymir la miro esperando una respuesta y como si su vida dependiera de ello la bajita desmonto a la morena cayendo por una orilla de la cama en el proceso.

 **-¿Reiss?** -Ymir miro por un lado de la cama a la mujer adolorida en el suelo- **¿Te hiciste daño?**

 **-Estoy bien** -Contesto, pidiendo con un gesto a la morena simular estar estudiando- **Mi hermana asomara su cabeza al cuarto en cualquier momento, aparenta ser un angelito por favor.**

 **-Por si no te has dado cuenta para mi fingir ser algo inmaculado o inocente es un poco complicado de hacer, porque lo que menos piensa la gente cuando ve mi rostro es que soy una buena persona.**

 **-Como sea -** La rubia agito sus manos exaltada buscando su lapto por todas partes **\- Solo has algo con tu vida o aparenta ser parte de la decoración.**

 **-¿Qué tal si me escondo debajo de la cama?**

 **-Vaya ideas tan maravillosas la que se te ocurren -** Articulo con sarcasmo **\- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que eso es aún más sospechoso idiota?**

 **-Cierto** -Ymir tomo su barbilla pensativa jugando con la paciencia de la rubia- **¿En el closet?**

 **-¡No!**

 **-Me puedo tirar por la ventana -** Dijo señalando la abertura en la pared- **Aunque mejor no, acabo de recordar que estamos en el último piso** -Tras un momento de fingir estar analizando le vino a la mente otro lugar absurdo **\- ¡Ya se! ¿Te parece bien junto a los peluches?**

 **-¡Me va a dar un infarto con tu maldita actitud! -** Krista tomo algo sobre su escritorio y se lo lanzo a la morena buscando reprenderla **\- ¡No ahora por favor!**

 **-De acuerdo, ya me pongo seria antes de que te mueras de verdad -** Ymir dio el brazo a torcer con sus burlas y se acomodó tranquila en la orilla de la cama aparentando estar ocupada leyendo **\- ¿Te gusta?**

 **-Es perfecto -** Krista enseño sus dos pulgares arriba para ocupar su propio puesto, abrir la tapa del computador y esperar que este prendiera notando en último momento que los zapatos de Ymir habían dejado un poco de suciedad en la sabana. La rubia le hizo una seña veloz a la morena para que lo resorbiera, esta capto de inmediato y volteando diligente con tres palmadas deshizo la mancha antes de que la cerradura de la puerta girara abriendo la entrada **-**

 **-Krista traje comida italiana para que cenemos en casa esta noche y...** -Frieda por poco se desmaya al ver aquel guapo chico en el cuarto de su hermana, pero luego de escanearlo mejor, darse cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de una chica bastante atractiva con ropa y un cuerpo escasamente femenino, a ella le regreso el alma al cuerpo- **Disculpa no quise interrumpir.**

 **-No te preocupes Frieda –** La rubia salto de donde estaba para abrazar a su hermana **\- En la mañana me dijiste que el turno que te cambiaron era hasta la noche, no te esperaba tan temprano.**

 **-Es cierto pero como paso algo en la oficina nos dejaron retirar temprano.**

 **-¿Todo bien?**

 **-Nada grave –** Dijo viendo de nuevo a la morena sentada en la cama **\- Mejor se educada y dime quien es tu acompañante.**

 **-Por un momento lo olvide –** Dio de nuevo la cara a Ymir, quien dejo lo que aparentaba hacer para acercarse y estrechar con amabilidad la mano de la mujer de pelo negro **\- Ella es mi compañera de equipo –** Presento aguardando a que la morena digiera algo **-**

 **-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ymir, espero no ser inoportuna en su casa.**

 **-Para nada, las amistades de mi hermana siempre son bienvenidas –** Hablo con una sonrisa **\- Mi nombre es Frieda.**

 **-Un gusto señorita Frieda.**

 **-No, el gusto es mío -** La pelinegra no pudo evitar mantener la mano de Ymir por un tiempo prolongado analizando a la persona que estaba enfrente a ella. Krista noto ese apego o curiosidad por parte de su hermana por lo cual opto interrumpir de inmediato el extraño momento antes de que todo se le escapara de verdad de las manos **-**

 **-Disculpa Frieda, pero mi amiga iba de salida -** Krista miro con los ojos un poco abiertos a la morena esperando que esta le siguiera la corriente, y tras unos segundo de averiguar que carajos deseaba la rubia Ymir dio un gran "Si" con la cabeza y aparto su mano de la mano de la pelinegra **\- Voy acompañarla hasta el estacionamiento y vuelvo para planear lo de la cena.**

 **-Bien -** La hermana mayor dio un espacio para dejar pasar a las personas que iban de salida, regalando otra amable sonrisa a Ymir- **Hasta luego.**

 **-Chao -** Fue lo que alcanzo a decir como respuesta tras ser prácticamente empujada por la rubia fuera del cuarto- **Oye, me acabo de dar cuenta que deje mi chaqueta.**

 **-No importa, te la regresare cuando nos volvamos a ver.**

 **-Pero es mi preferida.**

 **-¡No!**

 **-Calma un poco ese ímpetu chica que te va a salir una hernia tratando de jalar mi gran tamaño fuera de tu casa.**

 **-Lo siento, entiendo que no es una forma educada de despedirse pero no quiero dar de que pensar a mi hermana -** Opino la rubia al llegar fuera del apartamento buscando el ascensor **\- Me agarro desprevenida, aunque no tiene por qué dudar que estaba estudiando prefiero no dar indicios de lo contrario -** Obviamente **-**

 **-Tranquila, entiendo a lo que te refieres -** Ymir tomo un cachete de la bajita para apretarlo levemente generando que esta hiciera un puchero **\- Hoy me la pase muy bien contigo, aunque bueno siempre la paso excelente a tu lado. Espero te haya servido de ayuda lo que compartimos sobre la cama.**

 **-Lo fue, no dudes de ello -** Krista bajo el rostro un poco colorado ante lo dicho guardando una sonrisa en sus labios para luego volver a mirar a la morena queriendo decirle gracias por hacerla sentir todas esas sensaciones a punta de besos y por robarle sonrisas con sus ocurrencias durante gran parte de la tarde, pero las palabras no salieron. Estaba demasiado avergonzada como para decirlo, en su lugar ella opto por desviar la conversación abruptamente **\- Ahora vamos que el ascensor que por fin llego y no quiero perderlo porque se demora bastante en subir.**

 **-No gracias, bajo por las escaleras como siempre lo hago en edificios altos.**

 **-¿De nuevo?** -Ahora que lo recordaba al llegar Ymir hizo lo mismo- **¿Te dan terror los ascensores?**

 **-Ni loca me monto en esa urna de metal, cuando se sufre de claustrofobia no es agradable -** _Para nada_ **-**

 **-Eres una miedosa.**

 **-Di lo que quieras Reiss, pero te ahorrare verme hiperventilar para mantener mi imagen intacta.**

 **-Vamos -** La rubia tomo del brazo a la temblorosa Titán, atrayendo su humanidad al interior del ascensor. La morena se aferró de donde pudo como gato cuando no quiere ser bañado negando rotundamente bajar por esa cosa **\- Por fin me vengare de los chistes malos que hiciste cuando mi hermana llego a casa, te enseñare a no meterte conmigo.**

- **¡Noooooo! -** Con terror Ymir vio como las puertas del ascensor se cerraron frente a sus ojos. En un momento de debilidad cuando su opresora la abrazo por la espalda y le dio un mordisco en una parte sensible ella fue vulnerable, cosa que la rubia aprovecho para llevarla hasta el fondo del elevador **\- ¡Mierda! –** Acto seguido todo quedo en silencio con la luz parpadeante del ascensor deteriorando el ambiente. Era su peor pesadilla hecha realidad-

 **-Te tomare una foto para el recuerdo -** Krista saco su Iphone buscando el mejor recodo para tomar una foto en son de burla, aguantando una muy sonora carcajada al notar la cara de pavor que la morena reflejaba. Luego, se le ocurrió jugar con unos cuantos botones del ascensor haciendo que el aparato se moviera y parara de golpe **\- Sabes hace mucho que no se le hace mantenimiento a este ascensor... Tal vez es mejor que deje estos botones en paz antes de que algo se rompa, pero me es tan divertido oprimirlos.**

 **-No es gracioso Krista -** La morena se puso las manos en la cara pegando su espalda de un esquina a punto de sucumbir al miedo de no sentir aire para respirar y que Krista provocara que el elevador se detuviera del todo mientras sonaba una alarma, solo empeoraba las cosas **\- De ninguna manera gracioso.**

 **-Bueno creo que en efecto ya eche a perder esta cosa –** Era extraño ella nunca escucho sonar esa alarma anteriormente **\- ¿Quieres que nos digamos secretos antes de morir? –** Al no ver respuesta por parte de Ymir ella prolongo su burla **– Por lo menos ve el lado positivo de todo esto, podemos hacer una competencia de resistencia para saber quién de las dos se asfixiara primero mientras esperamos por ayuda, sera divertido. Eso si no nos estrellamos contra el primer piso antes de quedarnos sin aire, y si ese fuera el caso que fallezcamos de una forma tan horrenda nos beneficiaria en tener la opción de ser famosas porque de seguro Hollywood tomara esta desdichada historia para hacer una nueva película de destino final.**

 **-Solo quiero salir de aquí –** Balbuceo la morena aun con el rostro tapado **\- Por favor.**

 **-Vamos no te lo tomes tan a pecho que nada malo pasara tonta pronto se reiniciara el sistema y comenzara a andar de nuevo, eso al menos que se vaya la luz -** Krista se acercó para tomar las manos de la morena y poder verle el semblante para jugarle otra broma pesada pero al notar lo muy afectada que Ymir estaba opto por dejar esas intenciones de lado de una vez por todas- **¿Tan mal te sientes?**

 **-Te dije que sufro de claustrofobia -** Recalco **\- ¿Cómo pretendes que me sienta cuando creo que estoy a punto de sufrir un ataque de asma y veo que esas malditas puertas no se abren?**

 **-Saldremos en un minuto o dos siempre es así con este aparato.**

 **-Reiss en este momento no te creo ni la hora.**

 **-¿Acaso no confías en mí?**

 **-Por obvias razones ya debes de saber mi respuesta.**

 **-Es verdad mejor no digas nada y solo enfoca tu mente en no desmayarte veras que no miento y pronto llegaremos al estacionamiento -** Krista vio la mirada perdida de su acompañante y el remordimiento la ataco de lleno. Tal vez ella se sobrepasó un poco con sus chistes malos porque Ymir no solo respiraba con dificultad sino que se vislumbraba descolorida y eso la preocupo. La rubia opto por apartar los brazos fornidos para situarse entre ellos y abrazar con fuerza a la morena obteniendo como respuesta un poco de calma y confort por parte de ella. Cuando paso de solo apretar el torso a sobar la espalda musculosa encontrando aquello realmente placentero Ymir la miro desde arriba totalmente cociente con la mirada encendida, lo cual provoco en la bajita querer darle un beso, pero a poca distancia de sus labios las puerta del ascensor se abrieron-

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El camino de vuelta a casa en la motocicleta fue calmado, en parte repudiando el instante en que llegar al estacionamiento le robo un beso de su diosa y en otro felicitando su gran capacidad de mantener el control frente a las muchas emociones y cosas que tuvo que vivir esa tarde. Luego de pasar unas horas en el centro comercial buscando la corbata nueva que tanto necesitaba para su uniforme de trabajo al perder la anterior en casa de alguna mujer, la noche se hizo presente con la luna remplazando al sol en el cielo.

Escuchando por sus auriculares a todo volumen _Wherever I May de Metallica_ sin el casco puesto dejando que la brisa le acariciara los pensamientos la morena acelero su motocicleta ansiosa por llegar a casa pero feliz de pasear por la carretera a toda la potencia que el motor de su auto de dos ruedas le daba, recordando los besos insaciables y amplios de Krista. Lo perfecto de su sonrisa y las delicadas manos que le acariciaron el abdomen de esa forma tan atrevida.

Al llegar aparco en su lugar bajando de la moto para tomar una bolsa llena de cosas que compro entre una mano y buscar con la otra en sus bolsillos las llaves de la puerta principal de la casa, sacada de aquel distraído acto por un pequeño vibre proveniente del celular que le indicaba una llamada de entrada la cual dudo en responder por ser un número desconocido pero al ver que el aparato no dejaba de molestar contesto.

 _ **-¿Diga?**_

 _-_ ** _¿Ymir?_** _-Interrogo una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea-_ ** _¿Hablo con la morena que siempre se la pasa con Annie?_**

 _-_ ** _Eso depende_** _–Contesto_ ** _\- ¿Te dedo dinero o me quieres asesinar?_**

 _ **-No, nada de eso, mira soy Marlo el amigo de leonhardt que toca el bajo en la banda y necesito un gran favor de tu parte con urgencia.**_

 _ **-Ah claro Mirlo**_ _-Contesto fingiendo saber de quien se trataba-_ ** _¿Qué pasa hombre? ¿En que te puedo ayudar?_**

 _-_ ** _Se trata de tu amiga, luego de que tocamos en un pequeño evento de rock al cual nos invitaron ella se distancio de nosotros para tomar licor y ahora se encuentra un poco borracha, por eso no queremos que se vaya sola a casa en ese estado. Estamos en un bar del centro cerca del club militar y optamos por robarle el celular para buscar un contacto confiable que venga a ocuparse de ella, ¿crees poder ayudarnos con eso?_**

 _ **-Claro, solo dime la dirección exacta y en unos minutos llegare para hacerme cargo, mientras no la pierdas de vista por favor.**_

 _ **-Eso tratare de hacer pero no te demores en llegar, te mandare el nombre de la calle y alguna referencia por texto. Guarda mi número y cuando llegues manda un mensaje para estar pendiente de ti y esperarte cerca de la entrada, ahora me despido porque no puedo demorar en devolver el aparato al bolsillo de Leonhardt antes de que se dé cuenta que se lo quitamos a escondidas.**_

Ymir no tomo nada bien la noticia, sin embargo no dudo en ir al rescate abriendo un poco la puerta de su casa para tirar la bolsa que llevaba en una mano sobre uno de los muebles y volver a cerrar. Corriendo hasta su motocicleta para arrancar de inmediato camino a donde quedaba el club.

Pasados unos minutos sobre el asfalto de la ciudad manejando a toda velocidad ignorando una infinidad de luces en rojo llego al punto exacto, luego de reconocer que era el lugar correcto dejo su moto a un lado sin prestar cuidado de lo peligroso o solitario del estacionamiento mando el mensaje de haber llegado al amigo de Annie y entro.

En medio del ruido de la gente parloteando y un vocalista cantando desafinado miro por el alrededor reconociendo al hombre que la contacto. Un sujeto alto con un extraño corte de pelo que la saludo con señas apenas chocaron miradas, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para entablar una charla civilizada el chico le indico que Annie estaba en la barra, bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana y a duras penas parada.

Ymir fue agradecida del cuidado y del tacto que tuvieron al llamarla para que se ocupara del asunto, luego se fue con paso tranquilo hasta donde estaba la rubia. Al llegar a su lado le quito con brusquedad el vaso de alcohol que se llevaba a la boca, chocando el cristal contra la barra dejando ver su presencia y enojo. En respuesta Annie la miro de reojo pero opto por ignorar a la morena pidiendo otro trago, quería estar lejos de Ymir, no ver su atractivo rostro ni escuchar la profunda voz que le robaba la cordura. Pero de nuevo allí estaba, como siempre a su lado.

- **¿Qué haces en este lugar?** -Interrogo la rubia sin cambiar de actitud ni pose- **No creo que sea mera casualidad.**

 **-¿Cuándo maduraras de una vez por todas?** -Reprocho sin pelos en la lengua- **Ya eres una mujer hecha y derecha, lo suficiente como para que te des cuenta de lo peligroso que es estar en un club como este a tan altas horas de la noche sin un compañero confiable a tu lado y media borracha.**

 **-No es tu problema lo que haga o deje de hacer y si tanto te avergüenzas de mi te puedes ir por donde llegaste -** Señalo con una mano la salida **\- Ve a dar tus sermones en la iglesia porque lo que menos necesito en mi vida es que me digan que hacer.**

 **-Es mi problema cuando tu seguridad se ve afectada por la estupidez de tus acciones -** Reviro con el ceño levemente fruncido **\- ¿Por qué te comportas de esta forma conmigo cuando solo trato de ayudarte?**

 **-Te puedes meter tu lastima por donde te quepa mejor.**

- **¡Basta de comportarte como una niña!** -Especto la morena tratando de no subir la voz sobre lo necesario, tomando del brazo a su amiga para que volteara a verla de frente- **No aguantare tu actitud de mierda, te llevare conmigo lo quieras o no.**

- **Deja de fastidiarme cuando solo me quiero divertir un poco lejos de ti** -Dijo librando el agarre- **Tu presencia me molesta.**

 **-Pues si crees que diciendo ese me harás cambiar de parecer, estas muy equivocada.**

 **-Ella ya tienes planes para esta noche y no es contigo precisamente -** Hablo un individuo salido de la nada vestido de militar, quien tomo de forma posesiva por la cintura a Leonhartd **\- Te aconsejare que desistas de tus intenciones, porque quien la llevara a casa y le regalara placer hasta el amanecer es este humilde servidor.**

 **-Solo tratas de aprovecharte de ella -** Critico la morena sin miedo ante el hombre **\- Con tu fea cara de seguro es lo que acostumbras a hacer.**

 **-Di lo que quieras pero no me arruinaras la velada que con tanto esfuerzo me he ganado, y si no quieres que te abra varios huecos en el cuerpo es mejor que te largues ahora mismo -** El oficial agarro la orilla inferior de su camisa, levantando la tela verde para mostrar un arma en la cintura **\- ¿Entiendes o te lo tengo que explicar mejor?**

 **-La verdad es que ahora mismo me cuesta un poco captar eso de someterme a tus ordenes, pero lo podemos resolver a mano limpia, al menos que seas tan cobarde como aparentas ser.**

 **-Nada de golpes -** El individuo saco la pistola para colocarla en la garganta de la morena y de inmediato el ambiente dentro del bar cambio **\- Mi glock es efectiva y veloz por eso no necesito de otra cosa, te lo puedo mostrar si quieres.**

 **-Entonces dispara si es que tienes las pelotas para regar mis sesos por el piso -** Desafiando su fortuna Ymir no dudo en responder de forma firme sin apartar la mirada del soldado **\- Si no lo haces tal vez sea yo quien te enseñe a como abrirle huecos a la gente pero de otra forma menos ruidosa.**

 **-Baja el arma ahora mismo -** Annie tomo el brazo del militar alejando la pistola de donde estaba, clavando en el proceso con rabia sus uñas en la carne del sujeto **\- Resolveremos nuestro asunto en otro momento, por ahora mejor vete.**

 **-Pero me prometiste disfrutar la noche juntos -** Dijo tomando a la rubia nuevamente por la cintura, para luego tornarse un poco violento en sus palabras **\- Te pague todo los malditos tragos que ingeriste como una loca para que por lo menos me des una buena mamada perra inútil.**

 **-Si no cierras la boca ahora mismo le hare saber a mi padre del comportamiento de un soldado profesional de tropa frente a su hija -** Annie tomo la barbilla del cretino con fuerza tratando de callarlo, advirtiendo una buena represalia por su comportamiento indecoroso - **Mejor evita ganarte a tu general como enemigo, sobre todo a uno como Zeke -** Coloco su humanidad entre el militar y la morena para mantenerlos alejados, sabiendo muy bien que a Ymir en nada le importaba que el hombre estuviera armado-

 **-De acuerdo -** El soldado dio una sonrisa falsa resignado, soltando amablemente de sus brazos a Leonhardt **\- Por hoy te salvaron de terminar en la morgue, esperemos por tu bien no volverte a encontrar conmigo -** La morena mantuvo su postura orgullosa mientras el soldado abandonaba la escena por el mismo camino por el que habia llegado, totalmente molesto pero sabiendo que esa era la mejor alternativa por tomar. Evitar un problema mayor llamado Zeke era lo mejor por hacer **-**

- **Vete** -Le dijo la rubia a Ymir volviendo a tomar un puesto en la barra- **Desaparece antes de que la suerte te abandone y sus compañeros de brigada vengan por ti.**

 **-Claro que me voy -** Las palabras sonaron convincentes, tanto que la rubia dejo de prestarle cuidado **\- Pero contigo, por supuesto.**

Annie no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al movimiento, en un segundo el mundo dio un giro inesperado por completo cuando la morena le tomo de las piernas para cargarla contra su hombro. Todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas y boca abajo como estaba el mareo como consecuencia de haber ingerido tanto alcohol solo se intensifico. Ymir aparto a todo aquel que se entrometiera en su camino sin cuidado o importancia, ignorando miradas llenas de curiosidad o diversión en su trayecto a la salida.

Mientras tanto Leonhardt hizo su mano puño para golpear la espalda de la morena, pataleando con vigor sin causar grandes estragos, casualmente observando como el anillo que llevaba puesto en su dedo brillo como si la garra escondida en el interior del objeto se hubiera mostrado por accidente, pero no le dio tiempo de descubrirlo bien cuando de nuevo fue colocada en el suelo con las manos de Ymir adosados a los lados de su cintura cuidando de no dejarla caer.

 **-Te vas a subir a la motocicleta de inmediato antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda y te amarre de una rueda para llevarte arrastrada hasta mi casa si es necesario.**

 **-Púdrete idiota -** Dijo sacando el dedo medio de su mano, en un gesto grosero que casi pego en toda la cara de la morena **\- Mi guitarra sigue adentro al igual que la diversión -** Annie trato de regresar al club pero un agarre brusco la llevo de nuevo a estar muy cerca de esa insistente persona que tanto amaba-

- **¿Porque estas tan molesta conmigo? –** Solicito amablemente una aclaración, acariciando una mejilla de la rubia con cariño **\- ¿Acaso es por lo que te dije en la Universidad?**

- **Suelta** -Annie alejo la mano de la morena con rudeza. Su tacto quemaba y el aroma de su colonia la estaba derrotando- **No quiero que me toques.**

 **-Lo siento por sobrepasarme con mis palabras** -Ymir abrazo fuerte a la rubia susurrando una disculpa- **Si quieres golpearme por ello hazlo todo lo que quieras pero no me trates de esta forma, porque me duele.**

Leonhardt quedo tan atrapada en aquellas palabras mezcladas con el calor agradable que no pudo resistir devolver el abrazo y hundir su rostro en el ancho pecho de la morena. Tratar a su mejor amiga de una forma tan pedante solo por hacerle pagar algo de lo cual no era cociente no estaba bien. A la rubia no le importaba de mucho el encontronazo que tuvo lugar en la Universidad sino los sentimientos que Ymir no era capaz de captar, o mejor dicho, el amor diferente al de una amistad que Annie ocultaba por miedo a perderle.

Toda la vida hasta ese momento Ymir siempre fue su protectora. Cuando espero pasar sus quince años sola, con un padre que no le prestaba cuidado y una madre muerta por su puesto que su sueño de una gran fiesta donde por lo menos Zeke la sacaba a bailar orgulloso de que su niña se habia convertido en toda una mujer era tan irreal como la palabra misma lo dice, por eso ella durante esa fecha solo aguardo que la clase del liceo acabara tan rápido como fuera posible para irse a casa y tal vez llorar un poco golpeando la cama sin cesar antes de quedarse dormida deseando no despertarse nunca. Pero, Ymir le dio un vuelco a esas expectativas tristes y maltrechas con una sorpresa.

Ese día la morena se dio una escapada de clases horas antes de que el timbre de salida sonara, al verla volarse un muro alto por la parte trasera del patio sin siquiera despedirse Annie dedujo inocente de que tal vez a su amiga, como a muchos otros, se le había olvidado su cumpleaños huyendo temprano del aula buscando pasar el resto de la tarde jugando videojuegos en el centro comercial en vez de encerrada en un aula, pero ese no fue el caso.

Cuando el timbre de partida por fin retumbo a lo lejos ella camino hacia la salida viendo al instante que Ymir la esperaba cerca de la puerta con una pequeña caja blanca en sus manos sonriendo alegre, pidiendo que la acompañara hasta el parque para mostrarle lo que estaba adentro. Con desconcierto Leonhardt la escolto esperando ver dentro de la caja un surtido de cartas coleccionables o un animal herido del cual la morena no deseaba deshacerse. Sin embargo, lo que se revelo ante sus ojos fue algo tan inesperado como hermoso: un adornado pastel de melocotones con su nombre escrito sobre el merengue blanco.

 **-Me fugue de clases para poderlo comprar a tiempo –** Le dijo la morena rascando la parte posterior de su nuca **\- Feliz cumpleaños narizona, espero te guste -** Ese fue el mejor pastel que saboreo en muchos años, con el gran detalle de estar relleno con una de sus frutas favoritas y adornado por quince velas las cuales Ymir no dudo en encender para que ella las soplara y pudiera pedir un deseo- **Como hoy cumples quince años me sacrificare y te invitare a bailar una pieza conmigo –** Otra grata sorpresa **\- Tengo entendido que es importante para una señorita hacerlo –** Ella no se hizo la de rogar y acepto bailar en medio del parque solitario de una forma tan inexperta y desastrosa, pero divertida, que no les importo. Aunque tonto para algunos eso era justamente lo que deseaba hacer sin importar con quien fuera. Al terminar con el intento de "baile" y la torta su mejor amiga la llevo un rato al cine, haciendo de su cumpleaños algo mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba-

Al siguiente año cuando su padre la golpeo tan fuerte dejando evidentemente marcada de morados su porcelana piel en vez de felicitarla por a ver aprobado otro nivel en el instituto, Ymir no paso por alto los hematomas sabiendo de inmediato que eran culpa de Zeke. Luego de quedar sin su esposa el hombre evoluciono en un ser deplorable que maltrataba a su hija por simple gusto y aquello fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, lo suficiente como para que la morena se armara de valor y lo esperara escondida cerca del estacionamiento de su casa, saltando al ataque apenas vio la oportunidad. Ymir golpeo al abusivo hombre justo en la cara cuando bajaba de su auto totalmente descuidado, haciendo que cayera contra el pavimento con el rostro lleno de sangre, ella que estaba de copiloto quedo impresionada ante lo que vio corriendo al otro lado del carro para alejar a la morena y evitar que su padre le hiciera daño.

 **-¡Si te crees intocable por portar un uniforme militar y ser el padre de Annie estas muy equivocado! -** Le grito **\- He visto los morados que le dejas, pero tu hija ni siquiera se queja de ello porque te ama, tanto que no le importa que la golpees. Pero a mi si me interesa lo que pase con ella, por eso te advierto que si le colocas otra mano encima que le marque la piel sin motivo alguno hare que te metan preso por maltratar a un menor de edad y si sales libre yo misma me encargare de que pagues con creces lo que debes.**

Al escuchar aquello su padre le pidió llevarse a la mocosa lejos de su vista antes de que llamara a la patrulla de la policía militar para que se la llevaran presa por golpear, en aquel entonces, a un Coronel, Annie no dudo en hacerlo convencida de que el estrepitoso acto de su mejor amiga solo era un error. Sin embargo desde ese entonces Zeke se contuvo de no golpearla brutalmente hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Luego Ymir la alejo de un mal camino. Sin darle mucha importancia a los diecisiete ella se emparejo con gente ociosa en los alrededores del liceo, empezando a saltarse las clases para irse a la cancha que quedaba al lado del instituto y sentarse por largos periodos de tiempo con unos cuantos nuevos compañeros patineteros sin oficio que la invitaban a grafitear y robar repuestos de carros para costearse sus propias necesidades.

Una tarde cuando varios de ellos le ofrecieron tomar un cigarro la rubia lo agarro dispuesta a encenderlo sin darse cuenta de que Ymir estaba cerca en busca de ella. La morena al verla con aquello en la boca la cacheteo tan fuerte que le dejo aturdida, arrancando con el golpe la asquerosa cosa de la orilla de sus labios para pisarlo contra el piso queriendo desencajar las cabezas de los ineptos que estaban presentes en el lugar.

 **-¿Dime quien te obligo hacerlo? -** Leonhardt solo dio como respuesta que nadie se lo impuso, ella lo hizo por simple curiosidad de querer probar- **¿Experimentar? -** En ese instante frente a la mirada reprochadora de la morena razono lo sencillo que fue dejarse manipular por gente sin cerebro y la estupidez tan grande que estaba cometiendo por permitirlo- **¿Y luego que sigue empezarte a meter porquería? -** Su juventud se le estaba yendo de las manos- **No dejare que alguien tan importante para mí se vuelva mierda frente a mis ojos –** La morena sonaba tan convencida y enfadada **-¿Acaso le quieres dar gusto a todos aquellos que te quieren ver caer? -** _Por supuesto que no_ **\- ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer con tu vida? -** Esas palabras la golpearon tan fuerte- **Ya no entras a clases y estoy casi segura que no vas a dormir a tu casa todos las noches, aprovechando que tu padre no se encuentran para irte a vaguear con estos idiotas actuando como una niña inmadura** -Era cierto- **Si sigues por este camino turbulento que no te llevara a nada bueno no** **eres más que una perdedora y yo no quiero perdedores a mi lado –** En ese mismo instante Ymir la puso a escoger entre sus nuevas aficiones o su amistad. Ella no dudo en responder lo correcto-

Pasado un año cuando inicio a cortarse la piel, auto flagelando sus brazos o cualquier parte del cuerpo para calmar el dolor y el odio provocado por la soledad de la cual era presa cada noche en su despoblado hogar, ella no pudo evitar que Ymir le mirara las heridas en las muñecas mal curadas medio cubiertas por su sudadera gris y le preguntara el motivo de esas marcas.

- **Hacerte daño no cambiara las cosas Annie–** Ella solo deseaba desahogarse **-¿Sabes que es peor que no tener una madre? -** Le pregunto la morena con una amarga sonrisa en el rostro viendo como de sus hermosos ojos azules empezaban a caer lagrimas **\- Tenerla y que te odie por ser algo que no puedes dejar de ser. Que las personas te humillen e insulten por no parecer lo que para ellos es normal –** Ymir la tomo entre sus brazos y la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo mientras hablaba con la voz quebrada **\- Yo tengo que vivir con eso a diario, luchando contra instantes en que al igual que tu deseo morir por no sentirme parte de este mundo. Pero seguir viviendo sobre las dificultades es de valientes y eso me gusta –** Ser verdaderamente fuerte **\- Te llevare a un lugar donde descargaras toda la rabia que sientes sin hacer esta clase de estupideces de marcarte las muñecas.**

Al aceptar su error a regaña dientes Ymir la llevo al centro deportivo donde practicaba Karate. Cuando entro al recinto lleno de muchas disciplinas diferentes, ver con sus propios ojos a personas golpeado sacos o peleando entre si le trajo como recuerdo a Zeke instruyendo sus propias patadas y codazos cuando era pequeña.

- **No te obligare a estar en este lugar pero tampoco cargare con el peso de no haber hecho nada por ti cuando lo necesitabas -** Luego de dejar las cosas claras la morena le dio un pequeño tour por el lugar, pero ella no estuvo segura de que escoger hasta que vio el entrenamiento de Sambo- **Quiero que sepas que alquilo mi hombro para cada vez que necesites de el** –Bromeo Ymir ofreciendo su ayuda incondicional para las buena y para las malas- **Recuerda eso y has de ti todo lo que yo quiero ver Leonhardt.**

Annie tomo una rutina de entrenamientos desde aquel entonces, siempre estando cerca de la morena. Disfrutaron de competencias y exhibiciones sin importar que practicaran algo diferente el fondo era el mismo. Se desafiaron en interminables ocasiones en lo que fuera para probar quien era la mejor, compitiendo desde levantamiento de pesas hasta resistencia antes de que a la rubia le fuera imposible llevarle el ritmo a Ymir.

Intercambiaron comida y protectores compartiendo sueños mezclados con metas bañadas de sudor y gloria. En el transcurso de ese tiempo conocieron a una gran cantidad de gente maravillosa, entre ellos a parte de sus mejores amigos actuales. Viajaron por diferentes partes del país patrocinadas por el gobierno o empresas privadas. Durmieron agotadas con medallas en sus manos una cabeza pegada a la otra en los transportes que aportaba el estado para cada nacional o internacional en abiertos de artes marciales.

Ymir le animo a presentar la prueba interna de la Universidad privada juntas en diferentes carreras, a ella no se le antojaba mucho estudiar pero estar lejos de su mejor amiga tampoco le gustaba. Por eso acepto hacerlo obteniendo el cupo con facilidad siendo apoyada por Zeke, el cual no le dio mucha importancia a la noticia pero tampoco desprecio el esfuerzo.

Cuando el multimillonario padre de Ymir le regalo la casa donde opto por vivir alejada de su madre por el bien mental de todos, dado a la tortuosa relación madre hija que compartían las dos, la morena no dudo en ofrecerle su hogar como suyo. Permitiendo que durmiera en su cama cuantas veces quisiera, poniendo todas sus cosas a la orden solo para ella.

Hicieron una infinidad de locuras juntas siempre una cuidando de la otra, viviendo al límite cada vez que la oportunidad se les daba. Ella fue la primera en montar la motocicleta de Ymir cuando ni siquiera la morena la manejaba del todo bien, ganando unos cuantos raspones en los intentos locos y deliberados de su mejor amiga.

 **-No solo somos amigas, seremos siempre hermanas -** Le hizo prometer con el meñique **\- Annie me asegurare de no dejarte sola y saldremos de todos los problemas que nos pretendan derrumbar juntas.**

Ymir no le fallo en su promesa en los años que llevaban de amistad porque cada vez que la necesito estuvo a su lado. Todo era agradable y sin mayores percances hasta que los celos de verla con otras chicas fueron apareciendo junto a un extraño sentimiento en su interior. Ella estaba enterada de que a su mejor amiga le gustaban las mujeres pero no le dio mayor importancia al tema hasta que esa verdad se transformó en una oportunidad cuando no pudo ver a la morena con otros ojos que no fueran de amor y deseo.

Intento negar lo que la atormentaba estando con otros chicos o dejando que el tiempo pasara, pero nada cambio. Todo lo contrario, ella se dio cuenta que ni siquiera encontraba placer en practicar el sexo cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad, sin embargo por inercia y necesidad en algunas ocasiones probo tener relaciones imaginando que era Ymir quien la tocaba o bajaba hasta su entrepierna y le regalaba un buen oral, obteniendo los grandes orgasmos que buscaba, y eso la perturbo.

Odiaba a muerte a cada mujerzuela que se recostaba en las piernas largas y poderosas de su gran amor, coqueteando descaradamente para obtener de Ymir lo que tanto deseaban, largos intervalos de buen sexo sin compromiso. Secretamente cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo ella espanto a cada chica interesada en la morena o se inventó rebuscadas excusas, como sentirse mal, estar enferma, lo que fuera para que Ymir abandonara una conquista y la llevara a casa.

Tras un instante largo de estar abrazadas Annie reacciono fuera de sus pensamientos separando un poco el cuerpo para ver el rostro de la dueña de sus anhelos. Notando sin querer el gran chupetón en el cuello de Ymir que provoco que se le revolvieran las entrañas. Volviendo a su actitud violenta ella empujo a su antagonista para girar al club y desahogar sus penas, pero de nuevo un agarre que la tomaba por el brazo no la dejo avanzar. Furiosa Annie opto por tirar su mano contra el rostro de su opresor para deshacerse del sujetar que la apresaba, dando la espalda hasta que escucho un quejido de dolor que la hizo voltear de inmediato.

Ella roso sin querer la punta de la garra del anillo justo por encima de la ceja derecha de Ymir abriendo la carne en una leve herida, generando que la sangre saliera de menor a mayor grado. Al darse cuenta de su error Annie trato de ayudar de inmediato siendo rechazada en el intento por una mirada encendida de iris dorados y la cara inexpresiva que denotaba una advertencia.

- **Espero que esto sea suficiente para ti** -Dijo haciendo referencia al corte- **Si hacerme daño era lo que tanto querías ya nos podemos ir en paz.**

Tras lo dicho la morena le dio la espalda a su amiga para oprimirse la herida con la manga de su franela ignorando por completo la presencia de Annie camino al estacionamiento. Leonhardt no dudo en seguirla con la cabeza gacha sin dejar salir ni una palabra de su boca. Para su experiencia era evidente que Ymir estaba enojada, pero no a medias sino totalmente furiosa.

Cuando llegaron a la motocicleta la morena le dio el casco de manera brusca para montarse en la moto y encenderla sin ni siquiera ayudarla a subir al asiento trasero, pero si esperando que ella se acomodara de forma segura. Al tratar de abrazar a Ymir por la espalda, como siempre lo hacía sobre la motocicleta, la morena le ordeno que la soltara y que se tomara de la parrilla si buscaba estabilidad.

En todo el camino nadie dijo nada y al bajar de la moto Ymir le arranco el casco de la cabeza y la bajo alzada para dejarla sola en el patio de la casa camino al interior del hogar. El pecho de Annie estaba oprimido, ella necesitaba arreglar lo que su descuidado porte del anillo provoco.

Al entrar la rubia opto por sentarse en el mueble viendo como Ymir tomaba una bebida de lata del refrigerador y se la colocaba en la herida, distinguiendo la mancha de sangre que adornaba parte de la franela que llevaba puesta. En un momento de nuevo todo le dio vueltas y unas ganas inmensas de vomitar la atacaron, recostando su cuerpo en busca de alivio ella no se dio cuenta en que momento la morena abandono la sala para ir a tomar un baño. Annie solo espero que volviera para poder pedirle disculpas, porque si se levantaba de donde estaba de seguro iba a pegar la frente al piso, no obstante aprovecho la soledad para quitarse el anillo y tirarlo lejos.

Algunos minutos transcurrieron antes de que la morena volviera aparecer en la sala, tomando asiento a su lado, agarrando el control del televisor en busca de prenderlo diciendo: **"Vete a dormir para la cama que yo voy a pasar la noche en el mueble"**. Ese comentario provoco que la rubia mirara el perfil de Ymir con ligera sorpresa y dolor. Su amante de ensueños no deseaba ni siquiera dormir con ella esa noche, tal vez por el sencillo motivo de que la odiaba. A ella no le importaba si el mundo a su alrededor se derrumbaba a pedazos o si la gente la llamaba mal encarada y amargada, le repudiaban. Nada importaba excepto la persona que estaba a su lado y ese amor que con tanto cariño le entregaba, por eso Annie junto las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para levantarse un poco y sentarse a horcajadas sobre la morena.

 **-Lo siento** **tanto** –Dijo hundiendo su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el hombro y el cuello de Ymir, abrazando con fuerza al individuo que tanto apreciaba- **No fue mi intención lastimarte -** La morena no dijo nada solo trato de alejarla, pero Annie se opuso fervientemente. Tras un tiempo de estar entre quita y pon la morena dio un gruñido de resignación para hablar-

 **-No estoy enojada contigo por lo del corte -** Aclaro **\- Lo que me cabrea es tu actitud irresponsable e infantil, nada te hubiera costado acceder a mi primera suplica pero tuviste que esperar que algo malo sucediera para hacerme caso.**

 **-¿Entonces no estas enfadada conmigo por lo de la herida? -** Sacando su rostro de donde estaba, ella miro de frente a Ymir viendo ahora sus ojos calmados y un semblante diferente. La cortada se encontraba limpia y cerrada por tres puntos verticales de cinta **\- Estas en todo tu derecho.**

 **-Ya te lo dije -** Recalco desviando la vista de la mirada inquisitiva de la rubia, cuyo rostro estaba tan cercano al de ella que la colocaba un poco nerviosa- **Estoy cociente que no lo hiciste adrede, deja de culparte por eso y aparta tu cuerpecito de encima que me empieza a dar calor.**

 **-Gracias por comprender -** Abrazo de nuevo a la morena percibiendo su cabello mojado y la fragancia que dejaba el gel de baño fresco en la piel **\- Fue inconsciente de mi parte haber olvidado que lo llevaba puesto cuando trate de golpearte.**

 **-Eso ya es pasado, lo que si te aconsejo es que aprendas a controlar la bebida y tus arrebatos de los cuales recientemente soy víctima.**

 **-Lo hare -** La rubia de nuevo coloco su rostro frente al de Ymir buscando la herida que el anillo provoco para luego besar la zona con cuidado- **Tratare de dominar mejor las dos cosas.**

 **-Por tu bien eso espero –** Ella miro extrañada a su amiga que actuaba tan cariñosa **\- Recuerda que me preocupo por tu bienestar.**

 **-Te amo tanto que deseo que hagas por mí** -Susurro bajando el rostro en busca del chupetón para lamer encima del morado, inesperado acto que robo un intenso suspiro de Ymir- **Otra cosa que no sea solo preocuparte -** Luego ella se dispuso a firmar lo que era de su propiedad para borrar la marca que dejo una cualquiera y colocar la suya propia-

 **-¡Carajo Annie basta! -** Salto de su puesto al sentir la mordedura sobre su sensible cuello **\- Estas demasiado borracha, nos vamos ahora mismo a la cama antes de que me vuelvas a morder. Cuando estas ebria sueles ponerte muy afectuosa y habladora -** A la morena no le tomo mucho esfuerzo levantarse con la rubia entre sus brazos para llevarla hasta el cuarto. Leonhardt no libero su agarre pegada al cuerpo caliente de Ymir como una niña pequeña y testaruda abrazando con sus piernas las estrechas caderas de las que tanto anhelaba obtener placer, soñolienta como estaba gracias al alcohol ella dormito sobre el hombro fornido que se encontraba a su disposición escuchando a lo lejos la voz de su mejor amiga como una canción de cuna que la incitaba a entregarse por completo al sueño profundo-


	9. Chapter 9

Estaba caliente sintiendo la mano grande y un poco rasposa de Ymir pasear por su piel blanca, sobre el lado interno de su muslo derecho hasta la entrepierna que reclamaba adolorida y mojada una lengua que la apaciguara. Sus caderas dieron una embestida al sentir la extremidad morena tan cerca del punto que le otorga placer a toda mujer. Un interruptor hinchado y exuberante de color sonrosado que gritaba ser pulsado y movido justo por encima de la entrada de su sexo cuyas paredes internas se encontraban exaltadas y deseosas.

Unos dedos largos y fuertes como los de Ymir era lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos dentro de su intimidad para sentirse completa. Annie miro suplicante a la morena posada aun lado de ella sobre la cama, las circunstancias que la llevaron a disfrutar de aquel momento no las recuerda. Su vista estaba empañada de deseo y gozo, detallando cada rasgo de la persona que se encontraba a poca distancia de ella jugando con la mínima cordura y paciencia que le quedaba. Excitando todo lo que tocaba con habilidad de un Dios griego fornicador hasta tal punto de hacerla rogar.

Lo experto y fogoso de los labios de su amante sobre los suyos ahogaron los gemidos que se escaparon de su boca al sentir extasiada como Ymir la penetraba incontables veces, de maneras diferentes con ritmos cambiantes. Estimulando a su vez lo que necesitaba ser tocado para que todo fuera en ascenso placentero. La fuerza de aquellos brazos bronceados y musculosos le robaba el aire a sus pulmones, el peso del gran cuerpo que opto por ponerse sobre ella y que danzaba lujurioso lleno de vigor la transportaba a otro mundo.

Era tan maravilloso y deleitable. Las sensaciones que se palpaban irreales pero a la misma vez innegables la llevaron al orgasmo que disfruto profundamente, queriendo que durara para siempre. Pero como la felicidad no es eterna, posteriormente todo a su alrededor se deformo de repente convirtiendo el entorno en distante al igual que las sensaciones. No pudo ver el rostro de Ymir ni sentir su calor atrapante y eso la desespero a tal punto de darse cuenta que aquello no era otra cosa que un sueño que se desfiguro en pesadilla. Pero dentro del espejismo lujurioso y un poco inquietante solo un toque cariñoso y constante era real, las caricias que dejaba la morena sobre su cabello mientras despertaba de la ensoñación.

Ymir estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama vestida con su uniforme de mesonero, mirando a Leonhardt dormida con ternura mientras le acariciaba delicada y repetidamente la dorada melena. La colonia Tommy fresca que llevaba puesta golpeo de lleno los sentidos ya despiertos de la rubia añadiendo otras constantes a su pensamiento y organismo excitado.

- **Lo siento, no quise despertarte** –Dijo al darse cuenta de lo consiente que estaba Annie- **Te debe de doler la cabeza hasta para respirar, por eso te traje la caja de pastillas y las deje en la mesa de noche con un vaso de agua por si las necesitas. Te prepare el desayuno y lo guarde donde siempre, puedes quedarte hasta que te sientas mejor. Me tengo que ir temprano a trabajar me llamaron para atender una fiesta en un club que queda algo lejos.**

\- **¿Trabajaras hasta la madrugada?** –En efecto su resaca apenas y la dejaba hablar pero la mano que no paraba de tocarle la cabeza con estima apaciguaba esas consecuencias desastrosas, como si ese toque estuviera lleno de magia. De seguro no eran pasadas ni las seis de la mañana porque escasamente todo se empezaba a iluminar dentro del cuarto con la flojera propia del amanecer-

- **No lo creo porque solo se trata de un almuerzo –** Ymir quito la mano con la cual acariciaba el cabello rubio para ver la hora en su Rolex de oro blanco atenta de que no le agarrara lo tarde, volviendo la mirada a Leonhardt cuando termino de ver su costoso reloj, quien casi protesto al ser abandonada por el rose afectuoso de su amada- **A lo mejor todo termine antes del anochecer, pero no estoy del todo segura.**

 **-Entiendo -** Annie junto sus piernas una con la otra sintiendo la humedad entre ellas, eso la llevo a quererse tapar un poco el rostro sonrojado con la sabana para esconder la pena o el deseo que le adornaba el semblante. Ymir estaba tan cerca de ella, en exceso atractiva con su uniforme de camisa blanca manga larga con gemelos de plata en las puñeras y una corbata negra con detalles en plateado que descansaba sobre la tela bien planchada y un chaleco. No hizo falta que ella viera los zapatos negros de la morena para saber que de seguro estaban pulcros y bien lustrados. Ni siquiera el adhesivo que Ymir llevaba puesto sobre la ceja derecha le dañaba el aspecto- **Sola o acompañada** **igualmente me quedare hasta mañana** –No es como si alguien la estuviera esperando en su propia casa-

 **-Haz lo que quieras, pero nada de meter hombres a mis espaldas mientras no estoy en casa ni tratar de bajar mangos de las matas con pirotecnia para que todo termine en un incendio, y mucho menos tomar sol desnuda en el patio trasero si no quieres que las esposas de los vecinos me vuelvan a querer linchar.**

 **-Tratare de no hacer por lo menos una de las anteriores.**

 **-Bien –** Acepto conforme- **Con eso me es suficiente mi pequeña terrorista –** Acorto la distancia acercando su rostro un poco hacia el de la rubia, quien se paralizo ante lo inesperado del acto. La morena solo lo hizo para depositar un casto beso en la frente de Annie como despedida antes de levantarse de la cama. Leonhardt admiro el imponente porte de Ymir tan propio y lleno de dignidad que tanto le fascinaba desde la comodidad del colchón, esa espalda ancha que deseaba ver portando un uniforme de gala militar como el de su padre solo por fetiche alguna vez en la vida - **No se te olvide cambiar las sabanas** –Hablo dando la espalda a la rubia detallando con el tacto de sus dedos y aguda vista que todos los botones de su camisa estuvieran correctamente en su lugar- **Que cuando llegue no me toque dormir en una cama olorosa a licor o te hare pagar por ello.**

- **Lo hare** **apenas me pueda mover sin sentir nauseas** –Contesto Annie sin darle mayor importancia al comentario- **Ahora** **vete de una vez por todas que quiero seguir durmiendo** –Y desahogar el dolor de su entrepierna-

- **Niña malcriada** –La morena volteo levemente para ver a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados en un son reprochador falso para enseguida darle una pequeña sonrisa- **Descansa y no me esperes para la cena.**

Cuando Ymir dejo el cuarto murmurando algo de que dormir en el mueble no fue una buena idea la rubia suspiro relajada esperando que la puerta de la sala sonara a lo lejos para apoyar el rostro en la almohada donde la morena descansaba todas las noches su cabeza con el fin de aspirar el olor tan particular que saturaba la tela y sumergirse en la esencia arraigada en cada espacio de su memoria. Aprovechando la soledad para bajar de apoco una mano hacia su entrepierna con el objetivo de aniquilar esas ganas tan demenciales, como inoportunas, que la asediaban, acabar con la calentura que dejo aquel sueño mojado mañanero.

Al llegar al club llamado hoyo en uno, Ymir saludo a sus compañeros de trabajo y ubico su sector de labor para hacerse cargo de la rutina. Comenzando por dirigirse al baño de empleados para guardar sus pertenencias en alguna parte disponible. Luego ayudar a descargar lo que fuera necesario de la agencia de festejos arreglando cada cosa en su lugar. Vestir mesas y sillas conforme al decorado. Arreglar platos y pulir copas. Por ultimo esperar al mesonero a cargo para que les asignara las mesas por atender o el puesto por ocupar dentro del evento en aquel lugar el cual era nuevo para ella.

Cuando los invitados llegaron solo quedaba por atenderlos de la mejor forma posible para ganar una buena propina. Ser eficiente y amable mientras se lleva bandejas repletas de platos caros que pesan una tonelada en el brazo y evitar sobre todas las cosas romper o derramar algo. El convite no era algo elegante si no casual, fue contratado en un espacio entre abierto y cerrado rodeado por un campo de golf. Por eso no llevaba el uniforme de hoteles cinco estrellas con chaqueta larga de vestir y guantes. Ni tampoco esperaba ganar mucha propina al detallar que la generalidad de los invitados no era otra cosa que trabajadores de una empresa. Nada de diputados o gente realmente adinerada, solo un almuerzo de aniversario con buffet y una banda en vivo. Pero para su gran suerte dentro de las cuatro mesas que le asignaron por atender una mujer hermosa y de prendas ostentosas se mostraba más interesada en ella que en los aperitivos.

La moza era preciosa y sensual. De piel blanca y cabello negro con grandes curvas en su cuerpo y un bello rostro que le dedicaba miradas atrevidas y sonrisas traviesas. Tal vez un poco mayor que ella, pero eso no era un problema ni nunca lo fue. Por eso Ymir opto por hacer uso de sus encantos, sacando a relucir una de sus cartas maestras atendiendo a la dama con un trato especial, siendo realmente atenta con todo lo que la pelinegra necesitara o de lo cual gustara probar con el fin de no perder esa oportunidad que el destino le regalaba.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba siempre estuvo muy cerca de esa mesa adrede recibiendo los gestos descarados que aquella invitada le daba disimuladamente. La morena no demoro en responder las insinuaciones con la misma prudencia al captar el coqueteo queriendo llegar tan lejos como la mujer lo deseara. Una sonrisa por acá con una mirada prolongada por allá. Toques discretos con charlas cortas en las cuales utilizaba una voz ronca y profunda. Un piropo en el momento indicado y bingo. Casi terminando la tarde, cerca de que el evento culminara la invitada dejo su puesto para acercase a Ymir que colocaba una hielera en otra mesa, pidiendo en un susurro que la acompañara.

La morena miro a los lados y calculo las posibilidades aceptando la invitación. Tras una caminata corta dejaron el campo de golf para adentrarse a un pequeño pero lujoso hotel de asociados no muy lejos de la fiesta, en ese momento la mujer confeso ser la directora ejecutiva de la empresa que contrato el evento y ser accionista mayoritaria de aquel club, por eso gozaba de su propia suite privada donde iban a tener la intimidad que tanto necesitaban para conocerse mejor.

Tal y como lo sospecho, al parecer su nueva conquista era un poco adinerada y ansiosa al por poco arrastrarla hasta el interior del cuarto luego de pasar la tarjeta llave por la cerradura. Tirando de ella contra la cama para sentarse apurada sobre su regazo robando un beso profundo y recargado de puro erotismo de sus labios. Ymir no se acomplejo dando la respuesta deseada. No hubo charla para conocerse mejor ni pausas, solo sexo. La morena moldeo las curvas erizando los sentidos de su presa con profesionalismo llenando de gemidos bajos o estruendosos las paredes. Explotando las expectativas para derramar las ganas hasta que solo quedara regocijo.

Nada de sexo oral. Ymir no se arriesgaba de pasar de lo manual con una cualquiera sin nombre de la cual no recordara ni el rostro a la mañana siguiente. Por sobre las ansias estaba el cuidado propio. Aunque le gustaba follar mujeres bellas la mejor forma de hacerlo era siendo precavida, sobre todo con una completa y apetecible extraña.

Al principio no le basto otra cosa que sus manos dotadas de arte y ciencia carnal con la boca succionando donde era necesario y su lengua hundida en el espacio indicado para saciar a su acosadora. Pero luego hizo lujo del poder de sus caderas cuando la directora saco de una maleta un dildo harness de buen tamaño. Eso fue algo que no vio venir, pero aunque sorpresivo el instrumento fue un agregado bastante interesante que utilizo dando embestidas contra posturas abiertas o cerradas, dominando o siendo dominada para entregar todo el goce que su contraparte buscaba. Y las bolas tailandesas y esposas que aparecieron tan espontaneas como el primer juguete sexual fueron un detalle sublime. Sin lugar a dudas que aquello fuera un cuarto privado donde la dueña guardaba media sexshop en un equipaje pequeño fue perturbador pero gratificante.

La ejecutiva era una veterana por lo tanto la morena no se vio en la necesidad de contenerse ni un poco. Ella no necesitaba restringirse ni ser delicada con una hembra tan diestra como esa, sino hacer uso de todas las ideas sucias y excitantes que le llenaban la mente al ver aquella mujer desnuda sobre la cama luego de que el "Dios del sexo mismo" le regalara en bandeja de plata senda oportunidad de desahogar todo el hambre sexual que Reiss implanto en sus entrañas.

Pasado el tiempo la jornada por fin termino entre jadeos y cuerpos lubricados en sudor, Ymir se desabrocho el aparato de la cintura para relajarse un rato en la cama disfrutando del caro hospedaje por un instante teniendo sobre su pecho a la pelinegra que encandilaba felicidad en el rostro mientras acariciaba el cincelado abdomen de su buen polvo. Luego como si la llamaran por su nombre la morena dejo la cama de un brinco dispuesta a vestirse. La directora solo reacciono volteando a buscar algo en la gaveta de una mesa para levantarse de su sitio enrollando una reducida toalla negra sobre su torso.

 **-Diste la talla** –La mujer le introdujo un fajo de dinero con una tarjeta a Ymir en uno de sus bolsillos, admirando en secreto la gran resistencia y talento de su amante pasajero- **Esta es tu propina por el atento servicio que me ofreciste y mi numero por si necesitas de mi ayuda o una compañera sin compromiso con la cual desahogarte de vez en cuando.**

 **-Gracias –** La morena tomo por la cintura a la ejecutiva semidesnuda para darle un beso lascivo **\- Espero lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo.**

 **-Sin duda alguna lo hice –** Contesto robando otro beso pegajoso **\- ¿Enserio te tienes que ir en este momento? –** Protesto abrazando fuerte a la morena **\- Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta mañana, si la paga es lo que te preocupa puedo darte el doble y hablar con tu jefe para que no te reproche la falta.**

 **-Lo siento, hay alguien esperando por mí en casa.**

 **-¿Una esposa celosa?**

 **-Algo peor que eso.**

 **-De seguro fue la misma que te dejo esa herida en la ceja y la mordedura en el cuello -** Ciertamente **\- Solo inventa una excusa y duerme conmigo esta noche.**

 **-No puedo.**

 **-¿Tan importantes es? –** Cuestiono levantando una ceja **\- Estas perdiendo una gran oportunidad para tu vida al darme la espalda.**

 **-¿Acaso tratas de chantajearme?**

 **-Si quieres me puedes castigar por eso –** La directora bajo sus manos para apretar con fuerza el abultado trasero de la morena traviesamente **\- Puedo ser tan sumisa como quieras que sea.**

 **-Basta –** Alejo a la mujer con cuidado **\- Te he dicho que me tengo que ir y eso hare.**

 **-Por lo menos deja que te lleva a casa** **–** La pelinegra atrajo nuevamente hacia su cuerpo a una Ymir que empezaba a molestarse- **En el camino podemos hablar de algunas posibilidades de trabajo que te podre dar en mi empresa.**

 **-No hace falta –** Ella separo nuevamente como pudo a la figura de su espacio personal- **Tengo mi propio trasporte y trabajo.**

 **-Deja de ser tan dura conmigo y vamos a divertirnos todo lo que queramos. Luego podemos bajar un rato al restaurant y comer lo que gustes para cuando desees volver a subir darnos rico placer hasta el amanecer.**

 **-Preciosa escucha –** Dijo tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la mujer **\- De verdad aprecio tu oferta pero no me puedo quedar, enserio, tengo asuntos muy importantes por atender –** Como echarle agua a las matas del patio y librarme de algunas locas muy parecidas a ti **\- No hagamos de esta experiencia algo desagradable.**

 **-Eso debiste de haberlo pensado antes de meterte conmigo y hacerme todas las cosas que me hiciste** –La morena trago grueso ante lo que acababa de escuchar- **Ni siquiera se tu nombre completo y ya pretendes irte como si nada.**

 **-Sabes, es cierto –** Dio como respuesta tras unos segundos de estar en silencio. Dispuesta a no contradecir a la doncella, tomando una tangente menos peligrosa que le diera tiempo para armar una huida eficaz y extremadamente necesaria **-Creo que he reflexionado sobre lo que dices y me quedare contigo. Podemos hasta tomar un baño en el jacuzzi para relajarnos mientras nos vuelven las ganas de hacer el amor y luego pedimos servicio al cuarto con el fin de ahorrarnos el tiempo de espera en el restaurant.**

 **-Esa es una excelente idea –** Contesto cambiando el aspecto amenazador de su rostro por una sonrisa- **Y que nos traigan la comida hasta la cama es mucho mejor que bajar por ella.**

 **-Si –** Afirmo con falso entusiasmo **\- Ve llenar el jacuzzi que me voy quitando la ropa de nuevo y por favor ponle bastante baño de burbujas al agua.**

 **-Claro –** Expreso convencida al ver como Ymir empezaba a desamarrarse la corbata **\- No tardes mucho.**

 **-Seguro cariño, no te preocupes apenas me deshaga de esta ropa te sigo.**

Ymir espero que la mujer se adentrara al baño para volverse a poner la corbata y caminar de puntillas hasta la puerta de la suite, abrirla con sumo cuidado y cerrarla con el mismo, corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban por el largo pasillo hasta su puesto de trabajo donde los mesoneros empezaban a recoger las cosas de las mesas y los invitados abandonaban sus puestos. Con un suspiro de alivio noto que al parecer su jefe no se dio cuenta de la trabajadora que deserto por setenta minutos exactos marcados por su reloj porque al verla no le dijo absolutamente nada.

Bien, ahora solo quedaba recoger todo lo de la fiesta velozmente, contar copas y platos como si su vida dependiera de ello y lavarse de las manos los fluidos pasionales que aun la acompañaban. Coger la paga volando e irse antes de que la demente con la que fornico como si no hubiera un mañana saliera a su encuentro.

Con el sobre del sueldo en su mano y dado por terminado el trabajo se encamino casi volando hasta el estacionamiento colocando dos caramelos halls extra strong en su boca antes de arrancar la moto para salir lo antes posible del lugar con una sudadera Everlast ligera de cremallera cubriendo la parte superior de su uniforme. Conduciendo por la autopista a toda velocidad fueron escasos los minutos en llegar a su hogar donde al abrir la puerta sorpresivamente un delicioso olor a comida le dio la bienvenida. Al parecer Annie estaba cocinando la cena.

 **-Eso huele muy bien** –Tiro sus cosas a un lado para deslizarse hasta la cocina dispuesta a obtener una probada de aquello que le llenaba las fosas nasales y le hizo rugir las tripas- **Parece que llegue justo a tiempo.**

 **-Ni se te ocurra tocar la comida –** Leonhardt aparecida de la nada empujo fuerte a la morena para apartarla del camino y mirar dentro de la hoya donde cocinaba la carne **\- Puedes cortar la salsa si no eres cuidadosa.**

 **-Dame una probada –** Rogo con ojos de perrito **\- Solo para darte el visto bueno.**

 **-Me dijiste que no te esperara para la cena –** Dijo tomando una cuchara para llenarla con un poco del guiso y meterlo en la boca de Ymir **\- Por suerte para ti prepare suficiente.**

 **-La fiesta culmino antes de lo esperado –** La morena saboreo el exquisito sabor pidiendo con la boca abierta otra cucharada apenas tuvo la oportunidad **\- Esta realmente bueno** –Destaco- **¿Hiciste algo para acompañarlo?**

 **-Prepare masa para piroshki –** Una receta familiar la cual Ymir adoraba **\- Solo falta rellenarlos y pasarlos al horno por treinta minutos.**

 **-Aprovechare ese tiempo para darme un baño –** La morena estiro su cuerpo agotada **\- Por favor prepara los míos tal y como me gustan.**

La rubia vio como Ymir abandono la cocina apagando la hornilla de la estufa para tomar una preparada masa y empezar a colocar la carne encima de la misma, agregando adicionalmente mucho queso a los de la morena. Luego de darles la forma adecuada y bañarlos de color coloco los piroshki dentro del horno y se juago las manos con el fin de ir al cuarto, donde escucho por el sonido del agua cayendo que Ymir continuaba en la regadera.

Ella necesitaba confirmar algo, el perfume de puta con el que Ymir llego impregnada a la casa. Al principio no lo pudo percibir gracias al olor de la comida pero luego cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca sencillamente la fragancia no escapo de su alcance. Quiso preguntar de quien era o por qué motivo llegaba con la camisa manchada de labial. Pero no hallo la forma de hacerlo sin que sonara a celos.

Annie tomo la camisa que la morena dejo encima de la cama para corroborar sus sospechas husmeando hasta cada fibra de la tela. Luego reviso los pantalones de Ymir, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos para encontrar un gran rollo de billetes junto a una tarjeta pintada en un extremo con la forma de un beso dado por el mismo labial que mancho la camisa. La rubia arrugo con rabia la tarjeta volviendo a introducir en el bolsillo solo el dinero. Guardando para ella la tarjeta de presentación que al llegar a la cocina, quemo.

Al momento que las empanadas rusas estuvieron listas, las dos se dignaron a comer hablando poco y masticando mucho. Luego de un gran eructo y pasar por el baño para cepillar sus dientes la morena se desplomo con la barriga llena contra el mueble grande tomando el control para buscar algo bueno que ver por el televisor y como efecto domino aun lado de ella cayo la rubia, quien fue bien recibida por un costado de Ymir. Acogedor y gratamente poderoso.

La morena echada en el mueble, con pantuflas de patas de lobo que dejo caer en el piso para sentir el frio del aire acondicionado en sus pies, le pregunto a Leonhardt que había hecho mientras ella no estaba en casa para asegurarse de no deber nada a los vecinos y alabo nuevamente su comida antes de quedarse dormida al ser vencida por el cansancio. La rubia no demoro en notarlo y acurrucada en el pecho de Ymir se escabullo hasta la comisura de sus labios para darle un beso fugaz. El cual obviamente su querido amor no noto por estar soñando "que era un Rounin de leyenda peleando contra ninjas asesinos con el viento a su favor y una paja entre los dientes, sosteniendo sus dos espadas sin filo entre las manos con un extraño dolor punzante en la zona lumbar de su espalda" Y esas eran justamente las consecuencias de ver tantas series de artes marciales en su tiempo libre y de la revolcada que se hecho con la ejecutiva en el club de golf.

Leonhardt fue sacada de la comodidad que le daba estar tan cerca de Ymir gracias al vibre de un celular sobre el mueble. Ella lo tomo con cuidado de no despertar a la morena notando quien era la mala plaga que perturbaba su momento de paz gracias al nombre en la pantalla y la foto de contacto, una rubia de cara conocida dormida con un bigote pintado en la cara.

" **Krista Reiss** "

La enana idiota por la cual a Ymir se le iban los ojos. Por eso no dudo en colgar la llamada varias veces y borrar de la lista de contacto su nombre, tan apresurada como sus dedos la dejaron apagando el dispositivo apenas termino de hacerlo. Que importaba si Ymir se revolcaba con las perras que quisiera, si al final de la noche solo ella era quien gozaba de dormir en su cama y a su lado. No obstante, esa verdad no colocaba fuera de contexto cuidar de lo suyo y mucho menos dejarle el camino libre a una arrastrada.

Krista miro extrañada la pantalla de su celular. Esperaba que a esa hora Ymir estuviera lo suficientemente desocupada como para hablar con ella un rato y preguntarle donde encontrarse durante la semana para entregarle su chaqueta. Dado a que no tuvo el valor de plantearse hacerlo enfrente de todos en la clase del profesor Erwin, para evitar los chismes de las malas lenguas. Asimismo deseaba un poco escuchar la voz de la morena, sin importar que fuera por medio de una artificial bocina.

Ella estaba un poco inquieta en su cuarto escudriñando un libro en la Internet para tratar de desviar sus pensamientos, ese domingo pasaron muchas cosas. En resumidas cuentas Eren la invito a un desayuno temprano en la mañana, la tarde la pasaron en una piscina privada con algunos compañeros de la Universidad. Y cuando llego el anochecer Jaeger la llevo hasta la puerta de su apartamento y en medio de la despedida se dio el beso que tanto espero.

Vio la sorpresa en los ojos de Eren tras su gran muestra de capacidad, ganada por supuesto gracias a Ymir. Poniendo en uso todo lo practicado desenfrenadamente y confiada. Cuando el hombre se fue ella entro al penthouse y se deslizo contra la puerta principal, respirando acelerada y feliz de haber cubierto las expectativas a tal punto. Ella podía hasta decir que besaba mejor que Eren, pero eso era ser bastante arrogante. Ese rose entre los dos todavía no significaba nada serio, sin embargo, claramente aumentaba las posibilidades de algo legal.

Lo que la estresaba de todo aquello era el hecho de que ahora aquel beso le cercenaba las oportunidades de seguir en sus andanzas pasionales con Ymir, pues la piel canela de ojos dorados fue muy directa al respecto. Ymir no deseaba compartir sus labios con nadie y mucho menos con un hombre. Pero si ella era lo suficientemente avispada poder seguir disfrutando del querer de la morena todo el tiempo que quisiera no era imposible, ocultando la verdad de lo ocurrido hasta que esta fuera demasiado pesada para sostenerla o hasta que ya no necesitara ayuda por parte de Ymir para lograr sus objetivos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El lunes la rubia no trato de volver a repicar al celular de Ymir siendo digna al ver que esta nunca le retorno una de sus tantas llamadas las cuales fueron colgadas de forma grosera, mejor opto por esperar hasta la clase de movilidad para ver si se le daba la oportunidad de hablar con ella y entregarle sus cosas en el estacionamiento. Pero eso se le estaba haciendo imposible de hacer porque la morena estaba muy lejos de su puesto, rodeada de sus compañeros y obviamente dormida tras los lentes oscuros que cargaba.

Luego de pasar la pareja que conformaba Braus y Hannah para los correctivos del trabajo, fue su turno. La rubia vio como Ymir salto de su puesto luego de escuchar su nombre que el profesor Erwin pronuncio varias veces. En medio de las explicaciones que las dos le daban al docente o que Smith les aclaraba solo se dieron algunas miradas entre ellas, oportunidad donde Krista pudo notar la evidente herida sobre la ceja de la morena que la lleno de curiosidad por preguntar, pero de resto todo lo que hablaban era referente al trabajo. Y por fin cuando Erwin les indico retirarse a sus puestos ella vio la oportunidad perfecta de hablar con su compañera de equipo, pero el agarre de Eren la tomo por la cintura y la alejo de sus posibilidades.

Ymir tenso la musculatura de su mandíbula al notar de reojo como el canalla de ojos verdes tocaba a su Diosa. Busco su pupitre para tomar asiento notando desde la distancia como Eren se lucia frente a su chica. Pero lo que en realidad le hizo hervir la sangre era el hecho de que Krista se notara tan entusiasmada y feliz al lado del idiota. La morena se reclino de forma brusca contra el respaldo de la silla dejando escapar un suspiro esperando la hora de salida, que apenas llego tomo sus cosas y no espero a que la clase terminara del todo o a su amigo Connie embobado con el escote de Braus para abandonar el aula sin mirar a otra parte que no fuera por donde caminaba.

Necesitaba entrenar hasta sacar de su mente todo lo que la fastidiaba. Desahogarse en las paralelas mientras esperaba la hora de ir al gimnasio a ver su clase de Karate. Cuando por fin llego a las barras tiro el bolso lejos junto a la franela que llevaba puesta para quedar solo en guarda camisa, dejando en su mano el celular para escuchar por los auriculares a todo volumen _Faint de Likin Park_ dispuesta a que el extenuante ejercicio no la dejara pensar. Negando lo que pasaba en el interior de su pecho, ese aplastamiento desagradable que le daba vida a una cosa que hace mucho no experimentaba.

Enseguida fueron llegando sus amigos indiferentes a los motivos que le daban la fuerza mental para hacer tantas repeticiones en las barras hasta casi desgarrarse los brazos. Hablando de cosas que no escuchaba por tener los auriculares puestos, concentrada en su tarea hasta que uno de los chicos le jugo una broma pesada animado por todos, donde le pego un stun gun paralizador en la pierna electrocutando todo su cuerpo que se paralizo al instante, provocando que cayera de espaldas contra el piso casi inconsciente.

Posteriormente de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, dentro del domo deportivo todavía sin vengarse de sus desgraciados amigos luego de lo que le hicieron y en pleno cumplimiento de los objetivos dentro de su clase de Karate, tuvo que mirar dos veces a las gradas para confirmar si lo que sus ojos miraban era real o un espejismo causado por la fatiga de hacer tan repetidas veces su Kata de grado, era Reiss sentada en una de las tantas sillas del lugar observando todo lo que ella estaba haciendo detalladamente. Eso le genero gritos internos y casi se cacheteo a si misma por no haberse dado cuenta de aquella presencia anteriormente, sin embargo ante la sorpresa se mantuvo imperturbable por fuera siguiendo con su rutina como si nada hubiera pasado.

Krista estaba tan entretenida contemplando el temple serio y marcial de la morena, como le quedaba el uniforme blanco con cinta negra y esos espectaculares movimientos los cuales la sedujeron, que no se fijaba ni en el tiempo que pasaba. Sin aburrirse a pesar de estar sentada sola en un lugar no tan fresco y distante por quien sabe cuántos minutos. En un momento dado la rubia saco de su bolso un blog para poner en praxis uno de sus mejores pasatiempos, dibujar algo que para ella era interesante. Aunque sus intenciones desde el principio no fueran otras que ir al lugar solo para entregarle la chaqueta a Ymir, la cual en secreto se puso una que otra vez a solas en su cuarto notando lo grande que le quedaba, la calidez dentro del cuero y ese olor adorado que excitaba sus hormonas, la verdad era que no importaba pasarse un buen rato de la tarde allí, admirando a ese atractivo ser que ya hacia frente a sus ojos.

- **¡Ymir!** -Llamo la rubia bajando de las gradas al notar que la karateka se encaminaba a los cambiadores luego de dar por concluida la clase- **Oye te estoy llamando** -Reiss tomo por el brazo a la morena para hacerla voltear- **¿Acaso eres sorda?**

 **-¿Qué quieres?**

- **Te traje tu chaqueta** -Dijo con una sonrisa- **Lamento no poder entregártela antes pero no tuve tiempo.**

- **Gracias** -Tomo la prenda en su mano para groseramente voltear con la finalidad de seguir su curso- **Ahora desaparece de mi vista por favor -** Murmuro **-**

 **-Espera -** Se interpuso en el camino de Ymir buscando pararla **\- Aun no hemos hablado de lo que nos dijo Erwin respecto a...**

 **-Lo podemos hacer el fin de semana -** Corto apartando a la bajita de su rumbo **\- Tengo cosas por atender.**

-Krista capto el enfado escondido tras la actitud de la morena, por eso no dio su brazo a torcer siguiendo los pasos de Ymir hasta las duchas con el fin de aclarar las cosas- **¿Acaso estas enojada conmigo?** -Interrogo viendo como la morena se quitaba la parte superior del uniforme junto a la cinta color negro marca Bushido, la cual enrollo con sumo cuidado-

 **-¿Hay algún argumento para estarlo?**

 **-El domingo te llame tarde en la noche –** Dejo saber algo apenada **\- Disculpa si te moleste -** Jugaba con sus manos- **Puede ser ese un motivo, el otro es lo que te hice en el ascensor, aunque pensaba que esa deuda ya estaba saldada.**

 **-No recuerdo haber recibido ninguna llamada de tu parte.**

 **-Pues yo estoy loca, pero no es para tanto como para decirte algo falso sin ganar nada a cambio -** La rubia entrelazo los brazos frente a su pecho y en las duchas ya no quedaban muchas personas **\- Claro que lo hice y el historial de mi Iphone te puede dar testimonio de ello.**

 **-Tal vez fue cuando estaba apagado, por eso no te conteste.**

 **-Oh mejor dicho cuando me colgaste y lo apagaste.**

 **-¿Ah?**

 **-Eso fue lo que hiciste -** Subrayo **\- No soy tan tonta como para no notarlo, si te molesta los atrevimientos que me tomo lo puedes decir y de esa manera comenzamos a tratarnos tan indiferente como quieras.**

 **-¿Ya besaste a Eren? -** Interrogo cambiando el tema abruptamente, notando a su vez que en el baño solo quedaban ellas dos **\- Necesito saberlo.**

 **-¿Que tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?**

 **-Se ve que lo pasas bien estando a su lado, la verdad me extraña que nada haya pasado luego de verlos tan unidos hoy en la clase.**

 **-Pensaba que estabas dormida.**

 **-Hay cosas que veo sin querer -** Explico encogiendo los hombros **\- Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta –** Ymir se distancio de Reiss para cerrar con llave la puerta principal de los cambiadores-

 **-Bueno... Este...** -Tartamudeo nerviosa- **No** **del todo** –Pronuncio con dificultad- **Mejor dicho,** **nada ha pasado entre nosotros** –Aclaro firme sin que la voz le temblara- **Nada significativo por el momento.**

 **-Hmmm -** La morena acorto las distancia entre las dos peligrosamente para dar un beso fogoso- **¿Eso quiere decir que podemos seguir practicando otras cosas? -** Pregunto con la voz ronca viendo directamente a los ojos de la rubia quien estaba turbada por lo repentino de aquello, acto inesperado que animo inmediatamente la zona ubicada entre sus muslos- **Tengo ganas de que pongamos en uso todo lo que quieras aprender.**

Krista quiso protestar apartando a la morena con fuerza de su espacio personal para primero pedir explicaciones de varias cosas que le rebotaban en la cabeza antes de hacer algo sexual. Pero le fue imposible cuando Ymir la tomo entre sus brazos y le alzo buscando pegarla contra la pared, hundiendo la legua profundamente en su boca. Gesto que junto al rose de la pelvis de la morena contra su sexo le robo un gemido. Ella abrazo las caderas de Ymir con las piernas para quedar tan abierta como pudiera y sentir todo lo que la tela dejara sentir el masaje que la morena le entregaba con el frotamiento que hacia contra su entrepierna.

Se apreciaba tan bien ligar el placer que dejaba la lengua de Ymir en su boca con las cariseas indirectas que daba sobre sus partes íntimas. en respuesta ella solo pudo tomar entre sus manos la cabeza de la morena para juntar sus fauces todo lo que fuera posible. Enterrar complacida sus dedos en los castaños cabellos rebeldes. Con el ritmo de su pecho acelerado noto dentro de la lujuria encendida del momento un toque de brusquedad por parte de Ymir, estaba molesta. Ella era ajena al motivo, pero dio gracias a lo que fuera porque se palpaba tan bien ser objeto de esa fuerza y arrebato que le daba ese cuerpo sudoroso, caliente y grande sobre el suyo.

Sus piernas flaquearon cuando Ymir dejo de besar para deslizarse hasta su cuello. Haciendo piruetas en el pequeño terreno, encontrando el maldito punto exacto que le otorgaba placer de una forma tan veloz pero duradera. Por suerte para ella estaba contra la pared y cargaba con facilidad y dominio, como si su contextura no pesara nada en absoluto. Un simple trabajo para esos fornidos brazos de color tostado llenos de carne dura y apetitosa que deseaba morder y arañar.

Ella no aguanto la necesidad de guiar los besos de Ymir hasta el inicio de uno de sus senos, donde la morena solicito permiso con la mirada para continuar y quitarle la franela a Krista posando su vista de inmediato en las dos grandes montañas tapadas por un brasier de encaje negro que contrastaba a la perfección con el color de piel nevado. Deslizo un tirante por el hombro delicado de su Diosa para dejar al descubierto un pecho con su extremo endurecido y rosado.

Con el pulgar ella manoseo la punta frotando circularmente la pequeña gema como si la deseara pulir. Los bajos gemidos de Krista que sonaban como suplicas solo aumentaban su libido. Ella dejo de mirar el pecho para ver el rostro de la rubia que estaba rojo y sobresaltado. Sus preciosos ojos azules brillaban con una sensualidad inocente mientras descuidadamente su boca estaba entre abierta.

Ymir se remojo los labios esperando una señal para empezar a devorar su comida, que al momento llego cuando frustrada Reiss clavo las uñas profundo en uno de sus antebrazos necesitada de sentir lo ardiente de la cavidad mojada sobre el pezón erecto. Con el consentimiento dado la morena no demoro en bajar hasta la punta del pecho y pasar la lengua como si de una paleta de helado se tratara. Primero lamiendo para acto seguido succionar, por ultimo morder y jugar.

Krista se arqueo cerrando los parpados invadida por lo sabroso de las sensaciones, manteniendo a la morena pegada a su pecho con las manos. Tratando de controlar los gemidos un poco altos que se escapaban de su boca. Los empujones que le daba Ymir con sus caderas era algo que no ayudaban en nada a mantener en secreto lo que pasaba dentro de ese cuarto amplio, lleno de lockers y duchas.

Con uno era suficiente para perder la cabeza pero que Ymir se escurriera hasta su otro seno con el deseo de hacerle lo mismo que le hizo al primero, demasiado bueno y divino. Lastimosamente para su regodeo en plena faena un estorbo toco la puerta. Aunque le basto hacerlo por lo menos una mil veces antes de que les dañara el rato.

Se trataba de una de las tantas señoras de limpieza de la Universidad que necesitaba obviamente, limpiar las duchas. Ymir la bajo de entre sus brazos con delicadeza entregando pequeños besos cordiales llenos de lo que ella descifro como, querer sobre la lujuria, antes de permitir que se arreglara la vestidura para no parecer tan informal frente al intruso.

La señora no dijo nada ante la demora por abrir, solo se dispuso hacer lo suyo. Una cosa de la cual fue agradecida Krista quien al salir del sitio no pudo mirar a otro lado que no fueran sus zapatos con vergüenza por lo que hizo y lo lejos que llego. Aunque no se lamentaba a sinceridad, todo lo contrario y su cuerpo en algunas partes mojado y en otras alebrestado daba fe de la verdad. La morena le aconsejo esperarla en las gradas un momento mientras tomaba su tan urgida ducha para hablar como personas civilizadas sobre el trabajo. Ella empezaba a creer que Ymir era en extremo aficionada con eso de bañarse cada vez que al parecer lo necesitara.

- **Rayos** –Balbuceo enrollando un pedazo de su rubio cabello en el dedo- **¿No pude parecer un poco digna y menos necesitada? -** Reflexionosobre lo ocurrido-

- **Te noto un poco tensa** -Dijo tomando asiento al lado de la bajita interrumpiendo sin querer sus cavilaciones- **¿Todo bien?**

 **-Nada por lo cual preocuparse, solo son las materias que me tienen hasta el cuello.**

 **-Ya veo –** Contesto guardando silencio por un momento pensando en cómo aliviar los problemas de su rubia **\- ¿Quieres venir este jueves en la noche conmigo a divertirte un rato?** -Ofrendo- **Para que botes toda esa ansiedad que cargas encima -** Y pueda estar todo lo que me plazca a tu lado sin esconderme de nadie- **Una compañera invito a mi grupo de amigos a la disco donde mezclara y antes de eso haremos de las nuestras en otro lado, puedes venir con nosotros si gustas.**

 **-No sé...**

 **-Mis compañeros son discretos, los amenazare para que no digan nada al respecto en la facultad sobre que sales de parranda conmigo, si es lo que te preocupa.**

 **-No, no es eso –** Aclaro **\- Es que... No quiero ser un estorbo entre ustedes.**

 **-Tranquila que los chicos son estupendos, no se andan con rodeos de nada ni ridiculeces de hacer malas caras –** Excepto Leonhardt **\- Por algo son mis mejores amigos, además te la pasaras conmigo no con ellos.**

 **-De acuerdo –** Contesto tras una corta pausa **\- Lo pensare y te avisare por mensaje si nos encontramos, pero primero necesito salir de mis tareas y luego el resto.**

 **-Vale sin presiones -** Ymir dejo su puesto en las gradas para con un movimiento de cabeza invitar a la bajita hasta afuera **\- Ven, vamos echando camino que las horas pasan y tengo que terminar mis propios quehaceres.**

 **-Por cierto ahora que lo recuerdo -** Agrego andando a la salida del recinto junto a la morena **\- ¿Nos encontraremos el fin de semana en tu casa como siempre?**

 **-Si no muero antes eso, supongo que sí.**

 **-Entonces esperemos que no mueras -** Expreso siguiendo la corriente **\- Porque de ser ese el caso considerare revivirte con las esferas de Shenlong.**

 **-Me sorprende tanto amor de tu parte Reiss.**

 **-Sí, es que te necesito viva para terminar el trabajo. Luego si te puedes morir las veces que quieras.**

 **-Aun no entiendo como tanta crueldad puede caber en un cuerpo tan pequeño como el tuyo.**

 **-¿Me llamaste pequeña? -** La rubia le dio un pequeño cabezazo a Ymir en la quijada que la hizo trastabillar- **Es que eres muy alta por eso me veo tan bajita a tu lado.**

 **-Patrañas** -Expreso entre una gran carcajada, para luego sobar el golpe bajo que Reiss le había dado **\- Puras excusas de enanos.**

 **-¿Acaso quieres otro cabezazo?**

 **-Un beso es mejor -** Hablo señalando su boca con un dedo **\- Dame uno y me quedare callada por el resto de mi vida.**

 **-Lo hare cuando me plazca.**

 **-Enana...**

 **-Deja de hacerme bullying -** La morena admiro divertida el puchero de Krista y le dio una sonrisa socarrona en respuesta a la hermosa mujer antes de transformar su jovial mueca por una llena de seriedad- **¿Ocurre algo? -** Interrogo la rubia al notar el cambio en Ymir **-**

 **-Me preguntaba si te sientes bien con respecto a lo que hicimos hace un rato dentro de las duchas.**

 **-La verdad, hacerlo contigo no es molesto y me da la ventaja del ensayo sin presiones** -Es extrañamente confortable- **Lo disfrute.**

 **-Eso suena aceptable -** Ya que no soy otra cosa que un entretenido juguete **\- Mientras lo disfrutes no hay problema.**

 **-Y si hablamos de ti parece que te diviertes cuando lo haces –** Opino tratando de no ser solo ella en el tema- **Eso o finges muy bien.**

 **-Que te puedo decir, me gusta complacer a las chicas lindas.**

 **-¿Eso quiere decir que para tus gustos soy atractiva?**

 **-Bueno, siendo sincera diré que no te encuentras del todo mal.**

 **-Entonces puede ser que hasta te enamores de mi si no tienes cuidado.**

 **-El amor es para los idiotas -** Y ciertamente yo lo soy **\- No te preocupes que eso no pasara -** Porque tu estas muy lejos de mi alcance en esta vida Reiss-

 **-Solo bromeo -** Un chiste **\- Con lo mujeriega que eres no creo que eso vaya mucho contigo.**

 **-Es cierto y mejor dicho imposible -** Miro a la rubia sin decir otra cosa, manteniendo la mirada sobre los preciosos ojos azules de la Reina como si entre las dos se ocultara algo mutuo hasta escuchar el nombre de Krista pronunciado a lo lejos- **Supongo que es hora de irme** -Susurro desviando su rumbo lejos de la bajita para evitar ser vistas juntas, pero antes de desaparecer del todo de aquel pasillo no pudo resistirse a voltear ligeramente en busca de ver nuevamente a Reiss, solo una vez más, observando en la lejanía a la dueña de sus desvelos ya rodeada por varias chicas y cuando la rubia noto sus ojos sobre ella le regreso la mirada discretamente con una sonrisa acendrada llena de belleza natural en el rostro que le robo un profundo suspiro antes de volver a prestar cuidado a su propio camino. Lo que fuera que pasaba entre ellas dos ya empezaba a darle mala espina.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El ofrecimiento de Ymir gravito en su conciencia hasta que no pudo hacer otra cosa que con un texto confirmar que aceptaba. A donde fuera no importaba, ella estaba hasta la coronilla de estudiar y necesitaba recrearse un tiempo para darle balance a su vida. No era que le molestara aprender pero tampoco amaba el encarcelamiento que pagaba por estar pegada a un libro. Ni si quiero pudo asistir a todas sus clases de danza en la semana gracias a lo ocupada que estuvo, que era otra de sus grandes pasiones fuera o dentro del instituto donde cada semestre aparte de inscribirse para las postulantes de una reina que representara la escuela de cada carrera, sin importar que ella fuera la antigua ganadora, participaba ayudando en los eventos culturales dando instrucciones de baile a novatos.

Que la salida fuera un día poco habitual para visitar los establecimientos nocturnos solo mejoraba las posibilidades de divertirse sin contra tiempos, no obstante necesitaba recordar restringirse un poco para poder asistir a su clase del viernes y no estar tan destruida para salir con Eren en la noche. Ignorando el grave hecho de que estaba practicando doble play con dos personas totalmente diferentes, las cuales ignoraban la coyuntura que los juntaba.

Lo que paso en los vestidores del domo deportivo fue otro motivo que le hizo querer tomar su carro para ir rumbo a la casa de la morena escuchando _Las de la intuición de Shakira_ en el reproductor del volkswagen todo el camino una y otra vez, recordando la boca de Ymir succionando la punta de su pecho de esa manera tan prodigiosa que la llevo a un estado desconocido hasta ese momento de gozo y placer. La huella que dejo la morena en sus entrañas estaba pasando factura cobrando una gran necesidad de volver a experimentar algo tan rico como eso, no tan solo en sus pechos sino en otras partes. Ella tuvo que golpear la frente en el volante varias veces haciendo sonar la bocina para sacarse esos malos pensamientos de la mente haciendo que los conductores de otros autos la vieran extraño. Pensando que tal vez le estaba dando un ataque de epilepsia o algo parecido.

Aparcando su auto en el frente de la casa vio como Ymir saliendo por la puerta principal le hizo señales de estacionarse dentro del patio. Lo cual le llevo a preguntarse el motivo, pero se encasquillo tanto en ver de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba a la morena mordiendo descuidadamente su labio inferir en el proceso que toda interrogante se le olvido. Lo galante de la ropa que llevaba puesta Ymir resaltaba sus atractivos rasgos y cuerpo largo pero fornido.

La camisa Hilfiger de cuadros clara con los pantalones Armani oscuros era una excelente mezcla para no verse muy informal pero tampoco elegante, ropa algo cara pero fresca y amoldada a sus gustos. La morena miro su reflejo en el espejo flexionando sus brazos para saludar a sus trabajados bíceps con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro antes de notar la llegada de su diosa por la ventana de la sala. Caminando al patio para pedirle con gestos a la rubia que estacionara el carro dentro de la casa para cuando partieran este quedara lejos de las manos de cualquier ratero. Creyendo erradamente que Krista no iba a rezongar el hecho de ir en moto.

Su quijada casi pego del piso cuando contemplo bajar a la Reina de la facultad de ciencias de la salud del coche, con su figura resaltada por lo pegado que le quedaban los pantalones y el escote de la blusa parecida a un corset que dejaba a la vista gran cantidad de piel que le hizo desear deslizar su lengua por todo esa zona. Secuestrar a la bajita en su cuarto y desahogar todas las ganas sobre la cama. Sin lugar a dudas esa noche iba hacer muy larga y todo un reto por afrontar.


	10. Chapter 10

Tal vez era la fortuna antes de la desgracia o el pedazo de fruta dulce con una semilla amarga. Como fuera no importaba, aquella mujer de cabello dorado angelical anulaba toda mala posibilidad con su caminar de pasarela y esplendorosa aura celestial. Coqueta inconsciente que con cada gesto de su cuerpo le aceleraba a mil los latidos y la dejaba sin defensas. Ya imaginaba a la vida entretenida de ver como una simple mortal, torpe y sin mucho encanto se enamoraba de una diosa.

Necesitaba recodar a cada instante al lado de esa señorita, que todo no era otra cosa que un juego de placer. Algo predeterminado y cien por ciento calculado, mantener los pies pegados a la tierra ignorando esa vocecita en su interior que le gritaba constantemente que huyera mientras pudiera porque aquello se estaba saliendo de control y hacerle caso a su confiado juicio que ya estaba enamorado de un imposible. No obstante, darle alas al asunto por lo menos por esa noche era un mejor dictamen netamente desquiciado pero apropiado para la lujuria juvenil.

Ese jueves como todos los pasados empujo su cuerpo fuera de la cama desde temprano para ejercitarse un rato antes de salir a la Universidad. Teniendo en cuenta que faltaba cada vez menos para que pudiera estar con la chica que actualmente le robaba los pensamientos y uno que otro suspiro largo. Cuando vio su mensaje de texto en el celular la tarde anterior al principio no capto de quien se trataba, pues era un contacto no registrado. Pero luego de ganarse un insulto por parte de la rubia y dejar muy en claro que era ella, Krista Reiss, la morena asimilo todo tan veloz como un conejo en la pradera que corre lejos del cazador rapas.

Por supuesto que vibro ante el hecho de que la Reina aceptara su ofrecimiento, aunque trato de no hacerlo muy evidente mientras estaba en el supermercado de compras. Donde paso de ver precios de productos a bailar en medio de uno de los tantos pasillo del lugar con una caja de su cereal favorito en la mano y con la gente a su alrededor mirando de forma extraña lo que estaba haciendo. Todo ese show por lo sorpresivo de los acontecimientos y la intensidad con la que el interior de su pecho dio un salto al confirmar aquella salida. Esta vez no iba a ser como la anterior en la que las dos estuvieron en una fiesta totalmente alejadas y donde Eren fue quien tuvo entre sus brazos y bailo con la mujer de sus encantos. No, ahora todo era diferente. Porque esa noche el cuidado de Reiss solo estaba bajo su posteta.

Asimismo en medio del embeleso por el texto de Krista reflexiono un momento sobre ese pequeño problema que presentaba su celular. Debes en cuando ese marginal dispositivo se reiniciaba solo y le borraba algunos contactos, por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba que estaba sucediendo. La otra alternativa era que el aparato simplemente estaba loco o disfrutaba haciendo su vida cuadros. No importaba ya eso era historia del pasado, en ese momento lo fundamental era que su preciado reencuentro con una divinidad por fin se había hecho realidad.

Cuando le contemplo desde la entrada un estremecimiento lleno de electricidad la inundo y le genero un cosquilleo por todas las zonas sensibles de su cuerpo. Los finos vestigios rosados sobre su perfecta piel blanca que le daba luz al azul puro tan singular de sus ojos. Esas circunferencias nada pequeñas pero no exageradas que creaban sus senos y caderas. El aire meciendo de un lado los mechones de pelo brillante y esplendoroso. El maquillaje delicado y experto que resaltaba sus mejores rasgos. La belleza de sus gestos y la hermosura de ser quien era. Una musa que dulcificaba todo sus sentidos y despellejaba su perfecta doctrina de vida.

 **-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme como si me quisieras comer? -** Solicito la rubia luego de bajar del auto y caminar hasta la entrada de la casa de forma seductora pero discreta. Ella opto por utilizar sus armas de mujer contra Ymir desde ese instante en que toco el suelo con sus tacones de marca- **Es todo menos moderado, creo que hasta puedo leerte los pensamientos -** Pero en realidad ese atrevimiento o falta de recato por parte de esos ojos dorados perennes sobre sus curvas le fascinaba- **Ya sabes como dicen, la mirada es tan imprudente que siempre habla en voz alta.**

- **Lo siento, es que no suelo disimular las cosas evidentes** -Alego rascando la parte trasera de su nuca- **Se me da muy mal negar lo innegable** -Tomando de la mano a Krista le dio una vuelta para tener una mejor vista de todo- **Estas tan preciosa como siempre -** Hasta con un saco de papas de vestido eres hermosa-

- **¿Lo dices enserio o solo tratas de seducirme para arrastrarme hasta tu cama desde temprano mujeriega empedernida?**

-El comentario le robo una risotada a la morena- **Las dos cosas por supuesto** -Confeso al instante atrayendo contra su cuerpo en un abrazo a la bajita. Comenzando aquel encuentro con un juego de indirectas y coqueteo. Esperando en realidad alguna señal de rechazo- **Aunque tienes un mal concepto de lo que soy que necesitas cambiar, tampoco puedo rechazar el hecho de que dije lo que dije con el fin de obtener algo a cambio.**

- **Bien, tomare eso como un cumplido y un insulto** -Ella coloco sus manos en los hombros de la morena para empujarla un poco al interior de la casa. Lejos de la vista de los curiosos. Luego atrajo sus labios en busca de un beso que necesitaba tanto como el aire para respirar- **Te enseñare que no soy tan accesible como crees** -Agrego con un tono entre sensual y arrogante que dejaba mucho a la creatividad de la mente a escasa distancia de cumplir su objetivo- **Hoy me abrazas sin siquiera pedirme permiso y me echas un piropo como si nada. Supongo que te estoy dando mucha libertad.**

- **En mi defensa solo puedo decir que lo hago con el fin de llevarte el ritmo y de que disfrutes de tus tan preciadas prácticas.**

 **-Que considerada eres, imagino que te debo un gracias del tamaño de la torre eiffel por eso.**

 **-Por supuesto -** Sonriendo de medio lado imagino las posibilidades **\- ¿Entonces como pretendes pagarlo?**

- **Espero que con un beso de mis labios sea suficiente** -Finalmente ella entrego su boca al destino. Permitiendo que con una abertura grande las dos desahogaran la ausencia de estar separadas en un beso profundo que duro. Cerrando sus ojos como un acto reflejo de paz Krista se dejó llevar por las sensaciones propias de la intimidad del acto. Sintiendo la lengua experimentada de la morena danzando dentro de su boca. Llenando la cavidad de forma penetrante y competente. Robando todo de ella- **Y si no lo fue te puedo dar lo que consideres que vale el precio de la deuda -** Agrego cuando por fin el aire regreso a sus pulmones y la cordura a su cerebro-

 **-¿Lo que sea?**

 **-Claro -** Aseguro viendo fijamente a la morena con los ojos llenos de una lujuria no del todo fingida **\- Lo que prefieras.**

 **-Si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar -** Recito en doble sentido **\- No tienes idea de lo mucho que te puedo hacer gritar.**

 **-Esas advertencias sin fundamento no me dan miedo -** Ella acaricio el bien formado abdomen de su adversaria **\- Cuando te dispongas a demostrar lo que eres capaz de hacer hablaremos en el mismo idioma, mientras tanto continuare pensando que solo eres una fanfarrona.**

 **-¿Con esas provocaciones que me haces no te da miedo de que te haga algo pervertido que al final te guste?**

 **-Tal vez la que se lleve una sorpresa sea otra persona -** Tras lo dicho la morena dejo escapar otra risa encantadora que le hizo temblar las rodillas como si fueran de gelatina y destruyo un poco su orgullo **\- ¿Que pasa acaso no me crees capaz de hacerlo?**

 **-¿De darme placer? -** Interrogo sabiendo la respuesta, acercando su boca lentamente a la oreja de la rubia para lamer y susurrar con voz profunda su parecer **\- Estoy muy segura de que me entregaras mucho con tan solo un encuentro, no te preocupes por eso. Si quieres lo podemos hacer ahora mismo. Mi cuarto está a unos pasos y tienes un punto que deseas demostrar.**

 **-Prometiste otra cosa –** Balbuceo conteniendo el nerviosismo que la inundo. Al escuchar la propuesta indecente no diferencio si se trataba de una broma como las anteriores o si de verdad la morena ansiaba hacer eso con ella por la veracidad con lo que lo dijo. Su cuerpo traicionero de la mente anhelo de inmediato aceptar la oferta por parte de la boca mojada y el aliento caliente que estaba en la orilla de su oreja. De alguna forma deseaba que fuera real y posible **\- Algo como distraernos con tus amigos -** Hablo tras unos segundos de estar en silencio cortando un gemido de gusto al sentir como la morena se deslizo hasta su garganta para besuquear el lugar. Las dos estaban conscientes de que todo aquello no era otra cosa que un simple juego al cual decidieron darle play sin pausa. Al principio las cosas no eran tan placenteras y penetrantes como en ese momento, lo que inicio con un simple pero delicioso beso ahora era una dramaturgia muy bien actuada. La fragancia de Ymir que se adueñó del aire que respiraba y puso erectos sus pezones de golpe. El duro y grande cuerpo de su apasionado amante tan cerca y palpable haciendo temblar lo que rosaba. Sin poder obviarlo todas esas sensaciones la llenaban y en secreto su subconsciente las anhelo tanto desde la última vez que estuvieron juntas. Tenerla a su merced y ser su centro del universo. Sentirse amada por esos brazos fuertes y que le dijera cosas lindas aunque fueran mentiras, la calentaba de una forma tan maravillosa en muchos aspectos-

- **Entre salir de parrando o quedarte esta noche despierta hasta la madrugada conmigo en el cuarto** -Ante sus actos atrevidos la morena continuaba en espera del rechazo. Una cara volteada o alguna señal de disgusto que le dijera que lo mejor era abandonar sus intenciones aunque fueran en son de burla- **¿Cual escoges? -** Pregunto buscando de nuevo los labios de Krista para estampar su boca en ellos **-**

 **-Aunque es un poco complicado decidirme por alguna de las dos cosas -** Contesto deteniendo lo que estaba a punto de decir para responder al beso corto que Ymir intentaba darle **\- Por supuesto que escojo salir a desahogar mi encerramiento en las calles, lo siento pero usted no es tan importante.**

 **-Hieres profundamente mis sentimientos de nuevo Reiss -** Exclamo colocando una mano en su pecho fingiendo dolor **\- De acuerdo, no continuare con esto del acoso sexual por el momento ya que te jure otro tipo de entretenimiento. Igualmente mis amigos ya deben de estar en el club esperando por mi llegada, no los puedo traicionar.**

 **-Entonces vamos cogiendo camino que estoy ansiosa por ver para donde me llevaras.**

 **-Nada extraordinario pero espero te guste -** Agrego buscando en uno de sus bolsillos las llaves de la casa **\- Si quieres me puedes aguardar en el patio que tengo que pasar seguro a las puertas.**

 **-Como gustes pero antes de irme ven y dame otro beso -** En un parpadeo la rubia se apodero nuevamente de esos labios que eran tan adictivos. Hundiendo su libido en ellos como si no quisiera desperdiciar el poco tiempo que pasaban juntas- **Te espero afuera -** Agrego antes de voltearse como si nada camino al estacionamiento delantero dejando sin habla a la morena. Estando afuera parada frente a su auto se froto los brazos friolentos por el clima de esa noche. Sonriendo a escondidas por el gran recibimiento que Ymir le regalo. En esa oportunidad todo se dio tan natural que no hubo protocolos y ni siquiera su casanova moreno le pregunto por su noviazgo con Eren antes de aceptar besarle **-**

 **-Todo listo -** Señalo asegurando la reja principal de la casa **\- Ahora solo queda prender la moto.**

 **-Espera un momento -** No de nuevo en esa cosa **\- ¿Cómo es eso de que nos iremos en tu moto cuando tenemos un perfecto y seguro carro a nuestra disposición?**

 **-No pretendas que me voy a subir en esa cosa rara de color llamativo como si nada mientras mis amigos andan en sus motocicletas.**

 **-¿Tan vergonzoso se te hace?**

 **-No te imaginas lo humillante que es -** Musito **\- Mira preciosa no es que quiera ofender a tu amado transporte, pero prefiero ir en mi moto.**

 **-Pues por obvias razones opino que es mejor el auto.**

- **La moto es preferible en estos casos** –Aconsejo- **Podemos andar con mayor libertad.**

 **-Eso lo dices porque estas acostumbrada a ella, pero en lo personal me sigue sin gustar andar en esa cosa.**

 **-¿Y mi comodidad no vale? –** Ella se acerco al escarabajo para abrir la puerta del copiloto con el fin de tomar asiento **\- Vez, ni siquiera quepo del todo en este lugar. Mis piernas quedan apretadas.**

 **-Eso se soluciona corriendo el asiento, pero de acuerdo escojamos una manera legal y eficaz de resolver este embrollo -** Tras fingir estar pensando una manera parcial de solucionar el problema hablo **\- ¿Piedra, papel o tijeras? -** Ella era una dura en ese juego-

 **-Hecho –** Ymir dejo su puesto en el carro y pego sus manos en la espalda escondiendo la seña que pensaba utilizar dispuesta a ganar. Necesitaba hacerlo o se arriesgaba a la burla eterna de sus amigos cuando la vieran partir del club montada en esa cosa de cuatro ruedas- **¡Victoria señores!** –Vocifero alzando los dos brazos con una de sus manos en forma de piedra- **Nos vamos en mi lindo y no tan llamativo transporte. Sin protestas ni arrepentimientos.**

- **No puede ser** –Reprocho pataleando. El haberse agachado un poco para dejar a la vista de la morena su escote y escoger tijeras no le funciono en nada- **Dame otra oportunidad, me tomaste totalmente desprevenida.**

 **-Mala perdedora -** Dijo apretando levemente una mejilla de la rubia **\- Solo admite tu derrota y acepta los resultados. Apuesto que no viste venir eso de mis buenos reflejos -** Caminando hasta su moto con una sonrisa socarrona tras la victoria tomo su chaqueta que estaba guindada en el manubrio **\- Ponte esto, te brindara seguridad de cualquier cosa inesperada en el camino y te abrigara. La temperatura va en descenso y tienes ropa muy ligera. Es mejor que te cubras bien, para evitar que te enfermes.**

 **-¿A todas las chicas que llevas en tu moto les ofreces tu chaqueta tan deliberadamente?**

 **-Solo a algunas.**

 **-Supongo que eso me tiene que hacer sentir afortunada y especial.**

 **-Por supuesto.**

 **-Omitiendo tu insolencia igualmente te doy gracias por preocuparte por mi integridad, pero intenta que no nos matemos en el camino por favor. Esa es una mejor medida de seguridad.**

 **-Lo tendre en mente, ahora ponte el casco mientras saco la moto para la calle.**

 **-No gracias con la chaqueta estoy bien –** Opino con la prenda que le quedaba un poco grande ya puesta **\- Eso me puede dañar el secado.**

 **-El pavimento caliente no solo te dañara el secado sino que te arrancara hasta la cabeza, te lo digo por experiencia. Estos ojos han visto mucho en mis años de conductora.**

 **-Respeto lo que dices pero corro el riesgo con gusto por hoy, primero muerta que mal arreglada.**

 **-Bien, entonces me lo colocare en tu lugar –** La morena se puso el casco moviendo la moto fuera del estacionamiento esperando por Krista en la salida. Luego de que esta recordara ir por su tan preciado bolso Salvatore Ferragamo al coche **\- ¿Preparada para el arranque?**

 **-Si, estoy lista –** Ya en la moto ella aseguro su agarre a los costados de la morena **\- Igualmente procura no manejar como siempre lo haces. Ten un poco de tacto conmigo por favor.**

 **-No te preocupes por eso, tratare de ser prudente esta vez para no incomodarte.**

Un aproximado de treinta minutos posteriores y ya en el establecimiento nocturno, ella tuvo que haber supuesto que Ymir no iba hacer nada amable en su forma de manejar o que su concepto de ir lento era muy diferente al suyo. Sus manos estaban heladas del miedo y solo recordaba estar tan pegada a la espalda de la morena como una sanguijuela. En espera de que por fin llegaran al bendito lugar sanas y salvas. Aunque no negaba que de alguna forma era divertido. Como todas las experiencias que la morena le enseñaba.

Superado el estacionamiento miro de lleno el interior del club. El guardia de seguridad la aterro un poco cuando trato de olerla muy de cerca hasta que Ymir con un golpe en el pecho lo alejo. Cuchucheando algo con el sujeto que luego del pequeño incidente dio una disculpa y las dejo entrar tras revisar sus entradas.

Cordialmente la morena le tomo de la mano para que no quedaran muy separadas de entre la gente. Era un sitio bastante grande, amplio y seguro. Con diferentes zonas de entretenimiento. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que a pesar de no ser un fin de semana todo estuviera bastante concurrido. Tal vez debido al hecho de que en realidad aquel era un buen ambiente para pasar cualquier momento de la semana pues se prestaba para muchas cosas.

La discoteca se encontraba al fondo de todo. Con una imponente tarima y gran pista de baile repleta de luces y pantallas guardadas bajo un techo de fibra de vidrio. El lugar era entre abierto y cerrado en algunas partes. Un club multiuso con taberna al frente. Quien gustara solo beber y comer pero no bailar estaba en todo su derecho, dado a que la tasca estaba tanto cerca como alejada de la pista.

.

* * *

.

Se mantuvo sentada con los chicos hablando de cosas triviales por encima del sonido que dejaba la disco a los lejos, esperando que su mejor amiga de piel morena llegara para pasar el rato con ella como siempre. Todo figuraba normal y tranquilo hasta que Ymir llego de mano con otra mujer, una chica que por desgracia supo de quien se trataba al instante.

Sus nudillos se colocaron blancos por la fuerza con la que contrajo los puños por debajo de la mesa. Una punzada en lo profundo de su pecho casi le dejo sin aire y unas ganas inmensas de golpear en la cara a la morena y dejar sin un cabello a la puta arrastrada de la intrusa le atacaron el juicio.

Por supuesto que con tan solo eliminar su contacto del celular no iba a poder alejar del todo a la enana entrometida. Pero eso no le quitaba en nada el mal sabor de boca que le dejo el hecho de verla al lado de Ymir con sus manos entrelazadas. Fue como un balde gigante de agua helada con estalactitas de hielo filosas que se le precipito encima con el fin de mutilar sus esperanzas.

Fueran como fueran las cosas necesitaba tranquilizarse. No era la primera vez que Ymir llegaba con una mujer en son amoroso para divertirse en sus narices como si nada. Pero nulas veces las agarraba de la mano. Se supone que solo con ella lo hace. Solo ella es tan especial como para hacerlo. Y mucho menos presentar a la perra ante sus amigos como lo estaba haciendo. Con un esmero tan grande y felicidad claramente reflejada en sus facciones de adonis.

La usurpadora era amable respondiendo a cada saludo de los chicos con un gesto encantador y movimientos estilizados mientras le daba la mano a quien le saludara. Sonriendo con timidez y con esa actitud de niña perfecta y deslumbrante de mierda que tanto le fastidiaba. Pero Ymir se mostraba encantada de todo, maravillada de tener entre sus garras a la presa. Eso en principal la despedazaba.

Cuando la morena le fue a saludar colocando una palma de la mano en su cabeza y una media sonrisa en el rostro, ella no dudo en apartar esa garra grande de un manotazo y levantarse de su puesto para ir en busca de un hueco escondido donde pudiera estar lejos de aquella escena y apaciguar sus pensamientos.

- **¿Ocurre algo con ella?** -Pregunto al ver como Leonhardt le trato de mala gana a lo que sus amigos solo se encogieron de hombros- **Ven toma asiento** –Atrajo una de las sillas limpiando el puesto antes de entregarlo para que su invitada se sentara-

 **-¡Ymir por fin llegaste! –** Expreso una mujer de ojos marrones abrazando por la espalda a la morena– **Ahora podemos empezar la fiesta como dios manda.**

 **-¿Sasha?** –Por la voz y el abrazo que dejaba sentir los abultados atributos de la muchacha claramente en su espalda supo de quien se trataba sin pensarlo mucho. Por eso miro de inmediato a Krista quien trato de esconderse tras una carta de bebidas disimuladamente para no ser reconocida- **No... Te esperaba... Esta noche con nosotros -** La morena volteo tan veloz como pudo para tratar de cubrir con su gran tamaño a la rubia y darle la cara a la chica patata-

- **Connie me invito** –Contesto- **Disculpa si eso te molesta.**

- **Para nada, siempre eres bienvenida en nuestro grupo** –Ella le echo una mirada de muerte al enano despistado que tomaba asiento en una de las tantas sillas alrededor de la mesa por no haber comentado ese pequeño detalle. Bien por el Springer que supero su miedo y pudo invitar a la chica que tanto le gustaba, pero venirle a cagar la salida de esa forma. Joder que mala suerte- **Siente en familia.**

 **-Gracias, como siempre eres muy amable.**

 **-¿Ella amable? –** Cuestiono Jean casi escupiendo la bebida que llenaba su boca **\- Eso solo pasa con las chicas lindas, que no te engañen sus bueno modales porque no hay nadie en el mundo tan pedante como esa idiota.**

 **-Cierra la boca bastardo.**

 **-Deja que le abra los ojos a la inocente niña...**

 **-Solo andas resentido conmigo porque esa tal Mikasa que tanto observas en sus entrenamientos de gimnasia no te da ni la hora, mientras yo si la puedo ver semidesnuda en las duchas.**

 **-¿Mikasa?**

 **-Nadie importante Marco, no creas lo que dice.**

 **-Ahora que lo recuerdo no es la primera vez que escucho su nombre relacionado contigo –** Señalo Marco a punto de romper en llanto **\- Desmiente lo que Ymir acaba de decir de inmediato Jean.**

 **-Si explica todo con lujos de detalle cara de caballo –** Incito de nuevo la morena **\- Todos queremos escuchar tus excusas baratas.**

 **-Es cierto que la veo de vez en cuando Marco... Pero todo no es lo que pare…**

 **-¡Eres un idiota! –** Le grito el pecoso dejando su puesto de golpe apunto de correr a otro lado. El resto de los presentes solo aguantaba la risa ante la escena incluyendo por supuesto a la rubia escondida tras la sombra de Ymir **\- ¡Lamentaras haberlo confesado!**

 **-No te lo tomes tan apecho cariño.**

 **-Si ya calma esos celos un poco Marco que solo fue una broma –** Le aconsejo Reiner quien coqueteaba con una chica de otra mesa **\- ¿Es que acaso tienes la regla o las pastillas anticonceptivas no te dejan pensar?**

 **-¿El tetas de vaca me pregunta si estoy menstruando?**

 **-Oye no son tetas se llaman pectorales.**

 **-Y yo creo que son preciosos.**

 **-Lo vez, Bertholdt cree que son precios… ¿Espera que acabas de decir?**

 **-¿Dios porque carajos son tan gays entre ustedes? -** Recuerden que me prometieron sacar el macho que llevan muy en el fondo y comportarse enfrente de mi invitada **\- Empiezo a creer firmemente que debo cambiar de amigos.**

 **-¿Me puedo sentar contigo? –** Pregunto Sasha fuera del altercado sacando a la morena de sus cavilaciones. Provocando sin querer que al enano rapado sentado enfrente de ellas y ajeno a la pelea absurda que el grupo de amigos protagonizaba se le rompieran un poco las ilusiones. Ya imaginaba que era muy bueno para ser verdad. Que Braus aceptara la cita que le propuso como si nada luego de preguntar por Ymir incontables veces- **¿No tienes pareja para pasar el rato verdad?**

 **-Por supuesto que la tiene –** Salto de la silla para mostrar su cara **\- Ella viene conmigo.**

 **-¿Krista?**

 **-La misma que viste y calza.**

 **-Disculpa pero no te vi desde un principio –** Hablo un poco anonadada separando su proximidad de Ymir **\- La verdad** **es un poco inesperado encontrarte en este lugar.**

 **-Ymir me invito personalmente –** Ella abrazo posesivamente por un costado a la morena- **Ya sabes que estamos en el mismo grupo de estudio y esas cosas.**

 **-Ya veo…**

 **-Lo lamento Sasha pero es tal cual como Krista dice, tal vez para otra oportunidad podamos compartir un poco de tiempo. Por ahora se supone que vienes con Connie, no seas maleducada y pasa un tiempo con el enano.**

 **-Es cierto –** Miro a su compañero de clases **\- Lo siento Connie me deje llevar.**

 **-No te preocupes siempre estoy a la orden –** Dijo el rapado cambiando su semblante triste por una sonrisa y ojos risueños. Dando gracias en silencio a la morena por ayudarlo de forma indirecta **\- Cuando quieras podemos ir… -** El infortunado no termino lo que iba a decir gracias al puñetazo de Jean que le pego justo en la quijada y lo desmayo **-**

 **-Perdona esa rapado, pero trataba de pegarle al rubio tetas de vaca.**

 **-Por dios ni siquiera comenzamos la noche y ya termino inconsciente este pendejo–** Comento la morena girando los ojos en busca de paciencia **\- No importa metan su cuerpo debajo de la mesa para que no estorbe y pidan algo bueno para picar antes de irnos a la pista de baile –** Todos ignoraron lo sucedido con un "Si" en coro y se dignaron a ojear el repertorio-

- **Me sorprende que hayas dicho todo eso como si nada** –Ella espero que la chica de ojos marrones se alejara y que todos tomaran sus puestos para hablar en voz baja con Krista- **La verdad lamento este encontronazo pero no tuve la menor idea de que ella iba a venir con mi amigo.**

 **-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes mucho por eso. Sasha es de confianza no creo que diga nada en la Universidad. Igualmente me encargare de hablar con ella luego.**

 **-No pretendo causarte problemas con mi presencia, por eso me preocupaba que te viera conmigo en este lugar. Pero tal y como dices, espero que todo resulte bien al final. Confiare en Sasha ya que es una chica discreta -** Dijo la morena tomando una servilleta de la mesa para armar un barco de papel **– De alguna forma me alegra que haya sido ella y no otra persona.**

-Tras lo dicho Krista solo miro el perfil de su acompañante. Viendo a su vez que tan entretenida estaba armando una figura de papel. Notando que Ymir pensaba profundamente sobre algo. Por eso opto en posar su mano en el muslo de la morena para acariciar la zona haciendo que esta volteara y le prestara cuidado- **¿Sabes de que tengo ganas ahora mismo?** –Interrogo la rubia acercando su boca a la oreja de su contraparte- **De que me des un beso que me excite mucho –** Confeso apretando la pierna de Ymir haciendo que la morena casi saltara de su puesto- **Deja de analizar tanto las cosas y disfruta conmigo un rato por favor, que no vine hasta este lugar para hablar con mi reflejo en la mesa.**

 **-Es verdad, estas en todo tu derecho de exigirlo. Disculpa mi falta de respeto es que cuando suelo pensar me cierro al mundo. Pero ya estoy de vuelta –** Aseguro sonriendo un poco apenada **\- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para tomar o prefieres pedirlo por ti misma junto a los chicos?**

 **-Trae lo que creas conveniente.**

 **-Te advierto que no tomo alcohol, por eso no conozco muy bien que te puede gustar o caer mejor.**

 **-No te preocupes no es necesario, con tal de que me quite la sed es aceptable.**

 **-Perfecto en un momento vuelvo, aun me queda una persona por presentarte.**

 **-¿Otra amiga?**

 **-Aja -** Afirmo con entusiasmo colocando a flotar el barco de papel en un vaso lleno de agua que estaba solitario sobre la mesa- **Fue quien nos convido esta noche. Realmente espero que se lleven bien, aunque ella no pasa mucho tiempo conmigo somos bastante cercanas y parecidas. Bueno, ya lo veras cuando la conozcas.**

 **-Eso suena bien -** Supongo **\- Entonces te espero a ti y a mi bebida.**

 **-Claro, ya vuelvo.**

Viendo ir a la morena hasta la barra Krista imploro en silencio que ese nuevo personaje femenino por conocer no fuera otra amante frustrada ni tampoco alguien parecido a la rubia mal encarada que apenas la vio llegar le mato con la mirada. Es que desde lejos se le notaba el odio profuso que guardaba contra ella. Y el sentimiento era mutuo. Por suerte al parecer la supuesta mejor amiga de la infancia de Ymir se esfumo de su alrededor como un acto milagroso que deseo en secreto. Esa tipa le daba miedo.

Sin embargo lo que en ese momento la preocupaba no era aquella narizona, sino el enemigo no conocido que estaba por encontrarse. Espero que su mala suerte no fuera tanta y que no se tratara de alguien que pusiera en peligro su popularidad en la Universidad chismorreando que andaba con Ymir o una competencia que se le fuera de las manos. Con una gran delantera y un trasero insuperable.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en eso y disfrutar del ambiente. Cuando la morena llego de vuelta realmente le agrado lo que le trajo. Un frozen de fresa con pedazos de frambuesa. Algo refrescante y entretenido de probar. Aunque un poco infantil para el lugar donde se encontraban, no fue del todo una mala alternativa. Miro la bebida de Ymir, un sencillo batido de coco con chocolate negro. Luego llegaron los aperitivos de los cuales disfruto antes de que todos decidieran ir a la pista de baile.

En el trascurso de ida Ymir de nuevo le tomo de la mano para llevarla por unas escaleras hasta salir a la tarima donde el Dj mezclaba un buen sonido de fondo por el momento no tan estruendoso. La morena acerco su rostro al suyo para decirle que por fin le iba a presentar a la susodicha que tanto esperaba por conocer y se encamino al ocupado Disc Jockey tocando su espalda para que volteara, quien dejo su tarea de lado para abrazarla con fuerza y golpearla en un brazo.

Esa fue otra gran sorpresa que no vio venir. La chica parada a poca distancia de ella que jugueteaba a darse golpes bajos con Ymir no era en nada lo que tanto esperaba. No, todo lo contrario. Al verla de frente asimilo porque la morena le dijo eso de que eran muy cercanas y parecidas en muchos aspectos. Fue como una burla para su intelecto, ella se estaba matando la cabeza pensando en cien posibilidades de que todo saliera mal para terminar conociendo a alguien completamente diferente de su esperado prototipo pero bastante obvio de que pasara.

- **Te presento a la mejor pincha discos que puedes conocer por estos lares –** Dijo la morena **\- Es conocida en los bajos fondos como "Tortilla Power" pero le puedes decir Nanaba para no herir sus sentimientos.**

- **Un gusto preciosa, espero que esta cabeza hueca llamada Ymir no te de muchos problemas** –Comento ofreciendo su mano a la bajita- **Aunque viniendo de ella creo que es imposible.**

- **Es un placer Nanaba mi nombre es Krista** **-** Aceptando la mano extendida su mente se paralizo con la belleza que sus ojos admiraban. Era como el reencuentro de dos galanes del olimpo justo enfrente de ella. Una contrastaba con la otra, pero sin lugar a dudas las dos eran dueñas del mismo atractivo singular. Nanaba era la mezcla de entre una futbolista ruda norteamericana de pelo rubio corto y una modelo profesional. Mientras que Ymir era todo lo que la belleza de una piel morena dejaba a su portadora. Con sus rasgos amenazantes que gritaban peligro y un magnetismo que atrapaba sin siquiera quererlo- **Y** **no te preocupes, a estas alturas de mi vida ya se lidiar con su estupidez.**

 **-Hey, me agrada mucho esta nueva chica que anda contigo Ymir –** Comento tras una gran carcajada dejada por el comentario de Krista **\- ¿De dónde la sacaste?**

 **-Me la gane en una rifa, es impresionante los premios que dejan esos cupones.**

 **-Sin lugar a dudas, esperemos entonces que la nueva novia te dure por lo menos un mes.**

 **-¿Acaso pretendes dejarme mal enfrente de Krista o dañar mi intachable nombre con tus comentarios de mierda tortilla power?**

 **-Para nada -** Dijo fingiendo sinceridad **\- No es como si me quisiera vengar del sin fin de mujeres que me has robado delante de esta belleza, que no sabe el tipo de bastarda sin alma que tiene como novia. Sin embargo yo si soy una persona fiel y recta -** Aseguro dirigiendo sus palabras a la bajita que miraba y escuchaba todo entretenida **\- Te recomiendo pasar el resto de la noche conmigo y no con esta playboy sin reparos.**

 **-Primero y principal esas cosas que alegas son solo calumnias, yo no soy tan mujeriega como lo pintas –** No me gusta la promiscuidad **\- Segundo, el esmero que le pones a tus palabras para destruirme esta vez no te ayudara en nada Nanaba, porque esta damita no es otra cosa que una amiga de la facultad.**

 **-¿Enserio? -** Interrogo confundida- **La verdad no es lo que aparentan –** Acto seguido Nanaba poso su vista nuevamente encima de Krista. Haciendo conjeturas sobre el asunto, entendiendo todo lo pasaba entre esas dos de inmediato- **¡Oh ya comprendo! –** Amigas con derecho **-**

 **-Demos gracias al señor por eso, tu inteligencia me deslumbra -** Contesto la morena con sarcasmo **\- Te aclaro, que no sea mi novia no quiere decir que puedas acosarla. Ella no gusta de las mujeres. Por eso no la fastidies ni incomodes por favor.**

 **-Aunque es una desgracia que sea verdad, prometo no molestar a tu chica. Igualmente las rubias no van conmigo -** Ella miro a la callada acompañante de Ymir fijamente **\- Sigues pareciendo un poco sorprendida de verme -** Opino hablando con Krista **\- ¿Tal vez sea porque soy la primera amiga que conoces de esta rompe ovarios que no tiene ni grandes tetas ni gran culo? –** Interrogo pasando un brazo por el cuello de la morena con el fin de atraerla y despeinarla con una mano **\- Para serte sincera creo que hasta soy una de las pocas que no se ha follado.**

- **Y de esa forma continuara siendo por los siglos de los siglos, amen –** Expreso apartando bruscamente a su atrapante **\- No te ofendas pero a ti no te toco ni con un palo.**

 **-¿Tan horrible soy como para que me desprecies de esa manera?**

- **Disculpa pero claramente a pesar de ser rubia no entras en mis gustos -** Enfatizo- **¿Acaso no te has puesto a pensar eso de estar metidas en la misma cama?** -Las dos miraron al techo y lo imaginaron haciendo una mueca de asco al final-

 **-Es cierto, mejor mantengamos la amistad.**

 **-No tienes que decirlo dos veces, ahora cambiemos a un tema menos perturbador y coloca algo bueno para empezar la noche que ya es hora de bailar.**

 **-Mi turno de mezclar ya caduco. El lugar es un poco exclusivo y ustedes llegaron tarde para bailar con mis propias mezclas. Pero me dejaron a cargo del sonido general de igual modo.**

 **-Eso sirve –** Contesto la morena **\- Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo tortilla power.**

 **-No importa –** Dijo restando valor al asunto **\- Colocare lo mejor que encuentre para que se diviertan, cuando llegue mi reemplazo bajare a bailar un rato con ustedes –** Nanaba observo como la bajita se mostraba interesada en la mesa de mezclas **\- ¿Quieres que te la enseñe Krista?**

 **-Disculpa… Solo es curiosidad. No quiero ser un estorbo mientras haces lo tuyo.**

 **-Para nada, como dije por esta noche ya no puedo seguir mezclando pero si te puedo mostrar las partes y pruebas colocar algo.**

 **-Con ver es suficiente –** Al acercarse a la meza Nanaba le coloco sus auriculares fosforescentes sobre las orejas **-** **Vaya… Es muy diferente como se puede apreciar la música por los audífonos y son muchas las partes que hay que tocar a la vez.**

- **Cierto, eres buena apreciando las cosas. Esto requiere que se practique bastante. No es tan sencillo como parece, pero si quieres te enseño todo lo que quieras.**

 **-Pfff… Eso de ser Dj lo puedo aprender hasta dormida, por favor no es nada del otro mundo Krista –** La rubia ignoro el comentario de Ymir por estar concentrada en lo que la apodada tortilla power le estaba enseñando **\- ¡Oigan no me dejen hablando sola! –** Reclamo interponiendo su gran tamaño entre las dos muchachas entretenidas con la meza de mezclas **-**

 **-Tranquila, deja que se entretenga un rato sin ti** –Aconsejo Nanaba apartando levemente de la rubia a su atravesada amiga para entablar una charla entre las dos- **¿Mejor dime donde dejaste a la arpía de Leonhardt? –** Interrogo observando como Krista continuaba entretenida con la mezcladora **\- La verdad me extraña mucho que no ande pegada tras de ti.**

 **-Te he dicho que no la llames de esa forma.**

 **-Ok, no me golpees de nuevo por eso. Es cierto, se me olvidaba que a ti no te gusta que la trate como lo que es –** Nanaba tomo aire profundo **\- Entonces, corrijo –** Aclarando su garganta miro fijamente a la morena- **La señorita inmaculada y toda santa de Annie Leonhardt -** Que mentira tan grande **\- ¿Se la llevo un perro en la boca, la muerte vino por ella o por fin le llego la carta de Hogwarts como para que te dejara de perseguir?**

 **-Para tu mala suerte no, ella anda revoloteando por el club.**

 **-Me imagino que ligando con el primer uniformado que se le atraviese. Para desahogar su despecho por ti.**

 **-Deja de decir estupideces –** Ymir le pego un manotazo en la parte posterior de la cabeza **\- Mejor enfoca esa creatividad tuya en ponernos a bailar.**

 **-Por cierto ahora que lo recuerdo –** Hablo un poco aturdida por el golpe- **¿Tuviste problemas con Mike en la entrada? -** Ese era el guardia de seguridad **\- Su maña de oler a la gente muy de cerca no se le quita del todo.**

 **-De eso me di cuenta apenas llegue, pero no es nada que no se pueda solucionar con un hola de alguien conocido y un tatequieto en el lugar indicado.**

 **-Es estupendo escuchar eso, entonces nos vemos al rato. Comenzare con mi trabajo que para eso me pagan –** Expreso la rubia de pelo corto caminando hacia Krista- **Espero disfrutes de esta noche preciosa. Cuida de mi amiga -** Agrego retirando amablemente de las orejas de la bajita sus auriculares para despedirse de las dos visitantes y comenzar con lo suyo-

Krista tuvo la oportunidad de regalarle una sonrisa devuelta a Nanaba como un hasta luego antes de bajar por las escaleras en busca de la tan preciada pista. Se alegraba mucho de que todo hubiera salido tan bien. Mejor de lo que imagino.

Ymir le hablo otras cosas de la Dj antes de que por fin se encontraran de lleno en la mitad de la pista repleta de gente. Todo quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que un gran sonido proveniente de las muchas cornetas ubicadas por todas partes dio comienzo al acto de bailar con _Infinity de Tiesto_ retumbando contra las paredes, haciendo temblar exageradamente los bajos.

Primero calentar el cuerpo y acostumbrarse al entorno, aprovecho ese ritmo primerizo para hacerlo. Vio como la morena disfrutaba igual que ella. Bailando por su lado y respetando su espacio. Esperando que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso. Eso le fascino, aprovecho esa oportunidad para lucirse delante de sus dorados ojos agitando su figura conforme lo indicara el ritmo.

La temperatura de su cuerpo fue en ascenso sin mucha espera y de apoco acorto la distancia. _Infinity_ estaba a punto de terminar, ella estaba cociente de eso. Sin embargo espero al siguiente tema para hacer algo diferente. De nuevo fue _Tiesto_ lo que escucho salir de las cornetas con _Hipno Electro_. Apenas vio bailar a la morena supo que ese no era su ritmo si no el de ella.

Los muchachos del grupo se colocaron al lado de Ymir para tratar de seguirle el ritmo con puños al aire y movimientos bastantes masculinos. Bailaban fenomenal pero sin lugar a dudas quien destacaba sobre todos era la morena. Moviendo los pies y el cuerpo como ella nunca antes pudo ver en otra persona.

Krista espero desde afuera, necesitaba otro tipo de tonada para lucirse ante un prodigio como aquel que bailaba como si lo hubiera hecho desde el vientre de su madre. La luz de la disco disminuyo para dar paso a los lasers que le impidieron seguir viendo con exactitud lo que la rodeaba y la desubicaron un poco.

Por fin a los pocos minutos tuvo otra oportunidad de seguir disfrutando de la noche cuando Nanaba le regalo _Tornado de Steve Aoki_. Todo se ilumino muy bien a los alrededores y pudo ver de lleno a la morena enfrente de ella. Fue el momento de dejar de perder el tiempo y pegarse a su cuerpo. Siendo bien recibida al instante.

Miro las pantallas a su alrededor que mostraron un diseño computarizado de varios carros en competencia. Nada impresionante hasta que las luces se ligaron con los colores del video haciendo ver todo casi en tres dimensiones. Las vibraciones del bajo se mezclaban con cada organismo viviente en su interior. El volumen y equilibrio en los diferentes aspectos del sonido eran una bestialidad. Se escuchaba estupendo.

No supo en que momento a pesar de lo bien que figuraban sus pasos de baile Ymir fue muy superior a ella. Se vio un poco frustrada de nuevo por las circunstancias y en su duda dos chicas se le atravesaron y le quitaron el puesto. Empujando su sitio lejos de la morena. No entre sus brazos donde ella anhelaba estar.

Una de las coladas era Sasha, quien aprovecho lo cercano del baile para insinuarse de la mejor forma posible. Pegando toda curva prominente de su cuerpo contra lo que encontrara. La otra fisgona, una tipa sin importancia que empezaba a tocar el cuerpo de Ymir por sobre lo permitido.

Por eso con un mecho de su propio cabello se amarro una coleta dispuesta a dar lo mejor y dejar en su sitio a quien pretendiera quitarle su pareja de baile. El sonido de nuevo termino para dar paso a otro, que le encanto por ser perfecto para un baile lento al comienzo y explotar en el momento indicado. _Bad de David Guetta_ , con las luces iluminando todo de un color fucsia. Dando claridad y confianza.

Los bajos no sonaron tan altos al principio pero luego iban a explotar. Krista opto por meterse en el momento indicado entre la entrometida sin nombre y la morena. Para empujarla tan lejos como pudiera, con un simple golpe de su cadera. Todo sin perder el glamour ni parecer muy desesperada.

Adhiriendo todo lo que ella era contra Ymir para ser atendida, la morena no duro mucho en voltear para prestarle cuidado. Pasando un brazo por su cintura con el fin de atraerla todo lo posible. Krista estuvo feliz de ese gesto. De influir de esa manera tan eficaz. De que Sasha se arrimara hasta desaparecer de su vista.

Bendijo a esa Dj montada en la tarima cuando le coloco _Britney Spears_ ligada con un buen electro. Fue como si lo hubiera hecho especialmente para ella pues pudo divisar como le dedico una sonrisa de complot cuando volteo a mirarla en la cima del escenario con sus auriculares puestos y dos mujeres a su lado.

Era _Gimme More_ con las luces muy bajas. Muchos se apartaron al no ser de su agrado el tema pero ella utilizo esa oportunidad para divertirse. Atrayendo con fuerza a la morena, aprovechando la oscuridad para tocar su cuerpo y ser traviesa con posiciones sugerentes.

Amo llevar puestos sus tacones, de otra forma no hubiera dominado la altura de Ymir como lo estaba haciendo. Todo empezaba a ponerse muy caliente. No solo el establecimiento sino su cuerpo. Al sentir una parte de la pierna de Ymir empujando su intimidad casi se le escapo un gemido. El hecho de ser golpeada en el punto exacto de una forma tan simple y eficiente por la morena sencillamente la caldeaba en mayor grado, le excitaba en ascenso.

De nuevo el ritmo cambio pero la cantante no, las luces volvieron a iluminar la pista y pudo ver los ojos dorados de la morena brillar. _Toxic_ retumbo haciendo honor a su feminidad. Como si estuviera en su cuarto Krista le canto a la morena mientras la señalaba con un dedo moviendo su cintura y el trasero como quisiera. Olvidando por completo el alrededor, de que la miraban, de que estaba en un lugar repleto de gente extraña. De las ataduras y los miedos.

Ahora era Ymir quien se vislumbraba un poco perdida ante el ritmo pero sin lugar a dudas gustosa de todo aquello. Cuando la morena busco abrazarla Krista le empujo levemente, diciendo con ese hecho que el control era en supremo de ella.

Ymir analizo sus movimientos con detenimiento y en un dos por tres supo que hacer, como la pareja perfecta que era. La bajita rebelde no espero mucho para doblegarse, cayendo entre los brazos morenos que tanto le fascinaban. Pego su frente contra la de Ymir admirando sus hermosas pupilas centelleantes tan fascinantes que la hipnotizaban.

El baile nunca paro y el siguiente tema no solo trajo consigo incontables besos entre las dos sino mucha sensualidad. _Silence de Tiesto_ con las luces muy disminuidas que mostraban de vez en cuando leves reflejos morados. Una pantalla gigante en la parte trasera de la tarima tomo vida para iluminar la oscuridad con figuras. Las luces se elevaron y parpadeaban a todo dar acompañadas por las bazucas de CO2 y los gritos de la gente del lugar.

En medio de tanto movimiento ya las dos eran una sola pieza. Complementadas y competentes al mismo tiempo. La pincha discos coloco _World Hold On de Bob Sinclair_ dando unas palabras a sus amigos por el apoyo, diciendo un hasta luego a los espectadores para bajar de la tarima a bailar con el grupo. Quienes aprovecharon el nuevo tema que Nanaba les otorgo para hacerlo suyo. Al parecer no era la primera vez que lo bailaban en conjunto, porque se desplazaban sincronizados como si esa fuera una de sus canciones de hermandad. Si, ese era un bello tema con una letra excepcional.

Los chicos armaron un círculo bastante grande y empezaron a pasar uno por uno al medio. Demostrando sus mejores pasos de baile callejero. Que eran demenciales y peligrosos. Algunos le robaron hasta el aire de sus pulmones por ser tan esplendorosos. Pero cuando fue el turno de Ymir realmente llego a pensar que no solo eran de alto riesgo sino hermosos.

La forma en la que daba los giros mortales ligados con patadas voladoras. Los pasos complicados. Los flares amplios y controlados con handhops de una o dos manos. Un centenar de movimientos que en un descuido te podían arrebatar la vida por lo arriesgados que eran. Pero en la morena todo fue tan natural y fluido que la dejo con la boca abierta. A pesar de su gran tamaño fue como ver una pluma mecerse. Literalmente un Titán bailarín.

Las pantallas exhibieron estrellas entre planetas con galaxias y asteroides. Un niño gravitando en el universo manejando un cohete de juguete al lado de su perro con el objetivo de salvar al planeta. Nanaba aparto con brusquedad del medio a la morena para lucirse con su break dance.

La circunstancia derivo en un todos contra todos donde ella no era muy eficiente. Sin embargo la morena la invito a pasar al centro de la circunferencia de todos modos. Estuvo dudosa de hacerlo, pero al final determino que no tenía nada que perder. No estaba con sus antiguos amigos que la criticaban por todo. Se encontraba con Ymir, las cosas eran diferentes.

Como buena exponente de la danza saco su mejor arte a relucir, dejando a muchos sorprendidos. Hasta ella misma lo estaba. Al terminar su muestra Ymir la felicito para invitarla a pasar a un abrazo grupal. Donde todos siguieron bailando muy pegados y felices. Era un ambiente maravilloso. No recordaba hace cuanto no disfrutaba de esa forma tan relajada pero movida y alegre.

La noche dio pie a seguir hasta la madrugada sobre la pista bailando lo que el nuevo Dj les lanzara, desde electro hasta merengue y salsa. Por ultimo Rock. Ella no estaba muy segura de como bailar algo con guitarra. Ymir al ver su duda le dijo que el Rock no se baila que solo se siente. Que hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana y no se alejara mucho de ella, pues a esas horas y con esa bulla algunos empezaban a volverse medio locos.

Como por ejemplo Connie quien al saltar de la tarima mientras sonaba _El Martillo de Caramelos De Cianuro_ no hubo quien lo atrapara y pego de lleno contra el piso volviendo a quedar inconsciente. Al pobre ya tocaba llevarlo al hospital para descartar cualquier daño que dejara el hecho de siempre quedar inconsciente por diferentes infortunados motivos.


	11. Chapter 11

La noche derivo en madrugada con rapidez y el grupo entero abandono la pista de baile arrastrando al enano rapado inconsciente hasta la parte delantera del club con el fin de revivirlo apunta de cachetadas y agua en el rostro. Posteriormente, Krista tomo su puesto alrededor de la mesa con el fin de relajarse un rato y drenar en calma el cansancio que dejo la larga jornada de entretenimiento, donde todos bailaron hasta que el cuerpo aguanto y casi se les desplomo como una montaña de naipes contra el viento.

La morena servicial no demoro un segundo fuera de lo necesario en llevarle un Banana Split gigante hasta la mesa, para que las dos se refrescaran con algo rico y de variadas texturas. La rubia amo ese detalle tanto como los tres sabores ligados del helado con pequeños trozos de frutos secos y cerezas, aunque no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que mientras Ymir estaba parada en la barra esperando por su pedido estuvo bastante concentrada en mirar de forma minuciosa el alrededor y en teclear su celular constantemente. Al parecer en busca de algo o de alguien, de quien se preocupaba mucho.

Los chicos siguieron el desfile de exquisiteces tras la estela de Ymir con bandejas monstruosas de pizza, las manos llenas de platos que desbordaban papas fritas y nuggets de pollo, nachos con quesos acompañados de bolitas de carne y tequeños empapados en guasacaca. Las bebidas llegaron en igual cantidad. Para Krista fue como estar en un banquete digno del Valhalla pero con un toque juvenil y no tan grotesco, pobre del bolsillo de quien tuvo que pagar por toda esa comida.

Una hamburguesas rellena con tres tipos diferentes de carne, acomodada delicadamente en un plato triangular se deslizo hasta enfrente de Sasha, que al ver semejante sorpresa le centellaron los ojos. Ya era todo un sueño esa cantidad de comida al alcance de la mano como para que le trajeran de regalo un pedido especial. Planeado y pagado por Ymir pero hecho pasar por un detalle del rapado para Braus. Un gesto el cual le hizo ganar a Connie un cariñoso abrazo por parte de la chica patata. Un punto extra.

En medio del celestial deguste Krista miro a la morena tan inmersa como ella en saborear el helado y tomando una que otra botana de la mesa, notando por casualidad que la camisa de Ymir estaba rasgada por debajo de una manga y no demoro mucho en hacerle saber sobre el pequeño accidente. Originado tal vez por culpa de todas esas volteretas portentosas que dio en la pista y con la adrenalina del momento no reparo en el daño ni en el aire extra que le entraba por el gran hueco.

La morena mascaba un pedazo de pistacho concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando le presto cuidado al comentario de Krista. Desviando su mirada de la comida a la costura hecha trisas, que le hizo proferir una mala palabra. Pocas veces se deba el lujo de comprarse ropa tan cara y esa Hilfiger se le hizo añicos sin siquiera haberle utilizado mucho, que dolor tan grande.

Fastidiada del acontecimiento que procuro dañar el buen humor que cargaba Ymir no solo opto por arrancarse una sino las dos mangas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dejando al descubierto sus largos y fornidos brazos. Que al verlos tan de cerca la rubia no aguanto las ganas de mordisquear un pedazo, discreta y veloz. Haciendo que la morena balbuceara un reclamo y se limpiara los labios con una servilleta para robarle un beso. Regresando el mordisco atrapando el labio inferior de Krista para jalar levemente de la carne rozagante y voluminosa.

El lujurioso acto con sabor a sirope de chocolate y crema batida genero un fuerte ardor en las mejillas de la rubia. Las dos ya no estaban en la pista de baile amparadas por la mediana oscuridad del ambiente como para hacer esas cosas, sin embargo acepto parte de la culpa que llevo al delicioso desenlace. No era como si nunca hubiera visto unos brazos tan marcados, o como si los de Eren no fueran atractivos, solo que el tono de piel paliducha de su futuro novio no los dejaba ver tan apetitosos y candentes como los de Ymir.

Cuando la morena alejo su peligrosa y adictiva boca de ella con el fin de seguir con la comida, Krista miro de inmediato en sentido al resto de los presentes con el semblante tan turbado como el mar bravo y tan colorado como un tomate bien maduro. Pero en realidad nadie reflejo haberlo notado o solo actuaban tan despistados para no molestarles con miradas imprudentes que la hicieran sentir incomoda.

El grupo era bastante discreto si lo reflexionaba un poco. Todos excepto Sasha, quien llevaba añales con los ojos bien puestos sobre las dos a pesar de estar en pleno proceso de devorar todo lo que pudiera. Era como si tuviera un ojo en la comida y otro al pendiente del espionaje contra ellas. Sin lugar a dudas Braus era un tema especial y aparte que necesitaba abordar personalmente antes de abandonar aquel lugar, un cabo suelto bastante molesto.

La rubia giro su cabeza buscando libarse de la mirada inquisitiva de la chica patata para cruzarse con la sonrisa picarona que Nanaba le dedicaba, una mueca acusadora que la dejaba en evidencia. Generando que el efecto quemante de la pena volviera a sus mejillas, ahora si era verdad que la amiga de Ymir nunca se iba a comer ese cuento de que ella era solo una compañera de la facultad luego de ver aquel beso en primera fila.

Krista se achico en su puesto deseando que la tierra se la tragara, volcando su cuidado de nuevo en la persona que tenía al lado. Buscando la marca que dejo en el brazo de Ymir para acariciarla en son de disculpa. Fue como un acto inconsciente, algo con lo cual entretenerse. Un escape que le daba que hacer para no mirar alrededor.

Cautivada con el contraste de su pequeña mano sobre la piel canela. Ella deslizo su tacto sobre lo fornido y largo del miembro para terminar entrelazando su mano con la de Ymir dejando caer su cabeza sobre la parte baja del recio hombro de la morena, quien le brindo una cucharada de helado con una cautivadora sonrisa dibujada en los labios al sentirla tan de cerca, aprovechando que su guardia estaba baja para decirle muy cerca de la oreja un puñado de cosas bonitas, besando de manera tierna su mejilla antes de volver a prestar cuidado al Banana Split nuevamente, y pequeños actos como esos derrumbaban toda barrera, borrando la palabra vergüenza de su diccionario personal.

¿Que importaba si ella era heterosexual y se besaba en medio de un club con Ymir?

¿Que importaba lo que pensaran aquellos que la rodeaban en ese momento?

¿Que importaba su cohibida forma de ser?

¿Que importaba si jugaba doble?

¿Que importaba si negaba lo que estaba pasando entre ellas dos pero igualmente lo gozaba con toda su alma?

¿Que importaba las reglas impuestas por la sociedad si en secreto ella disfrutaba ser amada por la morena?

Disfrutaba estando a su lado.

Disfrutaba de su custodia atenta y protectora.

Disfrutaba escuchar su risa.

Disfrutaba embriagarse con su olor.

Disfrutaba llenarse del calor que dejaban sus brazos tanto como disfruta un alpinista de una fogata al acampar en el Everest.

Nadie nunca la trato de esa forma.

Nadie nunca le hizo sentir de esa forma.

Nadie nunca la miro de esa forma.

Nadie nunca fue para ella un hombro en el cual apoyarse y una mano que apretar como lo era Ymir.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Para Annie no fue complicado encontrar con quien pasar la noche luego de alejarse de la mesa. Tropezando por casualidad con un viejo conocido llamado Nactius, un soldado raso frustrado que no fue reenganchado al cuartel luego de cumplir su servicio militar y tomo la disyuntiva de cursar una carrera en la Universidad mientras encontraba la forma de volver a entrar en la milicia. Por lo cual el individuo se relacionaba con Leonhardt tanto por su padre, el general Zeke, como por el instituto.

Los dos terminaron fajando en el baño, encerrados en una de las diez cabinas disponibles para desahogar otras necesidades muy diferentes a la que estaban llevando acabo. Annie odiaba como besaba el hombre, un completo perdedor hasta para eso. Sus toques simplones y sin mucho encanto en vez de mojarle la entrepierna solo la incomodaban. Ni siquiera el pequeño bulto en los pantalones del sujeto dejaba mucho que desear, por suerte no planeaba llegar tan lejos como para averiguarlo. Pero era mejor estar entretenida con un idiota que pasarse la noche pensando que el amor de su vida estaba afuera, sentada en una mesa disfrutando plenamente con una mujer que no era ella.

Su mente se polarizaba en dos extremos. El norte le aconsejaba no traicionar la amistad, aunque ya hubiera cruzado la raya muchas veces. Mientras que el sur la incitaba a reclamar con colmillos y garras un privilegio que solo era de ella. Un derecho ganado tras todos esos años de estar al lado de Ymir. Enfriando sus fiebres, protegiendo su espalda, calentando su cama, secando su llanto, calmando sus preocupaciones. Conteniendo lo peligroso y destructores que llegaban hacer sus puños cuando se enojaba del todo, perdiendo los estribos hasta el punto de no reconocer ni lo que la rodeaba. Acariciando sus cualidades y besando sus defectos.

El derecho de ser solo ella quien tuviera toda la potestad sobre Ymir. En singular ella y ninguna otra fulana entrometida. Si la vida fuera justa, hace mucho que se hubiera cobrado esa deuda. Pero, ese era un gran ejemplo de que la vida nunca lo es. Nunca lo fue cuando le arrebato a su madre, nunca lo fue cuando su padre se fue desvirtuando en una bestia enfrente de ella. Nunca lo fue cuando nadie le presto cuidado en su soledad y tristeza, aun cuando lo añoraba y necesitaba con toda el alma.

La vida nunca lo fue excepto cuando Ymir llego tocando la puerta de su desolada morada para entrar tan arrogante como ella era, con su pecho inflado y su vista altanera. Abriendo las ventanas y dejando entrar la luz, espantando la oscuridad. Remodelando sus paredes que se desmoronaban a pedazos. Fortificando sus pilares inseguros. Construyendo cercas tan altas como murallas que alejaban lo negativo y guardaban en su interior lo vulnerable. Colocando macetas para sembrar lo hermoso y quitando el polvo que manchaba los buenos recuerdos, barriendo para afuera los malos.

Sin embargo aunque por muy justiciero que pareciera el hecho de haber coincidido con la morena, si lo pensaba muy bien hasta en eso la vida fue burlesca con ella. Porque de momentos el dictamen se mostraba muy claro, gritarle al mundo que Ymir solo era suya. Agarrarla por el cuello de la camisa para atraerla con fuerza y besarle con vehemencia hasta quedar sin aliento. Pero en otros, cuando observaba a la morena tan sumergida hasta la cabeza con una mujer como Krista y tan alejada de ella. Las dudas regresaban junto al miedo y de nuevo el destino pintaba gris.

Annie fue sacada de sus cavilaciones cuando escucho en el baño una voz conocida que la hizo separar del individuo con el que se besaba. Agradeciendo en silencio haberlo hecho, la verdad que la idea de envolverse con Nactius no era tan buena como imagino desde un principio. Sobre todo por lo incompetente que era, como todo los hombres con los que tuvo un rose. Ninguno capaz de sacar de su mente a Ymir, ninguno capaz de calentarla ni la mitad que lo hacia la morena con tan solo mirarla fijamente.

Leonhardt coloco un dedo sobre la boca del sujeto que estaba junto a ella para callarlo y hacer que se quedara quieto, prestando todo su cuidado a la charla de las dos mujeres enfrente del grifo. Donde discrimino no solo la voz delicada y fastidiosa de Reiss sino el nombre de Ymir claramente pronunciado. Ella empujo levemente la puerta de la cabina para ver por la pequeña ranura de forma discreta la popular silueta de niña rica que tanto odiaba que confirmo sus sospechas. Se trataba de Krista y una chica de pelo caoba.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tras pasado un rato con el grupo y por fin estar totalmente relajada al lado de la morena, cuando la chica patata menciono algo de ir al baño en la mesa Krista no dudo en seguirla, escabullendo su presencia silenciosamente de Ymir que estaba entretenida en el acto de vestir como mujer al llamado cara de caballo junto a los otros muchachos. El sujeto estaba dormido en su silla, despechado por los celos infantiles de Marco y totalmente alcoholizado he inconsciente de sus tetas de mentiras hechas con preservativos inflados y del labial que le adornaba los labios. La verdad es que Jean quedo tan bien arreglado que hasta le perturbo el hecho de que se viera mejor de lo que ella misma se ve de vez en cuando.

Lo de ir en secreto hasta el alejado lugar con Sasha fue para no molestar a la morena con el engorroso asunto, y por supuesto para abordar de forma correcta a su amiga. Recordando que antes que una amenaza para su prestigio Universitario la mujer era una de sus mejores compañeras en la facultad, por lo tanto el solo verla como una enemiga no estaba del todo bien y amenazarla de frente mucho menos. Siempre hay mejores maneras de abordar situaciones tan complicadas como esas.

Primero irse por las ramas antes de llegar al meollo del asunto. Alabando el aspecto de Sasha, lo bonito que le quedaban sus zapatos, lo bien combinada que iba esa noche. Si, cosas tan simples y superficiales como esas que le daban el chance necesario para pensar o esperar el momento perfecto de exponer satisfactoriamente su tan elaborado "Esclarecimiento de los hechos" Oportunidad que no demoro en llegar en medio de la charla dentro del baño mientras las dos se retocaban el maquillaje. Lugar extrañamente solitario para ser el sanitario de damas.

 **-¿Ustedes tienen algo verdad?** -Interrogo Sasha desviando el tema al punto que robo su curiosidad toda la noche- **Soy un poco lenta para algunas cosas pero lo que pasa entre las dos es bastante obvio, es algo que me tiene confundida, se supone que solo te gustan los chicos.**

- **Es un poco complicado de explicar** -Contesto guardando su polvo compacto dentro de un estuche- **La verdad es que quise acompañarte hasta el baño no solo para hablar de cosas triviales sino principalmente para dejar en claro lo que pasa entre nosotras, o las ideas herradas que ya te debes estar haciendo entre Ymir y yo luego de vernos esta noche juntas, si es a eso a lo que te refieres.**

 **-¿Estoy equivocada al pensar que ustedes dos tienen algo más que una amistad? –** Cuestiono levantando una ceja **\- Lo siento pero no creo que sea de esa forma, solo hay que tener cuatro dedos de frente para darse cuenta.**

- **No es algo amoroso –** Enfatizo mordiendo su labio inferior al terminar la frase **\- Ymir es solo una forma de pasar el tiempo -** Una muy buena forma de pasarlo **\- Ella me sirve para un fin y yo le sirvo para otro, tan sencillo como eso.**

- **Eso suena bastante duro -** Braus miro el reflejo de la rubia en el espejo un poco impactada de las palabras que acababa de escuchar- **Que lo expreses de esa forma aunque sea verdad es un poco chocante, me sorprende ese tipo de actitud de tu parte, creo que algunas malas mañanas de las chicas de la facultad se te han estado pegando.**

- **Solo no indagues tan profundo y acepta lo que te digo, es un asunto personal el cual no te concierne. Y disculpa si sueno muy dura contigo al respecto pero esto me tiene los nervios de punta, lo que de verdad necesito de tu parte por favor Sasha es que nadie en la Universidad se entere al respecto.**

 **-¿De tu aventura con Ymir?**

 **-Dile como quieras, pero si -** Suspiro **\- De lo que sea que tenga con Ymir.**

 **-¿Acaso te avergüenza? –** Krista bajo la vista ante aquella pregunta observando como pequeñas gotas se deslizaban sobre el fondo del lavamanos **\- Parece como si lo quisieras esconder del mundo –** La rubia no articulo palabra que discutiera la conjetura **\- Supongo que el que calla otorga, te avergüenza que te vean con ella –** Agrego redundante **\- Ojala yo tuviera tu misma suerte, pero siendo realistas por desgracia no me ve de esa forma y claramente tengo una gran competencia por derrotar –** Declaro mirando por el rabillo del ojo la silueta de su amiga con un toque de envidia **\- El prototipo de chica perfecta por la cual Ymir se desvive, una rubia de cuerpo esbelto y con ojos azules.**

 **-¿Te gusta cierto? -** Pregunto levantando el rostro de golpe para confrontar a su adversaria como si algo en el fondo de su pecho se lo hubiera exigido **\- Noto que siempre tratas de estar pegada tras su espalda o guindada en su brazo.**

 **-No lo negare como otras lo hacen –** Lanzo como indirecta **\- Ella es encantadora y siempre me trata bien, molestia que ni siquiera se toman muchos de los hombres que solo pretenden follarme de gratis, ahora que estamos siendo sinceras, te quitare tu inquietud con un sí rotundo, ella me gusta y mucho.**

 **-Vaya gustos escondidos los que tienes bajo la manga.**

 **-Pues mira sorpresa para las dos, porque yo tampoco estaba enterada de los tuyos –** Recalco siendo mordaz **\- Me dijiste que entre ustedes no pasa nada serio y eso me trajo devuelta la esperanza, por lo tanto continuare interesada en ella cuanto quiera, espero que eso no afecte nuestra amistad...**

 **-En absoluto –** Expreso de inmediato **\- Ya te lo dije, haz lo que se te venga en gana.**

 **-Me tranquiliza escucharlo, no pretendo ganarme una enemiga de gratis por cosas como estas. Tu solo juegas con ella por Eren, pero yo aspiro ser otra cosa para Ymir y por eso estoy dispuesta a muchas cosas pero no quiero que me odies al tratar con alguien con quien estas.**

 **-No me pongas como la mala de la historia, Ymir es adulta y sabe lo que hace. Las dos sabemos lo que hacemos y si quieres probar con ella pues estas en toda la libertad de hacerlo, la verdad no me importa -** Mentira **\- Solo quiero aprender todo lo posible de Ymir para quedar lo mejor que se pueda frente a los ojos de Eren.**

 **-Claro, desde luego Jaeger es quien siempre te ha interesado.**

 **-Sí, exactamente es como son las cosas.**

 **-Tu futuro novio... Espero que eso pase pronto entonces, y no tienes nada de lo cual preocuparte por lo de esta noche, de mi boca no se escapara una palabra al respecto sobre su extraña "Amistad" La verdad es que no me conviene para nada hablar mal de ti.**

 **-Supongo que gracias por la lealtad.**

 **-No tienes nada que agradecerme, seguiremos siendo amigas hasta que las circunstancias lo permitan por supuesto –** Tras lo dicho las dos mujeres se miraron en silencio unos segundos espesando el aire a su alrededor **\- Te espero afuera, Connie me debe de estar buscando para acompañarme hasta la mesa -** Volviendo a su actitud calmada y con una sonrisa de medio lado ella dejo el baño sin importar que claramente hubiera visto en los rasgos de Krista que a la rubia no le agradaba en nada que le dijera que estaba interesada en Ymir, sus palabras no compaginaban con sus gestos tensos, pero poco le importaba si Reiss se engañaba a si misma negando algo obvio mientras siguiera teniendo una oportunidad de estar con la morena entre sus manos **-**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

A lo que Braus dejo el sanitario la rubia volteo al espejo colocando sus dos manos sobre el rostro para soltar un largo suspiro, estaba furiosa sin saber el motivo, sus hombros tensos y los bordes de sus parpados picosos. Cuando bajo los brazos para destaparse la cara todo lo que la rodeaba dio un giro desequilibrarte y ella se tuvo que tomar del lavamanos para no caerse, esas tres miserables copas de Tequila que Reiner le convido mientras le propuso matrimonio incontables veces y tras las negativas de la morena de que bebiera, no le cayeron nada bien. En ese pequeño momento de descuido, cuando dejo de mirar su alrededor para estabilizar el repentino mareo y luego regresar la vista al espejo vio en el reflejo del objeto de cristal no solo su silueta, si no la de una persona que no imagino que estuviera en ese lugar, tan cerca y tan inesperadamente.

- **Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma** –Hablo Leonhardt caminando hacia la rubia con su tan singular semblante inexpresivo, todo ese tiempo que paso en la cabina callando al inepto de Nactius y estando extremadamente quieta en su puesto, dio sus frutos porque al parecer su presencia era tan inesperada y aterradora como un atentado- **No te preocupes, solo quiero conocerte un poco mejor** –Ella coloco su cuerpo justo enfrente de Krista- **Tengo ciertas dudas que quiero que me aclares con respecto a la charla que acabo de escuchar mientras trataba de limpiarme el culo en el retrete –** Annie ladeo la cabeza con la vista bien puesta y penetrante sobre su rival-

- **Ya lo escuchaste todo** –Expreso sin permitir que la voz se le quebrara de miedo al tener tan de cerca y de una forma tan amenazante en contra de ella a la mejor amiga de la morena, maldijo en silencio su suerte porque de todos los que se pudieron enterar de lo que dijo dentro de esas cuatro paredes tuvo que ser justamente esa mujer- **No tengo otra cosa que decir, por favor dame un permiso que necesito salir, afuera me deben estar esperando.**

- **No es la respuesta que busco** -Annie acorto la distancia quedando encima de su objetivo evitando que escapara y haciendo temblar silenciosamente las rodillas de su antagonista- **Eres muy bonita la verdad, ahora veo porque le gustas tanto** –Ella miro desde una distancia casi nula cada rasgo de Krista y acaricio un pedazo de su pelo suelto detallando que tan puro era el dorado de las hebras- **Casi puedo decir que una de las mejores, pero la verdad es que han sido tantas que no me queda memoria para comparar.**

 **-¿Dime que quieres? –** Interrogo con el poco coraje que le quedaba **\- Para ser siempre tan callada y misteriosa ahora molestas mucho, no recuerdo deberte nada para darte explicaciones, ni haberte dado tanta confianza como para que invadas mi espacio personal de esta forma.**

 **-Sabes, el rubio de tu cabello no es tan puro como piensas –** Leonhardt elevo la quijada de su enemiga- **Ni el azul de tus ojos tan profundo** -Tomando con ligereza la barbilla de la presa le atrajo lentamente- **Creo que en esos atributos de los que tanto te enorgulleces yo soy mejor** -Tras lo dicho ella aproximo con vigor la boca de Reiss colocando un beso en los labios levemente pintados, un acto en extremo sorpresivo para una y repulsivo para las dos sin lugar a dudas **-**

 **-¡Basta! –** Expreso empujando con todas sus fuerza- **¿Que mierda te ocurre? –** La bajita limpio su boca con el dorso de la mano, sus entrañas estaban revueltas del asco y su mente realmente confundida-

 **¿No te gustan las mujeres princesa?** –Interrogo buscando de nuevo acabar con la distancia entre las dos **-** **¿Dime perra bastarda? –** Ella tomo de una manera brusca la parte posterior de la melena dorada de Reiss para hacer que esta la mirara directamente **\- ¿Si no te gustan porque estas con Ymir?** –Jaloneo del agarre haciendo que Krista se quejara de dolor- **¿Acaso crees que puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras y no tener consecuencias al respecto?**

- **Si no me sueltas en este mismo instante hare que te arrepientas** -Clavo sus uñas en la muñeca izquierda de su atacante con la misma malicia y ganas de hacer daño que Annie practicaba libremente sobre ella- **¡No te tengo miedo bravucona!**

- **Pues tus padres no te enseñaron nada bien querida, con gente como yo debes de tenerlo -** Formulo acercando la mano que le quedaba libre al rostro de Reiss **\- No sabes lo que le puedo hacer a tu hermosa cara con gusto** –Ella saco la garra de su original y peligroso anillo para rozar lentamente por la piel blanca y delicada la cuchilla filosa- **Tal vez si te la desfiguro un poco, tu actitud irrespetuosa cambie**.

- **Si te atreves hacerme daño Ymir va hacer la primera en enterarse y hare que te odie toda la vida por lo que sea que pretendas hacerme -** ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba por decir en ese momento? **\- Lo juro puta desquiciada -** Annie se revelaba tan convencida de querer hacerle daño que una amenaza sin respaldo alguno fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, que Dios la ayudara porque en ese momento nadie entraba al baño, era como si todo estuviera a favor de su atacante y en contra de ella, el agarre en su pelo de la mano en extremo fuerte de la transgresora de nariz peculiar le calentaba la sangre a tal punto de quererla golpear con su suave e inexperto puño, pero si se tomaba el atrevimiento de ir tan lejos se estaba arriesgando demasiado-

 **-¿Que te hace creer que eres tan importante para ella como para que haga eso por ti siendo yo su mejor amiga? -** Pregunto Annie con una sonrisa despreocupada **\- Estas tan fuera de lugar que ya te das un valor que no tienes.**

- **Estoy tan segura de ello como que tu estas enamorada de Ymir hasta los talones –** Ese testimonio inquieto a Leonhardt **\- Y por lo tanto que no te conviene en absoluto que te mande a volar lejos como te lo mereces por ser una loca de primera.**

 **-Es cierto -** Hablo tras guardar silencio por un segundo, borrando de su actitud toda placidez reflejada con anterioridad- **Frente a ella suelo cohibirme un poco para poder ganarme su respeto y tolerancia, pero a sus espaldas puedo ser tan libre como quiera, soy yo misma.**

 **-¿Una matona desequilibrada?**

 **-Dame el nombre que quieras puta miserable, pero no tienes dignidad para discriminar nada cuando ni siquiera gozas de una vida propia y vives de apariencias, estoy segura que eso tampoco te dejara bien parada enfrente de nadie.**

 **-No hay cosa que Ymir no sepa sobre mi vida, mientras yo si tengo un secreto mal guardado que te perjudicara mucho si no me sueltas en este mismo instante -** Amenazo **\- Estoy pensando en que forma le puedo decir que su "Mejor amiga" quiere que se la tire con mucho amor sin que un infarto fulminante la mate al saberlo, al enterarse que con quien comparte hasta el plato de comida esta rotundamente enamorada de ella en secreto -** Menudas suposiciones las que se estaba tirando en ese momento, y al parecer todas daban en el blanco-

 **-Tienes muchas agallas para querer amedrentarme con esa estupidez -** Articulo soltando a Krista para tirar de ella contra el suelo- **No tengo idea a lo que te refieres con eso del amor,** **supongo que estas tan asustada que solo te sirve el cerebro para sacar a relucir tus malas conclusiones.**

 **-Claro, no sabes -** Hablo con sarcasmo levantando del suelo su figura digna y altiva **\- Creo que si hacemos que ninguna de las dos sabe nada de la otra es mejor, no te metas conmigo y yo no lo hare contigo. Tan sencillo como eso, si te atreves a tocarme de nuevo hare que te arrepientas, si te atreves a contar algo de lo que escuchaste hoy en la Universidad, te humillare enfrente de Ymir -** Sorprendida por dentro de ella misma, de sus palabras, de la tenacidad que estaba demostrando al jugar con fuego enfrente de Annie la bajita le dio rienda suelta a su lengua con gusto, con un impulso visceral- **¿Ese parece un buen trato no crees?**

 **-En el momento en que se te acaben las ideas con las cuales defenderte, será mejor que te escondas bajo una piedra y esa lengua tan larga de la que gozas te la tendrás que morder para aguantar el dolor que te voy a causar -** Leonhardt camino hasta quedar cara a cara contra su oponente **\- No me preocupas, tu misma me entregaras en bandeja de plata a Ymir. Mientras, me asegurare de hacerte la vida tan imposible como pueda por pretender jugar con lo que no es tuyo.**

 **-Si no es mía mucho menos tuya -** Recalco con toda seguridad **\- Pretendes hacerme la vida cuadros pues te hare la tuya igualmente de insoportable, no te estas metiendo con una niña si no con una mujer, si quieres pelea eso es lo que tendrás -** Krista vio el momento perfecto para salir del sanitario victoriosa tomando su bolso de encima del lavamanos **\- Por cierto, no soy una princesa, soy una Reina para que lo tengas claro -** Finalizo como si nada la hubiera afectado o herido en absoluto, girando sobre sus talones rumbo a la puerta de salida ignorando totalmente la presencia de Annie **-**

 **-Cuando acorralas a la Reina haces jaque mate Krista -** Articulo haciendo que Reiss interrumpiera su andar por escasos segundos **\- Cuídate mucho de los infortunios de la vida preciosa -** Leonhardt tomo aire profundo buscando tranquilizar la furia que le llenaba cada uno de sus sentidos luego de que su adversaria por fin abandonara el baño, viendo por casualidad lo marcada que le había quedado la muñeca izquierda gracias a las garras de Krista. Deseaba tanto estrangular a la enana y revolcarla contra la suciedad del mundo entero. Pisarla con sus botas de suela rustica hasta hacerla sangrar, cortar su rostro con el anillo con el cual amenazo a un sin fin de pretendientes de Ymir sin que esta nunca se enterara de eso. Su petulante actitud y falta de respeto, esas agallas y desafiantes palabras. El atrevimiento de amenazarla y no caer llorando a sus pies sino hacer todo lo contrario y revelarse, casi generaban que la cordura la abandonara-

 **-Mis felicitaciones, toda una Leonhardt** -Nactius abandono la cabina del sanitario aplaudiendo pausadamente- **Permite alabar tu psicoterror señorita, me recuerdas tanto a tu padre que me dan escalofríos. Eso de ser tan tétricos creo que lo llevan en la sangre, aunque para llegar al mismo nivel de Zeke aun te falta un largo camino por recorrer, al parecer a esa chica no la amedrentaste del todo y el general con su sola presencia hacia orinar a los reclutas. Ni contar cuando se rascaba la oreja, preferíamos estar en el mismo infierno que a la merced de sus elaborados planes.**

 **-Cierra la boca si no quieres que descargue mi rabia contigo.**

 **-Ok, tranquila solo estaba bromeando un poco hermosa -** El hombre abrazo cariñosamente a la rubia de humor conflictivo **\- ¿Qué tal si mejor resolvemos lo de mi erección en decadencia y dejas de lado tu mala actitud?**

 **-Si te rajo la yugular tal vez se te baje por si misma -** Annie cerro la cremallera del individuo de una sola sacudida haciendo que este tragara grueso **\- Tengo mejores planes para esta noche, por el momento mantente alejado de mi -** Aconsejo guardando la hojilla de su anillo para marcharse del sitio sin que de la boca de Nactius saliera absolutamente nada, el chico de piel morena muy inteligentemente solo se propuso a aceptar aquella orden en silencio mientras la rubia se iba del sanitario, no quería ni por error ser blanco de la fiereza sin piedad de Leonhardt-

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tres personas desaparecidas de una mesa y ninguno de los idiotas presentes noto nada, por poco decapito a sus compañeros al preguntarles por el paradero de las chicas y no obtener una respuesta concreta al respecto, unas ganas gigantes de volver su mano puño y estampillarse la extremidad en el rostro por despistada la atacaron, por permitir que Reiss le echara tierra en los ojos y en un descuido irse a sus espaldas. Eso la cabroneaba en ascenso y a la misma vez le daba una excusa para no salir corriendo por todo el club con el desasosiego en la garganta en busca de su dulce Krista.

Por lo menos su amada rubia no se encontraba sola en ese amplio y peligroso lugar para una mujer como ella, un conejito en guarida de lobos, sin embargo que fuera el tonto de Connie el encargado del cuidado de las dos bellas damas que adornaban la velada esa noche con su esplendorosa presencia no la dejaba del todo tranquila. Su paciencia se desintegraba con cada impacto dado al piso con la suela del zapato, generando un golpeteo que denotaba impaciencia, sentada en una de las tantas sillas con los brazos cruzados y un puchero en el rostro escuchando a lo lejos desde la disco _Adheridos y Separados de Panda._

En medio del malestar y la intranquilidad que dejaba la espera, unas manos se apoyaron en sus hombros amasando la musculatura tensa de una manera celestialmente agradable, para luego deslizarse atentas y sensuales hasta su abdomen, pasando por su nulo pecho pero fuertes pectorales, una boca caliente la saludo justo en la entrada de su oreja con un soplido estremeciendo cada rama sensitiva de su cuerpo. La morena diviso perifericamente una mecha al aire de color amarillo al voltear levemente, la cual le llevo a creer que se trataba de Krista.

Por ese motivo Ymir fue en busca de aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba besar y de los cuales necesitaba escuchar una buena excusa que explicara la ausencia, pero estando a poco de hacerlo, a poco de besar aquella mujer, el perfume que inundo sus fosas nasales le hizo mirar en detalle y con certero cuidado aquella silueta que la atrapaba entre sus brazos, una colonia conocida por su inconsciente que en nada compaginaba con la de Krista, un aroma tanto como exquisito como prohibido. Ese perfume que ha impregnado el lado derecho de su cama desde hace años.

- **¿Annie?** -Al reconocerla por poco cae de la silla- **¿Qué haces? -** Carajo estuvo a punto de besar a su mejor amiga solo por error-

 **-Queriendo compartir un rato con mis amigos -** Aclaro sin dejar de abrazar a la morena **\- ¿No puedo?**

 **-Claro que puedes, lo siento -** Ella dio una disculpa sonriendo nerviosa rogando al cielo mismo que Annie no se hubiera dado cuenta que acababa de ser confundida con otra rubia hermosa- **Me agarraste por sorpresa, llevo tanto rato sin verte y como no respondiste mis mensajes ni llamadas llegue a pensar que te habías ido del club, es todo, no lo tomes a mal.**

 **-Tratare de no hacerlo.**

 **-¿En qué lugar estabas metida? -** Pregunto curiosa viendo como Leonhardt rodeaba una silla para sentarse a su lado **\- Te perdiste del baile y de lo buena que estuvo la comida -** Señalo buscando su bebida para darle un trago **\- ¿Quieres que te pida algo en la barra?**

 **-No es necesario ya me entretuve un buen rato por otro lado.**

 **-Te fuiste tan de repente cuando llegue que me hiciste creer que estabas enfadada conmigo –** La morena miro el vaso que acababa de poner en la mesa para luego ver fijamente hacia los ojos de Annie **\- ¿Lo estás?**

 **-¿Tengo motivos para estarlo?**

 **-No.**

 **-Entonces no lo estoy.**

 **-La verdad es que de vez en cuando no te comprendo para nada.**

 **-** Annie observo como la chica patata por fin llego a la mesa tomando su puesto al lado de Connie, reconociendo que esa era la otra mujer que gustaba de Ymir **-No necesitas hacerlo-** Ella peino con cariño el pelo liso y castaño de la morena levantándose levemente de su silla para poder alcanzar su amado objetivo, Ymir y su altura de rascacielos, besar con lentitud muy cerca de la boca a la morena con toda la intención de que Braus la viera **-**

 **-¿Que rayos te pasa? -** Dijo extrañada ante tanto cariño **\- ¿Acaso ya estas borracha? -** Sentirla tan de cerca la colocaba inquieta, normalmente Annie doña tempano de hielo pocas veces se mostraba tan atenta con ella, o con cualquier ser viviente en el mundo, al menos que quisiera algo o buscara una disculpa de alguien-

 **-Solo cansada de la noche -** Expreso apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ymir, en el hombro propiedad de Reiss **\- ¿Falta mucho para irnos a casa?**

 **-Por ahora estoy esperando a mi invitada -** Es extraño que no haya llegado **\- ¡Oye Shasha! -** Llamo la morena al ver que la muchacha llego sin Krista **\- ¿Donde esta Reiss? -** ¿No se supone que andaban todos juntos? **-**

 **-Ya debe de venir, al salir del baño me dijo que le diera un momento a solas.**

 **-¿Como que la dejaste sola? -** Ymir aparto con cuidado a la rubia encima de ella para levantarse sin pensarlo dos veces- **¿Acaso no sabe que es peligroso andar por su cuenta en un club que ni siquiera conoce del todo?**

 **-Deja el drama Ymir que ya llegue -** Al salir del baño noto porque nadie entraba en el sitio, un puto y gran aviso de "Cerrado" pegado en la puerta que al parecer ni Sasha ni ella vieron antes de entrar. Luego de aquel tropel que tuvo con Annie, solo necesitaba un tiempo en solitario para calmar su temblor de gelatina en todo el cuerpo y los latidos de ratoncito asustado dentro de su pecho. Joder, todo fue tan intenso que al ver pasar una copa por enfrente de sus narices no dudo en tomarla de la bandeja y tragarla completa de un sorbo. Reflexionando sobre la actitud y sobre las palabras de Annie, que no confesaban nada directamente pero tampoco negaban el hecho de que sus conjeturas dieron con la verdad escondida, sin lugar a dudas la matona mejor amiga de Ymir estaba rotundamente enamorada de la morena a escondidas. Un hecho por entero desastroso, un chaleco de once balas. Posteriormente al sentirse mejor tuvo que tantearse entre un centenar de hombres que empezaron a hostigarla, a tal punto que golpeo a uno justo en las bolas para que se aparatara de ella, en ese momento nada le importaba, tanta gente a su alrededor le fastidiaba, ella solo necesitaba volver al lado de Ymir y abrazarla- **No soy una lisiada para que reacciones de esa forma –** Expreso enmascarando su ansiedad **-**

- **Oh disculpe usted señorita toda poderosa por preocuparme por su integridad -** Dijo con sarcasmo **\- Soy una idiota por eso -** Krista ignoro el comentario viendo como Leonhardt ya hacia al lado de la morena, justo en el que era minutos antes su silla, un ambiente bastante pesado se hizo presente cuando las dos mujeres se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la otra, manteniendo el contacto visual sin ceder, como si pretendieran hablar con los ojos, por suerte las miradas no mataban sino ella, Sasha y Annie ya estuvieran tres metros bajo tierra desde hace mucho rato **-**

 **-¿He preciosa quieres participar en una competencia de aguante? -** Hablo Nanaba tratando de cortar la rigidez del instante y salvarle el pellejo a la despistada de su amiga que no captaba el peligro de estar atravesada entre esas dos mujeres **\- Ahora que llegaste puede ser que Ymir se vuelva a animar, parecía morir de tristeza cuando vio que no estabas entre nosotros. Luego quiso asesinarnos y acto seguido tiro su gran cuerpesote sobre la silla con desasosiego en la mirada, fue duro de ver.**

 **-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención abandonarte tan de repente pero tenía un asunto que resolver con Braus –** Aclaro en voz baja al lado de la morena- **Espero sepas entender.**

 **-No te preocupes, ya puedo imaginar a lo que te refieres –** Contesto Ymir imitando el tono de voz de la rubia- **Ahora lo importante es que aclaraste el asunto que tanto te preocupaba y que ya estas devuelta.**

 **-¡Oigan palomas enamoradas no me ignore! -** Reclamo la pincha discos al no obtener respuesta por parte de nadie- **Pierdo el hilo de las cosas** **cuando no me prestan cuidado, me hacen sentir muy mal –** Parloteo fingiendo estar ofendida **-**

 **-Ya te escuchamos tortilla power, pide las malditas bebidas de una vez por todas y que sean las extra grandes porque esto se va a descontrolar.**

 **-Por supuesto que me anoto para esa Nanaba –** Krista esbozo una sonrisa **\- Disculpa haberte ignorada, no pasara de nuevo.**

Luego de llegar varias jarras llenas de malta a la mesa el campeonato de eructos estuvo en pleno apogeo. Krista nunca imagino que se trataba de ese tipo de duelo, un poco salido de lo que una dama debe de hacer, pero convertirse en una rompe grupos por la simple ridiculez de mantener los modales con gente tan entusiasmada como la que le rodeaba quedaba muy fuera de lugar. Retractarse enfrente de la morena y sobre todo desechar sus ganas de disfrutar libremente y sin tapujos no estaba en sus planes. Permitir que Annie se luciera sin hacer nada al respecto tampoco.

Pasado unos cuantos minutos con la garganta ardiendo y la barriga cerca de explotar, ella se corono ganadora de aquel encuentro. Dejando a todos realmente anonadados y con la perplejidad en sus rostros, todos excepto Connie quien finalizo huyendo a una maseta de adorno cercana para vomitar dentro de la misma antes de morir de alguna especie de coma por tragar todo su peso en comida y tragos.

En el trascurso de su proeza Reiss tuvo que estrellarle una de las inmensas jarras en la cabeza a la morena para tratar de calmar un poco su euforia. Ymir quedo tan fascinada con el talento oculto de la rubia que no aguanto las ganas de embutirle todo el fluido espumoso de color oscuro en su boca para hacer que eructara tanto como fuera posible, la atraganto con varios de esos vasos gigantescos de un solo golpe y sin anestesia. Riendo de forma grotesca ante los ojos aterrados de sus compañeros o las carcajadas escandalosas de otros, porque no solo los del grupo resultaron compitiendo sino varia gente del lugar, que se sumaron sin siquiera preguntar.

En parte tuvo que admitir que su triunfo fue gracias a la morena, sin su tan afincado apoyo esos grandes eructos no hubieran sido posibles. Ella miro hacia donde se encontraba una desinteresada y perdedora Leonhardt, esperando ansiosa por otro reto en el cual participar para seguir ganando puntos mientras la matona narizona no anotaba ni una.

El grupo opto por seguir la aventura de la noche en un Air Hockey que estaba a pocos pasos de la mesa, y Krista no supo en que momento exactamente fue que termino compitiendo a muerte contra Leonhardt. Pero aquello le agradaba mucho y la llenaba plenamente de adrenalina, si, el tonto juego derivo en algo muy importante para su orgullo. El resto de los chicos incluyendo la morena solo se encontraban alrededor de las dos competidoras escuchando como sonaba en el local _I'm not okay de My Chemical_ _Romance_ a esa hora de la madrugada, agitando fuerte la cabeza al ritmo del rock. Saltando, empujando sus cuerpos unos con otros, bajando los pantalones de quien se descuidara, haciendo cuanta ridiculez se les ocurrieran, cantando fuerte la letra en extremo complicada uno frente a otro para luego darse de cachetadas y abrazarse moviendo el cuerpo al ritmo que les viniera en gana. La bajita y Annie concentradas en no perder el enfoque del disco sobre el pequeño campo de juego ignoraban por completo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, con el odio claramente reflejado en sus pupilas, en un duelo puramente de habilidad y nada de fuerza.

Hubo alguien que saco un tobo de agua vació de alguna parte desconocida, el cual llenaron completamente de toda la malta que sobro del duelo de eructos para bañar al dormitado Jean, haciendo que este se levantara de golpe de su profunda siesta de borracho, siendo luego empujado por Marco, quien fue incitado por el resto de los muchachos a hacerlo, Kirschtein quedo tan lejos como fuera humanamente posible patas arribas, totalmente confundido y mojado, cayendo justamente encima de un poco de individuos con mala actitud que de inmediato se levantaron en busca de problemas.

Ymir trono sus nudillos dando la bienvenida a uno de los sujetos que se abalanzo sobre el grupo con un golpe justo en la quijada, haciendo que quedara inconsciente al instante. El resto de los muchachos imito el acto repartiendo tanto golpes como les fuera posible. Botellas, comida, sillas, mesas volaron tanto como puños y patadas. Hasta un pobre gato salido de la nada resulto surcando los cielos, sin embargo las dos rubias que competían en la mesa de Air Hockey no desistieron de su combate de ninguna manera, evitando todo lo que planeaba por el aire como profesionales, o como si tuvieran ojos en la espalda, totalmente concentradas en no perder.

Nanaba miro con horror la escena, tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente por todos los medios posibles. Golpeando de vez en cuando a uno que otro pendejo para no desperdiciar la oportunidad de desahogar las ganas de pelear. Pero, mierda que el desenlace de todo aquel alboroto no iba hacer nada prometedor para ella, si el dueño del lugar se enteraba que sus queridos amigos fueron quienes le destrozaron medio negocio, sayonara a su gran sueño de volver a tocar en aquel exclusivo club. Lugar donde Mike, uno de los guardias de seguridad, ya hacia tirado en suelo sin media dentadura en la boca y la sangre resbalaba como sudor en muchos rostros del resto de los presentes.

Uno de estos individuos problemáticos que todavia andaba por el club observo a Krista desde lejos, reconociendo que se trataba de la mujer que le patio la entrepierna una hora antes aproximadamente. Por eso el idiota fue en busca de la rubia para tomarla por un hombro y hacerla voltear. Al mirar aquel extraño que perturbo la continuidad de su tan intenso duelo contra Leonhardt, la bajita lo golpeo con el mazo de Hockey justo sobre el tabique alejando al impertinente de un solo trastazo, para luego volver su cuidado al juego como si nada la hubiera molestado. El individuo a duras penas y con la nariz fracturada retomo su compostura para volver tras Krista, queriendo golpearla por por la espalda pero fue detenido por una brutal patada de Ymir que lo llevo contra al piso al mundo de los dulce sueños.

 **-¡Y eso es lo que pasa cuando te metes con mi chica!** –La morena tomo al sujeto por la camisa para montarlo en su espalda y darle vueltas como en la lucha Mexicana y tirarlo lejos contra unas mesas he ir en busca de otro contrincante. En medio del gran desorden una vieja de ciento ochenta años, faltaba poco para ser canonizada con esa edad, descargo una AK-47 en el aire haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a verla, todos excepto Annie y Reiss, la anciana exclamo una cantidad infinita de diferentes tipos de insultos contra los alborotadores para luego advertir con una cuenta regresiva del uno al diez que desalojaran su negocio si no querían ser sacados en bolsas negras con una bala incrustada en la cabeza. Ymir remato de un golpe al sujeto que rogaba por misericordia entre su agarre antes de dar la señal para huir- **¡Muchachos es hora de irnos!** –Grito que todos escucharon y sin dudar acataron, dejando a sus rivales desfallecidos de lado para recoger sus pertenencias y correr- **Con permiso mi bella señorita pero llego la hora de huir por nuestras vidas** –Ella alzo a Krista entre sus brazos sin esperar una respuesta- **Toma tus cosas por favor** –Aconsejo pasando como estrella fugaz por la mesa donde estuvieron sentados, preocupada a su vez por la integridad de su otra rubia- **¡Hey Bertholo hazte cargo de Leonhardt! –** El hombre alto contesto al pedido de la morena con una sonrisa, yendo de inmediato en busca de Annie para alzarla y llevarla entre sus brazos con el objetivo de imitar a Ymir-

 **-Ni se te ocurra colocarme una mano encima –** Amenazo Leonhardt pasando por un lado del pobre Berth camino a la salida, destruyendo todo anhelo del miserable hombre que no pegaba una entre la odiosa de Annie y el Heteroflexible de Braun, alias tetas de vaca **-**


	12. Chapter 12

Todos salieron del establecimiento como una estampida de animales salvajes, llegando al parking sanos y salvos por mera suerte, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para sus pulmones ante lo repentino de la huida en extremo singular. Una vieja tan antigua como cualquier momia egipcia que empiece a disparar en medio de un club no es algo muy normal que digamos a pesar de que ellos ya estaban un poco acostumbrados a los desenlaces despampanantes en cada salida del grupo, vale destacar, que todo terminara en una equilibrada y hermosa secuencia cuadro por cuadro de majestuosas patadas junto con golpes prodigiosos y sillas voladoras que se transformaban en la principal herramienta para estrellar en la espalda del primer pelele que se descuidara, partiendo botellas de Whisky en cabezas ajenas y esquivando puñaladas a punta de simples pero eficaces reflejos cien por ciento profesionales.

Marco fue el último en llegar cargando a duras penas al pobre de Kirstein entre sus brazos, el maquillaje del borracho estaba todo regado y sus pechos falsos explotaron con el alboroto, sin embargo su camisa levantada y amarrada en un lazo atrevido bastante femenino aun dejaba ver el sexy ombligo lleno de pelos del hombre. El pecoso le pregunto a su pareja si se encontraba bien y luego de eso empezaron a besarse apasionadamente enfrente de todos.

 **-¡Oh el amor volando por el alrededor con tanta libertad!** -Recito Nanaba recostando su cuerpo contra el de la morena- **Dame un besito** -Ella trato de acercar su boca todo lo posible a la de Ymir siendo rechazada de inmediato por una pesada mano sobre su rostro que la aparto con fuerza- **Que insensible eres** -Reclamo con un puchero ante el maltrato de su amiga- **Apuesto que la belleza de Krista si me regalara uno encantada** -Señalo con seguridad ofreciendo sus labios, Reiss reacciono dejando escapar una risita divertida ante la actitud juguetona de su cortejadora. Ignorando sin querer el acto atrevido de la Dj al voltear su rostro hacia otro lado cuando escucho a una embrollada Sasha cerca de ella, quien trataba de remendar sus uñas partidas luego de que Connie tropezara en medio de la fuga del club para quedar nuevamente inconsciente. Siendo a la chica patata la que le toco cargar al Springer y no al contrario, jalando del enano con sus delicadas manos por un buen pedazo antes de que despertara de su inconsciencia-

 **-¿Quieres que te recuerde a punta de coscorrones lo que te dije dentro del club hace unas horas Nanaba?** -Aprovechando el pequeño descuido de Krista la morena tomo discretamente por la camisa a la osada tortilla power para atraerla con firmeza y darle un pequeño cabezazo frente contra frente- **¿Lo de no molestar a mi invitada te suena conocido?**

- **Solo estoy bromeando** **un poco** -Expreso con las manos en alto- **Lo olvide por un momento pero ya lo tengo bastante claro -** Ella sobo el golpe en su frente **\- Relaja esa testosterona escondida que llevas en la sangre y sigamos con la parranda.**

 **-Estas muy alegre para haber perdido tu paga por esta noche -** Levanto una ceja extrañada **\- Porque ni pienses que luego de ese desastre te pagaran algo.**

 **-Mierda es cierto, cuando vean las grabaciones de seguridad me asociaran con ustedes y toda mi carrera musical acabara en el basurero y ni hablar de mi sueldo.**

 **-Niega todo hasta el final y ten fe -** La morena levanto sus hombros y los dejo caer de forma despreocupada soltando el agarre- **Con tu talento te contrataran en el lugar que quieras, sino igualmente con el dinero de tus padre puedes viajar a otro continente, cambiarte el nombre y hacerte un trasplante de rostro como John Travolta para comenzar desde cero.**

 **-Solo lo dices para lavarte las manos de toda culpa bastarda destruye sueños.**

 **-Cierto, escucharlo tranquiliza mi conciencia.**

 **-Parece que se nos arruino el entretenimiento** -Corto Reiner interponiendo su gran tamaño entre las dos- **Sin club a la orden no hay mucho que hacer.**

 **-Podemos seguir con la fiesta en este lugar** -Nanaba observo el amplio estacionamiento y las motos del grupo aparcadas tras de ellos- **Hay espacio de sobra para quemar caucho por un rato, le he puesto un nuevo tubo de escape monstruoso a mi motocicleta que le hace sonar el motor de una forma maravillosa que sin lugar a dudas tienen que escuchar.**

 **-Esa me parece una excelente idea -** Ratifico el joven rubio de pectorales voluminosos **\- La madrugada sigue siendo joven y hace bastante que no jodemos en la calle como es debido, además la policía no tiene mucha pinta de aparecer por estos lares, si no vinieron luego del desastre que hicimos hace un rato no creo que se aparezcan ahora por nada.**

 **-¡Vamos hacerlo muchachos! -** Connie salto a la charla emocionado ante la oportunidad de hacer alarde de sus "Grandes habilidades" enfrente de Braus luego de haber quedado tan mal al dejarla caer de sus brazos en medio del escape repentino **\- Tengo nuevos trucos que mostrarles y esta noche si quiero que me graven haciendo lo que sea que me salga sobre la moto.**

 **-¿Nuevos trucos de tu parte? -** Pregunto la morena escéptica **\- Espero que no sea uno donde termines en un hueco de cementerio por el bien de todos y el de tu pobre madre.**

Tras acomodar todo como es debido para que las motos tomaran el impulso necesario en medio del solitario terreno de pocos autos estacionados, Nanaba saco su Ducati deportiva personalizada de un color amarillo bastante llamativo al asfalto, dejando a los conocedores eruditos de las motocicletas en silencio ante la belleza realmente costosa que desfilaba justo enfrente de ellos. Todo un lujo para simples seres humanos como ellos con carteras tan solo llenas de aire y polvo.

La conductora dio paso al exhibicionismo en dos ruedas soltando el embrague de la moto y manteniendo el freno delantero apretado para girar el acelerador hasta el fondo, haciendo sonar muy fuerte el excitante sonido del motor y creando mucho humo blanco con el rose constante de la rueda contra el suelo, provocando silbidos y gritos por parte de los chicos presentes quienes la retaron hacer otras cosas, apostando dinero en el proceso, dando comienzo de esa forma a una nueva manera de pasar la madrugada, piruetas ilegales en medio de un solitario estacionamiento de la ciudad, a las cuales se unieron algunos extraños.

Ymir apoyo su abultado trasero ni tan voluminoso pero ni tan escaso, solo el perfecto equilibrio para ser provocativo, en su Cross ofreciendo un pequeño espacio para que la rubia hiciera lo mismo, encantada Krista tomo el puesto para observar la espectacular muestra de habilidades por parte de los motoristas, siendo inesperadamente arropada nuevamente por la chaqueta de la morena quien le pregunto muy de cerca como la estaba pasando, si disfrutaba de estar con el grupo, si necesitaba de algo.

La rubia le dedico una sonrisa amable y beso su boca de manera tierna agradeciendo que fuera tan atenta, agradeciendo en silencio que estuviera tan pendiente de ella, tanto que ni la baja temperatura de la madrugada la pudo tocar gracias a la eficacia de esos ojos dorados que no la dejaban de observar, siendo discretos, de vez en cuando distantes pero casi siempre conscientes hasta de su sombra.

Krista se acurruco al costado de la morena subiendo el cierre de la chaqueta, siendo tomada desprevenida por uno de los brazos recios de Ymir que la acerco todo lo posible a su cuerpo grande y caliente, luego fue víctima de una emboscada donde su acompañante de piel color canela le clavo un beso en el cuello, rico y estremecedor, con el fin de hacerle cosquillas. La rubia termino riendo ante la caricia juguetona de Ymir desconociendo por completo el alrededor, sumergida en su propio y sublime mundo. Posteriormente, Reiss le saco la lengua a la morena en modo de burla y esta le tomo un cachete para apretarlo suavemente en venganza por el atrevimiento de su bella rubia.

Aunque la desdichada espectadora de Leonhardt no reflejara inquietud alguna en su temple, por dentro la rabia la devoraba como un gusano lo hace con la manzana, consumiendo su cordura, torturando sus sentimientos, desquebrajando la poca prudencia que guardaba para no ser descubierta. Ya mucho había hecho con atreverse a amenazar de frente a la enana al no controlar su temperamento como es debido luego de escucharla hablar de aquella forma en el sanitario.

Ella siempre fue cuidadosa a la hora de intimidar a las mujeres que odiaba ver cerca de Ymir, cubriendo su rostro con una pañoleta, la capucha de su sudadera gris, la oscuridad del alrededor. Como fuera necesario para distorsionar su perfil y encubrir su identidad, solo lo indispensable para luego hacer de las suyas tanto como quisiera sin ser atrapada en el acto. Su grave error fue no haberlo hecho de esa forma con Krista desde un principio.

En ese momento el karma solo la dejaba ver desde su privilegiado puesto como Ymir disfrutaba de hacerle caricias a su nueva perra faldera, caricias no muy diferentes a las que la morena le hacía a ella misma de vez en cuando. Si, Annie amaba las cosquillas en el cuello por parte de su mejor amiga de la infancia, que la tomara por sorpresa y le dejara sentir sus seductores labios tan de cerca. Porque antes que ninguna otra mujer de prodigiosas curvas y aura celestial la primera fue ella, la primera en recibir sus mimos, la primera en recibir su amor incondicional, la primera en ser objeto de su caballerosidad, solo que en su caso nada terminaba con un beso lujurioso y mucho menos con esperanzas de algo sexual.

Al principio, de pequeña le daban igual los grandes halagos de la morena, cuando la escuchaba hablar de lo hermosa que le parecía su melena rubia y sus originales ojos azules que le recordaban a las preciosas y competentes Valkirias de los libros de guerreros antiguos que tanto le fascinaba leer. Lo duro que golpeaba y la tremenda patada baja que se gastaba. Lo bien que se la pasaban juntas y la suerte de haberla conocido, pues el resto de las chicas eran aburridas, solo les gustaba hablar de maquillaje y muñecas, todas simples y sin gracia en aquel tiempo, todas excepto ella que amaba pelear y ensuciarse sin pudor.

Pero, al ir creciendo esa expresividad quedo de lado y aunque Ymir continuaba demostrando su cariño con grandes gestos, no era suficiente. Con la niñez se fue la inocencia y con la adultez llego la necesidad de hacer suya en todos los aspectos a la guapa morena de ojos esplendorosos y forma de ser indomable que tantos dolores de cabezas y sonrisas le regalo. Sin embargo y para su desgracia Ymir solo consideraba al amor en secreto entre amigos una deslealtad de alto rango, ella misma le escucho diciendo eso alguna vez.

 **"Se supone que un mejor amigo es en quien te cuida la espalda, no alguien que piensa en ti para darte duro contra el muro mientras le das toda tu confianza"**

Esa fue la respuesta que la morena le dio a Nanaba, luego de que la impertinente mal intencionada le preguntara enfrente de ella al respecto sabiendo perfectamente que aquello le colocaba los pelos de punta. Annie no negaba que la muy hija de puta era habilidosa, lo suficiente como para descubrir su amor oculto por Ymir con apenas unas cuantas miradas y jugar con ese hecho por el mero gusto de verla sudar y palidecer sobre lo normal. Por eso la odiaba tanto y por supuesto que el sentimiento era mutuo, pues la Dj tampoco la pasaba ni con agua.

Todo el tiempo que paso dentro del club compartiendo con sus amigos luego de fajar con Nactius y antes de que se armara el desmadre ella tuvo que aguantar no solo convivir con las putas de Ymir y destruirlas cada vez que pudiera con los ojos, sino tolerar a su vez la fastidiosa presencia de Nanaba. Lástima que estuvo tan entretenida compitiendo contra Krista que no le dio tiempo de aprovechar el desorden de la pelea para deslizarse tras su alta figura y quebrarle en la cabeza una botella de Frangelico llena de arena y verla caer como una Secuoya talada.

La rivalidad afloro luego de que en medio de una batalla de bandas Nanaba tratara de lucirse con mezclas de electro siendo opacada totalmente por el gran solo de guitarra de Leonhardt que dejo a todos los presentes boquiabiertos y la hizo merecedora del primer lugar, la rubia considero un placer muy grato destrozar ese anhelo de victoria por parte de la Dj dado que para ella esa clase de ritmo moderno y escandaloso de mezclas hechas en computadora no era merecedor de ser llamado verdadera música y mucho menos competir contra el rock y salir victorioso en el proceso.

Posteriormente aquello dio paso a otros eventos que solo empeoraron la inexistente amistad entre las dos y cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad a Nanaba, esta buscaba molestarla de alguna forma, como en ese mismo momento donde los labios de tortilla power se curvaban en una sonrisa socarrona y maliciosa bastante evidente para el universo al estar cociente de que Leonhardt miraba en detenimiento y sin poder hacer nada lo bien que la morena y Krista se la estaban pasando.

La rubia de pelo corto y ropa masculina se encontraba a pocos pasos de Ymir, colocando su moto en reposo luego de hacer varias piruetas y regocijante de felicidad al ver como las esperanzas de Annie se desmoronaban en vivo y directo, sin censura o cortes comerciales. Poco le basto detallar para darse cuenta de eso, en un dos por tres capto la triste escena cruel, impiedad que la llenaba de felicidad pues todo lo que le hiciera daño a la narizona de ojos azules turbulentos, le alegraba.

La hija del general Zeke miro las circunstancias con detenimiento y supo que aunque ella nunca daba su brazo a torcer por esa noche una retirada breve del campo de batalla pintaba como la mejor alternativa por tomar, enfriar su cerebro y pensar los movimientos de su juego de ajedrez calmadamente, como su padre le enseño. Con la mente centrada y la rabia escondida, sin apuros, sin mostrar el hambre de victoria, sin olvidar el gran daño que podía lograr con tan solo unos pocos movimientos bien pensados.

Leonhardt opto por textear al celular de Nactius en busca de un transporte factible, esperando que el moreno aun anduviera por los alrededores, no paso mucho tiempo en que el mensaje fue respondido y el individuo llego en su Ford Ka Tuning de color negro en busca de ella. Un carro estridente con dos pequeñas bombonas de nitro en el interior del maletero que aseguraban poder alcanzar la velocidad suficiente como para viajar en el tiempo si quisieran hacerlo.

Annie volteo sin despedirse, tropezando intencionalmente y de manera brusca a la chica patata para apartarla de su camino, regalando a su nueva rival una de sus tan singulares miradas de odio con el fin de amedrentar todo lo posible a la pobre campesina, para luego ignorarla y seguir por su rumbo sin pedir disculpas ni parecer apenada por el acto. Ymir no paso por alto el hecho de que su mejor amiga decidiera irse sin siquiera decir pio, por eso pidiendo un leve permiso a Krista fue tras la rubia en busca de una respuesta. El resto de los chicos solo continuaban entretenidos en lo suyo, todos excepto Nanaba que opto por acercarse a Reiss para advertirle sobre algo, o mejor dicho, sobre alguien.

 **-¿Oye que pasa?** –La morena tomo por el brazo a la desertora para voltearla en busca de una respuesta- **Acabas de tropezar muy fuerte a Sasha y te vas como si nada, sin pedir una disculpa o sin siquiera despedirte de nosotros.**

 **-No me di cuenta del estorbo que me lleve por delante, lo siento –** Dio como excusa sin darle importancia al asunto **\- Ahora suelta mi brazo por favor que alguien me espera.**

 **-¿Alguien te espera? -** Recalco viendo con recelo el auto de Nactius aparcado del otro lado de la acera- **¿Quién es ese sujeto tan extraño? –** Nunca antes lo había visto y la verdad no le daba muy buena espina para nada **-**

 **-Solo un amigo.**

 **-¿Si quiera lo conoces lo suficiente como para irte en su carro? –** Interrogo con cierta intranquilidad **\- Si el problema es quien te lleve Bertholdt lo puede hacer encantado.**

 **-Deja de tratar de meterme al lento de Hoover por los ojos, si no puedes llevarme personalmente me voy con quien se me pegue la gana –** Señalo herida por el hecho de que esa noche otra tomaba su lugar en aquella motocicleta y tal vez hasta el que ella utilizaba en la cama de Ymir **\- Al menos que pretendas remolcarme hasta mi casa entre tu espalda y los grandes senos de tu linda acompañante –** Hablo con sarcasmo haciendo referencia a Reiss **-**

 **-Deja de ser tan grosera y berrinchuda cuando solo quiero evitarte un problema –** Exclamo con molestia **\- No siempre puedo hacer lo que quieras, no puedo dejar a Krista en medio de la nada porque a ti se te da la gana de no irte con alguien que no sea yo, excepto con el cretino mal parado en aquella acera que vino a buscarte en su feo auto, sino sabes que encantada te llevo hasta tu casa pero...**

 **-Pero hoy no puedes porque estas realmente ocupada con tu nueva novia -** ¿Verdad? **\- Dame un respiro de ti y deja que me revuelque por un rato con quien yo quiera –** Dicho eso jalo su brazo para soltarse del agarre de la morena, volteando para seguir su recorrido **-**

 **-¡Annie! –** Llamo al reaccionar de aquel comentario que le impacto y sin lugar a dudas toco una fibra muy singular en su interior, pero Leonhardt se mantuvo firme sin detenerse ni prestar cuidado a la regia voz que le llamaba- **¿Que rayos ocurre con esta mujer?** –Balbuceo Ymir pidiendo paciencia al cielo mismo ante la actitud insumisa de la rubia que le sacaba canas verdes, ir tras su mejor amiga como siempre lo hacía para convencerla de no cometer una estupidez y luego complacerla en todo lo que quisiera para mantenerla bajo control no era lo correcto por hacer en ese momento, no cuando Krista esperaba por ella. Sin embargo sus piernas no dieron ni un paso al frente, ni uno en reversa, ella solo se quedó en su puesto sin hacer nada-

Leonhardt monto el auto sin siquiera saludar al dueño, mirando hacia la nulidad del espacio y con el pecho apretado, tanto que tuvo que inspirar profundamente varias veces para recuperar el ritmo normal de su sistema respiratorio. Ella paso una mano por su cabello, vio como Nactius trataba de arrancar el auto y miro por la ventana disimuladamente a la morena parada en medio del estacionamiento con el ceño fruncido y los labios desfigurados en un gesto de enojo, con sus brazos desnudos, su camisa sin mangas que dejaba ver su apetecible musculatura de la cual fue presa muchas veces.

La rubia anhelaba con todas las fuerzas que Ymir corriera hasta ella y la arrebatara de sus propias tontas decisiones, que la sacara con fuerza del coche, la alzara y se la llevara a casa para darle una charla hasta el amanecer de "Como afrontar la estupidez de la juventud y salir ileso en el proceso" para luego terminar en la cama durmiendo a su lado como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero los deseos no son mandamientos y mucho menos un deber para quien sea el ser sobrenatural que los cumple.

Los pensamientos de Annie fueron interrumpidos por el conductor que se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso, trayendo su cociente de nuevo a la realidad antes de sentir que por fin el carro estaba en marcha dejando tras la estela del pasado a su verdadero amor, uno que odiaba profundamente en ese mismo instante por hacerla sufrir de esa forma. Por revolver su tranquilidad y alterar el correcto orden de su vida.

Ciertamente no todo su mundo giraba en torno a la morena, pero solo por esa madrugada necesitaba sumergirse en el despecho de no tener lo que codiciaba de una manera tanto como antigua como conocida, dedicar una de sus canciones favoritas a Ymir, escucharla a todo volumen desde el reproductor y perderse en el ruido ensordecedor. Una forma muy masoquista de tener a alguien presente a pesar de estar lejos de ti.

Annie conecto su celular al reproductor del carro para quitar la fea changa que sonaba y poner a todo volumen _Demolition Lovers de My Chemical Romance_ con el fin de hundir su descontento en el tema musical, viendo por casualidad la sonrisa arrogante y victoriosa del sujeto a su lado, tan parecida a la de los niños cuando ganan un trofeo.

Ella engendro mentiras de alto calibre para salvar su pellejo, decir que ansiaba follar con Nactius fue una de ellas, ocultar que en realidad deseaba hacerlo con la morena fue otra. Creer que con tan solo separarse de Ymir iba a dejar de pensar en ella, la que se lleva la medalla de oro. El peor de sus errores, haberse enamorado de su mejor amiga. El desastre, haber destruido su bella amistad.

La rubia diviso una Beretta 9mm cromada en la guantera abierta del auto, tomando el arma con su mano sin permiso alguno para sacar el cargado y revisar si estaba lleno, preguntando al inepto de Nactius que hacia una pistola como esa bajo su poder en medio de la bulla que dejaba las cornetas, obteniendo como respuesta que el hombre solo la utilizaba para cuidado personal y para divertirse de vez en cuando en el polígono de tiro, el peligroso objeto no cargaba con antecedente alguno y el dueño gozaba de porte de arma legal.

Leonhardt conocedora y aficionada de las armas gracias a su padre, quien le entrego un bello revolver en sus propias manos como obsequio, estaba consciente de los peligros de cargar con una encima. Sin embargo dispararla a lo que fuera que quisiera, sin arrebatar ninguna vida en el proceso, fue una cosa que quiso hacer de inmediato. Sentir la fuerza proyectada y el olor del detonante, escuchar su estimulante sonido ligado con el acorde del rock que retumbaba dentro del auto, el combinar perfecto.

Lo primero que hizo fue colocar el cañón del arma sobre un costado de la cabeza del conductor, haciendo tragar grueso al individuo al sentir como Annie le acariciaba con la Beretta, lo cual le robo una sonrisa de medio lado a la rubia al ver el miedo reflejado en las facciones del sujeto, un cobarde. Posteriormente ella paso la pistola a su otra mano, como si de una simple pelota se tratara, admirando el bello brillo del cromo y lo rustico que se palpaba la empuñadura.

Luego, empujo la corredera para enviar una bala a la recamara de la pistola, se cercioro que el seguro no se entrometiera en su camino y miro por el alza de mira dejando caer su cabeza de medio lado, sacando la mano con el arma por la ventana para sentir el viento sobre su piel y enfocar un letrero de peatones al cual disparo sin mediar palabras, introduciendo el proyectil justo en su objetivo, generando que Nactius diera un pequeño brinco en su puesto ante lo repentino del hecho que lo dejo estupefacto, no tan solo por la sorpresa que se llevó al escuchar el tiro sino por la capacidad de Annie de disparar algo con tanta potencia con tan solo una mano sin que ni siquiera el pulso le temblara.

La rubia deseo que esa bala en vez de abrir un simple agujero sobre un nulo letrero de la ciudad, tal vez le hubiera causado dolor a Ymir, en una pierna, en un brazo, en un lateral de su larga y elegante figura. Lo suficiente como para hacerla arrodillar enfrente de ella y por fin mirarla desde arriba para tener pleno control sobre la morena, ver su atractivo rostro lleno de dolor y tal vez un poco sudado por la adrenalina, besar su boca con impetuosidad y enterrar sus dedos en la frondosa cabellera castaña con olor a menta. El solo imaginar aquello la excitaba, le calentaba de una manera genuina.

Annie miro de nuevo el arma, contemplando la pieza en detalle por un largo tiempo, como si la pistola le hubiera hipnotizado con su belleza. Posteriormente la acerco a su boca para darle un beso y guardarla en su lugar con el seguro puesto junto al casquillo que utilizo. Obviando por completo al nervioso hombre a su lado, al cual le ordeno llevarla hasta su casa, sin que Nactius se negara ni por error a la nueva orden, desechando de su convencimiento por lo menos el exigirle a la rubia sexo oral como agradecimiento por pasar la noche con ella y llevarla en su carro. Eso ni loco, exponiendo su trasero hacer la siguiente cosa la cual Leonhardt utilizara como blanco solo por mero entretenimiento o enfado. Porque a ella no le gustaban las rosas, sino disparar armas.

.

* * *

.

Cuando la morena vio irse a Leonhardt con aquel sujeto raro hubo una cosa la cual no dudo en hacer de inmediato, pedirle al bueno y paciente de Berthold que siguiera el carro a escondidas y se asegurara que la rubia no fuera forzada hacer algo que no quisiera hasta llegar con bien hasta su casa. Un gran favor el cual el colosal individuo estuvo muy complacido de hacer, aliviando el remordimiento de Ymir de que algo malo le pudiera pasar a su mejor amiga. El ingenio se lo dejaba a Bertholo, aunque un poco despistado para algunos la morena estaba clara que su amigo era inteligente, lo suficiente para idearse una táctica que le permitiera estar encima de Annie sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Ymir opto por quedarse parada lejos del resto esperando una respuesta de Hoover por el celular. Mientras, tortilla power continuaba advirtiendo a la rubia de una manera bastante ambigua pero clara el gran problema que representaba Leonhardt para ella. Una loca sin rumbo, manipuladora y grosera la cual no hay que subestimar. Para Krista no fue una sorpresa escuchar aquello, pero agradecida estuvo de que Nanaba se mostrara tan cordial con ella, tanto que tuvo la molestia de dejarle saber de quién cuidarse.

 **-Gracias Nanaba** -Expreso la rubia complacida de tener una aliada- **Entiendo a lo que te refieres.**

 **-¿Lo haz captado ya?**

 **-Por supuesto, no soy tan tonta como para no ver lo que Ymir pasa por alto** -El enamoramiento de Annie hacia ella **\- Digamos que ya estoy cociente de la doble cara que posee esa mujer y de sus verdaderas intenciones.**

 **-Vaya, eres tan inteligente como aparentas -** Articulo dejando escapar una carcajada **\- Sí que la idiota de Ymir se sacó un premio contigo.**

 **-Digamos que estamos a mano, creo ser yo la afortunada.**

 **-Hmmm, es cierto** -Afirmo convencida de ese hecho- **Aunque es una cabeza hueca sin remedio, como ella no hay demasiadas personas -** Miro con afecto a la morena parada al otro lado del estacionamiento- **Cuando las veo juntas admiro lo mucho que se complementan y ruego porque las cosas no terminen mal entre ustedes -** Hizo una pausa de unos segundos **\- Ymir no lo aparenta mucho pero en realidad es bastante sensible, por eso todo lo que pido de tu parte aprovechando este momento, es que siempre seas sincera con ella, de esa forma la salvaras de su propia estupidez.**

 **-Somos adultas -** De nuevo con esa excusa **\- Sabemos lo que hacemos -** Tengo control pleno de eso-

 **-Que importa si eres adulto o niño, cuando te enamoras terminamos siendo igual de pendejos todos -** Ella froto sus manos para acumular calor en ellas escuchando con cuidado sus propias palabras **\- Hacemos idioteces que dañan a quienes amamos si las cosas no salen como queremos y perdemos hasta el control de nuestra propia vida, porque ya nada vuelve hacer como antes -** Aseguro **\- Preciosa, entiendo que lo que ustedes tienen no es otra cosa que un juego, pero al igual que con el fuego, con el amor no se juega. Y por lo que ven estos ojos que se han de comer los gusanos, ustedes dos terminaran muy enamoradas la una de la otra** -Nanaba observo con detenimiento a la Diosa sentada a su lado- **¿Y que pasara luego?** -Reiss le mantuvo la mirada- **¿Lo has pensado?**

- **¿Pensar que cosa?** -La morena interpuso su rostro entre las dos platicantes- **¿Acaso estas coqueteando de nuevo con Krista?** -Pregunto con mirada acusadora-

 **-No, no para nada** -Tortilla power pego un brinco lejos de la rubia- **Tranquila que solo le hablaba de cosas sin importancia, nada de lo cual preocuparte campeona -** Golpeo el brazo de Ymir de forma amigable antes de girar como un robot y desaparecer de la escena sin siquiera dejar refutar a la morena sobre algo-

 **-¿Porque tengo el leve presentimiento de que me oculta algo?**

 **-No te esconde nada Ymir -** Hablo colocando su mano suave en la mejilla de la morena haciendo que esta le mirara **\- ¿Mejor dime si ya terminaste con tu pequeño imprevisto?** -Hizo referencia a lo que paso con Annie, queriendo saber cada cosa en detalle, porque desgraciadamente ella solo pudo ver el show discretamente al lado de Nanaba pero no escuchar absolutamente nada y la curiosidad al respecto la estaba picando tan fuerte como un mosquito del amazonas al explorador extranjero-

 **-Sí, disculpa por hacerte esperar -** Expreso apenada **\- De verdad no fue mi intención darte la espalda por tanto tiempo.**

 **-No te preocupes por eso solo fueron unos minutos, lo importante fue que arreglaste tu problema, aunque tu amiga parecía bastante enojada cuando se fue -** Hizo una pausa **\- ¿Paso algo entre ustedes?**

 **-Solo cosas que ocurren entre amigos.**

 **-Claro -** Al perecer no quiere hablar al respecto- **Ahora que lo pienso ella siempre anda de mal genio, la verdad no compagina para nada contigo -** Son dos polos opuestos que no se deben unir **\- No entiendo porque le aguantas tantas cosas si es una mal encarada sin remedio -** Una serpiente venenosa **\- Y veo que te trata con un cariño especial -** Date cuenta de eso y aparta de tu lado a esa matona **-**

-Ymir acepto esas palabras sonriendo levemente al no ser la primera vez que las escuchaba recostando su posadera de nuevo en la Cross, muchas personas anteriormente le dijeron lo mismo- **Cuando el mundo nos dio la espalda nosotras dos nos dimos la mano, tan sencillo como eso** -Contesto recordando esos cumpleaños, esas navidades, esas fechas importantes que pudo haber pasado sola sumergida en la nostalgia de no ser por su mejor amiga, porque Annie habia estado para ella tanto como ella para Leonhardt- **No espero que la comprendas, Annie es bastante compleja y complicada de sobre llevar como la mayoría de las mujeres, pero por favor tampoco la juzgues cuando no conoces todo de ella** -Que la defendiera de esa forma le daba celos a Krista- **No te pido que finjas aceptarla, conmigo no tienes que aparentar nada para quedar bien. Pero eso no quiere decir que tolerare que hables mal de ella a sus espaldas, como de igual forma no aceptare que ella hable mal de ti -** Aseguro **\- Admito que Annie tiene gestos un poco extraños y directos conmigo de vez en cuando, actos que confunden a cualquiera, es cierto -** Reflexiono **\- Hace un tiempo perdimos un amigo muy importante -** Marcel **\- Por ese motivo creo que cada vez que ella me siente lejos recuerda eso y trata de expresar el afecto que normalmente reprime con su personalidad de la manera en la que le salga, y yo no quiero rechazar tal esfuerzo de su parte.**

 **-** Ymir ella solo se aprovecha de tu ceguera **\- Entonces supongo que este es el momento en que me tengo que disculpar por lo que dije -** Afronto la rubia sabiendo en el fondo la verdad sobre todo **-**

 **-Pensaste lo que quisiste, todos somos libres de hacerlo -** Señalo **\- Es como que me preguntes que pienso al respecto del marica de Eren y yo te diga que es un escandaloso de primera Princeso de la facultad de Ciencias de la Salud.**

 **-Eren no es de esa forma -** Ella vio la oportunidad perfecta de molestar a la morena **\- Tal vez un poco gritón pero es todo un caballero y buen boxeador, tiene unos ojos hermosos y brazos fuertes.**

 **-Lo alagas mucho para ser un simple hombre -** Dijo a punto de echar chispas por las orejas y espuma por la boca escondiendo todo lo posible su molestia **\- Apuesto que no me gana haciendo flexiones** -Balbuceo segura de su gran capacidad-

 **-¿Celos?**

 **-De ese perdedor, nunca.**

 **-Nunca digas nunca Ymir.**

 **-Patrañas bajita, yo digo lo que quiera.**

 **-Tus ojos te brillan -** Estas enojada **\- ¿Tan importante soy para ti como para cabrearte de esa forma?**

 **-Si lo eres -** Confeso tomando los labios de Krista para fundirse en ellos- **¿Qué otra cosa quieres que te diga para quedar satisfecha? -** Interrogo al separarse tortuosamente de la boca de la rubia por falta de aire **-**

 **-Quiero que me des otro beso -** De esa forma fue, uno pequeño tras otro, tras otro **\- Y quiero verte haciendo piruetas antes de que terminemos intentando hacer bebes en medio del estacionamiento.**

 **-Creo que por hoy paso, no quiero volver a dejarte sola.**

 **-Ya te dije que no importaba, además quiero ver de lo que eres capaz.**

 **-Eso suena a reto -** La idea le fascino **\- ¿Que gano yo al respecto?**

 **-¿Qué quieres?**

 **-Deja que te lleve a un lugar especial luego de que salgamos de aquí para terminar lo que comenzamos, hacer contigo lo que se me dé la gana sin que te puedes negar y sin tener que pedirte permiso.**

 **-Vaya, que directa -** Sus labios formaron una sonrisa de complacencia **\- Bueno no sé, en esas palabras entran muchas posibilidades.**

 **-¿Miedo?**

 **-Para nada -** Aseguro **\- ¿Que gano yo?**

 **-Ummmm... Mi honor, puedes humillarme cuanto quieras.**

 **-Esa es una propuesta tentadora** –Calculo pensando las posibilidades- **De acuerdo, si me dejas impresionada tu ganas, si caes o no haces nada extraordinario, pierdes** -Aclaro- **¿Trato?** -Ella alargo su brazo para cerrar el pacto-

 **-Hecho -** Ymir estrecho la delicada mano de la Reina **\- Haz cavado tu propia tumba Reiss, ahora vamos que las motos nos esperan.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Un muy vertical Wheelie.

Un perfecto Endo.

Un magistral Crister.

Un potente y veloz Drift.

Un pulcro deslizamiento al lado de la motocicleta.

Y un sin fin de piruetas extremas sin nombre, fueron suficientes para anular toda posibilidad de que Krista ganara aquella apuesta. No obstante, en parte ella tenía conocimiento de que en aquello nunca tuvo oportunidad y por eso acepto, porque en realidad anhelaba que la morena hiciera con ella lo que se le viniera en gana lo que restaba de noche.

No obstante, tener que aguantar la actitud altiva de Ymir tras aquel triunfo casual era otro asunto muy diferente por afrontar. Y por todos los dioses griegos narcisistas que la morena tenía la arrogancia de los campeones, esa misma que tanto le encantaba y la volvía loca. Le fascinaba su auto seguridad y su gran capacidad de hacer lo que quisiera con originalidad. Para que fueran las acciones quienes hablaran por ella y no solo ser una fanfarrona.

Porque Ymir no era como esos pobres seres falsos y mentirosos, que no tienen nada que ofrecer, nada con lo cual respaldarse. Que se creen un manantial en el desierto sin llegar a ser si quiera un Katus. No, su amada era presuntuosa y orgullosa con muchas razones que nadie cuerdo colocaba en duda, y el que se atreviera hacerlo debía asumir las consecuencias.

 **-¡Así te quería encontrar desvergonzada! -** Vocifero una voz femenina que hizo voltear a todos los presentes **\- Que bonito te quedo tu engaño Nanaba, que bonito.**

 **-Oh por dios -** Gritos interno **\- Hola cariño** -Saludo tortilla power reconociendo quien era la mujer que acababa de aparecer- **¿Comoooo eestas? -** Pregunto arrastrando las palabras apenas entendibles- **¿Perooo queee haces aquí amorcito lindo?**

 **-Eso mismo me pregunto yo -** La dama cruzo los brazos enfrente de su pecho mientras el resto de los presentes guardaba silencio **\- Temprano me aseguraste por celular que estabas en tu casa leyendo un libro y que no pensabas salir a ninguna parte y ahora te encuentro en este lugar -** Miro hacia donde estaba parada la morena **\- ¿Y por qué será que no me sorprende verte acompañada por la sinvergüenza de Ymir?**

 **-También te quiero mucho Rene -** Dijo la morena sonriendo ante el insulto **\- La verdad ya hacía falta que aparecieras.**

 **-¿Estrenando novia Ymir? -** Interrogo viendo a Krista de arriba para abajo y de abajo para arriba- **Mejor deja que adivine... De seguro la amante de la amante de la amante.**

 **-Algo parecido Ren.**

 **-¡Ja! –** Especto **\- Tu y Nanaba cortadas con la misma tijera, igual de promiscuas las dos.**

 **-¿Cielo quién te dijo que estaba aquí? -** Pregunto la Dj buscando la mayor distancia posible entre ella y su novia de manera discreta- **No me digas que ya me pusiste un detective, tu siempre tan considerada** -Al ver que Rene se acercaba a pasos agigantados no lo dudo dos veces para dar comienzo a una carrera en círculos lejos de la mujer **-**

 **-Mike me llamo preocupado por ti, hablando sobre un tiroteo y gente inconsciente en el suelo, sin obviar por supuesto el hecho de que te pasaste la noche bailando con dos mujeres con tetas bien grandes a tu lado -** Ella trato de tomar por la camisa de un salto a su escurridiza novia mientras la correteaba, fracasando en el intento **\- ¿Explícame eso mi amor? –** Se detuvo para tomar aire esperando la oportunidad perfecta para atrapar entre sus garras a Nanaba **-**

 **-Bigotudo impertinente me las pagaras, de seguro que fue su venganza por dejarlo solo en el club –** Balbuceo **\- Cosas que pasan mi vida, en un momento estaba en casa juiciosa y de pronto termine montada encima de una tarima sin saber cómo.**

 **-Si claro, ahora cuenta una de vaqueros -** Cansada de correr y esquivar las trabas que los chicos le colocaban en su camino para no alcanzar a su infiel pareja, Rene opto por parecer tranquila y descansar- **Nanaba, querida ven un momento que solo te quiero decir algo.**

 **-Lo que me tengas que decir lo puedes hacer desde donde estas** -Se escudó tras algunos extraños **\- Tranquila tengo buen oído para escuchar desde lejos.**

 **-¡Maldita mujeriega ven para acá que te estoy llamando!**

 **-¡Nunca me atraparas con vida! -** Ella pego la carrera hasta su motocicleta para prenderla y arrancar aprovechando que Marco y Jean no dejaban pasar a Ren hasta donde estaba **,** al ver aquello la novia de Nanaba dejo de luchar con los muchachos para correr, no tras la rubia sino en busca de su camioneta mientras tortilla power le daba la vuelta al estacionamiento siendo emboscada en el proceso por la gran Dodge todo terreno de su chica **\- ¡Aiudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -** Grito la Dj al pasar cerca del grupo con el carro de Rene golpeando la parte trasera de su moto. En un mundo normal un simple coche no le gana a una motocicleta en velocidad, pero siendo realistas, nadie le gana a una mujer enojada. Nadie, ni siquiera una Ducati de carreras **-**

 **-¿Que dices Ymir la ayudamos? -** Pregunto Reiner preocupado sin dejar de gravar con su celular la escena de un futuro crimen para luego bajarla por Internet y obtener muchos likes en su cuenta de Youtube **\- Parece tener graves problemas.**

 **-Nahhh, no hace falta -** Garantizo **\- De seguro que cuando Rene le monte la camioneta encima se bajara para golpearla por unas horas y luego terminaran cogiendo sobre cualquier acera hasta pasado mañana, de esa forma son ellas -** Ymir miro la hora y vio lo tarde que era- **Lo que si deberíamos hacer es ir tomando rumbo para nuestras casas.**

 **-Es cierto -** Opino Marco abrazado a su novio- **Mañana tenemos clases y presento un parcial del cual no se ni papa.**

 **-¿Alguien dijo patata?** -Interrogo Sasha con los ojos bien abiertos- **Nunca es demasiado tarde para unas cuantas -** Todos rieron ante la forma en que Braus dijo aquello para luego buscar sus motos y montar en ellas, irse en caravana por un rato y despedirse al encontrar su rumbo. Ymir tomo la carretera vieja, poco alumbrada y totalmente solitaria con Krista a sus espaldas en busca de su prometido lugar especial **-**

 **.**

* * *

.

¿Para donde me llevas?

¿En dónde estamos?

¿Conoces esta zona bien?

¿Es peligroso?

Eran las preguntas que la rubia ansiaba hacerle a Ymir mientras transitaban por aquella descuidada carretera, completamente oscura, aterradora, pero si la detallaba con un tacto suficiente a la misma vez hermosa. Y es que siendo la luz del faro de la motocicleta solamente lo que alumbraba su camino nada estropeaba el brillo de las estrellas, de las galaxias sobre ellas. Nada dañaba el desasosiego y adrenalina de no ver que les esperaba en la siguiente curva, ignorar los acantilados, el miedo, ir a toda velocidad con la muerte susurrando un hola muy de cerca.

El silencio del alrededor interrumpido por el sonido rugiente de la motocicleta, con un eco que llegaba hasta sus entrañas. El olor de la maleza mojada y los altos pinos de bosque a lo largo de la carretera que se combinaba perfectamente con el perfume de Ymir, lo refrescante del clima que no le dejaba acalorarse dentro de la chaqueta de cuero sintiendo el viento nada gentil invadiendo cada uno de sus poros.

Imagino que de esa se han de sentir las aves, de esa forma o muy parecido aquello, tal vez exageraba un poco con eso, pero lo que si era cierto es que las sensaciones corporales, sensoriales y mentales se palpaba estupendas. La llenaba de felicidad el estar abrazada del torso de la morena, de compartir ese momento con ella y de haber disfrutado tanto esa noche, con sus pies adoloridos y con la risa casi desgastada de tanto gozar y carcajearse. Disfrutar de su inocencia y de su juventud tan auténticamente.

La motorista aparco la Cross en un pequeño terreno sobre saliente del camino, bajo de su auto y ayudo a la rubia hacer lo mismo. Viendo como Krista reaccionaba ante la gran vista de la ciudad a sus pies, como tiene que ser, los simples mortales arrodillados bajo el manto de una Diosa.

Reiss admiro todo con encanto, era extremadamente bello y peligrosamente alto. Toda la ciudad, absolutamente toda se podía ver desde su privilegiado puesto. Las luces prendidas de algunas casas que parpadeaban de vez en cuando, las calles alumbradas, los letreros de veinticuatro horas cumpliendo con su trabajo. El cielo despejado, la luna tan grande como para utilizarla de espejo, una que otra ranita haciendo "CRUACK" con un grillo acompañando su serenata y la morena viendo atentamente su perfil desde la oscuridad con el resplandor de la ciudad reflejado en sus dorados ojos.

Aquello hizo que sus mejillas ardieran, Ymir siempre le miraba con tanto cuidado y esmero. Krista dejo de lado el acto de admirar la preciosidad de lo urbano para caer entre los brazos de su querida amante, agradecerle por llevarla hasta ese lugar, decirle lo maravilloso que le parecía y exigirle lo que tanto deseo toda la noche. Divertirse en la boca de la morena sin descanso y sentirla en cada una de sus zonas sensibles que demandaban ser atendidas.

Ymir gustosa acato la orden, vertiendo todo su poder en la delicada y provocativa boca de su Reina. Alzando su fino y femenino cuerpo para posarlo sobre el asiento de la motocicleta. Dando un punto de apoyo para el trasero de Krista, quedando ella de pie enfrente de la rubia, quien separo sus piernas todo lo posible para recibir complacida las caderas de la morena, porque a ella le gustaba sentirla de esa forma, cerca, fuerte y constante en contra de su intimidad.

Reiss amaba ese movimiento exacto que tocaba su entrepierna de forma amable y otras veces de manera brusca, siempre justo en el punto donde el placer nace, crece y muere mientras la lengua de su pasional amante optaba por zambullirse profundo dentro de su boca, caliente, experta, vivaz y atrapante. Robando de ella gemidos, cordura, pena, vergüenza.

Ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de estar en plena calle, en un lugar desconocido a merced de cualquiera y entre los brazos que añoro. Necesitaba tanto de la morena como al parecer Ymir necesitaba de ella. Eso fue lo que dedujo al escuchar su respiración acelerada, lo arrolladores que se volvieron sus besos y la necesidad constante de aprisionarla en contra de la motocicleta. Su querido Titán estaba tan excitado como ella, de eso no quedaba duda.

Aquel descubrimiento fortuito avivo la llama de la rubia con una fuerza tan abismal que un desesperante dolor punzante ataco su zona intima, rogar no era de su gusto, pero ella casi lo hizo. Pidiendo a la morena que le tocara, que no solo se mantuviera intachable sino que le diera el placer del cual precisaba dejando de lado su caballerosidad para convertirse en una dadora de dicha sin permiso alguno.

¿No era lo que tanto aseguro querer Ymir?

Pues bien concedido se lo daba. Le entregaba en bandeja de plata toda potestad de hacer con ella lo que se le ocurriera, porque con la morena todo era tan fluido y sin barreras, todo era querer ir a un nivel diferente, con las ganas superando la pena y los latidos dentro de su pecho retumbando tan desmesuradamente que no le quedaban ganas de hacer otra cosa diferente que amar y ser amada.

Sexo, su cuerpo nunca fue tan claro en algo como en ese momento, aunque fuera con otra mujer, porque ella nunca dejaba de tener claro eso, no importaba. Porque como fuera que Ymir se lo hiciera de segura le haría tocar las puertas del mismo cielo, entrar, reposar sobre las nubes y caer encima de la cama satisfecha. Si con sus besos ya entraba en un estado de enardecimiento que la dejaba sin poder ni control de sí misma, ni imaginar lo que esa lengua entre sus piernas iba a lograr en ella.

Cuando la morena abandono la boca de Krista para abordar otro lugar la rubia reclamo caprichosa hundiendo sus uñas en los carnosos brazos de Ymir, para luego ser besada en el cuello, generando que ella echara su cabeza hacia lo posterior todo lo posible y buscara como quitarse la chaqueta para dejarle mayor acceso a su amadora.

Con cada caricia bien colocada dada por esos labios sobre su piel sensible Reiss dejaba soltar un suspiro y apretaba con fuerza las caderas de Ymir entre sus piernas. La rubia no aguanto lo estorboso que era su corset, para con unos cantos movimientos competentes deshacerse de la prenda, quedando solamente con su bello sujetador de encaje puesto.

Al ver aquello los ojos de la morena relampaguearon como el catatumbo, tanta exquisitez al alcance de su mano. Ymir no lo cavilo dos veces para deslizar su mano lentamente desde el vientre de la rubia hasta su pecho derecho, gravando bajo su palma en el transcurso toda curva, relieve bien trabajado y la suavidad de una piel tan tierna como el durazno. Siendo cuidadosa, mirando atentamente cada gesto de Krista, alguna queja, alguna contrariedad, alguna cosa que le ordenara parar, pero eso no paso y la morena encantada y en extremo regocijada de ser tan aceptada por su querida opto por premiarla con placer.

Ymir Desabrocho el fino y bonito sujetador de la rubia, sin dejar de mirar fijamente en el proceso la lujuria reflejada en los brillantes ojos azules de Krista. Una libido que le excitaba sin precedentes, la prueba de que todo iba viento en popa. Un testimonio mudo que la llenaba de orgullo, una hembra como esa excitada de tal forma tan solo por sus caricias y besos.

La morena disfruto de ver aquellas dos colinas blancas con su punta rosada al desnudo cuando se revelaron en frente de ella. Los pezones estaban duros y levemente encogidos, preparados para ser chupados por su boca ansiosa y hecha agua. Amaba, le fascinaba en extremo ese color de piel, blanco, puro, digno de la libertad. Completamente diferente al suyo, que era canela, tostado y que significaba esclavitud.

Sin previo aviso ella paso su lengua por la punta del seno haciendo que Krista soltara un tembloroso suspiro, luego tomo el pequeño capullo de carne rosada entre sus dientes para morderlo con cuidado, apretando rítmicamente con su otra mano el pecho que quedaba libre. Dando de esa forma en uno placer y en el otro tortura.

Juego que desesperaba a la rubia, causando que se mordiera el labio, que enterrara sus dedos en la cabellera castaña de su torturadora, que buscara una forma de dominar a Ymir, pero aquello le era imposible. Malvadamente inconcebible de hacer con aquel individuo tan fuerte y audaz. Ella felicitaba a la morena en silencio por hacer de sus carnales intenciones y de la baja temperatura del ambiente una mezcla perfecta, porque el viento fresco aumentaba su sensibilidad ante la boca abrasadora de Ymir. Ante su cavidad fogosa y su lengua perversamente activa.

La ojos dorados de piel canela determino de un momento a otro meter completamente en su boca el extremo del pecho de la rubia tanto como pudiera para empezar a succionar con vigor, amasando fuerte el otro pecho. Machacando su pelvis contra el centro íntimo de Krista, haciendo que esta gimiera nada bajo pero no tan alto. Un sonido angelical que aumentaba las ganas de Ymir y provocaba que el dolor de su propia entrepierna volviera, estimulante y fastidioso. Joder como necesitaba echarse una mano por allá abajo, tanto como de seguro su bella rubia lo necesitaba.

Ella bajo las piernas de Krista que se enrollaban alrededor de sus caderas para atravesar la suya propia con el objetivo de golpear el centro inflamado y mojado de Reiss con su muslo en busca de un contacto directo sin sacar de su boca el seno que chupaba. Algo que robo un estimulante gemido de la rubia y la hizo seguir el ritmo de inmediato.

Acto seguido Krista intento hacer lo mismo sin pensarlo mucho, tocar con su pierna la intimidad de Ymir, tan firme y exacta como pudo. Obteniendo como respuesta un sorpresivo gruñido de placer por parte de la morena que le fascino, tanto que necesitaba escuchar otro y otro. No captaba el motivo pero ver a su toda poderosa y testaruda Ymir a su merced la embelesaba.

El amanecer se presentó en el horizonte cual soldado al toque de la diana alumbrando la desnudez de su cuerpo y revelando el rostro muy encendido de la morena, quien le aseguro que si continuaban con eso en aquel lugar nada iba a terminar del todo bien pues los carros ya empezaban a transitar casi al lado de ellas.

Ciertamente lo mejor era tomar carretera y rogar porque le salieran alas a la motocicleta de Ymir para llegar a su casa lo antes posible, correr hasta su cama y desahogar todas sus frustraciones sexuales bajo su gran y musculoso cuerpo moreno. Como le costaba si quiera imaginar separarse por otro rato de su tan atentan compañera de clases, sobre todo cuando estuvo a poco de no tan solo perder la parte superior de su ropa.

Tan veloz como se las quito Krista coloco cada prenda en su lugar para dejar de parecer media nudista ante los ojos de cualquier curioso mientras disfrutaba del bello sol que se asomaba a lo lejos, teniendo un poco de rencor en contra del astro al cual quiso decirle un sin fin de malas palabras por dañar su tan caliente y anhelado momento. Minutos tan apasionados que al unir sus piernas podía sentir lo muy mojada que estaba, a solo falta de algunos toquecitos para venirse en un rico orgasmo.

Cuando por fin estuvieron listas para arrancar ella tomo su puesto en la moto seguida de Ymir, quien la arrimo hacia delante para sentarse a sus espaldas, dejando el razonamiento de la rubia un poco confundido - **¿Se supone que el conductor de una moto va en la parte delantera no?** -Recalco lo evidente sin comprender nada-

 **-Exactamente, que observadora eres** -Contesto la morena prendiendo la moto y colocando el casco en la cabeza de Reiss- **Toda tuya señorita, y será mejor que te esfuerces en ello sino quieres que nos matemos en pleno camino.**

 **-¿Khe?**

 **-Como lo escuchaste, te toca manejar hasta casa -** Ella se puso su chaqueta- **La verdad estoy bastante cansada y creo que tú me puedes relevar mi pequeña padawan.**

 **-¿Acaso estas demente?** -Sus ojos se agrandaron ante lo absurdo mirando los controles de aquella bestia- **Nunca en mi corta vida he manejado una cosa como esta.**

 **-Solo hazlo sin miedo, es como montar una bicicleta.**

 **-Pues perfecto, porque yo nunca pase de las rueditas en una, esa es la prueba de mi fracaso -** Trato de bajarse siendo detenida por los brazos de la morena- **No me puedes obligar hacer esto.**

 **-Claro que sí, la apuesta que hicimos lo dice** -Señalo- **¿Acaso no le recuerda? -** Aclaro su garganta **\- ¿Lo de hacer contigo todo lo que se me viniera en gana te suena?**

 **-Esto no cuenta -** Ella se deshizo del casco para ver mejor deslizando el protector por su brazo para que no le estorbara- **No me vengas con tus cuentos chinos ahora porque no te creo.**

 **-Bueno cariño para mi si cuenta -** Ymir puso andar la moto **\- Mira al frente que arrancamos y tu manejas.**

 **-No por favor, no me hagas esto, de verdad no es nada gracioso.**

 **-Sabes, acabo de recordar aquella vez que me encerraste en el ascensor de tu edificio, yo sonaba casi igual de desesperada que tú en ese momento -** Esbozo una sonrisa de zorro astuto **\- Que dulce es la venganza.**

 **-Oh vamos no seas tan rencorosa -** La rubia intento mantener el manubrio alineado luego de que su copiloto lo soltara como si nada **\- Esto no se compara para nada con eso -** Esquivo un carro por poco- **¿Carajo Ymir que quieres que haga antes que perdamos la vida?**

 **-Ya te lo dije, que me lleves a casa mujer testaruda** -El aturdidor claxon de una gandola gigante tras de ellas hizo gritar de nervios a Krista- **Solo quieres que le des paso -** Explico tomando por un momento el mando para hacerse a un lado antes de ser aplastadas- **Cuando manejas una moto no puedes andar en medio de la calle.**

 **-Juro que cuando me baje de esto hare que te arrepientas.**

 **-Huuu, que miedo.**

 **-Te desprecio.**

 **-Y yo te amo -** Susurro en la oreja de Krista enrollando sus brazos alrededor de la esculpida cintura para besar con afecto la rosada mejilla de su Reina. La rubia volteo levemente para observar con detenimientos los ojos de Ymir, amarillos orbes que le mantuvieron la mirada **\- Ve al frente si no quieres que de verdad quedemos estampilladas sobre el suelo Reiss.**


	13. Chapter 13

Apenas llegaron a casa Krista desmonto la motocicleta como una profesional, dejando de lado el casco que llevaba guindado en el brazo para buscar su costoso bolso Ferregamo y pegarle con el acolchado objeto a la morena hasta cansarse, lastimosamente sin hacerle daño alguno dado al duro cuerpo que se gastaba, el cual casi le desbarato su delicada cartera. Un leve castigo en reclamo por la ingeniosa idea que tuvo Ymir de hacerle manejar aquel intrincado transporte de dos ruedas, prueba de fe que la dejo con los ovarios en la garganta y las rodillas tembleques de lo aterrorizada que estuvo todo el camino.

La morena bajo de la moto esquivando algunos carterazos y recibiendo otros adrede para no herir del todo el orgullo de su hermosa agresora, luego utilizo algunos desplazamientos para quedar lejos de su alcance, eludiendo los embates de Reiss de manera burlona. Acto que elevo el enojo de la rubia, produciendo que el arrebol en sus mejillas y en las puntas de sus orejas aumentara significativamente, pequeños detalles encantadores y estilizados que ante los ojos de Ymir transformaban a su Diosa en una divinidad de todo lo que era atractivo y adorable a la vez. Ese sutil rastro de escarlata que pintaba su perfecta y apetecible piel porcelana era siempre tan precioso de admirar, acrecentaba sus ganas, intensificaba su necesidad de hacerla completamente suya.

La actitud bromista de su chocante evasora acabo con toda paz interior existente en el pequeño pero capaz cuerpo de Krista, ocasionando que ella terminara persiguiendo cada astuto y veloz movimiento de la morena en busca de acertarle un buen golpe, ya fuera con su eficaz bolso multiuso, un cabezazo bajo la quijada o un simple codazo bien dado en la boca del estómago. Sin embargo, en medio de su calculado desquite trastrabillo de una forma tan tonta que le apeno, por suerte en el transcursos de su repentino y lento desplome Ymir la atrapo para que cayera confortablemente y sin peligro alguno sobre su musculosa estampa de atleta, terminando una sobre la otra, enfrente de la casa y tiradas encima de la acera.

Circunstancia que provoco en ambas hilaridad, trayendo como consecuencia risas que dibujaron en sus rostros amplias sonrisas, resultado de la torpeza ligada con la dicha porque sin percatarse de ello la vida les estaba regalando uno de sus grandes placeres, compartir tiempo de calidad con la persona con quien de verdad quieres hacerlo, con aquella con la cual anhelas hasta contarle tus secretos, en quien piensas sin cesar y de quien deseas todo su cuidado.

Reiss miro en detalle las atractivas facciones de la morena en medio de su regodeo, apreciando una que otra peca, el perfilado tabique engalanado por una cicatriz, sus abundantes y largas pestañas, ojos color miel con los que tanto soñaba por la noche y esa fea cortada sobre una de sus perfectas cejas, de la cual quiso saber apenas la noto, obviando su duda hasta ese momento por no parecer chismosa, un educado recato que la curiosidad supero y por lo cual ella se prepuso a preguntar el origen de aquella herida allí mismo, corte que de alguna forma le recordaba al vil anillo con que Annie le amenazo en el baño, pero sus labios fueron sellados y sus pensamientos interrumpidos por un beso, era de nuevo Ymir queriendo invadir el interior de su boca.

Acto seguido dejaron su desplayado lugar en medio de la acera para terminar dentro de la casa en un dos por tres, tirando sus cosas donde cayeran y recostando sus excitados cuerpos en lo primero que encontraron disponible, siendo el lecho de su amor uno de los confortables muebles de la sala cubierto por una funda acolchada de color negro. La vivienda limpia, acogedora y agradable las invitaba a consumar el pecado, la libido no daba oportunidad para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sexo. Sus cuerpos volvieron a hervir en ardor y fogosidad, como si hubieran reposado un corto tiempo tan solo para volver el doble de fuertes y urgidos.

Krista necesitaba saciar sus ganas, que no fueran interrumpidas ni por el apocalipsis, que nada se interpusiera en su camino para por fin lograr parte de lo que tanto ambicionaba, explotar de placer entre los brazos de su amante. De alguna manera ella pudo levantarse del largo mueble para deshacerse de su ropa nuevamente, esta vez no solo de la parte superior sino asimismo de sus pantalones y zapatos, en un baile sensual que robo toda compostura de la morena, haciendo que le tomara por la cintura y la sentara en sus potentes piernas, quedando de espaldas a su bronceado rostro pero disponible para sus juguetonas manos de dedos largos y uñas cortas.

Besos descuidados, respiraciones aceleradas, suspiros largos y apasionados. Las paredes de la sala, suertudas espectadoras, observaban con esmero la excitante escena, inclinando levemente su concreta estructura y entrometidas columnas para no perder vista de nada, porque la sensualidad en el espacio era tal que le daba vida a lo inerte. Tal vez por eso Krista alucino creer que el alrededor se achicaba curioso sobre ella de vez en cuando, que todo conspiraba ansioso para que se entregara por completo a las ganas.

Ymir paseo sus manos lentamente por el abdomen de la rubia hasta llegar a sus descubiertos pechos para apretarlos y recrearse un buen tiempo con ellos. Posteriormente deslizo de nuevo su tacto por las curvas de Reiss hasta llegar a su vientre, el cual acaricio con mucho afecto. La verdad es que todo ese cuerpazo a su merced lo palpaba como el mejor regalo que solo el buen karma puede dar, sin dejar de negar nunca el primor de sus anteriores conquistas, todas preciosas por el solo hecho de haber compartido algo con ellas, pero Krista en especial, era un nivel muy diferente de desquiciarse en el mejor sentido de la palabra por una doncella.

Ante las atentas y seductoras cariseas instintivamente la rubia fue abriendo las piernas despacio pero seguro, sintiendo los vigorosos dedos de Ymir tocando el borde superior de su ropa interior, apunto de entrar y tantear su mojada intimidad, realidad que le hizo temer y tensarse un poco. Respuesta corporal y mental que de inmediato la morena capto.

- **¿Puedo continuar? -** Pregunto sutilmente siendo respetuosa y con la voz ronca por culpa del deseo- **Si no quieres no hay problema, lo podemos dejar hasta aquí -** Trato de apartar su mano del vientre de Krista pero la rubia intercepto la extremidad para mantenerla en su lugar-

 **-Si quiero** -Las ganas de ser devorada por el lobo eran mayores que la incertidumbre a lo que en verdad pudiera ocurrir **\- Hazlo por favor.**

 **-¿Segura?**

 **-Tanto que casi te estoy rogando por ello Ymir.**

 **-Bien -** Con el consentimiento otorgado la morena resbalo lentamente su mano en la entrepierna de Reiss, sintiendo con su roce la docilidad de ser bien recibida y lo limpia que la rubia estaba para ella, rasurada y a la orden. Luego un fluido viscoso y abundante empapo sus dedos, lo cual le hizo esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado satisfecha ante la prueba fiel de su gran logro, haber excitado a su bella Diosa hasta ese punto la llenaba de tanto orgullo- **¿Has hecho esto antes?**

 **-En absoluto -** Tan inocente y novata **\- Solo tengo un poco de experiencia fajando, y no es mucha que digamos.**

 **-Comprendo** -Acepto dichosa de ser la primera afortunada en conocer el inexplorado y virginal terreno- **Antes de seguir, quiero aclararte que aunque yo parezca promiscua ante los ojos de muchos, soy una persona sana y de quien no debes preocuparte** -Es la verdad- **No tengas miedo, no voy hacer nada que no quieras, ni tampoco te obligare a salir de tu zona de confort.**

 **-Eso lo tengo bastante claro** -Volteo levemente para mirar por encima de su hombro- **Por ese motivo dejo que seas tú quien me toque por primera vez -** Hermosas palabras que llenaron de sentimiento el pecho de la morena- **Tengo plena confianza en ti y sé que me trataras con el cuidado necesario.**

 **-Gracias -** Beso con ternura la provocativa boca de Krista- **Estimo mucho que me des esta oportunidad y espero no defraudare en el intento.**

 **-Nunca lo haces, nunca me defraudas en nada -** Aseguro **\- En lo poco que te conozco ya has tomado mucho de mí, ahora solo sigue hasta el final por favor.**

 **-Con mucho gusto llegare tan lejos como quieras que llegue -** Tras lo dicho le dio otro beso pasional y profundo a la rubia, para con placidez comenzar su trabajo manual deslizando intencionalmente su dedo índice y medio por dentro de los labios mayores de la vagina de Reiss, justo a los lados de su clítoris, atrapando el abultado interruptor de placer para empezar a divertirse con la pequeña protuberancia. Apretando lo necesario, moviendo de arriba para abajo y de abajo para arriba sin soltar el pedazo de carne entre sus dos dedos. Destruyendo la poca compostura que le quedaba a la rubia, haciendo que gimoteara bajo y respirara con dificultad. Ymir no dejo nunca de besarle en la boca o en el cuello, sumando a sus caricias la mano que le quedaba libre para agarrarle un pecho con la finalidad de estrujarlo sin clemencia. La besaba, le apretaba un seno y la masturbaba. Variadas tareas que abordaba al mismo tiempo sin dificultad alguna y sin perder el ritmo- **¿Te gusta?** –Miro el perfil del rostro excitado de Krista y como la chica mordisqueaba su labio inferior para tratar de atrapar algunos gemidos que se escapaban de su garganta-

 **-Ujummm –** Musito **\- Sigue por favor.**

 **-Como usted ordene –** Expreso obediente dejando de lado la placentera tortura para dar rienda suelta a otras agradables maniobras, moviendo sus dedos sin previo aviso hasta la casta entrada de la vagina de su damisela, como si fuera a introducirlos pero en realidad solo punzaba el palpitante agujero desde afuera, colocando su pulgar sobre el clítoris para sobarlo circularmente aumentando las quejas de gozo por parte de la rubia- **¿Se siente rico? -** El solo escucharla gemir por su culpa, por estimularla tan adecuadamente, alimentaba al alfa que habitaba en su interior y calentaba su propio centro con intensidad **-**

 **-Estupendo –** Apenas pudo decir para soltar otro gemido cuando la morena clavo solo la punta de sus dos dedos dentro de ella, para sacarlos con velocidad y volver a meterlos, empujando en el proceso una zona en específico de su intimidad sin dejar de estimular su hinchado clítoris con perseverancia – **Joder, eso se siente muy bien** –Estaba disfrutando de todo tan claramente, de las habilidosas manos entre sus piernas, del dolor placentero que provocaba el continuo amasamiento de su seno derecho, la gran hebilla de la correa de Ymir en contra de su trasero y lo rustico de sus pantalones **-**

 **-¿Ya viste tu reflejo en la pantalla del televisor?** –Amo que ese bendito aparato estuviera en el puesto indicado y que la lente fuera tan clara como para servir de espejo- **Me excita mucho verte tan caliente** –Le susurro en la oreja-

-Si no se lo hubiera dicho, no se hubiera dado cuenta nunca. Ella reflejada justo en la gran led con sus piernas bien abiertas, sin sujetador puesto y con la morena masturbando su intimidad. Por suerte aun llevaba puesto su hilo de encaje para taparla, no toda pero si lo necesario. Porque sin esa prenda puesta, que pena tan grande que su galante amadora le hubiera visto tan desvergonzada, como la propia mujerzuela de una porno; aunque si disfrutaba un poco de la morbosa vista la verdad era bastante vivificante. Ver como Ymir le hacía, con su brazo musculoso de palanca y mano prodigiosa de herramienta, la mejor paja que ni ella misma se había hecho nunca en su vida, ese hecho la verdad aumentaba su lujuria, la exaltaba tanto que su inflamada vagina era presa de un punzante dolor dejado solo por la cachondez– **Es pervertido pero me gusta** -Confeso derrumbando sus pequeñas restricciones, haciendo referencia a su atrevida silueta reflejada en la pantalla- **¿Me veo bien? –** Espero una respuesta sin dejar de disfrutar ni un segundo del delicioso movimiento de los profesionales dedos en la entrada de su sexo-

- **Te ves perfecta –** Esa verdad origino una sonrisa traviesa en Krista, la cual retumbo exquisita en los tímpanos de la morena. Acto seguido, Reiss dejó caer su cabeza hacia lo posterior para recostarla en el hombro de Ymir con el fin de abrir sus muslos todo lo posible- **Ahora entiendo porque a todos los ángeles siempre los pintan rubios en las obras de arte, no hay ángulo por donde no seas preciosa –** Recito aumentando su estimulo sobre la intimidad de la rubia al sentir mayor libertad de movimiento, desquebrajando por completo todo desasosiego para ser remplazado por mero placer-

 **-Dame duro y profundo -** Imploro absorta en las inefables sensaciones, subiendo su pelvis en varias ocasiones para intentar aunque sea por simple descuido que los dedos de la Titán se introdujeran dentro del orificio de su centro todo lo posible **\- Deja de jugar conmigo, te quiero dentro de mí.**

 **-Mi mano es grande y tú eres pequeña, vamos hacerlo con calma -** Aconsejo con dulzura **\- Si te penetro de golpe puedo causarte dolor y no quiero arruinar lo que he logrado contigo hasta ahora -** Aunque en contra de sus exigencias Reiss acepto la sugerencia, sintiendo en consecuencia como dos dedos empezaron a introducirse hondo en su lubricado interior. Experimentando al principio agrado y deleite, pero luego cuando los milímetros pasaron a ser largos y gruesos centímetros la incomodidad se hizo presente, y no hizo falta que ella se quejara al respecto para que la morena parara, sacando sus dedos mojados con el objetivo de volverlos a meter solo hasta el límite anteriormente marcado. Como si hubiera medido con rapidez la profundidad exacta. Constate rose que le hacía sentir a la rubia un divino cosquilleo en su parte intima, porque en vez de ir abismal y violento Ymir la abordaba cordial y lentamente, cariseas precisas que la dilataron y aumentaron el peso de sus respingados y sensibles pechos. La palma de la gran mano chocando en contra de su clítoris, las mordeduras en algunas partes de su cuerpo, los chupetones en otras, uno de sus erectos pezones siendo jalado, todo tan delicioso- **¿Ya te vienes? –** Pregunto la morena al percibir leves contracciones en el interior de Krista que daban indicios de un orgasmo muy cercano-

- **Si...**

 **-Aguanta un poco –** Acerco su boca a la oreja de la rubia **\- Respira profundo y lento, voy a recostarte en el mueble para hacer algo diferente.**

 **-Ok -** Seguidamente y posterior a unos cuantos movimientos bien sincronizados ella termino acostada sobre el mullido lugar con Ymir entre sus piernas, sin dejar de sentir nunca los largos dedos de la morena dentro de su intimidad-

 **-¿Estas bien? –** Sostenía con la mano que le quedaba libre su gran tamaño para no aplastar a la mujer bajo su robusta silueta **\- Si te sientes incomoda conmigo encima de ti me lo puedes decir.**

 **-No me molesta, todo lo contrario –** Me gusta mucho que me sometas de esta forma **\- Necesito que sigas con lo tuyo, si eres muy amable.**

 **-A eso voy mi inquieta conejita –** Busco otra vez los labios de Reiss, besando ambos y mordiendo uno, aumentando la velocidad de salida y entrada de sus dos dedos medianamente hundidos en la vagina de la Reina, con el fin de lubricar y abrir todo tanto como fuera posible. Aprovechando su nueva y accesible postura dominante, nado con habilidad y delicadeza en lo intrínseco, hasta que por fin y de forma indolora pudo introducirse por completo, para dar rienda suelta a las embestidas suaves que fueron aumentando en vigor. Empujes que proyectaban la fuerza de sus estrechas y poderosas caderas en contra de la entrepierna de su dulce Krista, dando como resultado que sus dedos se introdujeran hondo-

- **Mierda** -Los consejos que anteriormente Ymir le dio, eso de respirar pausadamente y controlar su turbulento descontrol que alargaron su gozo solo por unos segundos se fueron al carajo, cada dura y pesada embestida colmaba su aguante y a la misma vez no la dejaba liberarse. Toda su musculatura estaba gloriosamente tensa y llena en cada fibra de puro placer, hasta que llego a un punto donde su cuerpo ya no pudo solo disfrutar sino que quiso venirse, soltar esas ganas que eran como una vejiga llena hasta el tope que necesitaba ser vaciada- **Estoy a punto.**

 **-Hazlo –** Beso con arrebato a la rubia, hundiendo su lengua tanto como humanamente fuera posible en la cavidad. Los labios de Krista experimentaban un rico picor y sus lenguas entrelazadas aumentaron lo placentero del acto sexual, era como si la morena manejara todo como un lego, juntando las piezas indicadas correctamente para formar su tan preciado objetivo. Ella llego a la cima en un dos por tres, clavando sus uñas en la ancha espalda de Ymir, sin poder hacer otra cosa que no fuera disfrutar plenamente de su gran orgasmo. Su útero se contrajo con fuerza, atrapando dentro de sus paredes los intrusos dedos al mismo tiempo que soltaba un sonoro quejido complacida de derramarse caliente y fortuita, como la cera que cae de una vela- **¿Fue bueno?** –Pregunto tras darle un respiro a la diosa-

 **-Maravilloso.**

 **-Me alegra saberlo –** Plenamente satisfecha de escuchar aquello lleno de besos el rostro y los hombros de Reiss, retirando con lentitud sus dedos del agujero caliente y perforado de la rubia para subirlos hasta su propia boca y degustar el cautivador elixir femenino de Krista **\- Ummm... Tienes un rico sabor –** Dulce y embriagante **-**

 **-Ymir...**

 **-¿Te da pena que lo diga?**

 **-Solo un poco.**

 **-Me fascina que seas tan adorable** –Dio otro beso para posteriormente bajar la mano con la que masturbo a la rubia hasta su propia entrepierna en busca de darse consuelo, desabrochando su correa y bajando el cierre de sus pantalones. Acto lujurioso que Krista noto sin siquiera descender la mirada, escuchando con encanto los pequeños gruñidos de auto placer que daba su urgida amante, sintiendo de inmediato la gran necesidad de ayudarla, de darle algo parecido a lo que su afectuosa adonis le entrego apenas unos minutos antes. Por eso, ella escabullo su propia extremidad al sexo de la morena, pasando por la pretina del ajustado boxer que llevaba puesto para pegar su propia mano al dorso de la mano de Ymir y seguir el sincronizado ritmo al pie de la letra, untando con gusto sus finos y delicados dedos con el fluido viscoso que bañaba la intimidad de su afable pareja, acariciando al mismo tiempo con su otra mano disponible el duro y bien formado abdomen de la morena, rasguñando el lavadero musculoso varias veces por debajo de la camisa de cuadros, cosa que al parecer le agrado mucho a su apasionado Titán- **Amo que hagas eso** –Que su rubia la tocara tan de repente y de esa forma sin siquiera pedir que lo hiciera fue suficiente para venirse en su propio orgasmo, sintiendo a su vez como Reiss le dejaba una marcada y dura mordida cerca del cuello- **Carajo, eso fue realmente bueno.**

-La rubia satisfecha de haber sido testigo clave de como su casanova preferida se masturbaba encima de ella, saco la mano de la intimidad de Ymir para igualmente meterla en su propia boca y probar el cristalino extracto sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la morena en el proceso **\- También tienes un rico sabor -** Aseguro para juntar su boca nuevamente con la de su amante y ligar el estimulante sabor de las dos en un solo beso. Ellas estuvieron sumergidas en su nido de amor por otro rato, calentando de nuevo los motores para seguir con la parranda lentamente antes de que la felicidad y sosiego de Krista fuera interrumpido por el molesto vibre de su celular dentro del bolso tirado sobre la mesa de centro, aparato que ante el silencio de la mañana era muy evidente, pero ante la tremenda revolcada que se estaba echando, pues no. Con todo el fastidio del mundo ella alargo su brazo para sacarlo y ver de quien se trataba, quien le molestaba con tanta insistencia. La rubia estaba totalmente relajada y tranquila, disfrutando de los mimos de su querida adonis, ida de este plano espiritual por completo, hasta que vio el nombre de Frieda bien grande en la pantalla de su iPhone **\- Estoy muerta –** Balbuceo para atender la llamada con rapidez sin siquiera pensar en la circunstancias en la que se encontraba **-**

 ** _-¡KRISTA REISS!–_** El gran grito de su hermana casi la dejo sorda _-_ **_¿Crees que estas son horas que una señorita de casa como tu ande parrandeando en la calle? –_** Recrimino evidenciando su inmenso enfado ** _\- Tengo como desde la madrugada tratando de contactarte, ya me duele la oreja de tanto tenerla pegada a este aparato._**

 ** _-Lo siento Frieda pero me accidente –_** Esa fue la primera mentira que se le vino a la mente ** _\- Ya sabes que mi carro se recalienta con facilidad._**

 ** _-¿Y qué tiene que ver el culo con las pestañas?_** **–** Aclaro **- _Que tu carro te haya dejado varada no es excusa para que no contestes tu celular, y no me vengas con la gran mentira de que no tenías señal._**

 ** _-Estaba en vibracall, por eso no me di cuenta de tus llamadas –_** Unas cincuenta y cinco para ser exactos ** _\- Disculpa por preocuparte y ser tan descuidada -_** Necesitaba calmar a Frieda todo lo posible para que no le tirara la ropa por la ventana y la dejara viviendo en la calle- **_Te lo juro que no vuelve a pasar, ahora que sabes que estoy bien ya puedes estar tranquila._**

 ** _-Mi instinto de mujer me dice que mientes, es mejor que me digas la verdad mira que ya muchos has abusado de mi confianza._**

 ** _-No tengo razones para mentirte -_** Ella aguanto una risa al sentir las cosquillas dejadas por unos traviesos labios que jugueteaban cerca de su cintura ** _\- La paranoia no te hace nada bien, mejor vete a dormir que pronto voy a llegar, hoy tienes trabajo hasta tarde y mereces descansar -_** Aconsejo tratando de mantener la compostura ante las incesantes cariseas de Ymir-

 _- **Deja de tratar de manipularme con palabras bonitas, hoy tienes Universidad dentro de unas horas y ni siquiera te has preocupado por eso. Vas a llegar trasnochada y sin dar ni medio en tus materias, lo cual no me parece siendo tu única responsabilidad estudiar.**_

 ** _-Estoy consciente de eso y lo tengo todo fríamente calculadoOOO_** -Oscilo su voz al sentir otro rico beso en el abdomen, mimo que la hizo empujar con sus piernas y pies al inquieto cuerpo sobre ella, tratando de alejarlo todo lo posible para que no la distrajera- **Digo, no te preocupes por nada, de mis responsabilidades me encargo yo.**

 ** _-¿Krista por qué hablas tan raro?_**

 ** _-Ehhh -_** ¡Responde algo idiota! ** _\- Es que no traje con que arroparme y como soy friolenta la verdad me pega mucho el clima de la mañana_** **-** El estar pensando tan elaboradas excusas con la finalidad de salvarse el pellejo la dejo con la guardia baja, descuido que la morena aprovecho para colarse hasta su entrepierna, colocando la fogosa y penetrante boca justo sobre su ropa interior, lamiendo y succionando sin clemencia su tapada vagina, provocando que ella dejara escapar un sonoro quejido muy claro que desgraciadamente reboto justo sobre la bocina del teléfono, perdiendo el control de tal manera que lo dejo caer de su mano- **¡Demonios no hagas eso!** -Vaya que si quería que lo hiciera, pero no en ese momento-

 ** _-¿Acaso eso fue un gemido?_**

 ** _-Uno de dolor_** -Contesto de inmediato colocando nuevamente el aparato sobre su oreja, cerrando y apretando las piernas con fuerza para atrapar la inquieta cabeza de Ymir entre ellas- **_Pues veras, me acabo de tropezar el dedo pequeño del pie y ya sabes lo mucho que eso duele -_** Pateo a la morena lejos para levantarse del mueble de un solo golpe-

 ** _-Que yo recuerde tú te fuiste con un par de zapatos bien caros de esta casa, ahora no entiendo que haces descalza por la calle._**

 ** _-Es que mis tacones me estaban matando tanto que me deshice de ellos, se quedaron dentro del carro -_** Ymir abandono el mueble en busca de abrazarla, ella trato de resistirse pero no pudo- **_Disculpa por preocuparte pero ya en unos minutos vuelvo_** -Lo mejor era cortar la llamada lo antes posible-

- ** _Mándale saludos a la cuñada de mi parte -_** Expreso la morena apretujando por la espalda su pequeño cuerpo ** _\- Dile que he cuidado muy bien de su hermana y que..._** -No termino de hablar del tremendo cabezazo que la rubia le dio debajo de la quijada, golpe que le hizo morderse la lengua y casi caer de culo contra el piso-

 ** _-¿Cómo que cuñada?_** –Escucho- **¿ _Con quién estas?_**

 ** _-Con nadie._**

 ** _-Hay Krista Historia Reiss, no me hagas tía tan temprano por favor que me va a dar un infarto._**

 ** _-No es lo que piensas Frieda, de verdad._**

 ** _-Discutir contigo sin verte a los ojos no me sirve, sé que me escondes algo y por eso te quiero en veinte minutos en esta casa y contando, porque si no nuestro padre se va a enterar de esta gracia y eso te acarreara un gran castigo de su parte, como pagar diezmo doble en la iglesia de por vida y casarte con el idiota con el que andas por deber moral –_** Si, su padre era religioso hasta los huesos ** _\- Estoy mirando el reloj de la pared y los segundo empiezan a pasar pero tú no llegas_** -La gran amenaza provoco que Krista cortara la llamada sin siquiera despedirse para posteriormente comenzar a recoger sus cosas regadas por todos lados con el objetivo de abandonar aquella morada por lo menos con su ropa puesta-

 **-¿Te vas? -** Pregunto con desdicha mientras se sobaba la mandíbula- **Es bastante temprano todavía, si quieres puedes comer y bañarte antes de irte.**

 **-No sabes en el problema que me he metido** -Intentaba meterse los pantalones, hipnotizando a la morena con el movimiento de rebote de sus pechos al desnudos- **Si no llego en menos de veinte minutos a casa mi padre mínimo me deshereda si se entera de todo, y tus tontas bromas solo empeoraron las cosas.**

 **-Esto me suena a que tomas de mi lo que necesitas y luego te vas como si nada -** Hablo fingiendo estar realmente afectada por ese hecho- **Nunca una mujer me hizo sentir tan utilizada como tu hoy lo haces Reiss.**

 **-Ymir, no vengas ahora con tus melodramas que me haces sentir mal, mejor dame una mano y dime si ves mi sujetador por alguna parte.**

 **-¿Ese que combina perfectamente con tu hilo de encaje?**

 **-Exacto.**

 **-Creo que esta tras el mueble de la izquierda.**

 **-Gracias.**

 **-Volviendo al tema -** Expreso redundante **\- ¿Que te hace creer que te dejara ir con tanta facilidad amor mío?**

 **-Tenemos clases en menos de unas horas, no podemos pasar otro rato juntas, yo quisiera pero la realidad es otra.**

 **-Que se joda el mala sangre de Ackerman, podemos saltarnos su materia.**

 **-Sí, que se joda el amargado sujeto pero no mi perfecto promedio Universitario** -Mi futuro depende de eso **\- Recuerda lo muy estricto que es con las faltas y yo no quiero a ese hombre de enemigo ni en broma.**

 **-Tsk, solo te dejare ir porque concuerdo perfectamente con tu acertado punto de vista y porque lastimosamente ya contestaste el celular, por lo tanto si te hago mi prisionera llegaran por mí en menos de lo que canta un gallo luego de rastrear tu última llamada. No tengo cuartada que me respalde en un crimen perfecto, así que mejor me lo repienso y planeo otra cosa a tus espaldas.**

 **-¿Ves muchas series de C.S.I?**

 **-Algo parecido.**

 **-Interesante, ahora futuro peligro para el prestigio del detective Conan si eres muy amable necesito que me prestes el baño antes de irme, y espero que no lo tengas como un cuarto oscuro de fotografía, porque eso si me aterraría de verdad.**

 **-No, ese tipo de cosas las desmonte hace mucho de mi casa.**

 **-Qué suerte para mi entonces -** Ella paso por el lavado, acomodando y limpiando lo necesario para salir del hogar con Ymir siguiendo sus pasos, queriendo en realidad quedarse en aquella casa hasta saciarse de tener ricos orgasmos, pero su cabeza estaba en juego y apunto de rodar, su hermana bien claro se lo dijo. Si tan solo no fuera tan tarde, si tan solo el tiempo se pudiera detener y por ende las posibilidades fueran infinitas, no solo lo hubiera hecho en el mueble sino en muchas otras partes de la casa, y no tan solo con los dedos de la morena entre sus piernas sino con otras cosas y en posiciones diferentes- **Te voy a extrañar -** Hablo con sinceridad colocando sus palma en la mejilla de Ymir **\- Perdona por dejarte tan de repente, espero te pongas en mis zapatos y me entiendas un poco, yo no vivo sola, por lo tanto no puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana como si nada.**

 **-No te preocupes, por supuesto que lo entiendo -** Tienes una familia que vela por ti- **No olvides avisarme cuando llegues a casa y maneja con cuidado.**

 **-Claro, gracias por todo** -Ella observo fijamente a la morena **\- Realmente lo disfrute mucho.**

 **-De nada, siempre es un placer complacerte -** Tomo la mano de la rubia para llenarla de pequeños y cariñosos besos, untando de amor el dorso, la palma y los dedos de la extremidad distal- **Pero, no olvides que sigo haciendo este tipo de cosas contigo solo porque todavía no has besado al lerdo de Eren -** Noto como Krista le bajo la mirada **\- ¿Porque tú todavía no lo has besado verdad?** –Recalco dudando de su conjetura- **Eso fue lo que me dijiste hace unos días, al menos que me hayas mentido.**

 **-No lo hice –** Del todo **\- Cree en lo que te digo –** Solo fue un pequeño y corto beso sin importancia **\- Cuando ocurra algo serio entre los dos vas hacer la primera en saberlo** –Todo era una gran mentira, pero ya se las arreglaría para salir de eso ilesa- **Y hablando del pasado,** **recuerdo haberte escuchado decir algo como que yo no te gustaba para nada y mucho menos en un aspecto tan pasional, pero con las cosas que dices y que haces me haces pensar todo lo contrario** -Expuso tratando de alejar la charla todo lo posible de Jaeger-

- **A** **eso se le llama estrategia y buena labia, siempre la utilizo cuando quiero obtener algo.**

 **-Entonces no puedo creer todo lo que me dices.**

 **-Puede ser que algunas cosas no sean verdad pero otras tal vez sí.**

 **-¿Cómo cuáles?**

 **-Es un secreto señorita curiosa -** La bajita hizo un puchero tras lo dicho, haciendo que Ymir le abrazara con fuerza y besara la punta de su nariz- **Antes de irte** **quiero que me digas cómo te sientes** -Hizo referencia a como estaba la intimidad de Krista- **¿Te duele o algo parecido?**

 **-Solo una pequeña incomodidad, pero nada de qué preocuparse.**

 **-Bien me alegra saberlo -** Robo otro beso **\- Vete ya antes de que cambie de parecer y te arrastre hasta mi cama.**

 **-¿Te veo en un rato no? -** Pregunto dejando a duras penas los fuertes brazos de su amante para ir en busca de su carro aparcado en el patio delantero- **No me dejes sola en clase de Levi con este trasnocho, mira que algo malo puede pasarme.**

 **-Por supuesto que no lo hare.**

 **-Eso espero** -Entro al coche con la finalidad de prenderlo, viendo a la morena caminar hasta la parte trasera de su carro para ayudarla con señas a sacar el Wolsvagen del estacionamiento sin mayores percances. Luego, Ymir se mantuvo clavada en su lugar esperando que ella se fuera sin siquiera atreverse a por lo menos despedirla con un beso por la ventanilla, Reiss supo que esa era su forma de contenerse, mantenerse lejos para que ninguna de las dos volviera a perder el control y terminaran nuevamente haciendo cosas indecentes-

Krista hizo sonar un cornetazo de despedida antes de irse y sin entusiasmo alguno de alejarse de la morena puso en marcha su coche, prendiendo tiempos después el reproductor de música para colocar algo que la distrajera de sus impuros pensamientos, de los ardientes recuerdos que llenaban su mente. Ella piso duro el acelerador del carro con la finalidad de llegar lo antes posible a su hogar y afrontar de una vez por todas la acusadora mirada de su hermana y tratar a todas cuestas que Frieda no le sacara la verdad ni bajo tortura, una preocupación que entretanto debía dejar de lado, lo mejor en ese momento era tan solo disfrutar del viento ondeando su cabellera al manejar con la ventana abajo y subirle el volumen al sonido para escuchar _Crazy de Britney Spears_ tan tan fuerte como fuera posible. Tema musical realmente viejo pero uno de sus favoritos.

Posteriormente, con el volante entre sus manos, el reproductor apagado, sola y calmada ella reflexiono en buscada del verdadero motivo que la llevo a llegar tan lejos esa mañana, como si de verdad lo hubiera, como si de verdad existiera uno que no fuera por simple querer, alguna excusa escondida que revelara el real causante de su descontrol y que le colocara en calma sus intranquilas ganas de pensar que aquello era algo parecido al amor. Porque lo que hizo con la morena fue todo menos un simple he inocente faje.

Los tragos no pudieron haber sido, hace mucho rato que ese alcohol se había evaporado de su sangre, tal vez la calentura de su juventud y la necesidad de los años, esa era una excusa que se perfilaba como un mejor pretexto, pero siendo un poco sincera consigo misma, hace mucho que los hombres se prestaban hasta de alfombra para sus pies, por lo tanto las oportunidades siempre estuvieron a la orden, en cantidad y al alcance de su mano. Eso de urgirse por tocar y ser tocada era algo completamente nuevo, ver a un chico y querer hacerlo era normal, pero ver a la morena en específico y necesitar hacerlo con urgencia, como si sus entrañas brincaran y todo de ella reclamara a esa persona, era algo que la inquietaba.

A su mente vinieron de inmediato las palabras de Nanaba, esas donde le hablo de amor y de las consecuencias de jugar con fuego, pero ella continuaba negando rotundamente con toda inteligencia y cordura aquel acierto. No porque Ymir no fuera significativamente atrayente para su persona, sino porque en su perfecto mundo no había cabida para una posibilidad tan descabellada como esa, una cosa era tener a la morena como su amante pero otra muy diferente era aspirar a otro nivel. Tal vez en un planeta diferente, con una vida diferente, con una familia diferente, en circunstancias diferentes. Tal vez si eso fuera posible, aunque tuviera que vivir en un traje espacial en una galaxia muy, muy lejana, complacida aceptaría ser la chica de Ymir, mientras con tan solo tenerla de mata pasiones le bastaba.

Aclarando sus inquietudes concluyo que por supuesto que aquello no era amor, el amor conlleva consigo otras cosas, es un camino largo repleto de recuerdos, tiempo y circunstancias vividas en pareja, una marca eterna de profundos sentimientos y arrebatos, pero no negaba que empezaba a sentir algo parecido por la morena, para resumirlo en sencillas palabra, simple y puro querer. Algo de lo cual no preocuparse.

Sus amigas siempre le había acusado de ser muy ingenua en cuestiones sexuales, y no se equivocaban al decirlo. Cuando las escuchaba hablar de lo que hacían con sus novios y de las estrategias indicadas para tener el completo control sobre un hombre, ella quedaba en extremo traumada. Con sus caras de yo no fui la verdad algunas mujeres eran bastante atrevidas y osadas, habilidad de la cual carecía por completo. Si es que hasta cuando se tocaba por sí misma la entrepierna evitaba llegar demasiado lejos, matando la necesidad solo cortas penetraciones.

No obstante, esa noche con Ymir inclusive las estrellas brillaron a su favor hasta el precioso amanecer que nunca en su vida olvidaría, todo fue tan bonito que se acoplaba perfectamente a como siempre quiso ser tratada, vista y tocada. Mucho añoro vivir eso con anterioridad, pero nunca lo logro por ser siempre vista ante los ojos de sus pretendientes solo como un pedazo de carne con buenas tetas y excelente culo, sin sentimientos o inteligencia alguna, sencillamente un objeto con el cual ir al grano, sin importar lo que ella sintiera, pensara o deseara.

Ciertamente, lo que hizo con la morena no fue ni la mitad de lo que hace la juventud normalmente, pero para ella ese pequeño acto sexual fue mucho, fue llegar muy lejos con alguien, fue la primera vez que unas manos ajenas la tocaron tan profundamente, y por supuesto que esperaba seguir experimentando solo con la morena, otras muchas cosas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sin Krista en casa con pesar la morena dejo caer su gran cuerpo boca abajo en el mismo mueble donde minutos antes había disfrutado de penetrar la intimidad y saborear la piel de su escultural y majestuosa rubia. Hace mucho que no degustaba el delicioso sabor de una mujer en su boca y con sus propios dedos de ayudantes como lo hizo esa mañana, porque a cualquiera le deba placer, pero no con cualquiera se daba el lujo de llegar a tal extremo, de probar y extasiarse del sabor pasional propio de los fluidos sexuales femeninos, eso era algo especial y delicado que solo hacía con las damas indicadas.

Ella giro sobre lo acolchado para mirar el techo de la sala, suspirando varias veces, con el pecho bien infladote de felicidad, sonriendo como una idiota y recordando minuciosamente todo el reciente pasado, ¿tal vez alguna cosa que haya hecho mal?, pero no llego a concluir ninguna, su manera de actuar fue impecable y sincera.

Vio proyectado en su mente el agraciado rostro de Reiss, sus gestos, sus rasgos peculiares y divinos, su hermosa sencillez, sus arrebatos y malos chistes, tan malos como los suyos propios. Los preciosos ojos que se gastaba, que para los idiotas solo eran lindos por su color, tan azules como ventanas que miran al mar. Sin embargo, para ella no solo se trataba de la tonalidad sino a su vez de la forma, redondeados, grandes sin llegar a ser exagerados, divinamente expresivos, penetrantes y castigadores, porque luego de ser consciente de su majestuosidad eras preso de ellos hasta la muerte, unos ojos como esos eran en extremo imposibles de olvidar, quedaban cincelados en la memoria y acentuados en la conciencia. Solo en otra persona había visto unos iguales, en Annie.

Al recordar a su mejor amiga de inmediato busco el celular, que con tan solo alargar el brazo alcanzo con facilidad, para encontrarse con el mensaje de Bertholdt donde el colosal le avisaba que efectivamente su otra rubia había llegado con bien a casa, y saber eso la tranquilizo mucho. Tanto que el aparato se le callo de las manos y le pego en el rostro, pero su somnolencia era tal que ignoro el golpe y cerró los ojos buscando descansar solo unos cuantos minutos antes de levantarse para ir a la Universidad, minutos que se transformaron en horas.

Dentro de su pequeña siesta, Ymir soñaba como dos hermosas rubias le acariciaban el abdomen, le besaban en diferentes sitios y eran parte de su gran harem de mujeres. Todas complacidas y satisfechas de estar a su lado, sin peleas, sin explicaciones, sin obligaciones. Eran muchas, pero solamente las dos damas sentadas a sus flancos eran realmente importantes para ella en ese momento.

La rubia de su lado izquierdo, le entrego de comer un pedazo de manzana, sabroso al comienzo pero amargo al final, cosa que le hizo disgustar, pero la misma muchacha la beso, calmando su enojo con rapidez para depositar en su mano abierta una Camelia blanca que luego fue roja y seguidamente rosada. Realmente extraño.

Entonces, giro su rostro a la derecha al escuchar un maullido, viendo un gato negro con los ojos azules acostado en las piernas de la otra rubia. El animal la miro y un sentimiento familiar realmente agradable la inundo. Cuando se dispuso acariciarlo concluyo que era manso, sin embargo no del todo, un poco esquivo y odioso pero de momentos amoroso. Quiso mirar el rostro de la chica dueña del minino, pero solo alcanzo a discriminar flores, de nuevo. Tres colocadas en la oreja de la hermosa chica. Una Gardenia grande y bastante evidente, una Dalia Roja preciosa y vivaz, por ultimo un Crisantemo Violeta el cual se marchito al mismo tiempo que el gato que acariciaba con afecto la aruño, hiriendo su mano profundamente, haciendo que la sangre brotara desmesurada, generando un gran dolor, pero no exactamente en su mano, sino en lo profundo de su pecho.

Varios ladridos pequeños que derivaron en un fuerte y poderoso aullido provinieron de un lugar distante pero cercano, asustando al gato agresivo que erizo todo su negro pelaje y tuvo miedo de los ojos de Ymir muy parecidos a los del lobo. Fue como si lo bonito se transformara en pesadilla, la morena busco con desespero poder discriminar el rostro ensombrecido de ambas acompañantes, o por lo menos de una, era todo lo que necesitaba. Y estando a punto de lograrlo, el molesto vibre incesante del teléfono pegado sobre su rostro la saco del inquietante sueño.

Era un mensaje de Connie que al principio ignoro, medio mirando la pantalla para lanzar el aparato lejos con el fin de volver a cerrar sus parpados, cavilando lo extraño de aquel letargo, hasta que por fin fue consciente de la realidad y de lo tarde que era, hecho que le hizo volver el alma al cuerpo, abrir los ojos de golpe, saltar del mueble y correr rumbo a la ducha, pasando primero por el refrigerador para tomar un pote pequeño de yogurt.

No hay mayor motivación en el mundo que la que da el amor, y el mejor ejemplo de ello era Ymir. Con un cansancio que no la dejaba ni pensar que carajos estaba haciendo con su desvelada vida y con un sueño capaz de derrumbar a un elefante, la morena nunca tuvo tantas ganas de ir a la Universidad como en ese maravilloso y reluciente día. Hasta el canto de las aves se escuchaba fenomenal y poco le importaban sus grandes ojeras de mapache si la fortuna le regalaba otro chance de poder ver a su querida rubia en menos de media hora, aproximadamente. Además, una promesa era una promesa, y ella juro ir a la clase de Ackerman sobre todas las cosas.

Metida en la ducha termino de ingerir su espontaneo desayuno liquido sabor fresa, enjabono su cuerpo a la misma vez que cepillo su boca, pego la carrera fuera del baño tan veloz que termino cayendo como si el piso fuera de hielo, levanto su estropeada existencia y casi fracturado coxis como si nada y busco su ropa en el closet, para colocarse la camiseta blanca de deporte volteada, es decir, con la etiqueta y costuras por fuera. Agarro sus zapatos de goma nuevos, todos magullados y manchados de aquella vez cuando tuvo que rescatar a Krista en la montaña, se los coloco y salió del cuarto a millón.

En la sala, solo tomo las llaves del piso junto al celular y sus lentes de una repisa sin siquiera mirarse al espejo o peinarse antes de salir, cerrando con fuerza la puerta principal para montar su moto he irse a toda velocidad, y estando muy cerca de llegar al instituto, como si la mala pava del universo aprovechara una perfecta oportunidad para hacer de las suyas, su motocicleta se quedó sin gasolina, pero por lo menos la gasolinera estaba cerca. El gran problema era, y que apenas se percataba de ello, que no llevaba nada de dinero encima por que dejo su pinche cartera en los pantalones que llevaba puesto anteriormente. No hubo otra alternativa que rezar por un milagro y esperar lo necesario para agarrarse del primer carro que pudiera remolcarla hasta la puerta del instituto, casi cargando la motocicleta al puesto del estacionamiento cuando por fin llego, yendo ya diez minutos retrasada en su clase.

Corriendo hacia la entrada principal de torniquetes dedujo como iluminada por una blanca paloma, que sin carnet ni documento de identidad alguno era imposible que los de seguridad la dejaran entrar, sin importar cuantas veces hayan visto su cara, los tipos eran unos desgraciados que se pasaban las excusas por el forro del culo. Por eso lo mejor era sencillamente volarse la pared cerca de la cancha, lo cual hizo sin mucho esfuerzo para seguir corriendo hasta llegar sin aire en los pulmones a la cancha abierta de baloncesto y darse cuenta que aquello era un desierto. Nadie de su clase a la vista, solo gente durmiendo en las gradas y una par de chicos jugando ajedrez.

De inmediato saco su celular del bolsillo y le mando un texto al Springer, quien le contesto que la clase no era en ese lugar, sino en la zona de atletismo. Perfecto, correr otra intrincada y larga distancia para no quedar inasistente, correr como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta la pista de atletismo que bordeaba una de las canchas de pasto natural del instituto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, y al estar cerca pudo divisar al grupo sin mayor dificultad, deteniendo su acelerado paso para actuar normal, limpiando de su frente unas pocas gotas de sudor, planeado en su mente la excusa perfecta con la cual Levi no le pudiera dejar por fuera a pesar de llegar con un retraso de quince minutos, pero aunque preocupada por el odioso ser, de su profesor no veía ni la sombra y eso la extraño. Terminando de llegar y con la duda en la punta de su lengua, discretamente se fue acercando al rapado para resolver la inquietud.

 **-¿Dónde anda Ackerman enano?**

 **-Hoy no viene, estamos esperando al suplente.**

 **-¿Suplente?**

 **-Sí, la copia barata del profesor, el que se la pasa mordiendo su lengua cada vez que abre la boca para decir incoherencias** -Auruo Brossard- **La coordinadora de deportes Petra bajo de su oficina hace un rato para decirnos que por hoy nos toca ver clase con ese tipo, eso quiere decir que te salvaste de vaina** -Sobo su abdomen al sentir una pequeña molestia- **¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde y no respondiste el primer mensaje que te mande?**

 **-Me quede dormida** -Miro el alrededor con disimulo en busca de Reiss- **¿Sabes si el resto de los chicos llego bien?** -Cuando por fin la diviso, le observo con detenimiento, sin que la rubia lo notara, admirando su divinidad y notando los lentes de sol que la bajita llevaba puestos, tal vez para tapar las ojeras y el trasnocho que dejo la noche anterior. Ella misma llevaba los suyos puestos por el mismo motivo, y esa gran casualidad le hizo arquear la comisura de los labios, felicidad que perduro hasta notar al inepto de Jaeger parado justo al lado de su chica, coqueteando demasiado cerca de Krista para su gusto, cosa que le hizo hervir la sangre de rabia **-**

 **-Aja, ya nos escribimos y todos llegaron sanos y salvos** -De nuevo otra puntada en su intestino- **Aunque de Annie no sé nada.**

 **-Tranquilo, de Leonhardt no hay que preocuparse** -Trato de alejar la mirada de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, pero no pudo mantenerla lejos por mucho tiempo, contemplando amargamente como su bella rubia contestaba con agrado cada gesto de cortejo por parte de Eren. El bastardo le tocaba en el brazo, le rosaba la mejilla, acariciaba su cabello, le recostaba el cuerpo, buscaba abrazarla y Krista solo se sonrojaba, aceptando con una sonrisa tanto aprecio por parte del idiota- **Y yo que pensé que hoy sería un buen día para mí** -Balbuceo- **Esto es una mierda** -¿Es que acaso Reiss no se daba cuenta que estaba allí? ¿A pocos pasos de ella? ¿Tan invisible era ante sus ojos cuando le convenía que fuera?-

- **Vaya** **clase de loco de armario que nos colocaron hoy como profesor –** Opino en voz baja el Springer viendo caminar hacia ellos al suplente- **Lo detallo y me da miedo, parece el gemelo frustrado de Ackerman** -El mismo corte de cabello, la misma estatura, la misma ropa, y hasta las mismas botas militares que Levi cargaba de vez en cuando- **Solo falta que compartan el mismo amor por Erwin.**

 **-Y de seguro lo hace, medio instituto lo ama -** Por no decir todas las mujeres del mundo **\- Como sea, sus extraños complejos y feo color de pelo no me importan mientras haga que esta clase termine lo antes posible -** Pero para su interminable desgracia el profesor les tenía preparado un largo medio día, comenzando con lo primero que se hace en cada clase de deporte, estirar y calentar. Transcurso de tiempo donde Ymir ignoro por completo la existencia de Reiss, manteniendo su vista pegada al suelo, escondiendo su descontento tras los lentes oscuros que llevaba puestos, con las expectativas rotas en pedacitos y el ceño fruncido imaginado como la rubia posaba una mano en el pecho de Eren para deslizarla a lo largo y ancho de aquellos pectorales, demostrando con orgullo a sus amigas lo afortunada que era de estar al lado y entre los brazos de ese popular idiota mientras ella solo luchaba contra el sueño y los celos, evitando cruzar si quiera miradas con la bajita mujer al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus piernas, calentaba su cuerpo y activaba toda su musculatura por completo para evitar lesionarse. Si el hecho de que Krista flirteara con el balurdo de Jaeger le dañaba el buen genio, por lo menos que el ejercicio la aliviara un poco-

Posteriormente Brossard les explico con lujo de detalles, mordiendo su lengua cada diez palabras seguidas y salpicando de saliva todo lo que le rodeaba, su gran y recreativa idea. Un extenuante y largo juego de competencia en pareja, para demostrar tanto resistencia como estrategia. En la pista de atletismo, cada cien metros de mil en total debían hacer una parada, realizar diferentes ejercicios y seguir al son del silbato. Si no mantenían el ritmo o aflojaban enfrente del profesor, reprobaban. En las barras, era casi lo mismo, hacer una cantidad exacta de flexiones, paralelas, dominadas y abdominales. El que no las terminaba o demoraba mucho en hacerlo, reprobaba. En las monstruosas gradas, subir y bajar sin parar hasta que el profesor sonara el silbato. El que no aguantara la pela, reprobaba. Finalmente, llegar de nuevo a la pista, cargar a tu pareja para correr los mil metros seguidos y relevar en dos vueltas individuales. El que si quiera parara para tomar un respiro, reprobaba.

Era un circuito de varias etapas que debía repetirse unas ocho veces seguidas, con un tiempo de descanso de apenas quince minutos. La resistencia, llegar hasta el final, dentro de los cinco primeros para sacar un veinte y dentro del resto para un insignificante diez. La estrategia, compartir el trabajo de manera balanceada con el compañero para poder rendir lo suficiente y no terminar desmallado, con la bilis en la garganta, muerto y perdedor. Con una pareja de ayudante las posibilidades de llegar entre los cinco primeros a la hora de la carrera de relevo final aumentaban, porque cada uno asumiría solo cuatro de las ocho largar repeticiones en total.

La morena razono, entre las quejas de algunos alumnos, que aquello no era para nada un reto y en dos por tres podría terminar con eso, aprobar el examen y largarse. El gran y maldito problema fue que apenas el profesor dijo que aquella tarea debía hacerse en parejas desiguales, hombre con mujer, mujer con hombre, Connie le abandono para salir corriendo a tomar la mano de Braus como un maldito traidor, y así todas sus esperanzas de tener un fiel compañero que la apoyara se esfumaron, literalmente huyeron. Se suponía que con el rapado de compañero ella seria quien lo cargase, por obvias razones de peso, pero con otro hombre no estaría dispuesta hacer lo mismo, no obstante igualmente no tuvo que preocuparse mucho al respecto, ya que en menos de un minuto todos se arrejuntaron y como siempre, quedo sola.

 **-¿No me escuchaste muchacho?** –El suplente camino hacia Ymir- **Que armes pareja con la chica que quedo por fuera.**

 **-Creo que usted se equivoca profesor, si me mira mejor puede notar que no soy un chico -** Por suerte no le incomodaba ser confundida **\- Aunque no se me note mucho soy mujer, y usted dijo que solo parejas desiguales.**

 **-Ohhh, ya veo -** Miro con detenimiento **\- No importa, pareces tener la fortaleza suficiente para juntarte con la señorita que sobra, así que hazlo. Quiero comenzar con esto de una vez.**

 **-Espere un momento profesor -** Exclamo la otra chica sobrante al escuchar tremenda ofensa **\- Yo no voy a juntarme con ella -** No con la lesbiana por favor **\- Se supone que mi compañero debe ser un hombre de verdad, no alguien que pretende serlo.**

 **-Mira niña, te pones con quien yo te diga y haces el trabajo sin quejas sino quieres perder los cuatro puntos de esta actividad.**

 **-¡¿Cuatro puntos?!**

 **-Eso he dicho.**

 **-** Mina observo por un momento a la morena parada a pocos pasos de ella, como se quitaba los lentes y mostraba sus intimidantes ojos, para luego girar sobre sus talones he irse caminando hasta la pista de atletismo, sin esperar respuesta alguna o recibir otras ofensas de su parte- **Por dios señor suplente tenga misericordia de mí** -Suplico de nuevo, sabiendo que con Ymir no solo tendría que afrontar su incomodidad y calarse algunas burlas, sino que sus planes de no transpirar si quiera una sola gota de sudor eran inconcebibles. Eso de: Yo soy mujer y tu hombre, por lo tanto debes hacer todo el esfuerzo físico tu solo, se un caballero y tal vez te recompensare con algo. No se aplicaba para nada en ese caso-

 **-Yo no siento piedad ni por mi madre joven -** Tomo papel y lapicero- **Mejor** **dígame su nombre y apellido, le tachare de la lista.**

 **-¡No profesor! -** Necesito esos puntos **\- Esta bien... Lo hare, tranquilo no hace falta que me amenace de esa forma.**

 **-Ok, me gusta que colabore, ahora vaya con el resto de sus compañeros mientras busco mi cronometro, para calcular exactamente en cuanto tiempo aquel rubio bañado en protector solar –** Armin Arlert **\- El sol lo empieza a chamuscar.**

 **-Si no hay otra alternativa no puedo hacer nada –** Mascullo caminando hacia el grupo luego de que el tonto docente no diera su brazo a torcer **\- Voy hacer esto con la tortillera solo por necesidad, pero si me llega a tocar donde no debe no dudare en gritar y golpearla, aunque se me fracture la mano en el proceso, lo hare.**

 **-He suertuda, ya escuche que te toco con la leñadora –** Siseo Thomas por la espalda de la pelinegra **\- Cuidado y te termina gustando -** Escapo del alcance de Carolina antes de que si quiera pudiera insultarlo de cerca-

 **-¡Cierra la boca desgraciado! –** Malditasea, esto ni comienza y ya empiezan a molestarme- **Que suerte la mía, en un momento me descuido y ya termino haciendo pareja con las aberraciones de la Universidad –** Expreso clara y audiblemente mientras se colocaba al lado de Ymir, esperando una respuesta de su parte, una mala mirada, un golpe bajo. Sin embargo y para su fortuna no obtuvo ninguna de las tres, sino todo lo contario, absolutamente nada. La morena apenas y le miraba, ignorando por completo sus hirientes comentarios y su existencia, al igual de cómo se ignora la basura del piso. Por eso con cierto enfado ella trato de hacer lo mismo, restando importancia al asunto, la verdad era mejor de esa forma, no relacionarse demasiado con el petulante individuo de rasgos atractivos-

El suplente opto por separar al grupo en dos con la finalidad de evaluar a uno primero y luego al otro entre el receso de los quince minutos, teniendo de esa forma mayor control sobre la escena, que nadie se escapara de sus ojos y no pudieran hacer trampa. Las parejas del primer grupo se formaron en sus lugares para dar comienzo al complejo reto, entre ellos la morena con Mina, el rapado con Sasha, y por supuesto la cereza del pastel, la bajita con Eren. Todos parecían discutir en voz baja como repartirse la labor.

La pelinegra de verdad quedo muy sorprendida cuando Ymir le dijo que solo hiciera los ejercicios menos exigentes de la primera etapa que de todo el resto se encargaría ella personalmente. Eso era maravilloso, tanto martirio por nada. Tanto pensar de donde carrizo sacar una bombona de oxígeno para sobrevivir la jornada completa y de pronto su pareja le decía que se haría cargo de todo el trabajo pesado como si nada. Esplendido, sin lugar a dudas, casi un milagro del cual ni sus encantos femeninos ni sus amenazas tuvieron que ver.

Con escepticismo Carolina no acepto del todo tanta cordialidad hasta que con sus propios ojos admiro como la morena se hacía cargo de cada arduo ejercicio. Apenas sudando y con una competitividad impresionante, como si estuviera enojada por algo pero tratara de ocultarlo. Y cuando llego el momento de montarse en su espalda para correr los mil metros, fue inquietante y vertiginoso.

Le amedrentaba un poco tener entre las piernas ese gran tamaño y musculatura, corpulencia de la cual ahora entendía perfectamente su origen, luego de ver como Ymir limpio el piso con la mayoría de los chicos en las barras, yendo codo a codo con Jaeger, quien se jactaba de ser un boxeador de ranking nacional pero compitiendo contra la morena se sobre esforzaba, demostrando dificultad para seguirle el paso. La delgada pero fuerte figura de Ymir no le daba confianza, su porte marcial y extraño color de ojos mucho menos. Además de que seguro le odiaba y la dejaría caer de su espalda en venganza por tirarle puntas y ofenderle tantas veces.

Ante la demora y ya cansada de tener tanto tiempo una rodilla pegada del caliente y rustico suelo esperando porque su compañera de clase se le montara como un mono en la espalda para hacer de caballito y correr los mil metros, la morena miro por encima del hombro a Mina tratando de discernir que carajos pasaba. La chica era mala con la boca, pero al parecer hasta esa fiera le tenía un poco de miedo. Joder, siempre solía intimidar a la gente sin querer. O por lo menos eso pudo leer en el rostro de Carolina. Por ese motivo luego de sonreír para sus adentros opto por calmar un poco a la grosera muchacha con palabras, asegurando amablemente que tendría cuidado mientras le cargaba.

La pelinegra reflexiono que tan cierta era esa promesa de que Ymir seria delicada con ella, pero escucharlo la tranquilizo lo suficiente como para decidirse de una vez por todas a montarse sobre aquel semental. Primero pasando sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena, para luego subirse del todo, siendo asegurada por unas manos grandes y un poco callosas que sujetaron sus piernas con suavidad.

Sus pechos se quejaron apretujados contra la dura musculatura de aquella fornida espalda, postura de inexistente distancia entre dos cuerpos que le hizo sentir al principio dolor y luego un pequeño placer, como si sus senos estuvieran encantados de ser maltratados solo por la compacta carne debajo de ellos, y sus muslos apretando entre si el trabajado y largo torso se empezaron a calentar.

El perfume que respiraban sus fosas nasales, chocolate y cuero, embeleso su nariz. El aroma de la castaña melena pegada muy cerca de su rostro, fue tan refrescante como un caramelo de menta al ser saboreado con un sorbo de agua bien fría. La facilidad con la que era cargada y palpar todo tan salvaje y acelerado bajo ella, le gusto. Santo cielo, ahora resulta que hasta su cuerpo la estaba traicionando, tal vez solo era la falta de sexo, hace mucho que no tenía el tiempo de desahogarse con alguien bueno en la cama, y en una mujer de su edad tarde o temprano eso pasa factura.

Mejor era concentrarse en lo espectacular que le estaba yendo con Ymir siendo su pareja, con esa resistencia que se gastaba la morena y la bondad de no permitir que ella ni sudara, que solo asumiera pequeñas tareas, de seguro les daría tiempo suficiente para llegar entre los cinco primeros y el bendito veinte seria suyo sin mucho esfuerzo. Lo que al principio se perfilo como una gran desgracia, ahora resultaba ser toda una bendición.

A su rubia amiga parecía irle igual con Eren, solo que al contrario de ella, si le toco sudar bastante, hacerse cargo de toda la primera etapa. Igualmente no dudaba que Krista llegaría entre los cinco primeros, era una atleta al igual que Jaeger, con buena resistencia gracias a la danza. Por lo tanto le sobraban oportunidades, como muchas otras cosas en su afortunada vida de Reina.

Durante los dos primeros circuitos la morena trato de hacer cada uno de los ejercicios con tanta rapidez como fuera posible, ni viendo por error en ese transcurso de tiempo a Reiss montada en la espalda del mentecato de Eren y fingiendo demencia ante cada detalle por parte de la rubia hacia el escandaloso boxeador. Lo apoyaba, le limpiaba el sudor, llenaba su pote de agua, amarraba sus trenzas, peinaba su sudado cabello. Todo eso enfrente de ella.

Tal vez el origen de la rabia que le impulso hacer aquellos exigentes recorridos casi enteros, sin siquiera sentarse entre descanso, era ese. Eran los celos, cuando no tenía derecho a sentirlos, por eso estaba encolerizada consigo misma, por ser una maldita idiota y mezclar sus sentimientos con un simple favor. Porque para Krista, ella no era otra cosa que un favor bien pagado, una enseñanza, solo un puente para llegar a su verdadero destino de ojos verdes y pelo negro. Y haberlo olvidado, haber pasado por alto ese gran detalle, fue un grave error de su parte.

En su corta vida, siempre tuvo que actuar como si fuera de hierro cuando en verdad era de carne y hueso. Por eso, las ofensas de Mina hacia su persona no eran absolutamente nada en semejanza con las que siempre escucho por parte de su propia madre, era sencillo ignorarlas, aunque dolieran de igual modo. Ser de un material no destructible, no sensible para poder sobrevivir al mundo que le toco vivir. Y que su pecho se estrujara de suplicio al ver a la dueña de sus encantos con otro, era una debilidad que no soportaba, era perder el control de su bien ordenada vida en vano. Era ser inmadura y tonta en vez de inteligente y desentendida como siempre juro ser por su propio bien.

Ymir trato de concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo al verse tan ida de la realidad, de mantener el ritmo en la pista. Notando de repente un extraño suceso: observar como su amigo Connie la repasaba en velocidad, corriendo desbocado por delante de ella mientras se tapaba el trasero con una mano, como si eso fuera a evitar que se le saliera algo. Bueno, de vez en cuando el enano tenía sus arranques, así que no le dio mayor importancia al asunto, sobre todo cuando apenas estaban comenzando con los circuitos. Lo relevante en ese momento era no desgastarse demasiado y llegar al final lo antes posible, largarse lejos de Reiss para enfriar su mente y planear seguir viviendo como antes de conocerla, de esa forma la siguiente vez que le tuviera que ver de frente no se entremezclarían ni sentimientos ni esperanzas con simple deseo carnal.


	14. Chapter 14

Posteriormente, los siguientes circuitos por hacer antes del tan esperado final transcurrieron entre eficientes atletas demostrando sus grandes capacidades ganadas tras arduas horas de entrenamiento y simples mortales que sencillamente trataban de sobrevivir a la exigente prueba, algunos desmayados sobre las gradas versus otros pendejos faltos de tacto que subestimaron demasiado sus límites para en consecuencia terminar vomitando por determinadas partes de la pista de atletismo y luego desfallecer temblorosos en alguna esquina apartada del campo deportivo. No faltaron los tramposos pillados en el acto y seguidamente reprobados, los que no dieron su brazo a torcer ante cada complicado ejercicio y los que sin mucho esfuerzo prefirieron darse por vencidos que dejar el alma en el proceso. Nada del otro mundo, lo habitual de siempre en una clase de deporte nivel universitario.

Si, en general hasta ese punto se podría decir que todo marcho sin mayores percances, con un pálido y sudoroso Connie llevando la delantera en la pista de atletismo en repetidas ocasiones. Novedad la cual dejo bastante perpleja a la morena, dado a que el enano siempre fue bien conocido dentro de su reducido grupo de amigos por quedar constantemente inconsciente en cuanto piso tuviera al frente y no por ser un velocista de alto calibre. Entonces, el ser testigo de tanta destreza por parte del Springer fue algo sorprendente sin lugar a dudas. Y si bien el triunfo de sus amistades no le molestaba en nada sino que le llenaba de orgullo, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto Ymir culpo a la presencia de Braus al lado del rapado como la principal responsable de que aquella facultad oculta de Connie saliera a flote.

¿No hace eso el amor con los tontos enamorados?

Ese bello sentimiento les impulsa a sacar lo mejor de sí mismos.

Ese atormentador sentimiento les obliga a sacar lo peor de sí mismos.

Ese vibrante sentimiento les hace esforzarse con gran euforia.

Ese lacerante sentimiento les hace decepcionarse con gran dolor.

Injuria que inundaba de amargura la existencia de la morena ese día luego de ser cruelmente golpeada por la realidad, verdad que hablaba de un romance mal pagado con Reiss del cual no podía quejarse sino sentirse plenamente agradecida, bendecida por la oportunidad, satisfecha de ser merecedora del chance sin importar que tan limitado fuera, conformarse solo con las migajas si anhelaba seguir al lado de una Diosa y si era lo bastante astuta, no desertar del preciado trato hasta que legalmente el masoquista acuerdo terminara.

Además, su agudo y sabiondo cerebro se lo había repetido constantemente en la pata de la oreja entre y durante cada uno de esos avasalladores circuitos: seguir su papel en el guion, recordar su puesto en la sociedad, mantenerse a raya. Tal y como había logrado hacer con anterioridad aquella vez en la montaña, luego de rescatar a la rubia, donde tolero el anonimato sin reclamar y sin esperar nada a cambio. Protocolo que de nuevo trato de seguir al pie de la letra con la finalidad dominar los irrefutables y crecientes celos que la consumieron e incitaron hacer algo tonto cada vez que tuvo que observar lo bien que Krista reflejaba pasarlo con Jaeger mientras ella moría por dentro.

Sensatez por acatar para suprimir de su pecho las ganas de reclamar algo que dolorosamente no le pertenecía cuando Eren había manoseado sobre lo permitido a su rubia. Cordura de la mente por obedecer para poder respirar con normalidad cuando el corazón se le había partido en pedazos al ver lo bien que esa pareja lucia junta. Coherencia del actuar por cumplir para no terminar de perder los pocos estribos que le quedaban he ir hasta donde estaba parado el mentecato de Jaeger en busca de partirle la cara al bastardo y llevarse alzada a su chica de allí.

Muchas veces estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero no. Ella debía de respirar profundo, alinear sus chacras y mantenerse sumisa ante las circunstancias. Debía aguantar que las cosas irremediablemente eran como eran y por nada del mundo perder el control sobre sí misma para por inercia terminar haciendo el ridículo enfrente de todos. Soportar por lo mínimo hasta el final de la clase y poder irse de allí tan estoica como quisiera, era lo correcto. Respetar su propio plan de no entremezclar sentimientos con lo carnal, era lo previsto. Escuchar y hacer caso a su cabal subconsciente que hacia un buen trabajo tratando de mantenerla serena con apropiados consejos que no dejaban de revotar en su mente, era lo indicado.

Palabras no expresadas con la boca sino con el pensamiento a las cuales casi había logrado hacerles caso a todas ellas y casi se podría haber ganado un premio de excelente obediencia por eso. Pero, por desgracia para lo estereotipado Ymir siempre fue demasiado rebelde, consciente o inconsciente, como para aceptar como si nada lo que fuera que la vida le quisiera imponer en contra de su parecer, para bajar la cabeza y dejar que le ofendieran sin hacer algo al respecto.

Por lo cual, aunque teniendo muy claro desde un principio que su deber ante la desgraciada coyuntura que le toco vivir ese día era haberse comportado una vez más como como el amable y sumiso caballero medieval que ama en secreto desde las sombras del castillo a la infiel doncella Reina del imperio, dueña de innumerables feudos, prometida del agraciado e incompetente príncipe y futuro gobernante. También debía admitir que en su intento de docilidad, prudencia y disimulo ella no había seguido todo tal cual el reglamento del discreto Knight enamorado se lo exigía. Sin haber roto ninguna estricta regla anteriormente impuesta dentro del juego sexual que jugaba con la rubia en el proceso por supuesto, pero si dejando que su orgullo por lo menos se desquitara un poco del daño recibido.

Porque matando el amor pero no el gusto, ella había actuado tan indiferente y arrogante en contra de Krista cada vez que pudo que fue hiriente a la vista de cualquiera, pero en realidad deseando tanto poder tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos y mirar directamente sus hermosos ojos azules, que todo derivo en una lucha mental, todo derivo en una tormenta de emociones que la morena enmascaro en silencio tras su bien forjada azabache armadura.

Haber reaccionado de aquella forma tan infantil era algo que se le había ido de las manos y cuando por fin pudo notar su inmadura forma de actuar, simplemente ya era demasiado tarde como para no seguir tratando de drenar su disgusto de alguna forma. Aunque de seguro a la Reina Reiss le daba igual ser tratada de esa manera tan pedante por ella, por un simple vasallo. Y hasta podría decir que Krista muy probablemente ni lo noto.

Pero como sea que fueran las cosas, el mayor inconveniente que le fastidiaba demasiado la vida no era si la rubia lo había notado o no, sino que personalmente ella no quería darle tanta importancia en su vida a Krista. No quería otorgarle el mérito suficiente a esa dama que le hiciera admitir internamente lo muy mal que la colocaba verla con un hombre a su lado, cuando a Reiss no le había importado en absoluto restregarle en la cara el nauseabundo cariño que le profesaba al papanatas de Eren. Por el bien de su ego, no podía.

Maldiciones y nada bonitas palabras de desahogo escaparon de entre sus labios varias veces _¿De qué carajos se quejaba si ella misma se lo había dicho alguna vez a la rubia?_ , le dijo que lo entendía muy bien, que procesaba perfectamente el ser dejada de lado cuando estuviera con sus amigos. Todo por el simple motivo de que no quería perder la forma en la que Reiss la trataba personalmente, como le sonreía, como era amable, como la apreciaba. No quería que nada de eso cambiara por el simple hecho de que tal vez la bajita pensara que ella se iba a disgustar por ser tratada de esa manera en público, prácticamente como una leprosa.

En aquel momento no le importo decirlo, aceptarlo, solo quería dejar las cosas en claro. Que no hubiera caretas entre las dos para conservar satisfactoriamente la creciente amistad que estaban gestando. Por supuesto que Krista acepto ese acuerdo encantada, tan agradecida de que le hubieran facilitado el trabajo de admitir lo vergonzoso que era ser vista al lado de una homosexual. Lo mejor era mantener su buena amistad tan en secreto como fuera posible y que ocurriera lo que ocurriera entre las dos, nada cambiaría su discriminatorio trato hacia ella. La chica de sociedad necesitaba cuidar de su popularidad, no verse manchada por un mal chisme.

No obstante, dejando el pasado para el recuerdo, en el ahora muchas cosas habían pasado entre las dos como para que aquello no le afectara. Tal vez por eso a pesar de no querer seguir inmiscuyendo sus sentimientos en el asunto, hacer como si sus ojos no hubieran visto nada desde un principio, superar imperturbable la desdicha, no podía hacerlo. No podía ni quería dejar pasar por alto la gran grosería que significaba para su persona ver a Reiss demostrando amor a alguien que no era ella.

Porque, el verdadero origen de su considerable descontento matutino, aunque su inflada autosuficiencia temiera confesarlo, no era tanto el ser dejada de lado por la rubia esa mañana o cuando fuera. Por sus amigos, por su abuela o hasta por un simple pez en una pecera. Si no, que el principal problema que representaba todo en general era ver como la rubia disfrutaba tanto de compartir con Jaeger, de coquetear con el prepotente sujeto, de restregarse sin pudor alguno contra el costado del malnacido canalla a solo horas de haber estado entre sus brazos, de casi haber sido su mujer por completo sobre el mueble de su casa.

Eso en singular, era lo que la estaba desquiciando por completo. Ni pensar que todavía le faltaba un recorrido por enfrentar desde la pausa actual de la clase en la que se encontraba, el descanso del circuito siete, un breve receso para el sosiego donde ella no se tomó la molestia ni de limpiarse el sudor de la frente, solo de dar la espalda al mundo y sumergirse en su propio descontento. Tanto, que si la pinchaban con una aguja, de seguro no sangraría.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ya entrado por fin el octavo circuito, solo faltaba porque Mina tomara el relevo de la morena y corriera hasta la meta para que la rigurosa prueba terminara de una vez por todas. Llevaba ventaja sobre muchos, podía hacerlo. Y preparada en su puesto Carolina espero, cuando Ymir llego la pelinegra choco su palma y salió disparada rumbo a la victoria, pero la desgracia dijo "Presente bitches" a unos trescientos metros del triunfo.

La pierna izquierda de Mina colapso en plena carrera y ella termino rodando por un buen pedazo, raspando sus codos y ensuciando su ropa, quedando indefensa y tirada fuera de la pista boca abajo, con un dolor terrible en la rodilla y sin poder hacer nada mientras veía como sus oportunidades de aprobar se la llevaba todo aquel que le pasaba por al frente.

El dolor del golpe, sentir su rotula levemente salida de lugar y la desdicha de reprobar le dieron ganas de llorar, motivo por el cual Carolina no quiso voltearse ni levantarse del suelo todavía, solo mantener el rostro escondido entre sus delgados brazos queriendo ocultar sus llorosos ojos de los curiosos, deseando que la tierra misma se la tragara y escupiera bien lejos, esperando que Ymir llegara hasta donde estaba y le gritara por perdedora he incapaz, que sus compañeros de clase se burlaran audiblemente de ella desde lejos por ser una piernas chuecas y llorona.

Acto seguido, posiblemente aguardando ver ir hacia ella al superhombre que tanto necesitaba en ese momento y que la salvaría de aquella desgracia (un guapo príncipe como Jaeger o hasta un idiota como Thomas) la pelinegra se llenó de valor y dejo su reservada postura para alzar levemente la cabeza, echar una miradita para ver si alguien por lo menos la había tomado en cuenta, observando por el rabillo del ojo no al Zeus andante que tanto anhelaba corriendo en su ayuda sino a la morena- **Estupendo, es el momento de asumir mi barranco** -De verse humillada por la tortillera-

 **-¿Oye estas bien?** -Se agacho al lado de Mina-

 **-Por supuesto que no lo estoy -** Contesto solloza mientras trataba de sentarse sin mover demasiado su pierna lesionada **\- ¿O es que acaso no viste la tremenda revolcada que me acabo de dar contra el piso? -** Todos la vieron, absolutamente todos la tuvieron que haber visto **\- Y si me vienes a reprochar que por mi culpa reprobamos, pues hazlo y vete** -Bajo de nuevo el rostro limpiando con rabia, sus en vano, disimuladas lagrimas-

- **Eso ya no importa** –Brindo una mano amiga para que Carolina se terminara de sentar como es debido, buscando a su vez cualquier evidente daño en el femenino cuerpo. Notando no solo los feos raspones en los codos sino también una clara discontinuidad en la rodilla de la mujer **\- La rotula no luce muy en su lugar que digamos -** Dijo para sus adentros, pero Mina le escucho y lo tomo para ella **-**

 **-Oh vaya, si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta genio** -Expreso con sarcasmo sin dejar de mirar al suelo, no quería entrecruzar miradas con Ymir. Sencillamente esos ojos la ponían nerviosa y nervios extras era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento- **¿Que otra gran y obvia revelación tendrás escondida por allí para mí?**

 **-** La morena dejo escapar un suspiro invocando paciencia, por un momento había olvidado lo repelente que era esa chica, que de haber sido hombre hace mucho que le hubiera volado los dientes de un solo golpe, pero por tratarse de una dama se tenía que limitar hasta con su lenguaje **\- Necesito que colabores conmigo en esto -** Tomo la barbilla de Carolina para hacer que le mirara directamente- **Te voy ayudar, así que muérdete la lengua mientras tanto y mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo por favor.**

 **-¿Tu ayudarme a mí?**

 **-Si, como lo escuchaste y si eso te ofende o molesta no es mi culpa ni mi problema, además al parecer no tienes muchas otras opciones que digamos como para negarte a deberme un favor** -Correcto, no las tenía, porque de haberlas tenido nunca hubiera aceptado esa ayuda. El resto de la clase solo se ocupaba de sus cosas, nadie le prestaba cuidado a ella excepto Ymir. Era tan bochornoso depender solo de la lesbiana, joder ¿Y dónde carrizo estaba metido el inepto de su profesor cuando más lo necesitaba?- **Ahora permite que te vea mejor esa pierna, se un poco sobre el tema –** Expreso la morena, quien sin esperar una respuesta en concreto por parte de su antagonista se puso manos a la obra, palpando con delicadeza el estropeado segmento-

 **-Ten cuidado con tus ordinarias manos, que digas saber no cambia el hecho de que no te tenga nada de confianza -** Quiso dejar en claro- **He igualmente espero que no aproveches la oportunidad para manosear donde no debes** -Agrego, otro agrio comentario que al igual que el resto de los anteriores que salieron de su boca Ymir ignoro por completo. La morena estaba tan sumergida en cómo abordar de manera adecuada aquella rodilla que todo lo que le entraba por una oreja le salía por la otra sin que su cerebro procesara nada en absoluto, abstraído por completo pensando en la mejor forma de solucionar aquel doloroso lio, cosa que Carolina noto y le hizo levantar una ceja, sentirse dejada de lado, ridícula y exagerada. Con sus diestras manos Ymir estaba siendo amable, la ayudaba, se tomaba aquello enserio, se le notaba por encima, en su rostro concentrado. Mientras, ella solo estaba siendo una idiota. Eso la hizo reflexionar un poco en medio del agudo pero soportable dolor que sentía. No estaba actuando nada bien, tenía que dejar de ser una perra y comportarse más amable con la morena aunque fuera por simple cortesía, tragarse su homofobia por un rato, ver a su pareja de equipo como un ser humano normal y no como alguien de quien había que rehuir, denigrar y burlarse solo por sus gustos-

 **-¿Lo de tu rodilla es habitual? -** Pregunto sacando de sus pensamientos a Mina-

 **-Siempre se me sale cada tanto –** Por suerte estaba un poco acostumbrada al trauma **– Hoy me paso corriendo y ya ves como termine -** La verdad, le preocupaba haberse hecho un daño grave-

 **-Vale -** Noto la angustia en el semblante de la pelinegra **\- No te preocupes, me parece que solo se trata de una pequeña subluxación** **-** Un sencillo pero estudiado y acertado diagnostico **\- Mientras no haya ligamentos comprometidos no es nada tan grave –** Miro de nuevo la rodilla pensando en que hacer **\- Deduzco por lo recurrente del caso que debes de saber cómo poner la rótula en su sitio por ti misma.**

 **-Podría decir que sí, pero si te soy sincera no es una experiencia que quiera repetir -** Revelo con cierto temor **-** **Digamos que la última vez que trate de hacerlo por mi cuenta no me fue nada bien -** En esa oportunidad por primera vez en su vida le había pasado estando sola, dentro de un alejado baño en el centro comercial y a pocos minutos de la media noche luego de dejar la sala de Cine. Lugar donde se besuqueo hasta cansarse con un atractivo chico del cual no recordaba ni su nombre, vagamente su rostro. El proceso de llevar su rotula a su respectivo lugar por sí misma en ese entonces fue horrible, un trauma por completo debido a su falta de capacidad y pulso, algo a lo que tuvo que recurrir a juro en ese momento para poder salir caminando como una persona normal del baño hasta la salida, antes de que cerraran todas las puertas del establecimiento, se quedara atrapada y de paso, sin un hombre como el que esperaba por ella afuera con el cual revolcarse por esa noche-

 **-Comprendo** -Una sonrisa socarrona se reflejó en la mente de Ymir tras el testimonio de la pelinegra, viendo la oportunidad perfecta no solo de vengarse por todo lo que Carolina le había dicho hasta ese momento, sino incluso de acabar con aquel asunto de urgencia de un solo movimiento. Sí, porque aunque pareciera no escuchar las ofensas de Mina, la verdad era que si lo hacía. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro **\- Voltea y dime si ves al profesor venir.**

 **-¿Disculpa?**

 **-Que voltees un momento y me digas si el suplente viene -** Dijo de nuevo, volviendo la mirada hacia la rodilla **\- Tenemos que llevarte a la clínica de la Universidad lo antes posible.**

 **-¿A la clínica?**

 **-Obviamente.**

 **-Pero...**

 **-Haz lo que te dije, perdemos tiempo -** Miro a la necia muchacha, rogando internamente que no fuera a descubrir lo que en verdad planeaba hacerle. En realidad el tiempo era lo que menos importaba, dado a que de seguro que en la clínica no la atenderían de inmediato. Por lo tanto, el tiempo no era un problema del todo excepto para lo que pensaba hacer con la rodilla de su compañera, en ese caso sí, necesitaba actuar en la brevedad posible-

 **-De acuerdo, ya entendí. No te tienes que poner tan intensa** **por nada** -Alejo sus ojos de la penetrante mirada, parpadeando un par de veces tratando de descifrar subjetivamente las verdaderas intenciones de la morena, pero al no dar con una respuesta clara giro lentamente la cabeza en busca del profesor olvidando el estado de su pierna lesionada por un segundo, despiste que Ymir aprovecho para volver la rodilla a su lugar tomando la patela firme y extendiendo la rodilla de golpe con la velocidad adecuada **\- ¡¿Que acabas de hacer?!** -Volteo exaltada con un grito que se quedó atrapado a medio camino de su garganta después de sentir como su pierna fue extendida de golpe-

 **-Sencillo, te acomode la rodilla.**

 **-No te di permiso de que lo hicieras por mí -** Reclamo tratando de modular su voz de alta a baja, superando el susto y el dolor repentino en el proceso. Ignorando a su vez el torturador hecho de tener sus uñas profundamente clavadas en uno de los antebrazos de Ymir por estar mayormente enfocada en cómo se encontraba su rodilla- **Me pudiste haber dejado peor -** Esa sí que no la vio venir, hasta podría decir que fue una premeditada venganza por parte de la morena-

 **-Pero ese no es el caso -** Contesto con plena seguridad manteniendo las manos adosadas a los lados de la rodilla **\- Recuerda que soy estudiante de Fisioterapia al igual que tú, por lo tanto se supone que debemos saber cómo tratar con este tipo de cosas. Si no, ni de broma lo hubiera hecho -** Palpo de nuevo el segmento con la finalidad de evaluar la integridad de cada ligamento de la femoropatelotibial con un par de sencillas pruebas- **Acepto que fue atrevido de mi parte no preguntarte antes, pero si lo hacía no ibas a querer y eso solo empeoraría las cosa para ti. Debo admitir que no es lo indicado pero si lo más practico por hacer** -Carolina solo le observaba en silencio mientras la morena le movía cuidadosamente la pierna. Continuaba shockeada, asimilando, buscando un imperfecto dejado por la osada maniobra- **Gracias a mi intrepidez** **ya solo queda tratarte la inflamación para que te sientas del todo bien, nada de anestesias fuertes ni segundos traumas. Por cierto, tus ligamentos colaterales y cruzados no parecen estar perjudicados -** Alejo sus manos de la extremidad al dar por concluido su estudio, practica tan profesional y bien ejecutada que no genero molestia alguna en la pelinegra **\- Ya puedes estar tranquila, tal y como te dije anteriormente solo fue una pequeña subluxación que al parecer no...**

 **-Te sigues mereciendo una gran cachetada de mi parte por lo que hiciste -** Interrumpió **\- Digas lo que digas.**

 **-Tsk, sí que eres complicada** -Como la mayoría de las mujeres- **Mira, puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo estoy satisfecha con los resultados.**

 **-Aunque, tampoco puedo negar que me siento mucho mejor -** Musito bajando la guardia, notando un alivio en su pierna y que todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad en la rodilla. Tan solo por eso la perdonaba, pero, obviamente que no se lo iba a decir **\- ¿Esas pruebas que me aplicaste fueron las que nos enseñó Erwin hace un tiempo? -** Drawer anterior y posterior, Varo y Valgo forzados **-**

 **-El semestre pasado, las modifique un poco para no ser demasiado invasiva dado el estado de tu pierna.**

 **-Tienes buena memoria** -Ella ni recordaba que existían hasta volverlas a ver, pero lo que sí y claramente había quedado en su memoria era que en ese mismo semestre fue la primera vez que vio a la morena en la Universidad. De inmediato se escandalizo por su forma de vestir tan varonil y su forma de ser tan poco femenina, hablo mal de Ymir hasta cansarse, por eso ¿Quién diría que actualmente la vida le haría depender tanto de quien mucho se burló? Era el puto Karma haciendo de las suyas una vez más- **También debo admitir que me quitaste un gran peso de encima con lo que me dijiste de mis ligamentos, llegue a pensar que me había jodido alguno de los cruzados.**

 **-Tuviste suerte, con esa tremenda caída que te diste pudo haber sido peor.**

 **-¿Por qué no sean reintegrado a la clase ustedes dos? -** Pregunto el suplente por fin apareciendo dentro del cuadro- **¿Tan grave fue ese golpe que te diste mocosa? -** Caída de la cual estuvo plenamente consciente, pero por estar más entretenido en ver como un bañado en protector solar Armin Arlet se chamuscaba con el sol, no le presto tanto cuidado como era debido hasta hacerse demasiado obvio que era necesaria su ayuda, o por lo menos presencia. En cuanto a los circuitos, eso había terminado, sin embargo el resto de los alumnos continuaban concentrados en otra pequeña y última actividad-

 **-Algo, mi rodilla quedo grotescamente salida de lugar y mis codos terminaron muy raspados -** Expuso la pelinegra **\- ¿Quiere ver?**

 **-Para, no me muestres algo tan feo que se me ponen los pelos de punta y me mareo.**

 **-Tranquilo profesor, no se angustie tanto por nada que ya me hice cargo de algunas cosas -** Señalo la morena antes de que en verdad el cobarde de Auro se terminara desmayando encima de ella- **De todos modos necesito que me conceda el permiso para llevar a Mina hasta emergencias, todavía requiere que la terminen de curar, venden y coloquen tratamiento -** El suplente no reflejo estar muy convencido al respecto **\- Al menos que usted quiera hacerlo por sí mismo, ya sabe, llevar a su querida alumna alzada por la empinada rampa y muchos metros de distancia hasta la clínica para…**

 **-Yo paso, gracias -** Dijo de inmediato sin dudar, no le pagaban lo suficiente como para ganarse una hernia de gratis **\- Ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Cuando termines regresa para tomarte la asistencia y ponerte tu mala nota, sin excusas, no terminaron a tiempo y las reglas son las reglas.**

 **-No se preocupe profesor, eso lo tengo bastante claro y muchas gracias por ser tan colaborador -** Cretino- **Luego hablare con Ackerman al respecto.**

 **-Nada de hablar con Levi sobre esto muchacho –** Contesto abriendo los ojos como platillos- **Si tanto necesitas de la nota haberlo dicho antes, podemos arreglarlo entre nosotros.**

 **-Me parece bien -** ¡Y no soy muchacho sino muchacha pendejo! **\- No dudo en que llegaremos a un buen acuerdo que nos beneficie a los dos.**

 **-Sí, claro, como sea -** Miro la pantalla del cronometro que llevaba en su mano, aquella propuesta le parecía chantaje pero lo que fuera por no verse inmiscuido en problemas y menos relacionados con Ackerman- **Resuelto esto me voy a proseguir con mi clase y le aclaro antes de irme para que se ahorre el tiempo, que** **dada la hora es posible que cuando usted vuelva de la clínica no me vea en la cancha, si ese es el caso búsqueme en la oficina de deportes, allí discutiremos al respecto chico -** Agrego sin dejar de ver el temporizador marca Casio, cogiendo camino por el mismo rumbo por el que llego-

 **-Empiezo a creer seriamente que este profesor es idiota de verdad y no que sencillamente se la da -** Opino Carolina en voz baja **-**

 **-Apoyo lo que dices pero por ahora nuestras prioridades son otras, como por ejemplo ir a que te vea un Doctor.**

 **-Cierto -** Por un momento lo habia olvidado **\- Como quisiera solo irme a casa y ahorrarme el trauma de verle la cara a un médico.**

 **-¿Es que acaso sufres el síndrome de la bata blanca o algo parecido? -** Interrogo, frunciendo levemente el ceño y ladeando el rostro **\- Ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento, llevas rato eludiendo el tema.**

- **No exactamente -** ¿Y qué clase de síndrome era ese? **\- Es que los Doctores no me dan mucha confianza que digamos, ya sabes.**

 **-Ummmmm** -Con que era eso- **Bueno, es verdad que la mayoría de ellos no saben hacer otra cosa diferente a recetar Paracetamol y dejarte peor de como llegaste -** Mina dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa sin querer, aquello era tan cierto **\- Pero si te hace sentir mejor te confesare que no todos, hay algunos que de verdad si sirven y hasta salvan vidas.**

 **-¿Y qué tal si me toca uno de los mata sanos?**

 **-Ruega a Dios porque así no sea.**

 **-No sé si lo que me dices me tranquiliza o todo lo contrario.**

 **-Solo trato de ayudar.**

 **-¿Asustándome más de lo que estoy?**

 **-Nunca haría algo como eso.**

 **-Me parece que te haces la inocente conmigo Ymir.**

 **-¿Yo? -** Puso una mano en su pecho **\- Para nada, solo piensa y dime ¿Por qué razón me iría a meter con una persona que ni conozco del todo? -** Tal y como Carolina se metía con ella sin derecho alguno de hacerlo **\- Seria un individuo bastante despreciable si lo hiciera -** Golpe bajo **\- ¿No crees?**

- **Ok, vamos a bajarle dos a esas insinuaciones** -Ya capte esa indirecta- **¿Acaso tratas de sacarme algo en cara?**

 **-En absoluto -** Aparento ingenuidad **\- No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que me hablas.**

 **-Te vuelves hacer la inocente conmigo, de nuevo -** ¿Ha que estaba jugando?- **No soy tonta, me acabas de prácticamente insultar por el trato que he estado teniendo hacia ti.**

 **-Por supuesto que no eres tonta, ya ves, tu misma has confesado el pecado -** Ymir esbozo una sonrisa pícara que dejo ver su perfecta dentadura y marco los hoyuelos en sus mejillas **\- ¿Quedamos a mano con esto entonces?**

 **-Supongo que lo merezco -** Acepto, desviando nuevamente la mirada lejos de la morena, no quería continuar siendo víctima de sus seductores gestos-

 **-Supones bien, y justo eso era todo lo que quería escuchar, para mi suena como una disculpa.**

 **-Imagino que gozaras mucho el verme siendo pisoteada por ti, aprovechando la oportunidad -** Dejo de mirar al infinito para volver a concentrarse en Ymir **\- Que cobarde resultaste ser.**

 **-Auch, yo no hallo placer en ver a una persona por en encima del hombro nunca, te equivocas. Pero tampoco me quedo con las ganas.**

 **-De eso me acabo de dar cuenta -** Astuta ** _-_ Continua queriendo saciar tus ganas y tal vez termines con mi zapato metido en tu boca.**

 **-Entonces será mejor que lo deje hasta aquí -** Su cara expreso falso miedo **\- Con esa tremenda advertencia que me acabas de tirar, no me quiero arriesgar.**

 **-Eso sería... Muy inteligente de tu parte -** Por favor, como si tan solo ella le pudiera poner una mano encima a la morena, si con un mero rose de esos marcados nudillos Ymir le arrancaría hasta el alma ¿Y que era todo ese juego de palabras y tontos insultos entre ellas? ¿Que estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué le estaba siguiendo la corriente a la lesbiana en vez de tan solo cachetearla y decirle que cerrara la boca de una vez por todas?-

 **-Gracias, debes en cuando se tomar las decisiones correctas** -Siendo franca ella nunca quiso ofender a la pelinegra con sus palabras, no le gustaba meterse con las mujeres de esa forma, simplemente quería ganar tiempo, que el dolor de Mina se disipara lo suficiente como para animar a la pelinegra a levantarse. Sacarle una disculpa a Carolina y vengarse en el proceso, fue un extra bastante placentero- **¿Ya te sientes mejor?**

 **-Un poco.**

 **-¿Lo suficiente como para tratar de ir echando camino?**

 **-Eso parece.**

- **¿Quieres que pasemos primeros por tu bolso en las gradas antes de irnos?**

 **-¡¿Estás loca?! -** Exclamo **\- Digo, prefiero que vayamos directo a la clínica -** Evitar la vergüenza de que todos me vean de cerca en estas fachas **\- Tratare de ir por mi cuenta, no tienes por qué ayudarme.**

 **-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas por eso -** Brindo su brazo para que Mina se apoyara en el **\- Vamos de apoco, sin apuros.**

 **-Me temo que no tengo otra alternativa.**

 **-Exacto.**

 **-Se amable por favor.**

 **-Con las mujeres siempre lo soy.**

 **-Y no tan gay.**

 **-Tratare, ahora vamos para arriba señorita que un largo camino nos espera.**

 **-Sí, ya voy.**

Pese a que, interminablemente recelosa de tanta amabilidad, esperando que todo le fuera cobrado en billetes extraterrestres o que Ymir le tirara en un basurero camino a la clínica, Carolina no tuvo de otra que aceptar aquella ayuda. La morena no era nadie importante para ella, por lo tanto ¿Quién mejor para verla en ese estado y brindarle de su amparo?. Una mano amiga que apenas pasados un par de minutos disfruto plenamente, cuando Ymir siendo su hombro de apoyo le llevo lejos de la vista de todos, a la sombra de las gradas, para con delicadeza alzarla estilo nupcial con el atento objetivo de hacer su camino a la clínica menos doloroso.

Dios santo y que bien se sentía ser cargada con tanto profesionalismo por esa gladiadora de extremidades largas y fibrosas, envolver los brazos alrededor de sus potentes deltoides y oler lo fascinante de su perfume que no era opacado en nada por el sudor que le bañaba la bronceada piel, recostar su cabeza en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de Ymir, exactamente sobre la parte superior de su bien formado trapecio, tocar discretamente la apetecible musculatura al alcance de sus manos.

¡Pero! No era como si le estuviera empezando a gustar relacionarse tan personalmente con la tortillera, eso para nada. Solo que el ser tratada como una Reina a cualquier mujer le fascinaría, eso era todo, por supuesto. Y el quedarse de momentos embobada observando el magnífico perfil de la morena, solo lo hacía por simple curiosidad y no por apreciar su atrayente sexapil. Por la curiosidad de saber exactamente de qué color eran aquellos ojos, que en un principio la intimidaron pero mediante fue interactuando con la morena estos se mostraron diferentes. Una extraña tonalidad cambiante que nunca vio en otra persona. Tal vez si en un documental de animales salvajes, en los ojos de un depredador, si mal no recordaba.

Noto de igual forma, mientras la morena la subía por la empinada rampa cargando como si nada con sus cincuenta kilos de peso, que de nuevo Ymir se había puesto seria, lejana y pensativa. No obstante, ya no la amedrentaba tanto. Su físico era de temer sin lugar a dudas, pero su aura había cambiado. Parecía accesible y sin lugar a dudas sinceramente amable, mira que hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo sin esperar nada a cambio. Sin tocar si quiera sobre lo permitido. Sin estarle recordando que le debería un favor por el resto de su vida. No captaba, no comprendía del todo ¿Por qué Ymir no la trataba igual a como ella la había tratado? ¿Por qué no era grosera y odiosa en contra de ella?, tenía razones para serlo, pero no lo hacía, no actuaba como una persona normal para nada, eso la intrigaba tanto.

Cavilando en el gran enigma que la morena representaba para ella, distraídamente Carolina froto la punta de su perfilada nariz en la camiseta de Ymir gozando de la lisa textura y atrayente fragancia de la tela con el acto. Una vieja maña que su subconsciente viendo la tentadora y apetecible oportunidad no se pudo resistirse hacer. Ulteriormente, sencillamente disfruto del viaje, escondiendo su rostro de quien fuera que se le cruzara por el camino, no quería ser vista y reconocida por mucha gente mientras era cargada por la camionera, eso dañaría bastante su imagen, su prestigio. Sin embargo, por suerte para ella la ruta que Ymir había escogido no solo era la menos sencilla y escarpada de caminar sino también la menos transitada. Extraña casualidad.

Finalmente cuando llegaron al centro clínico entraron directo por emergencias hasta uno de los cubículos privados, lugar donde la morena le dejo sobre una de las camillas. Cuando el bueno para nada del médico por fin se dignó a presentarse la morena ya se había encargado de colocarle hielo sobre la rodilla, lo cual ayudo bastante a que el dolor cesara del todo. Ella no tenía muchas ganas de hablarle sobre el accidente al recién llegado de bata blanca cuando este le pregunto qué había pasado y como se sentía, nunca le gustaron los hospitales, clínicas ni nada parecido, les tenía un poco de recelo.

Pero de nuevo Ymir se hizo cargo, le explico todo al Doctor. Hasta la boba fobia de la cual ella padecía. Intervalo de tiempo en el cual por fin una de sus amigas hizo acto de presencia dentro de la sala, Riko. Al parecer oportunidad y despiste que la morena aprovecho para desaparecer del lugar, para irse sin siquiera esperar un gracias de su parte. Sin si quiera esperar que ella le dijera que llevaba la camisa de deporte puesta al revés, que se veía ridícula así y que a pesar de ser una desviada, amante del bollo, guapetona copia barata de un hombre, eso no le quitaba en nada lo buena y amable persona que era, que había mostrado ser con ella.

Ni pensar que al principio de la clase pudo pretender abofetear a Ymir de ser necesario, pero con la forma de actuar de la morena la única que había salido abofeteada figurativamente hablando, por ignorante y grosera, había sido ella. Con esa verdad tenía que vivir por el resto de su vida y de paso, deber un favor. Obvio que ella no dejaría de ser quien era, pasase lo que pasase. Pero, luego de lo vivido, por diferentes razones y motivos, nunca podría volver a mirar a tan amable y arrogante ser con los mismo ojos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Luego de ser testigo de todo lo acontecido desde lejos (el tropiezo de Mina y como la morena le ayudo a levantarse para ser su "Amable" y "Atenta" muleta de apoyo) Reiss no dejo de preguntarse no solo por el estado de Carolina, quien de seguro ya hacia acomodada y atendida en alguna camilla de la clínica, sino a su vez principalmente por Ymir. Una interrogante que no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza mientras se refrescaba tomando agua del termo de Eren, sentada en uno de los tantos peldaños de las gradas rodeada de sus sudados amigos, cada uno recuperando el aliento luego de que la desquiciada clase del profesor Auro hubiera concluido, al parecer milagrosamente sin dejar gente muerta.

Muchos no se percataron de la estrepitosa caída de Mina y de todo lo que vino a continuación del pequeño accidente, pero ella por supuesto que sí. A pesar de haber estado parcialmente sumergida en sus propias tareas de sobrevivencia durante el transcurso de cada circuito con Eren guindado de ella como un zarcillo, no hubo detalle que no se le paso por alto con respecto al comportamiento de la morena con una de sus mejores amigas y las claras discrepancias de actitud que había mostrado en contra de ella.

En específico, la gran particularidad de que Ymir hubiera sido tan amable con Carolina en cada uno de los recorridos, no dejando ni que la pelinegra sudara una gota fuera de lo necesario, mientras que con ella había resultado ser tan jodidamente odiosa toda la clase. Tanto que si el ser ignorada le quitara años de su vida, ya estuviera muerta. Hasta cargaba un tic nervioso en el ojo de lo mucho que aquello le había afectado.

Horas antes esa mañana, cuando con amargura y desanimo estuvo casi segura de haber sido embarcada por la morena, de pronto y salida de la nada le noto aparecer en un extremo alejado de la cancha. Ymir llevaba la camiseta de deporte mal puesta y unos oscuros Ray Ban encubriendo sus de seguro perfectas ojeras, gafas de marca que acentuaban los un poco rectos pero atractivos rasgos que se gastaba. La sola presencia de ese individuo a pocos pasos de ella le acelero el pulso, cargo cada parte sensible de su cuerpo de un inquieto cosquilleo, debilito sus rodillas y lleno su pansa de un extraño sentimiento.

Impetuosas sensaciones que la obligaron a querer saludar discretamente a la morena de inmediato, pero cada uno de sus intentos fueron ignorados, como si su galante amadora se mantuviera intencionalmente alejada de ella. Desconociendo su presencia por completo hasta tal punto de ni siquiera devolverle ni una sola de las perpetuas miradas que dio insistentemente por debajo de los lentes de sol marca Chanel que llevaba puestos al inicio de la clase.

Aquello fue como ser bañada por un tobo de agua fría, estuvo innegablemente desilusionada y triste al respecto, gravemente herida por la glacial distancia y las circunstancias. Pues luego de aquel fogoso encuentro que habían tenido apenas unas horas antes por lo menos un poco de amabilidad era lo mínimo que esperaba por parte de la morena, pero pensando con rapidez al respecto ella no dudo en justificar esa frialdad por parte de Ymir como simple despiste. Vamos que tenía que ser eso, de seguro la morena hacia absorbida en sus propios problemas, uno del cual ella no estaba enterada, algo realmente muy importante. Si, más le valía que fuera en extremo grave como para ignorarla de aquella forma.

No tenía que ahogarse en un vaso de agua, solo ser paciente y estar al pendiente de la oportunidad perfecta, esperando atenta durante el estiramiento previo al calentamiento ese chance, que la morena le mirara por un segundo aunque fuera por simple accidente para exitosamente interceptar sus ojos y de esa forma con la mirada poder trasmitirle en silencio sus cariñosos pensamiento, sus ganas, su necesidad de regalarle una sonrisa, de robarle un beso, de hacerle saber lo mucho que la extrañaba, lo muy agradecida que estaba de todo y obtener una respuesta igual de profunda por parte de Ymir. Como si eso fuera posible, como si leer mentes fuera algo real y preciso. Pero lamentablemente, eso fue algo que no pudo concretar.

Quiso escribirle al celular entonces, preguntarle muchas cosas y tal vez hasta poder planear una huida a las duchas para encerrarse en un lugar privado y matar el ansia constante de sentir el cuerpo de la morena duro contra el suyo de nuevo. De enterarse para su completo alivio que esa actitud tan pesada por parte de su caballero de azabache armadura solo era una astuta treta para protegerla de los chismes, de los difamadores comentarios que se formarían si las pillaban tan interesadas una por la otra sin motivo aparente alguno.

La felicitaría por eso, por esa tremenda hazaña de cautela, para en seguida confesarle las infinitas ganas que tenía de volver a disfrutar de su cuidado y de su tiempo tan en privado como fuera posible. De ser atrapada entre sus fuertes brazos, de escuchar su penetrante voz cerca de su oído, de tener sus finos y excitantes labios besando su cuello, de sentir sus largos dedos justo entre las piernas, de ser el centro de su mundo y la dueña de su cordialidad.

Revelarle sin tapujo alguno que necesitaba como la tierra al sol, ser iluminada por sus dorados y fascinantes ojos, que empezaba a creer con preocupante certeza no poder vivir sin ellos. Sin embargo al final de todo, eso fue algo que tampoco pudo hacer. Pues luego de pensarlo mucho mejor ella no quiso molestar a la morena por celular, bastante tenían con el trajín del comienzo de la clase como para tratar de entretenerla y terminar siendo un estorbo en el proceso.

Temprano ese mismo día, luego de abandonar la casa de Ymir para llegar a la suya propia, ella primero se había tenido que calar el jarabe de lengua que le dio su hermana como reprimenda por haber abusado de su confianza y de las reglas del hogar, regaño merecedor de un premio Nobel donde Frieda le dijo hasta del mal del que se iba a morir, antes de por fin poder reposar en su cama un rato con el acerado perfume de la morena impregnado en su piel, en cada esquina de su existencia.

Lapsus de tiempo en soledad donde risueña evoco cada carisea, cada palabra, cada precioso acto que su complaciente amante le había obsequiado. Demasiada delicadeza sobre su piel y demasiado amor para sus sentidos le habían hecho perder el control y entregarse por completo a los regios y protectores brazos de alguien tan fascinante pero prohibido como Ymir lo era. Un íntimo acto nada casual sino hecho con finura.

La morena había tocado las teclas indicadas en el transcurso de toda la velada y en respuesta obtuvo un resultado. Uno que llevo a un placentero desenlace, del cual estaba segura que las dos habían disfrutado por igual. De allí el origen del daño tan grave que representaba para ella la gran novedad de ser dejada de lado tan deliberadamente por la morena, por quien menos espero serlo ese día. La ponía de los nervios el solo pensar en el asunto y no encontrar un pretexto lo suficientemente bueno que lo explicara todo por sí mismo.

¿Es que acaso había hecho algo mal?

¿Podría ser que al final de todo a Ymir no le gusto?

¿No fue buena idea dejar las cosas a medias?

¿Cuál había sido su error?

Ninguno, se dijo a si misma cuando las dudas la apuñalaron. Se trataba de algo diferente que necesito averiguar con urgencia, planeando durante el calentamiento, un pequeño trote de diez minutos posteriores al estiramiento, acercar su pequeña y ligera figura por un flanco de Ymir para discretamente tropezar con ella y preguntarle que ocurría con su pedante actitud. Pero aquello que su mentecita planeo tan sencillo, resulto ser todo un reto y por consiguiente un completo fracaso, su segundo e inevitable fracaso del día, sobre todo por tener que andar con sus amigos de arriba para abajo y de abajo para arriba, haciendo que les escuchaba, sonriendo en acuerdo, fingiendo que le interesaba lo que decían mientras su inquieta mente solo se quería concentrar en un excitante y más interesante tema llamado, Ymir.

Otro impedimento muy grande que no la dejo ni respirar sola fue Eren, su guapo Crush que desde que la vio llegar al campo deportivo estuvo encima de ella. Tuvo que disimular mucho, sonrojarse más y pasar por alto varias cosas para parecer cómoda y atenta a su lado. Si bien no le molestaba en nada tener a su agraciado príncipe al tan pendiente de ella, la verdad también era que Jaeger llegaba a ser bastante atosigante de momentos, como encantador en otros.

De igual forma que el suplente hubiera resultado ser un completo demente, no ayudo en nada tampoco. Solo Dios en el cielo mismo sabía que carajos hacia el rector con el presupuesto de la Universidad como para terminar contratando gente tan estrafalaria y pasada de moda como esa. Señor muy parecido a Levi, de una manera bastante perturbadora, gracias al cual supo apenas pasados unos minutos posteriores a sus dos primeros fallidos intentos, que ya la cosa no se trataba de una marcada finalidad, de encontrar una oportunidad de hablar con la morena, sino de simplemente sobrevivir a la suicida prueba que el ingenioso profesor les había propuesto y explicado.

Solo faltaron los tiburones, cocodrilos y serpientes para ser realmente aterradora y mortal, porque peligrosa ya era. Un paro cardíaco asegurado para los pobres alumnos sedentarios. Por suerte para ella, la danza le había forjado una respetable resistencia y tener una pareja sin lugar a dudas iba hacer de gran ayuda, pudo deducirlo con facilidad cuando el profesor les ordeno escoger una. Oportunidad la cual Eren no desperdicio para hacerse de ella en un dos por tres, sin siquiera preguntarle ni pedir permiso, solo tomando potestad de su persona.

Algo de eso no le agrado mucho, para nada en realidad, pero se suponía que ese era el orden natural de las cosas. Después de todo Jaeger era con quien pronto tendría un compromiso, por eso ¿Con quién más habría de ponerse? ¿Con Ymir? Por supuesto que no, aunque envidio profundamente que su amiga Mina si hubiera tenido esa oportunidad. Una blasfemia, no quería ver a otra mujer tan cerca de su morena, no de Ymir. Pero mentalmente trato de calmarse cuando estuvo a punto de sacar las garras y reclamar lo que era suyo ante tan desafortunado ultraje. Vamos solo se trataba de Mina, no cualquier otra zorra trepadora con dobles intenciones, una mejor e inofensiva señorita no hubiera sido posible.

Sin embargo, ella se replanteo ese hecho en pleno tercer circuito cuando reparo con su experto ojo de mujer como la pelinegra parecía disfrutar de montar la espalda de Ymir, una que solo ella había podido montar y que solo ella tenía el derecho de montar. De recorrer con sus resbalosas manos los anchos hombros de la morena, que eran solo de su propiedad. Y al parecer, hasta de respirar la fragancia de su amado Titán muy de cerca.

¡Ricos y prohibidos placeres que solo le pertenecían a ella!

¿Qué clase de mal chiste era ese?

¿No se suponía que su amiga era en extremo homofóbica?

¿No se suponía que debiera estar saltando lejos de Ymir cuando pudiera y no quedándose tan pegada a ella como quisiera?

¿No se suponía que solo los machos alfas, pecho peludos, lomo plateado, miembro gigante eran su tipo?

Madre mía, ya se estaba volviendo loca. Solo eran ideas suyas, solo ideas suyas y nada más. Trato de consolarse diciéndose a sí misma cuando los celos empezaron a carcomer su juicio, tomando respiraciones profundas en busca de templanza ante lo que su creativa imaginación le quería hacer creer para concentrarse de nuevo en los circuitos, en hacer su trabajo. Desgastantes recorridos donde Jaeger resulto ser regio y de gran ayuda sin lugar a dudas, sobre todo en el trabajo de barras. Series de calistenia que el profesor les impuso. Etapas donde concluyo que si bien las flexiones de codo no eran tan complicadas como para no poder hacerlas por su cuenta, solo bastante agotadoras en cantidad, el juntarlas con el trasnocho de la noche anterior que llevaba a cuestas no era para nada una buena idea.

Tan mala como atreverse hacer una dominada seguida de otra, imposible, inimaginable, dejaría hasta el apellido allí guindado con la fuerza que ese ejercicio requería. Por eso lo mejor solo era dejarlo en manos de Eren, al igual que el trabajo en paralelas. Eso era para hombres fuertes, para gente como Ymir, quien a diferencia de muchos si se exhibía espectacularmente bien en las barras cada vez que tuvo que pasar por ellas. Un dominio extraordinario y una bendita oportunidad que le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que esa fuerza bruta le robaba el aliento. A pesar de considerar la amabilidad de Ymir hacia ella como uno de los aspectos que más la flechaba, no pudo negar que la vigorosidad de ese alto y soberbio cuerpo la excitaba de igual forma.

Por eso, la etapa de ejercicios en el multifuerzas fue una de sus preferidas, al igual que para muchas chicas, quienes se aprovecharon de la ganga para echar colirio a los ojos tanto como quisieron. Su parte favorita de la prueba sin lugar a dudas, hasta que en medio de una todo empeoro. En el circuito final, cuando queriendo acelerar las cosas para pasar a la carrera de relevos lo antes posible, se hizo al lado de Eren alentando con cumplidos cada temblorosa dominada por parte del boxeador, no pudiendo evitar mirar hacia donde estaba la morena haciendo lo suyo en las otras súper barras disponibles, interceptando por fin sin haberlo previsto o planeado, su mirada.

Pero lo que obtuvo por parte de Ymir no fue lo esperado, sino todo lo contrario. En efecto la morena le regreso y mantuvo esa mirada cuando bajo del multifuerzas, solo que sus ojos no expresaron para nada buenos deseos, para luego voltearlos groseramente lejos de ella. Ese simple gesto por parte de Ymir la había hecho añicos, la dejo sin aire. Oxigeno que a pesar de haber dejado los circuitos en el pasado, el accidente de Mina y que la morena no estuviera por el instante cerca de ella, metafóricamente hablando, no regresaba a sus pulmones.

Todo ese drama la había traído hasta el presente, sentada donde estaba, con sus manos inquietas y a pesar de estar rodeada de todo lo que le convenía, no pudiendo dejar de pensar en Ymir. Tan segura de haber sido dejada de lado por la morena durante la clase y con toda alevosía groseramente agredida por sus feroces acciones casi al final de la misma, que su cabeza no daba para concebir algo que no fuera tristeza y enojo. Deseaba tanto poder enfrentar a la repelente idiota causante de su rabia de frente, desafiarla a que la volviera a mirar de aquella fea forma y devolverle el insolente gesto con una bofetada.

Pero, de lo que ella no era cociente es que cuando no había volteado a ver a la morena entre circuitos, Ymir si la estaba viendo a ella. Lo real era que las dos se estaban torturando en secreto, la morena creyendo que Krista había gozaba de olvidarse del pasado y solo divertirse con el presente al lado de Jaeger. Mientras por su parte Reiss, de haber sido indiscriminadamente ignorada sin motivo alguno, pasando por alto muchas cosas, que su cerrada y subjetiva manera de ver las cosas, no calculo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Habiendo cumplido con su deber, salvar a una damisela en apuros, Ymir camino de vuelta a la cancha en busca del suplente. Docente de pacotilla que resulto no aparecer por ninguna parte, ni siquiera en su oficina. Al igual que el medio metro de su amigo Connie, del quien tampoco vislumbro ni la sombra. De nuevo el mal humor se apodero de ella, no era de extrañar que las cosas le siguieran saliendo de la patada si desde un principio del día la mala suerte se había pegado a su desafortunado pero sexy trasero. Oh por lo menos eso era lo que siempre le decían las chicas con respecto a sus nalgas, que eran sexys.

Ella deslizo pesadamente una de sus manos por el rostro y peino su puntiagudo cabello hacia atrás con la otra en busca de sosiego tras no poder lograr nada de lo deseado con la facilidad que quería, por supuesto, estando siempre al pendiente de no tropezar ni por accidente con Reiss cuando piso los alrededores de la pista de atletismo. Necesitaba irse de una vez por todas encontrase o no al profesor, emigrar por el resto de su existencia del planeta tierra si fuera posible.

Pero de nuevo sus valientes y para nada cobardes intenciones fueron arruinadas, impedidas sin querer por el Springer. Desaparecido hombrecito que resulto estar en uno de los baños del campo deportivo muriendo por el hueco del culo. Es decir, con una horrible diarrea. Mal oliente y cremoso motivo por el cual el rapado le había mandado un preciso y bastante descriptivo mensaje de texto a su celular implorando con urgencia, papel toilette.

 **-¿Que te paso enano?** -Si bien su prioridad era huir del lugar, no podía abandonar a un amigo cuando este más la necesitaba- **Me llego tu mensaje y aquí estoy.**

 **-Joder Ymir, creo que toda esa comida de anoche me cayó mal -** Abrazo su pansa con un gesto de dolor en el rostro **\- Ahora que lo pienso mejor, no fue una buena idea embutirme tantas cosas de madrugada –** Tapo su boca al sentir nauseas-

 **-¿Pero de que hablas maldito traidor? –** Cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho, mirando desde arriba al rapado- **Si te veías muy bien en los circuitos, cuando me diste la espalda y te fuiste con Sasha.**

 **-Por suerte para ti hice eso fea insensible -** Dijo con los dientes apretados **\- Tan solo supere cada tortuoso recorrido por no abandonarla, solo por ella me gane un par de hemorroides extras y el odio eterno de mi culo.**

 **-Espera -** Aguanto una risa **\- ¿Qué?**

 **-Como lo escuchaste.**

 **-¿Quieres que subamos a la clínica entonces? -** Ya venía de allá, otro viaje extra no la iba a matar- **Te puedo cargar como a una princesa también, llegamos, explicamos el caso, esperamos a que todos se burlen de ello y luego que te den una cremita para que te untes en tus hemorroides y un Liolactil junto a una bolsa de suero para que no termines como una uva pasa de la diarrea que cargas.**

 **-Paso, no quiero separarme de la poceta por el resto de mi vida, tampoco correr el riesgo de chorrearme los calzones en el intento -** Solo era un simple pero mortal dolor de barriga. Nada que el retrete no pudiera solucionar, por el momento- **¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?**

 **-Sí y no preguntes de donde lo saque, solo dame las gracias señorito** -A ella y al conserje Hannes, quien le hizo el favor. Ese viejo parecía estar y no en todos lados. Tan borracho que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que en vez de un poco de papel le había regalado el rollo completo, cuando no tuvo de otra que arriesgarse más de lo que ya se había arriesgado por alcanzar al servicial trabajador tras una de las gradas y pedirle el favor-

 **-Iras al cielo por esto -** Alabo, tomando el higiénico con olor a durazno entre sus mojadas manos **-**

 **-Ya sabes lo que dicen: "No todos los héroes llevan capa" –** Y para ella, era un orgullo ser el de cualquiera- **¿Te espero por si necesitas de otro apoyo?**

 **-Mejor ve haciendo lo tuyo que yo solucionare aquí con lo que tengo, cuando me sienta lo suficientemente bien no dudare en irme a casa -** Solo esperaba que su motocicleta no le fallara en el intento **\- De verdad, no sé qué tiene el destino en contra de mí como para hacerme pasar por esto -** Dímelo a mí enano, pensó con ironía la morena al escuchar la queja del Springer **\- ¿Acaso será porque soy tan guapo y encantador?**

 **-Para los ojos de tu madre nada más.**

 **-Tanto que quería seguir pasándola bien con Sasha…**

 **-Ve el lado positivo de las cosas mi casanova hobbit, por lo menos no la dejaste embarcada y gracias a ti llegaron entre los primeros de la clase.**

 **-Es cierto larguirucha, solo por eso no importa que tal vez se me haya explotado una tripa.**

 **-¿En serio?**

 **-Tal vez, si no muero hoy ya sé que no, pero tal vez.**

 **-Por cierto -** Expreso al recordar **\- ¿No sabes dónde está el suplente?**

 **-Ni idea, apenas y me di cuenta de tu ausencia cuando me vine corriendo para el baño. De resto el quedo en el campo, al igual que la mayoría de la gente** -Estrecho de nuevo su abdomen al sentir como el dolor y las ganas volvían- **Creo que es la hora de volver a mi trono, gracias de nuevo por salvarme de tener que limpiarme la mierda de la raya del culo con hojas silvestres. Si no puedo salir de la Universidad por mi cuenta, te escribo.**

 **-Claro.**

 **-Ahmmm -** Giro otra vez hacia la morena antes de irse- **Ymir.**

 **-Dime.**

 **-Sasha debe de estar por aquí todavía, tal vez esperando por mí. Dale mis disculpas por favor e invéntate algo cool que justifique mi ausencia.**

 **-No te preocupes mi elfo preferido, ve y caga tranquilo que yo te cubro la espalda.**

 **-¿Cuánto te deberé por esto espantapájaros mal arreglado?**

 **-Mucho y lo sabes, chichón de piso.**

 **-Sí, la experiencia me lo dice -** Otro retorcijón le hizo estremecerse **\- Nos vemos luego manguera de bombero, la necesidad me urge.**

 **-Te quiero enano y ten cuidado de no terminar ahogado dentro de la poceta –** Expreso ondeando su mano en despedida, viendo como la espalda de su flatulento y agachado del dolor amigo se alejaba rumbo al sanitario de hombres. Olvidando sus propias prioridades hasta que una cercana y escandalosa voz le obligo a esconderse tras un muro, era Jaeger. Y al lado del ruidoso zopenco estaba Krista. Al parecer tal y como Connie le había dicho, la gente de la clase todavía pululaban por el lugar-

 **-Vamos belleza, dame otro beso como el de la semana pasada** -Imploro Eren a la rubia, suplica que Ymir pudo escuchar perfectamente- **Lo disfrute tanto que no aceptare un no como respuesta -** Los conocidos de la pareja y compañeros de la clase que los escoltaban silbaron al escuchar el flirteo, querían animar a la Reina y al príncipe de la facultad hacer lo suyo para entretenimiento de todos. Era viernes, había que buscar entretenimiento desde temprano-

 **-Eren, no creo que este sea el lugar indicado para dar ese tipo de muestras de cariño -** Le susurro con vergüenza la bajita- **En otro momento con gusto, pero ahora no pienso que se...**

 **-El lugar es lo que menos importa para dos enamorados Krista –** Corto meloso, permitiendo con su tono de voz un poco alto que la audiencia escuchara lo que decía **\- Quiero que todos se den cuenta de lo que pasa entre los dos y quiero dejar en claro a cualquier idiota presente que pretenda algo con mi novia, lo muy equivocado que esta –** Tomo a la rubia por la cintura para atraerla hacia su cuerpo **\- Que desde hoy, tu solo eres mía –** Una sonrisa de casanova adorno su rostro y otra bulla retumbo en el entorno por parte de los presentes, el show que estaba dando era divertido, tanto como lo sería tener a Reiss en su cama cumpliendo con cada una de sus sucias demandas y bajos caprichos. Una perra para divertirse en grande. Ese era el tipo de pensamientos que pasaba por la mente del pelinegro mientras se pavoneaba de tener a tan preciosa mujer entre sus brazos. Por su parte Krista, escuchando como los hombres se burlaban de lo cursi de Jaeger y las mujeres de lo lindo que era, estaba un poco indecisa con respecto a qué hacer. Todo era tan repentino e imprevisto, demasiado directo y ventilado-

 **-¡Eso es Eren haznos saber que es tu chica! -** Grito Thomas entre risas del resto, un jolgorio que hizo eco en las gradas-

 **-¡Muéstrale quien manda campeón! -** Vocifero Franz abrazando a su novia **-**

 **-¡Déjate de charlatanerías Jaeger y hazlo de una puta vez! -** Exclamo Floch desafiante, quien era más un rival que un amigo-

 **-¡No desaproveches la oportunidad Krista! -** Agrego Hannah al lado de su novio, siendo un poco tímida pero audible **-**

 **-¡Te robaremos a ese hombre si no lo haces! -** Chillo Nifa siguiendo la corriente del resto **-**

 **-** **¡METELE LA LENGUA HASTA EL FONDO REISS!** **-** Anexo Anka, extraña mujer que de momentos era seria y callada pero en otros, sencillamente explotaba para decir de formas extravagantes lo que pensaba-

 **-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! -** Empezaron a decir en coro todos y uno que otro entrometido, querían ver a la pareja del año en acción-

 **-Amor detente un segundo y escúchame por favor -** Dijo en voz baja cuando noto la boca del boxeador peligrosamente cerca de sus labios, los gritos no la dejaban pensar bien- **Estas son solo cosas que se hacen en privado, nos podemos meter en un gran problema si nos ve alguien importante del decanato -** O si la morena la veía a ella **-**

 **-Si lo que quieres es privacidad, me puedes invitar de nuevo a tu casa cuando quieras y así aprovechamos para terminar lo que nos quedó pendiente la última vez -** Si bien en aquella oportunidad la tonta y necia mujer no lo dejo pasar ni de la puerta, era un pequeño detalle que el resto no sabía y no necesitaban saber, solo suponer con sus pervertidas mentes que había pasado. Nada en realidad pero no importaba, lo esencial era que creyeran todo lo contrario para dejar mejor parada su hombría y que la gente montara jaleo al respecto. Alboroto que por inercia no demoro en llegar, cosa que aprovecho para abrazar más fuerte a la rubia. Pero, cuando los segundos empezaron a correr y no obtenía una respuesta clara por parte de Krista con respecto a su propuesta, frunció el ceño irritado - **¿Quieres o no ser legalmente mi novia? -** Pregunto con severidad en voz baja **\- ¿Me dejaras en burla enfrente de todos Reiss?**

-Ese tono amenazante, el haber sido abordada de tan mala manera desde un principio, los comentarios doble sentido y fuera de lugar, la gritería del resto sobre ella, Eren apachurrando ordinariamente su cuerpo, lo pegachento y sudado que estaba. Una suma de cosas que le desagradaban. Pero Jaeger era el hombre para ella, como habia con anterioridad. No podía estar disgustada, no podía exigir que fuera perfecto como lo había sido con Ymir. Ya era perfecto por el simple hecho de que Jaeger la estuviera tomando en cuenta ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?- **No** -Se abofeteo mentalmente así misma **\- Por supuesto que no.**

 **-Eso pensé -** Inclino levemente a la rubia para besar sus labios, al igual que lo hace un príncipe al final de un cuento de hadas con su amada, un cuento de hadas placido para todos excepto para Ymir-

 **-¿Qué significa esto Reiss? -** Musito la morena apoyando su pesado cuerpo de la pared, nada tenía sentido **\- Tú me dijiste que todavía no lo habías besado -** ¿Entonces por qué Eren te reclamo darle otro beso?- **Eres una mentirosa -** Dijo para sí misma cayendo en cuenta del engaño- **¡Una mentirosa! -** Reclamo en silencio golpeando con fuerza el muro tras del cual estaba escondida. Como siempre tuvo que estarlo al lado de Krista. Oculta y apartada hasta que la Reina necesitara de ella- **No solo me humillas como quieres sin que yo pueda reclamarte nada en absoluto, sino que también te burlas de mi -** Su vista se puso borrosa de la ira, fue la gota que rebaso el vaso, engañada como una idiota, eso le hizo hervir la sangre. Tanto, que el mundo le dio vueltas mientras se alejaba a paso lento del martirizador acontecimiento que sus ambarinos ojos habían visto. Sus tripas estaban revueltas, se sentía tan vulnerable y endeble, tuvo que tirarse en lo primero que encontró para sentarse. No llegando muy lejos del campo deportivo del que tanto quería huir. Sus manos estaban frías y un poco temblorosas, tal vez el extenuante ejercicio de los circuitos sin descanso, cargar a Carolina tanta distancia, correr en busca de ayudar a Connie, sumado al trasnocho de la noche y no haber desayunado como es debido por fin le estaba pasando factura. Tenía que ser eso y no por Krista. No por el hecho de haberla visto besando a Jaeger. No por lo puntiagudo y penetrante que fue haber descubierto lo oculto. No por la puñalada de la mentira. No por lo desangrante de la herida. No por lo grotesco del destino queriendo abrir sus ojos. No por la convalecencia de sus sentimientos. No por el crimen contra sus esperanzas. No por el dolor de perder lo que nunca fue suyo, a pesar de querer que si lo fuera- **Malditasea -** ¿Cómo fue que lo que empezó solo con un beso había terminado así? Así, con tanto control sobre ella-


	15. Chapter 15

**-¿Ymir te sientes bien?**

 **-¿Braus? -** Contesto la morena levantando la mirada del suelo luego de escuchar pronunciar su nombre por alguien, entrecerrando levemente los ojos tratando de enfocar sobre lo borroso del malestar a la voluptuosa mujer salida de la nada que tenía enfrente. Comprobar si se trataba de Sasha, sonaba como ella **-**

 **-La misma que viste y calza –** Esbozo una sonrisa y tomo asiento tan pegada a su objetivo como le fue físicamente posible **\- Pareces un poco pálida -** Coloco una de sus manos sobre la bronceada frente del Titán **\- Hace un momento pude notar como trastabillaste camino hasta acá, por eso me acerque a verte -** Deslizo su tacto hasta la mejilla de Ymir, rosando con cariño la tersa piel bajo su palma en el transcurso de la acción-

- **Estoy bien, no te preocupes, de seguro solo a falta de un buen desayuno** -Aparto su rostro de la caricia de la chica patata, apretándose severamente con las manos la parte superior de sus piernas en busca de darse fuerzas, no parecer tan desvalida, levantarse de allí e irse. Pero sus desleales extremidades no respondieron al pedido, ceñuda tuvo que aceptarlo y tratar de desviar la atención de Braus hacia su persona con algo diferente, fuera de contexto. Más que la debilidad misma, le molestaba en específico serlo enfrente de alguien **\- Si andas buscando a Connie debo decirte que en estos momentos se encuentra un poco indispuesto, te mando disculpa por ello.**

 **-No hay problema con eso -** En realidad, ni le importaba ese enano **\- Ahora quien me preocupa es otra persona.**

 **-Ya te dije que estoy bien -** Recalco **\- Alguna baja de azúcar, que se yo -** Gruño más para sí misma que para Sasha, quería seguir convenciéndose de eso-

 **-Seguro -** Ahora fue ella quien miro al suelo... Ymir estaba encolerizada, dentro de sus cabales pero indiscutiblemente enfadada. No quería que la molestaran, eso era demasiado obvio, sus dorados ojos, su actitud y su tono de voz plano se lo advirtieron, le dijeron entre líneas que se largara. Pero también era la oportunidad perfecta para echarle más leña al fuego y aprovecharse de ello- **¿Es irónico no? -** Pregunto, rompiendo el breve silencio que se había hecho entre las dos-

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-Krista, como ella se comportaba tan cariñosa anoche contigo para hoy pasar como si nada a los brazos de Jaeger -** Se arriesgó a decir **\- Debe de ser doloroso para ti, te gusta tanto.**

 **-No tengo nada que recriminarle -** Refunfuño de inmediato- **Estoy clara con eso.**

 **-Estas clara pero no del todo de acuerdo, y no creo equivocarme.**

 **-Tal vez** -Si, la rubia le había mentido y le haría pagar por eso- **Pero ese es un tema que no te concierne, tampoco algo que quiero que me recuerden en este momento.**

 **-** Auch- **Si, tienes razón -** Ya se habría tenido que imaginar una respuesta como esa por parte de la morena, siendo Ymir siempre tan directa y de colmillos afilados- **Estoy fuera de lugar tal como dices -** Mordió su labio inferior con ahínco en son de reprimenda **\- Disculpa, no fue mi intención parecer una entrometida con esto, solo ayudarte. Pensé que lo pasado hoy en la cancha tenía algo que ver con tu estado actual, la escena del beso y todo lo anterior a eso -** La morena contrajo con mayor fuerza el entrecejo tras el insistente recapitulamiento de su desgracia por parte de Sasha y al notarlo los nervios de la chica patata fueron en aumento. ¿Qué parte de que Ymir no quería que le siguieran recordando lo del beso entre Krista y Jaeger no había entendido? _Inepta, presta cuidado en lo que dices._ Se recrimino así misma Braus- **No, no quise toca... Bueno si, pero... Es decir... Yo... Yo... -** Dios santo, la estaba embarrando hasta el fondo, malditasea su gran estupidez y poca capacidad de volver las cosas a su favor. Se puso ansiosa, tartamuda, necesitaba una excusa valida que decir para enmendar su error, para salir ilesa de tremenda cagada. Pero nada llego a su atarugado cerebro, por más que lo intento, nada- **Olvídalo -** Dejo caer sus hombros frustrada- **Como ya lo he dicho antes, tengo el don de diferenciar estados emocionales. Pero al parecer no de controlar mi gran bocota -** Balbuceo **\- Lo siento, es mejor que me vaya y deje de fastidiarte antes de seguir empeorándolo todo.**

-La morena suspiro relajando su tenso cuerpo y luego estiro el brazo- **Quédate** –Expreso, tomando por la muñeca a la chica patata antes de que la pechugona se fuera, atrayendo con delicadeza nuevamente a la muchacha dentro de su espacio personal, quedando la señorita parada enfrente de ella, entre sus piernas. No era con esa mujer que debía actuar como una cretina, no descargar su rabia con la encantadora hembra que solo quería prestarle de su apoyo **\- Lo siento, tu vienes con tus mejores intenciones y yo te trato de esta forma -** Dijo con la voz y el semblante cambiado, no cortante ni distante sino manso-

- **Está bien Ymir fui yo quien...**

 **-No, no lo está -** Interrumpió, por fin volcando toda su atención sobre la beldad que tenía parada a pocos centímetros de distancia **\- Discúlpame tu a mí por ser tan grosera con mi temperamento de mierda –** _Suele ser uno de mis tantos defectos_ - **Estoy bien, gracias de verdad por preocuparte, y lo que pasa entre Reiss y yo es algo que resolveré luego pero también agradezco que trates de ayudarme con eso. Si necesito de alguien para ello, ya sé que puedo contar contigo. A lo mejor algo de verdad habrá en que hayas asociado mi decaimiento con Krista, por no admitir que posiblemente estas en lo correcto y darte toda la razón -** Miro desde abajo a la chica patata y le dedico una sonrisa, sincera y llena de simpatía. Sasha solo pensó, físicamente hablando, en el gran cambio que generaban las emociones en el rostro de la morena, en sus facciones, en el aire que la rodeaba, en sus mágicos ojos. Ymir llegaba hacer tan amenazante cuando estaba enojada, que le daba miedo. No obstante, tan seductora cuando estaba de un humor apacible, que le debilitaba las piernas. Pero en cualquiera de los dos casos, igual de atractiva y cautivadora. Siempre lo fue, cuando la ayudaba con sus trabajos de la Universidad siendo atenta a todas sus preguntas y aclarando sus dudas. Cuando le hacía un favor recalcándole que le debería uno a cambio, pero nunca cobrándolo de igual modo. Cuando le regalaba gestos fugases e inesperados sin estar obligada a tenerlos con ella, como la noche anterior en el club. Donde pretendió hacerle creer que había sido Connie el causante principal de que un exclusivo plato con una gigante hamburguesa de tres tipos de carne diferentes llegara hasta su puesto, cuando más tarde por boca del mesonero que buscaba a Ymir para entregarle la factura de pago y al no encontrar a la morena por ninguna parte el blanco papel con una gran cifra impresa en el por mera casualidad termino en sus manos, ella pudo saber que había sido Ymir la que pago por todo y la de la idea de la hamburguesa, solo que lo había hecho pasar por una ocurrencia del Springer para que su compañero ganara puntos con ella, era fácil de deducir. No obstante, lo importante de aquel acto encubierto y la atención en los detalles del mismo no fue solamente que ella había sido el blanco, sino a su vez que denoto un tacto por parte de la morena de los que muchos otros carecían, como si "acomedida" fuera su segundo nombre, y era eso junto a otras muchas cosas más que siempre la conquistaron de Ymir. A lo mejor acciones pasados por alto por la morena, pero no por su persona, no por ella. A lo mejor cosas que Ymir hacía con todas las mujeres por su naturaleza gentil hacia las damas más que hacia los hombres. Si, ella había notado esa particularidad en su comportamiento. Quizás actos no apreciados por las demás como ella si los apreciaba, gratitud guardada en silencio que esperaba devolver en algún momento y de la mejor forma posible. Al contrario de otras, como por ejemplo Reiss, quien prefería a un idiota como Jaeger a su lado que a alguien como Ymir (soberbio personaje de novela romántica medieval que no era de almidonada realeza como Eren, pero si un pulcro caballero de azabache armadura que valía más la pena que un egocéntrico príncipe) La ceguera de Krista le daba pena, era su amiga, deseaba lo mejor para ella. Pero si eso aumentaba sus posibilidades con la morena, era suficiente para superar la aflicción. Dado a que con la rubia en su camino le sería casi imposible, por no decir rotundamente inconcebible, aspirar a tener algo con el Titán. Krista era una Diosa, una Reina, una difícil de destronar por cualquiera, en específico por una simple plebeya como ella. Nadie especial y de belleza exorbitante como una Reiss, pero si una mujer que tenía lo suyo guardado bajo la manga con lo cual tratar de conquistar a cualquier hombre, y Ymir aunque no parecida a un hombre en muchos aspectos, sabía que en otros sí. Otra particularidad de la forma de ser de la morena de la cual era consciente y que utilizaría cien por ciento a su favor-

 **-Que me trates así me hace sentir más culpable por ser una entrometida.**

 **-Nada de eso** -Enfatizo **\- Es más, si lo pienso mejor es normal que quieras opinar al respecto.**

 **-¿Lo es?** -¿Acaso por fin Ymir había captado lo mucho que le gustaba?-

 **-Claro.**

 **-¿Por qué? -** Interrogo entusiasmada la enamorada paloma-

 **-Lógico, tú eres una de las pocas personas que sabe lo que en realidad pasa entre Reiss y yo, compartiste con nosotras en el club y te has mostrado discreta al respecto con los demás. Por eso pienso que es normal que sientas la necesidad de dar algún consejo –** Rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza **\- Te sientes... ¿Cómo decirlo?** -Coloco una mano bajo su barbilla, cavilo al respecto y luego chasqueo los dedos para soltar **\- Inmiscuida en el asunto.**

 **-¿Khé?**

 **-** Pestañeo varias veces confundida y se hizo un poco hacia atrás **\- ¿Acaso me equivoco al concluirlo?**

- _Afrodita ayuda_ **\- Realmente puedes llegar a ser tan densa Ymir, de verdad, con lo que me acabas de decir me doy cuenta que solo medidas drásticas funcionan contigo -** Otra singularidad en su forma de ser que sumar a las que conocía, aunque no tan buena como las anteriores. Sin embargo, si recapacitaba un poco sobre el asunto, que Ymir lo viera de esa forma no era del todo malo para ella. Vamos, la morena no la miraba con los mismos ojos con los que ella quería ser vista, por desgracia una verdad que la abofeteaba en la face cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Por lo cual, debía aceptar ese hecho y trabajar en base a ello para poder superarlo. Ser inteligente, aunque serlo nunca fue su fuerte, y llevar las cosas a la velocidad adecuada, engatusar debidamente, ganarse su lugar en el corazón de Ymir... Y cuando todo cayera por su propio peso, ese sería el majestuoso día de bello cielo azul despejado y pajaritos cantantes 24/7 en que le exigiría una respuesta en concreto con respecto a sus sentimientos al Titán. Mientras, lo preferible era tan solo dar el primer paso ese día, no desaprovechar el tramo recorrido y huir sin haber logrado si quiera dejar saber sus verdaderas intenciones, su auténtico interés. Uno que no tenía nada que ver con simplemente querer opinar sobre la mal trecha relación entre Ymir y Reiss por buena fe. El lobo merecía saber que la paloma gustaba de él, ya vería el depredador después si quería devorarla o no. En el pasado bastante había sido cobarde al respecto (su atracción hacia Ymir) Dejando pasar por debajo de la mesa esa realidad para intentar suerte con otras personas "más" dentro de su alcance. En su mayoría cretinos que la desilusionaron o utilizaron para satisfacer sus necesidades y luego la hicieron a un lado, como si fuera desechable. Pero en el presente ella tenía que ser osada de una vez por todas, decir basta a su acomplejes existencial y apuntar alto- **¿Cómo te sientes ahora? -** Pregunto, estudiando con detenimiento el semblante de la morena- **Puedo ver que por lo menos el color ha vuelto a tus labios -** Los cuales adoraba contemplar, deseaba saborear, perderse en ellos y que nadie en absoluto la pudiera rescatar de tan divina bienaventuranza-

 **–** Ymir arqueo una ceja ante el cambio brusco de tema, pero no quiso discutir al respecto, siguió la corriente **\- Mejor, creo** -Se abrazó así misma- **Con un poco de frió.**

 **-Sé que hacer** –Todavía de pie enfrente de Ymir, lentamente tomo con sus manos el rostro de la morena y lo atrajo hasta entre sus pechos, rodeando la cabeza de la sorprendida afortunada en un abrazo, generando en consecuencia que el rostro de Ymir quedara sumergido en ese glorioso espacio existente en medio de los senos de una mozuela bien dotada. Posteriormente, Sasha condujo sus dedos hasta los rebeldes cabellos castaños de la morena para peinarlos con gusto... Y allí se quedó en silencio un tiempo, concentrada en su labor, abstraída en la agradable tarea de dar cobijo, apreciando a su vez lo divino que se sentía tener a ese Titán envuelto por su voluptuosidad, y lo satisfactorio que fue el haber obtenido una respuesta positiva por parte de Ymir, quien le devolvió el abrazo atrapándola por la cintura para atraerla y zambullirse con más fuerza en ella, frotando complacida su cara contra sus pechos. Acto que género en esas zonas sensibles de su anatomía pegadas a Ymir, un rico cosquilleo- **¿Y ahora cómo te sientes?**

 **-Mucho mejor sin lugar a dudas –** Medio se escuchó decir. Con el rostro hundido entre esos dos suaves y generosos montículos de Braus, no había mucho espacio como para que algo saliera de allí- **¿Pero en que me ayuda todo esto de estar tan pegada a ti? -** Aunque no le molestaba en absoluto estarlo, ni le cuestionaría a la vida el bien que aquello hacía para el cuerpo, para el alma, para todo. Un regalo del mismísimo Eros-

- **A calentarte, es supervivencia básica –** Claro, de ese tipo de cosas que salían en los programas que Ymir tanto veía **\- ¡Ah! -** Exclamo la chica patata separando de repente la cabeza de la morena de entre sus atributos para alcanzar su bolso- **Acabo de recordar... Esto te ayudara todavía más.**

 **-¿Mas que estar entre los pechos de una mujer?** -Pregunto incrédula y decepcionada de haber sido abandonada por esas... Cosas bonitas, cosas preciosas, cosas divinas, cosas bien hechas con olor a marshmallow de fresa- **¿Qué clase de maravilla es esa?**

 **-¡Un pretzel! -** Saco emocionada de la mochila **\- Lo he tenido guardado desde antes de la clase. Llegue temprano a la universidad solo para comprar uno recién horneado en Maria, pero no tuve chance de comerlo cuando baje a la cancha. De modo que lo guarde y pensé en el toda la clase, estaba a punto de ir a devorármelo cuando te vi. Ahora sé que tú lo necesitas más que yo indudablemente** _-Aunque me pese admitirlo-_ **Lo compartiré entre las dos, te ayudara mucho a terminar de componer tus fuerzas, conmigo siempre funciona -** Y también le ayudaría a ella misma a terminar de reunir el valor que necesitaba para confesarse **-**

 **-No es necesario tanto sacrificio de tu parte -** Hizo un gesto de alto con ambas manos **\- Entiendo lo que significa para ti regalar de tu comida y no quiero hacerte sufrir tanto -** Además de ser mega extraño que Sasha no se lo hubiera comido en plena clase de deporte, cuando a esa damita amante de la comida nunca le había importado donde y cuando comer. Y un pretzel, aunque delicioso no era para nada algo mejor que estar pegada entre los pechos de una hermosa ninfa de pelo lacio color caoba largo hasta la cintura, como lo era Braus... Para nada. _Realmente la felicidad puede llegar hacer tan subjetiva-_

 **-Acéptalo, te daré el pedazo más grande para que veas cuanto te aprecio -** Separo el pretzel en dos y le entrego una de las partes a Ymir- **Agarra y come, estoy en deuda, recuerda la dona del otro día.**

 **-Que detalle –** Levanto ambas cejas- **Gracias** -No lo era, obviamente el pedazo en la mano de la chica patata seguía siendo el más grande, pero ya era mucho que Braus le diera algo de su comida como para exigir. Y con lo recién pasado con Krista en la cancha, no era como si tuviera mucha hambre **\- ¡Mmmm! -** Expresaron sus entrañas cuando sus papilas gustativas degustaron el pedazo de pretzel, una exquisitez perfectamente horneada con azúcar y canela espolvoreada por encima **-**

 **-¿Bueno?**

 **-Excelente.**

 **-Me alegra que te guste.**

 **-Tendría que estar mal del alma como para que no -** Al igual que el que bebe un buen Sake y le haya un mal sabor **\- Siéntate, no te quedes allí parada** -Ofreció con gentileza palmeando el puesto vació a su lado- **Por cierto -** Hablo de repente antes de llevarse su segundo bocado de pretzel a la boca- **¿No sabes dónde está el profesor que nos tocó hoy de suplente?**

 **-¿El clon de Levi que se escapó del laboratorio de prácticas clínicas?**

 **-Ese mismo, el resultado fallido de los experimentos de los del sexto semestre de Histotecnologia.**

 **-No, ni remota idea.**

 **-Tsk** -¿Es que acaso por fin los hombres de negro habían atrapado y obligado al extraño individuo a volver a su planeta? Más valía que no, su nota dependía de ello, en específico de volverse a encontrar con ese extraterrestre para darle una persuasiva labia y para nada irrespetuoso chantaje de mínimo media hora de duración, del por qué reprobarla en la recién pasada prueba de actitud física y trabajo en equipo no era una buena idea y al contrario, colocarle a ella y a Mina por lo menos un diez sí-

 **-Ymir...**

 **-Dime -** Respondió saliendo de sus propios pensamientos para dar otra mordida al pedazo de pretzel en su mano-

 **-¿Que pensarías de mi si te invitara a ducharte conmigo luego de que acabemos de comer?**

 **-¿Perdón?**

 **-Lo que escuchaste.**

 **-** La morena miro fijamente a Sasha analizando la tentadora e inesperada oferta mientras masticaba, luego trago y dijo **\- Si es lo que me pareció oír, respondería con un: pensaría que hay partes en tu cuerpo que no alcanzas a restregar y necesitas de alguien que te ayude.**

 **-Me parece una excusa decente para una descarada propuesta –** _Digno de ti_. Pensó la chica patata, luego separo su mirada de la de Ymir y observo el paisaje a su alrededor, escucho las voces a lo lejos de la juventud en las gradas, percibió lo caluroso que se estaba poniendo el día. Tomo un respiro, lo dejo escapar lentamente, coloco seriedad en su rostro y decidida regreso su atención nuevamente hacia la morena- **Pero, yo no quiero a alguien, te quiero a ti.**

- **¿Otra broma de tu parte para tratar de hacerme sentirme mejor? –** Pregunto con picardía, segura de que Braus solo le tomaba el pelo **\- Ya me subió el calor al cuerpo, no sigas provocándome.**

 **-No lo es.**

 **-¿No?**

 **-No -** Subrayo, exudando veracidad. Firmeza que no pasó desapercibida por la morena **-**

 **-** Ymir quedo con el último pedazo de pretzels por comer a medio camino y su sonrisa se borró de a poco... ¿Qué quería decir Braus con eso de la ducha y todo lo demás? " _Idiota es fácil de deducir, ella quiere que te la tires"_ Contesto una vocecita en su interior, pero esa era una forma muy fea de decir las cosas. Y con miedo de alguna represalia, esa entrometida y grosera voz dentro de su cabeza no volvió a opinar al respecto. Aunque si, verdaderamente era un pedazo de oportunidad muy seductora poderse follar a esa belleza en las duchas o donde fuera... No obstante, había dos muy grandes problemas que hacían aquello si quiera concebible de pensar, hipotéticamente hablando por supuesto. El número uno y principal: Braus era la chica de Connie, y las mujeres de los amigos son sagradas. El número dos y un insulto a su propio ego: en ese momento su cuerpo solo deseaba a Reiss y que se partiera el cielo en dos, porque malditasea que así era- **Sasha yo... No entiendo muy bien -** Tenía que seguir siendo una broma ¿Braus enserio? ¿Que seguía? ¿Annie declarándole su amor? Imposible, si Leonhardt era tan heterosexual como Paris Hilton, y se asqueaba de las lesbianas, o por lo menos eso dejaba ver siempre con Nanaba y no había que ser un genio para concluir que si sentía repulsión por una, en esa entraban todas. Por eso siempre había sido cuidadosa con el trato que le daba a su rubia de nariz peculiar, al igual que con Sasha, otra mujer que pensó que era bien heterosexual y ahora le salía con algo como eso. Aunque de ser verdad, ello explicaría perfectamente el por qué la chica patata siempre le trataba con tanta carisma y tocaba su cuerpo sobre lo normal cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo ¿Acaso no había sido por quererse ganar su simpatía para que ella le ayudara en sus tareas después de todo? Al parecer no-

 **-Entonces solo entiéndelo y piensa sobre ello a partir de ahora Ymir -** Ordeno **\- Te estoy declarando la verdadera razón de quererme inmiscuirme entre Reiss y tú -** Por fin las palabras estaban empezando a salir fluidamente de su boca- **Lo que quiero decir es, deja de sufrir por personas que no valen la pena cuando tienes a otras que si te aprecian con sinceridad** _-A mí a todo lo que te puedo ofrecer-_ **Lo de la ducha solo ha sido una forma de decírtelo, no soy una zorra ni una fácil, pero si tengo que expresarme contigo de esta manera para que caigas en cuenta de las cosas, lo haré, lo estoy haciendo** -Apoyo su frente en el hombro de la morena queriendo esconder su rostro de la mirada de Ymir, sabiendo perfectamente lo que venía a continuación- **Me gustas -** Confeso **\- Quiero ser para ti más que una simple compañera de clases, más que la chica patata, la glotona y graciosa, de quien todos solo esperan torpeza –** _Ser tu chica_ **\- ¿O estaré siendo muy ambiciosa al desearlo? _-_** ¿Lo estaba? **\- Parecerá igualmente que me aprovecho de la situación -** Hablo después de una pausa **\- Pero ya he dejado pasar muchas otras oportunidades como para hacerlo con esta también, y entiendo que por lo repentino de mi confesión es posible que no tengas que decir -** Porque de esa manera parecía ser, Ymir no la había interrumpido en su verborrea de chica enamorada en ningún momento, estaba callada, demasiado callada para su gusto- **Por el momento tampoco la necesito -** Silencio que se alargó, torturarte espera que llevo a Braus a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y temer, para inmediatamente tomar valor de si misma y abrirlos, levantar la cabeza y ver, observar la expresión de la morena, que por desgracia pudo leer a la perfección. Seria y distante, eso reflejaba Ymir. Lo cual hizo que los nervios y la desconfianza volvieran fuertemente a ella. De esperar, había sido una recontra estúpida al siquiera pensar que tenía una oportunidad con alguien como el Titán, y más de mil veces bruta al confesárselo. Quién sabe si hasta algún trauma le había causado a la morena con su confesión, y ¿La oportunidad perfecta? Santo cielo ¿Qué le había hecho pensar eso? ¡No lo era! Excepto para solamente quedar como una oportunista y urgida frente a los ojos de Ymir **-** **Se te ve un mejor semblante, eso es suficiente para mí -** Sonrió con tristeza, era mejor irse de allí, tomar el poco amor propio que todavía le quedaba y desaparecer- **Tengo cosas que hacer y...**

 **-También tengo cosas que hacer -** Contesto repentinamente la morena, terminándose de comer el pequeño pedazo de pretzel que todavía le quedaba en la mano solo por inercia-

 **-Eso supuse -** Que desdicha **\- Ve y hazlas -** Agrego tomando su mochila de la banca para levantarse de allí e irse. Había sido rechazada, ni siquiera merecedora de otras palabras por parte de Ymir, de un "Si" o un rotundo "No", sino un "También tengo cosas que hacer" y nada más **\- Hablaremos después, si es que llegas a por lo menos quererlo.**

 **-¡Sasha! -** Llamo cuando la señorita le dio la espalda para huir lejos de ella- **Escuche lo que tenías para decir -** Tomo la mano de la doncella para evitar su escape y la jalo con cuidado **\- ¿No es mi turno ahora?** -La chica patata volteo de nuevo hacia Ymir y no dijo nada, no podía, se le habían acabado las palabras, estaba temerosa de lo que la morena diría **\- Gracias –** Se levantó de su puesto, limpio sus labios con la orilla de su camisa, y deposito un tierno beso en el dorso de la mano de Sasha- **Por todo, por lo que has hecho por mi hoy y por abrirte de esta forma a mí. Relaja esos nervios y estate tranquila Braus, no soy un monstruo que te humillara por querer hacer verbales tus sentimientos. Pensare sobre tu propuesta y por favor mientras, date cuenta que a tu alrededor también hay otras personas que valen la pena para ti. Mucho más que yo.**

 **-¿Otras? -** Improbable-

 **-Sí, otras.**

 **-Tratare -** Acepto sin querer discutir con Ymir al respecto, no le quedaban fuerzas para hacerlo, aunque sospechaba con toda seguridad que una de esas "otras personas" a las que la morena se refería, era el enano rapado culpable de que casi todas sus uñas estuvieran rotas, nunca perdonaría a ese enclenque por eso **-**

 **-Mereces una respuesta decente y yo te la daré a su debido tiempo.**

 **-Toma el que necesites, como dije antes.**

 **-No quiero que te ilusiones al respecto, pero tampoco quiero que te alejes de mí ni que dejes de compartir conmigo y con los chicos por ello.**

 **-¿Actuar como una mujer madura?**

 **-Algo así, aunque no hay nadie más cabeza de pollo que yo, lo pido por tu bien.**

 **-** Sasha expreso una risita **\- Te entiendo y no te exigiré nada mientras decides.**

 **-Por otra parte.**

 **-¿Ujum?**

- **¿Está bien que pretendas algo conmigo cuando se supone que eres amiga de Krista?**

 **-Ah, eso –** _Es hora de que lo sepas_ **\- Discutí con ella al respecto y no pareció importarle -** Tal cual **\- ¿No es más que obvio cuáles son sus prioridades?**

 **-Bastante -** Eren Jaeger- **Aclaradas las cosas para no terminar metida en líos de faldas, quisiera saber algo mas** -Sinceramente le causaba mucha curiosidad el saber sobre esa discusión entre Reiss y Sasha de la cual había sido tema principal pero ¿Que importaba a esa altura? ¿Por qué seguir pensando en Krista cuando la rubia no pensaba en ella para nada?- **¿Qué hay de tu heterosexualidad?**

 **-Murió en el momento en que te vi -** Lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, la primera vez que había visto a Ymir. La morena hacía de espaldas a ella en uno de los pasillos de la universidad, a punto de que todos entraran en uno de los salones de la facultad de ciencias de la salud. De inmediato le llamo la atención aquel cuerpo, se deleitó viendo esa silueta altiva, sus largas piernas, caderas estrechas, ese trasero. La fuerza que no restaba elegancia y gracia a sus movimientos. Su look rockero con clase, ropa limpia, costosa, combinada y minimalista. Luego, cuando Ymir se había volteado para saludar a alguien y pudo ver su rostro, quedo embobada. Esa cara de chico travieso, esos ojos peligrosos y encantadores, su sonrisa de un millón de dólares, sus gestos subyugantes... Le pareció un hombre tan guapo y caliente. De esos que te arrastran a pecar, pero en el mejor sentido de la palabra. Después se enteró que no, que no se trataba de un chico, sino de una chica. Ymir era una chica. Le había costado mucho creer aquello, pero al final lo tuvo que aceptar. Sin embargo, la curiosidad no dejo de fastidiarla y la llevo a querer conocer más personalmente a la morena. Idea que en vez de alejarla de Ymir hizo todo lo contrario, la termino de flechar-

 **-¿Enserio?**

 **-Rebuscado lo sé, pero fue lo primero que me vino a la mente así que debe ser verdad, aunque de seguro no es la primera que te lo escuchas.**

 **-Es posible, pero no diré nada más al respecto para no ofender la originalidad de tus palabras.**

 **-Bien -** Halagador **\- Satisfecha tu curiosidad, odio admitirlo pero tal parece –** Su teléfono no paraba de vibrar dentro de la mochila **\- Que es mejor que me vaya a las duchas ahora mismo. Tengo una exposición en equipo dentro de poco y necesito alistarme, ando sobre la hora y si no llego a tiempo mínimo mis compañeros de grupo me van a jalar las orejas hasta quedar como dumbo.**

 **-Uhhh, terrible -** Se tocó sus propias orejas, odiaba cuando Leonhardt le hacía cosas como esas **\- No te retengo más entonces.**

 **-Pero antes** -Se paró en las puntas de sus pies y beso la comisura de la boca de Ymir e indudablemente, en su estómago revolotearon mariposas- **Gracias por tomarlo así -** Su confesión, la cual no fue rechazada ni aceptada del todo, pero había sido un comienzo prometedor **\- Me voy -** Se despidió apresura con la cabeza gacha y el rostro rojo al darse cuenta de lo que recién había hecho (besado a Ymir) En la orilla de sus finos y embriagadores labios, pero aquello contaba como un beso. Inocente, pero un beso. Ella dio media vuelta rápido para irse a paso veloz, demasiado veloz, tanto que tropezó a solo unos cuantos pasos y cayó, por suerte en una parte llena de suave césped y no lacerante concreto-

 **-¿Estas bien? -** Pregunto la morena dispuesta a ir en auxilio de la dama tendida en el suelo-

 **-¡Sí! -** Se levantó de un solo movimiento **\- Si lo estoy, no vengas por favor -** _Señor en los cielos, electrocútame con un rayo y llévame ahora mismo_ **\- Ya sabes que así soy... Me retiro por donde llegue, hasta luego.**

 **-Hasta luego y cuidado en el camino por favor.**

 **-¡Lo tendré! -** Respondió- **¡Chao!**

 **-¡Chao!** -Devolvió la despedida, y luego, cuando de nuevo la soledad fue su única acompañante **\- ¿Que mierda acaba de suceder aquí? -** Susurro para sí misma tapándose la boca de la impresión. _Repito_ ¿Sasha de verdad?, eso sí que no lo vio venir, aunque en su vida había muchas cosas que no veía venir hasta que estas la besaban cerca de la boca, literalmente. Nanaba siempre se lo había dicho " _Eres una tonta del culo demasiado despistada"_ Y no se había equivocado la bastarda hija de su madre en decírselo _._ Oh, y por todo lo que era sagrado y de hermandad entre amigos, era mejor que Connie no se enterara por el momento sobre lo recién ocurrido con Braus. Lo mantendría oculto todo lo que pudiera del rapado. Pero, mientras tanto dejaría para más tarde el seguir matándose pensando en esas cosas. Le dolían los músculos del cuello de lo tensa que estaba, mas tiesa que coleto de Motel barato. Debía salir de esa cancha lo antes posible, recordar que encontrar al profesor, arreglar su nota y largarse de una vez por todas de allí, era su muy única urgida prioridad-

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

-Ida de lo lo que su cuerpo hacia a lo que su mente procesaba, sin notarlo Krista constriño entre sus manos tan fuerte el brazo de Jaeger que le hizo chillar- **¡Cariño mi brazo! -** Exclamo el boxeador con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, expresión que relajo cuando la rubia por fin lo soltó-

 **-Disculpa Eren, no me fije -** ¿Y cómo fijarse en esa pequeñez cuando toda su atención había estado clavada en lo recién acontecido frente a sus ojos?, o mejor dicho, en un flanco alejado de su vista, pero no pasado desapercibido por la misma. La zorra oportunista que se hacía llamar una de sus mejores amigas, es decir Sasha Braus, besando a pocos centímetros de la boca a su Ymir, y ni hablar del mega restregón de tetas que le había dado. Y en cuanto a la morena... Malnacida mujeriega sin remedio, por su bien era mejor que se fuera a esconder donde no la pudiera encontrar ni la telepatía de Dios, porque cuando volvieran a estar a solas las dos, le haría pagar por eso, por dejarse manosear de esa manera y parecer tan feliz de ello. Por aceptar que otra mujer que no era ella le tocara así, además ¿Qué era todo eso de siempre estar en el lugar y momento indicado para presenciar lo que pasaba entre esas dos? No sabía si era solo suerte o todo lo contrario, jugarretas de Loki, malditas coincidencias o simplemente casualidades dolorosas-

 **-Ultimadamente estas pasada de lerda Reiss, quisiera saber en que tanto piensas y escuchar una excusa razonable que expli...** -Casi se atraganta con su propia lengua al ver a varios pasos de distancia caminando frenéticamente hacia su dirección a Mikasa **\- Olvídalo, cuadraremos por teléfono más tarde que haremos esta noche, acabo de recordar que tengo que testearle urgente a mi hermanita Gabi para ver si... Ehmmm -** _Vamos imaginación no me falles ahora_ **\- ¡Si la gallina de mi casa ya puso!**

 **-¿La gallina?**

 **-Si -** Otro animal de falsa existencia que lo alejaría de Ackerman una vez más, antes el perro del abuelo de Armin y ahora una gallina. La cual de seguro tendría que comprar, amaestrar y colocar un pañal, para cuando la rubia lo visitara a su casa ¡Pero lo que fuera para excusar su huida! **\- Es como de la familia y a mi pobre madre le daría un infarto si el animal muere por no tener sus huevos a tiempos.**

 **-¿Y eso puede suceder?**

 **-Por supuesto, te asombraría saber con exactitud lo muy delicadas que son con ese tipo de cosas -** Si el no sabía ni fritar un huevo mucho menos como carajos y por donde una gallina tenia uno- **Luego te instruiré más al respecto si quieres, ahora es tiempo de irme -** Beso fugazmente la boca de Krista antes de salir corriendo, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo para fingir escribir un Whatsapp-

 **-¡Eren! ¡Eren! Eren! -** Paso diciendo Mikasa enfrente de la rubia, aprovechando el breve impacto de sus azabaches ojos con los azules de Krista para dedicarle una mirada de muerte a la Reina antes de continuar siguiendo la estela que había dejado la repentina huida de Eren. Claro, como si no hubiera sido suficiente con las de infinito desprecio que le había tirado Ymir durante toda la mañana como para soportar otras de gratis. Al parecer ese era el día de las malas miradas para ella, pensó Reiss. Pero simplemente ignoro el gesto de la pelinegra, prima, hermana, amiga de la infancia o lo que fuera de Eren (siempre se lo había preguntado a Jaeger, pero su actual novio sencillamente nunca le respondía en concreto quien era Mikasa para el) Para volcar toda su atención en algo mejor, más provechoso, ir en busca de Sasha. De esa suripanta trepadora en específico dado a que Ymir había desaparecido de su alcance por el momento, convenientemente para la morena. Al contrario de Braus, de quien si sabía su paradero, le había alcanzado a ver dirigirse hacia las duchas luego de dejar a Ymir atrás y no había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, tenía que seguir allí- **Eso espero** -Murmuro para si misma, yendo en su camino del punto A al punto B tan decidida en cumplir con su objetivo que corto con rapidez a un grupo de chicas que se le acercaron justo cuando iba saliendo de la cancha para decirle "que con Mina lesionada su deber era asumir el mando de las coreografías y clases de porrismo para los importantes actos de semestre que estaban por hacerse" Carolina era la capitana cheerleading, un puesto que le cedió a Mina por falta de tiempo. Pero ella era la Reina de la facultad, y la más capacitada para el puesto a tal nivel competitivo si la pelinegra no estaba. Debía hacerlo, de ser realmente grave la lesión de Carolina, no obstante por el momento asumió esa responsabilidad con simples palabras hacia las chicas, despidiéndose de las muchachas algo brusca pero educada, y al mismo tiempo haciendo una nota mental de tampoco olvidar antes de irse de la universidad, pasar por la clínica para hacerle una visita a Mina también **\- Parece que estas aprovechando cada momento que me doy la espalda para llevarme la ventaja -** Dijo Reiss cuando llego a los cambiadores de las duchas, donde busco a Sasha y la encontró. Cambiadores que eran un poco diferentes a los del domo cerrado donde había tenido con anterioridad un pasional encuentro con Ymir, situación que por desgracia no era para nada parecida a la que estaba enfrentando actualmente, era pasional sin lugar a dudas, pero nada placentera-

 **-¿Perdón? -** Interrogo inocente la chica patata mientras terminaba de quitarse su camiseta de deporte, dejando al aire sus grandes pechos, los cuales rebotaron vívidamente contra la gravedad-

 **-No te hagas la bruta o la sorda, me escuchaste muy bien -** Recalco, sin poder evitar dejar de ver como la respingada pechonalidad de Braus no paraba de brincar. Con cada ángulo diferente que la mujer bien dotada hacía para quitarse cualquier prenda de su ropa, los melones reaccionaban armónicamente a dicho movimiento, parecían tener vida propia y eran innegablemente perfectos. Demasiados perfectos para su gusto, para el gusto de cualquier chica en la faz de la tierra, excepto para quien fuera la afortunada poseedora de unos cohetes como esos. Aunque... No era como si los suyos propios no fueran grandes y bonitos como para traumatizarse tanto con la diferencia, solo que no tanto como los de su contrincante, para nada como los de su contrincante, reflexiono la rubia. He igualmente, no era como si los de Sasha fueran una monstruosidad, algo demasiado exagerado. Pero, si alguien tuviera que elegir entre los suyos y los de la chica patata, cualquier hombre preferiría los de Braus indudablemente. Y esa realidad le hacía enojar, terminándole de enfadar el pensar que a ese alguien a quien le pudieran preguntar por cuál de los dos pechos decidirse podría ser Ymir, quien sin pensarlo dos veces escogería los de Sasha por encima de los suyos ¡Oh, le arrancaría la cabeza al Titán por eso! **\- ¿No te da asco tratar de besar la misma boca que yo he besado muchas veces?**

-Eso si que había sido directo- **Ya** **entiendo a lo que te refieres -** Sonrió, tocando con la yema de los dedos sus labios **\- Yo que pensé que desde ese ángulo no habías sido capaz de ver nada -** _Ups_ **\- Pero, si tú te la pasaste con tu novio bien acaramelada durante toda la clase ¿No entiendo de que te quejas? -** ¿Cierto? **\- Vas y te diviertes con Jaeger enfrente de Ymir como si nada ¿Y cómo esperas que ella se sienta?**

 **-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema, solo mantente alejada de ella -** _¿No me digas que Ymir vio el beso?,_ se preguntó un poco inquieta. No, ella estaba segura de que la morena no andaba por allí cuando eso ocurrió, cuando Eren la beso, y ¿Cómo era todo eso de bien acaramelada con Jaeger? ¿En qué momento la había pasado tan bien al lado de ese hombre cuando aquella clase solo había sido un martirio para ella?-

- **¿Acaso no te lo dije antes? -** Alzo su rostro con cierta arrogancia **\- Iré con todo por ella y si sigues hundiéndote como lo haces, muchas gracias -** Le era de gran ayuda **\- ¿No fuiste tú misma quien me dijo que hiciera lo que se me viniera en gana con Ymir?**

 **-No sé si la quieres a ella o solo ganarte mi enemistad.**

 **-Piensa como a tu cerebro se le dé mejor -** Se encogió de hombros **\- Al menos que por fin quieras admitir si quiera un poco que sientes algo por Ymir, y de ser así reconsideraría seriamente jugar más limpio.**

 **-No existe entre nosotras nada parecido, como te lo explique con anterioridad en el baño del club -** Ymir es solo un medio para un fin, nada serio **\- Pero eso no quiere decir que me agrade compartir.**

 **-Anteriormente "en ese club" cuando lo discutimos pareció no importante mis intenciones, pero ahora, vienes y reaccionas de esta forma tan agravante en contra de mi -** _Como si te hubiera ultrajado_ **\- ¿Tratas de decir que has cambiado de opinión tan de repente solo porque viste como toco a tu juguete favorito?**

- **Es posible -** Alejo su mirada de Sasha, quien había terminado de quitarse su última prenda de encima quedando desnuda **-**

 **-¿Una solución a ello sería hacerlo donde tú no veas?**

 **-Aléjate de ella -** Repitió con énfasis por segunda vez en la conversación **-**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-** Krista contrajo el ceño irritada y volvió la mirada a Braus, se estaba hartando de tantas preguntas **\- Si tanto la quieres, espera a que termine de utilizarla y luego será toda tuya.**

 **-Que palabras tan fuertes vienen de ti -** El lindo conejito Reiss con un corazón que era la fiel representación de una manzana, dulce y bella en el exterior pero con un amargo y venenoso centro, una presa a la cual ella no temía. A diferencia de la otra rubia con quien siempre andaba Ymir, esa fiera de apellido Leonhardt si le daba miedo- **¿Sabes si quiera quien pago toda la comida de anoche?**

 **-¿Por qué debería saberlo?**

 **-Porque fue Ymir quien lo hizo, ella planeo todo tan bien solo para que te sintieras a gusto y tu vienes hoy y le escupes justo en la cara.**

 **-No es así.**

 **-Si lo es, solo que a ti te gusta vivir con la excusa de que lo que tienen no es mas que un calculado convenio, cuando lo cierto es que te gusta jugar al doble play sin que nadie te diga nada o señalen por actuar como una cualquiera, y disculpa que te lo diga de esta forma pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Si pretendes venir y quererme enfrentar, hacerme ver como la mala de la película, entonces seré yo quien lo haga -** Removió su largo cabello con una de sus manos **\- Si quieres que continuemos con nuestra amistad o no, será decisión tuya, velo como quieras.**

 **-¿Dices que debería estar agradecida de que me insultes?**

 **-No, pero por lo menos si de hacerte ver las cosas como son.**

 **-Me juzgas a mi pero tampoco deberías defender tanto a alguien como Ymir, una mujeriega.**

 **-¿Es todo lo que piensas de ella?**

 **-** ¿De su precioso caballero de azabache armadura? por supuesto que no, pero andaba tan idiota en la vida con tanto bombardeo por parte de Sasha, que no sabía lo que decía **\- En realid...**

 **-Te daré una pista que hablara mejor de ella de lo que tú lo haces -** Interrumpió **\- Una que creo haberte mencionado con anterioridad hace poco -** Se envolvió en su toalla y le dio la espalda a Reiss- **¿Que las mujeres sean quienes no dejan de perseguirla, y no ella a las mujeres te dice algo?** -Krista guardo silencio ¿Cómo responder a eso?- **Te lo dejo de tarea, me largo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que seguir discutiendo con alguien que no es capaz de asumir lo que en realidad siente solo por los que dirán de la gente -** Siguió su camino a la regadera dejando a Reiss sola en los cambiadores, quien había ido dispuesta a desahogarse con la chica patata siendo ella la descolocada, porque hasta la lenta y atontada Braus había sacado sus garras por Ymir-

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-Argh** -Gruño la morena, por lo que restaba del día ella no quería saber nada más sobre mujeres, o mejor dicho, nada más sobre relaciones complicadas. Simplemente por fin irse lejos de esa maldita pista de atletismo, dejar de lado reunirse con el profesor Auro para otra no muy gustosa oportunidad y ocuparse de sus propias obligaciones como universitaria por lo que restaba de su estancia en la institución ese día, en vez de solamente seguir tras el culo del suplente por el resto de la eternidad, para no encontrarlo por ninguna parte. Teniendo que pasar cerca por una de las canchas de baloncesto obligatoriamente en su ida, notando por casualidad que Annie estaba por allí, en el rincón más alejado del desolado lugar, sentada en posición fetal bajo un árbol, con sus audífonos puestos y el rostro hundido entre sus rodillas, acurrucada en su propia soledad. De una vez quiso ir a molestarla, sacarle de quicio para aliviar su propia pena. Si bien no quería nada más que ver con mujeres por ese día, se trataba de Annie, la rubia no contaba como mujer. _Pero eso no quiere decir que deje de ser una._ Le reprocho de nuevo esa estúpida y entrometida vocecita dentro de su cabeza. _Como sea, igualmente lo hare_ \- **¡Leonhardt! -** Le quito la capucha y estiro una de las piernas flexionadas de la rubia con la finalidad de desbalancearla y hacerla salir de su aislada concha- **¿Cómo anda todo mi casa dragones eternamente malhumorada?** –Annie solo ignoro el tonto acto, volviendo a su cerrada postura sin decir nada en absoluto, ignorando por completo a la morena- **Hey odiosa, te estoy hablando** –Insistió la morena, pero nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, cosa que hizo quebrar la poca paciencia que le quedaba, por eso empujo y le quito los auriculares a la rubia- **¡¿Tan buena fue la cogida que te echaste anoche como para que no te queden ganas de responder a lo que te preguntan?!**

–Annie ni siquiera le miro directamente ante el comentario, quitando de la mano de Ymir sus audífonos con los que escuchaba _Nemo de_ _Nightwish,_ para dejar su puesto- **Piérdete** –Balbuceo, tomo su bolso y le dio la espalda a la morena tratando de escapar de sus provocaciones-

 **-Yo te fastidio todo lo que quiera, ya lo deberías de saber –** Jalo por el bolso a la rubia, interponiendo un pie en el camino de retroceso de Annie, haciendo caer de espalda a la mujer **\- Eso es lo que pasa cuando te quieres pasar de importante conmigo –** Leonhardt no espero mucho en el suelo, harta del entrometido comportamiento de Ymir se levantó y busco golpearla en la mandíbula **-** **Tus golpes** **son potentes pero lentos para mí, y esa es otra cosa que también ya deberías de saber –** Con facilidad y una sonrisa en el rostro esquivo la seguidilla de variados golpes por parte de Annie, para tomar los brazos de la enfadada agresora y someterla entre los suyos propios, haciendo alarde de su fuerza superior. Pero cuando pego a la rubia de su pecho se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo debilitar cada fibra del cuerpo, Leonhardt estaba a punto de llorar. La conocía lo suficiente como para deducirlo con tan solo ver sus ojos- **¿Oye estas bien? -** Interrogo preocupada **\- Solo quería molestarte un rato no…**

 **-Cierra la boca -** Aprovecho el flaqueo de Ymir y desde abajo saco un fuerte y exacto uppercut que hizo echar hacia atrás a la morena-

 **-Ufff -** _Eso me pasa por descuidada_ **\- Mierda** -Se sobo el golpe, impacto que le hizo escuchar el hueso de su mandíbula y quedar medio mareada, por suerte tenía la boca cerrada cuando lo recibió si no pobre de su lengua- **¿Que te ocurre?** -Tomo por el brazo a la rubia y la atrajo de nuevo hacia ella- **¿Paso algo anoche con ese hombre con el que te fuiste?** –No, eso no podía ser posible, Berthold la había vigilado hasta que llego a casa- **¿O sigues enfadada conmigo?**

 **-Nactius no tiene nada que ver con esto, tu tampoco.**

-Bien por el estropajo de feo nombre y horrible aspecto, porque de haberle hecho el más mínimo daño a su rubia le haría desear no haber nacido. Pero si no era su culpa ni la del sujeto que Annie estuviera así, eso quería decir...- **¿Peleaste con Zeke de nuevo?**

- **No quiero hablar sobre eso** –Bingo, si se trataba del desgraciado- **Déjame sola.**

 **-Me estas pidiendo mucho Leonhardt, mi deber es ayudarte no solo sacarte de quicio.**

 **-No es tu obligación cargar con mis problemas.**

 **-Cierto, pero de todas formas lo haré** –Sujeto con delicadeza el mentón de su preciosa Valquiria con la finalidad de que la rubia le mirara fijamente, siempre le gustaba hacer eso con la gente a quien le quería sacar una verdad, en específico con mujeres. Muy pocas cosas se escapaban de sus ojos cuando lo hacía, y aunque Leonhardt era difícil de leer para cualquiera, por lo menos para ella no, en la mayoría de los casos- **¿Que te hizo esa mierda ahora? –** Miro cada parte visible del cuerpo de Annie en busca de algún moretón-

- **Nada** –Falso, mejor dicho le había hecho de todo como siempre. Luego de dejar el coche de Nactius y entrar a su casa esa madrugada, de las sombras de la oscuridad había visto salir a su padre como un espectro aterrador, llevando puesto solo los pantalones y las botas de su traje militar, una botella de quien sabe que licor en la mano izquierda (seguramente uno de sus whiskys escoceses favoritos) Y sus tan característicos lentes de marco redondeado en la mano derecha. Los cuales se colocó para mirarla mejor y un inevitable escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo porque sabía lo que venía después... Su padre preguntándole donde había estado metida, para acercarse a ella y amedrentarla con su intimidante presencia. Totalmente pasado de tragos y fuera de sí mismo busco como humillarla con palabras y la golpeo en lugares donde nadie pudiera ver evidencia a simple vista, en esta ocasión mientras lo hacía, diciéndole perra, perra al igual que lo había sido su madre antes de morir, acusándole de no ser su hija sino de un cualquiera golpeándola justo en el estómago, cerca de su vientre, allí en esa zona delicada para toda mujer. Tan severamente que le hizo doblar y caer al suelo, siendo pisoteada sin mucha fuerza, no queriendo dejar marcas en ella, pero si con toda la intención de hacerla sentir menos, de hacerla sentir una basura. Maltrato que continuo hasta que fue salvada por la zorra con la que su padre se divertía esa noche en casa, Pieck, una intrusa solo unos años mayor que ella, una teniente coronel lame botas y la sensación de una de las brigadas favoritas de la división al mando de Zeke ¿Cómo fue ella capaz de pasar del suelo a su cuarto y encerrarse lejos de su padre? No lo supo, pero por suerte esa mañana la Universidad había sido su mejor escapatoria posible-

 **-Mírame a los ojos** -Apretó la barbilla de Leonhardt al notar como la rubia le quería desviar la mirada- **No quiero que me mientas -** Podía sentirlo, como su sangre empezaba a hervir de nuevo del solo presenciar la querida cara de un ángel tratando de esconder sufrimiento. El rojo alrededor de los parpados de Annie contrastando con el blanco de su piel, delatando al llanto. Sus sensuales labios de un encendido carmesí gracias a pequeñas mordeduras autoinfligidas, delatando a la penuria. Sus ojos de un tono gris azulado, delatando a la turbulencia interior que la asolaba. Lo odiaba, odiaba tanto que alguien hiciera sufrir así a su rubia que le aceleraba hasta la respiración-

- **No te miento** –Sí que le mentía, pero por miedo a que las cosas se le fueran de las manos. Sabía que si Ymir se enteraba de eso, de lo pasado en la madrugada con su padre y en resumen, de todo lo que vivía actualmente en su seno familiar, la morena no dudaría en ir a buscar a Zeke hasta el mismísimo infierno para hacerle pagar. Ese era uno de sus mayores temores, que Ymir se encontrara otra vez de frente con su padre teniendo razones para enfrentarlo, era malo, un desastre. Un animal como la morena y una bestia como Zeke jamás deberían de pelearse entre sí. Y su padre de seguro que llevaría la ventaja, a pesar de solo haber conocido a pocas personas tan fuertes como Ymir y el resto de sus amigos, cuando su padre perdía el control era horrible y cuando la morena lo hacía, era catastrófico. Es decir, una pelea entre dos depredadores que se tenían tanta rabia acumulada entre si, nunca terminaría bien. En el mejor de los casos solo con uno muerto y el otro gravemente herido- **Fue lo mismo de siempre, solo insultos.**

- **No lloras solo por unos simples insultos, te conozco bien, no me escondas cosas.**

- **Mi padre estaba borracho, un poco descontrolado, nos tratamos fuerte -** Aparto la mano de Ymir de su barbilla y volteo el rostro, su cabello le tapo media cara **\- El verlo de esa forma sigue siendo difícil para mí, y no estoy llorando _-_** Solamente casi llorando, y solo enfrente de Ymir se daba el lujo de ser así de susceptible, no podía evitarlo aunque quisiera, odiaba que la morena tuviera ese poder sobre ella. Se pasó rápido una de las mangas de su suéter por los ojos queriendo limpiar las lágrimas escondidas que amenazaban con salir **-**

 **-¿Zeke sigue en casa?**

- **No** –De seguro que si, al levantarse en la mañana y pasar por la cocina su padre no estaba en la sala (posiblemente desmayado de la borrachera en el cuarto entre las piernas de su teniente faldera y quien sabe cuántas otras mujeres más, como siempre acostumbraba hacer, divertirse con muchas) No obstante, también noto que el arma de su padre estaba sobre el mueble, una Browning 9mm negra con empañadura de madera, y Zeke nunca salía de casa sin esa preciosidad. Pero, era mejor decir que no, que no estaba-

- **Quiero que te quedes hoy conmigo, Gelgar me invito a un Enduro y no tengo con quien ir, los chicos están todos ocupados.**

 **-Que linda -** Volvió a mirar a la morena **\- ¿No me digas que sientes tanta lastima por mí que tratas de entretenerme de algún modo para que no piense en lo desgraciada que es mi vida?**

 **-Basta.**

 **-¿Debería tal vez estar agradecida y sonreír en este mismo momento?**

 **-Deja el sarcasmo y agarra tu bolso del suelo** -Atrapo entre sus dedos la punta de la nariz de Annie y la apretó, Leonhardt reacciono tratando de golpear de nuevo a Ymir, quien la esquivo y agarro para abrazarla con fuerza, haciendo quejarse de dolor a Leonhardt y tronando sus huesos, robándole así toda gana de seguir tratando de golpear a la morena— **Vamos para Maria a comernos algo, seguro que nos has desayunado y mira la hora que es.**

 **-Marria…**

 **-Me gusta cuando lo dices con doble R, yo ni siquiera puedo hacerlo conscientemente, siento que me muerdo la lengua.**

 **-¿Cómo te fue con tu princesa? -** Pregunto de repente haciendo referencia a Reiss- **Pensé no verte hoy en la universidad, esa perra parecía muy necesitada de que la montaran toda la noche -** _¿Por qué no la llevas a ella al Enduro en vez de a mí?_ -

 **-** ¿A que venía ese comentario?- **Nada paso y el resto es algo que no necesitas saber, cierra esa boca grosera tuya y no me provoques más -** Suspiro **\- Llevemos la fiesta en paz por hoy Annie, créeme cuando te digo que las dos lo necesitamos.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **-¿No trajiste almuerzo? -** Pregunto Leonhardt, tomando puesto al lado de la morena en el bulevar de la universidad luego de ir a comprar unos ravioles de carne con ricota para comer en María-

 **-Estoy bien** -Su estómago rugió muy sonoramente-

 **-Tu cara de hambre y tu estomago me dicen lo contrario -** Mala mentirosa **\- Me lo hubieras dicho antes y te compro algo, si voy ahora tendré que volver hacer cola.**

 **-No, no quiero que malgaste tu dinero en mi.**

 **-** **Es con una de tus tarjetas con la que voy a pagar, por si no lo recuerdas -** Con lo que pagaba actualmente todos sus gastos en realidad, luego de que Ymir se la diera autorizándole poder utilizarla cada vez que quisiera, al enterarse por accidente de que cuando su padre Zeke estaba enojado con ella no le daba ni un peso y no compraba comida para la casa, haciéndola pasar hambre y necesidad. Y tomando en cuenta que su padre casi siempre estaba enojado con ella, era una situación insufrible. Cosa que la morena descubrió y no paso por alto, prohibiéndole también trabajar después de que la botaran del empleo que decidió aceptar para no rogarle a Zeke por dinero (atención al público en una tienda de ropa) Donde le toco lidiar por varias semanas con un jefe viejo verde, autoritario y grosero. El cual soporto, paso por alto sus insinuaciones, sus roses, sus toques en alguna parte de su cuerpo cuando ella limpiaba el piso de la tienda, atendía un cliente o le hacía ordenar su oficina estando el allí, no teniendo la obligación de hacerlo según su contrato de trabajadora, limpiar, pero teniendo que hacerlo de igual modo. Como tener que tratar con estúpidos clientes a diario sin que esto quebrantara su paz interior. Todo por necesidad. Pero al final quien no había aguantado hasta el termino de su contrato había sido su jefe, que un día la llamo a su oficina y la despidió con un buen arreglo de dinero y cara de aterrado, tan respetuoso y servicial con ella que le pareció que el sujeto se había vuelto loco de la noche a la mañana o había tenido una especie de revelación del cielo mismo que lo condenaba por ser un gran hijo de puta bastardo desconsiderado pervertido que se había ganado un puesto en el infierno, al menos que cambiara de comportamiento con su prójimo, pero aquello era imposible por supuesto. Nunca dejaría de pensar que Ymir había tenido algo que ver con eso, sonaba más lógico que lo anterior. Todas las noches al salir de esa tienda Ymir había estado allí para ella, para llevarla a su casa, cerca de la suya propia, o a donde quisiera. De allí algún roce con alguna empleada que a lo mejor le había dicho algo a la morena con respecto al comportamiento de su jefe con ella, solo con ella. Otra posibilidad muy probable pudo haber sido que Ymir se había tomado la molestia de colocarse a observar lo que ella hacía cuando trabajaba y se pudo dar cuenta por casualidad de algo que le ocultara. Sabiendo muy bien, que por más que tratara había pocas cosas que lograba esconderle con éxito a la morena, excepto su enamoramiento. Trabajar de mesonera con Ymir, fue otra opción que ella le planteo, pero igualmente el testarudo Titán se había negado. Siguió intentándolo de diferentes formas hasta que un día se cansó de luchar en contra de la corriente, o sea en contra de Ymir, y pues por el momento había sucumbido a la quietes y a cuando era extremadamente necesario hacer uso de esa tarjeta. Eso pocas veces, dado a que cuando andaba con la morena, Ymir siempre pagaba o le convidaba. Cuando andaba con otros, estos también le pagaban. Y cuando andaba sola, trataba ni de tocarla- **Te daré varias rebanadas de borodinsky que tengo en el bolso, lo hice hace dos días y me lo traje de casa esta mañana ¿Eso si lo aceptas verdad?**

 **-Por supuesto.**

 **-Idiota.**

 **-Por ese pan soy tan cabeza hueca como quieras que sea -** Una delicia a la cual no se negaría **-**

 **-Te dejare algunos ravioles para que acompañes.**

 **-Come bien o empezaras a perder peso.**

 **-No todos tenemos que embutirnos una tonelada de comida siete veces al día para vivir -** _Aunque te cueste creerlo_ **\- Algunos si sobrevivimos con raciones moderadas, y esta que compre salió un poco grande para mi gusto.**

 **-¿Solo por las donas te desvives?**

 **-Por supuesto.**

 **-Todavía recuerdo aquella noche en que te comiste media docena, y luego casi te mueres -** He había tenido que salir en plena madrugada en la moto con Annie a sus espaldas hasta la clínica para que la viera un medico a ver que le pasaba-

 **-No me arrepiento de nada.**

 **-Ohhhh, viejo -** Mascullo la morena cambiando de tema cuando vio a Nanaba caminando por el bulevar con un collarín y un cabestrillo puesto con su novia Rene a un lado- **A esta si que le dieron duro esta vez** -Saludo disimuladamente a tortilla power, quien le respondió con el mismo disimulo, que no fue suficiente para pasar desapercibido por Ren que capto la seña y miro feo a la morena y sonrió a Leonhardt, para luego jalar por su corto cabello a Nanaba y llevársela arrastras de allí. Extrañamente Annie le caía de lo mejor a Rene (demasiado antinatural para el mundo como un reguetonero con doctorado en literatura) Sobre todo porque Leonhardt le había causado varios problemas bastante graves a tortilla power en el trascurso de tiempo que llevaban conociéndose. Pero esa fue una interrogante que Ymir supero rápido cuando escucho la bolsa de pan que la rubia a su lado sacaba del bolso- **¿Cuantas rebanadas me darás?**

 **-Todas.**

 **-¿Todas?**

 **-No es como si te fueran a llenar mucho ese agujero negro que tienes como estómago.**

-¿Para qué decir que no? Si, si- **Cierto** -Luego, cuando termino de comerse todas las rebanadas de pan rellenas con algunos rabioles que Leonhardt le había dejado, eso después que vio que no podía obligar a comer más a la rubia, se recostó en posición de descanso sobre la mesa, y antes de que pensamientos relacionados con Krista llegaran a su cabeza, Leonhardt no perdió tiempo en deslizarse hasta una de sus orejas para dibujar círculos sobre ella con uno de sus diestros dedos **\- Annie, si sigues con eso no podre pararme de aquí -** Era tan placentero y arrullador que sus parpados empezaban a pesar demasiado **\- Y no tengo tiempo para una siesta, debo encontrar gasolina para mi moto y será mejor que empiece a resolverlo desde temprano -** Sin contar que no cargaba su billetera encima-

 **-Podrías tomarte unos minutos de descanso por lo menos, el mundo no se va a acabar si lo haces -** Dijo disgustada de que Ymir se levantara de su puesto para alejarse de ella, de su dedicada mano que acariciaba la perfecta oreja demasiado sensible-

- **No, tienes una clase por ver y yo cosas que hacer, hablaremos más tarde para cuadrar bien donde nos veremos.**

 **-Si don manda más -** Rodó sus ojos **-**

 **-¿Que dijiste?**

 **-Nada.**

 **-** Se quedó pensativa con el ceño un poco fruncido mirando a Leonhardt, para luego sonreír levemente y acercarse a ella- **Deja de murmurar cosas allí y ven acá** -Abrazo a la rubia con ternura y busco uno de sus costados para decirle cerca del oído- **Te quiero, no lo olvides** -Subió y beso la frente de su amada y antipática amiga antes de darle la espalda para irse-

 **-También te quiero...**


	16. Chapter 16

De vuelta en casa lo primero que Leonhardt hizo antes de entrar fue asegurarse desde afuera, lo más discretamente posible, que su padre no estuviera. Luego entro, decidió comer un pasa bocas de las pocas cosas que todavía quedaban en el refrigerador, bañarse y arreglarse. Ymir le había dicho un aproximado de la hora en que se verían por teléfono pero no el lugar, excusándose con que después lo haría.

Eso, hasta que escucho el timbre de su casa sonar, se movió de enfrente del espejo cerrando su delineador de ojos y se envolvió en su toalla para ocultar su ropa interior. Camino derecho a la puerta y alzo una ceja al reconocer por el ojo mágico al personaje parado del otro lado, se trataba de Ymir. La testaruda bastarda lo había hecho: ocultarle que pasaría por su casa para luego aparecerse por sorpresa. De seguro más en busca de Zeke que de ella.

Oprimió el botón de seguridad de la reja exterior y le abrió la puerta principal a la morena, quien entro mirando hacia todas partes, pasando sin decir permiso y con el ceño fruncido. Un lobo con el lomo erizado y las fauces a la vista. Parte de eso le dio tanta gracia, obviamente buscaba a Zeke, que por suerte no creía volver a ver por un buen tiempo en casa, por varios días o semanas, esperaba que por varios meses mejor.

Porco, un soldado bajo el mando de su padre y hermano de su fallecido amigo Marcel, le había llamado horas antes para invitarla a salir, diciéndole que quería pasar el resto del día con una mujer de verdad a su lado antes de irse junto al general Zeke a resolver algunos asuntos de estado fuera de la ciudad. Un hueco en el armario y la ausencia de uno de los carros que su padre normalmente utilizaba cuando se iba de viaje, dijeron que era verídico.

Aunque posiblemente Zeke todavía no se había ido del todo lejos de ella dado a que uno de sus soldados escoltas Porco, alias "Mandíbulas", tampoco. Pero que existiera la probabilidad de no tener que ver a su padre en casa por estar encarcelado cumpliendo con sus propias obligaciones dejando todo en orden dentro de la Brigada antes de largarse, fue suficiente para tomar valor y volver a su hogar de nuevo ese día. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar un hogar.

Ella le había negado la salida a Galliar, insistente Sargento Mayor que de seguro solo buscaba cogérsela en unos de sus permisos del cuartel antes de volver al oficio de militar, un hombre demasiado fácil de leer y con la bendición de Zeke para acosarla. Cosa que no era del todo una desgracia, pues de vez en cuando tener tipos con algo de poder a sus pies era beneficioso.

Pero por supuesto que el amor de su vida era alguien más, mucho muy diferente a todos los cretinos que se babeaban por ella o aspiraban a tener algo con ella. Susodicha morena, que al no encontrar a su verdadero objetivo donde esperaba, por fin cambio el semblante, la miro y le saludo para seguirla hasta el cuarto. A ella todavía le faltaba terminar de arreglarse.

Gozosamente para su deleite, Ymir se acostó en su cama cuando llegaron a la habitación, tirándose boca arriba sobre el colchón, enrollando una de las almohadas bajo su cabeza, colocando uno de sus antebrazos sobre su frente, por inercia provocando que el jersey de motocross que llevaba puesto se alzara y dejara ver la parte superior de sus bóxer marca Under Armour. Ya podía imaginar después, cuando posara su rostro en esa almohada, el olor de la morena impregnado sobre la tela.

Inmediatamente lo pudo sentir, como Ymir le miraba atentamente mientras ella se terminaba de acomodar frente al espejo, de delinear sus ojos, se daba un sombreado en los parpados, desenredaba su cabello. Eso le dio la idea... ¿Por qué no dejar caer su toalla? Que el Titán disfrutara de su lencería de encaje negro. Atrevimiento que hozo hacer, y de inmediato la morena desvió sus ojos lejos de ella y se concentró en su teléfono. Demasiado sumergida en aquella pantalla del estúpido aparato como para detallarla si quiera un segundo más.

Ymir siempre la respetaba tanto, pero era tan anti progresista y frustrante que se comportara así con ella. Lo era cuando ella solo quería que la morena la llamara desde la cama y la invitara a su lado, le besara en el cuello, la regañara por ser una niña traviesa, paseara sus grandes, finas y callosas manos sobre los lados externos de sus muslos, por su cintura de avispa, hasta aterrizar en sus senos y que los apretara, gozara de ellos, de toda ella. Le dijera la razón de porque la miraba con tanto interés, dedicación, con esa paciencia y sentimiento. Le hablara con voz ronca al oído lindo o algo sucio. Buscará su boca y se introdujera en ella.

Eso y más quería, como también, seguir manteniéndose cerca de Ymir, conservar la amistad. Por lo cual debía de controlarse y no pasar de provocar subliminalmente a la morena por irse a tirar sobre su cuerpo y rogarle con tono necesitado que la consintiera apasionadamente como un amante lo hace con su amada. Seria arriesgarse demasiado cuando todavía no eran las circunstancias ni el momento indicado para hacerlo, no podía ni debía. Mejor era solo seguir alimentando su morbo y el hecho de querer calentar a Ymir desde lejos, levantarse de su silla frente al tocador y buscar que colocarse en el closet.

Agarrándose su característica coleta en el pelo de camino al guardarropa, abriendo el armario para tomar una franelilla negra con "Fender" escrito como estampado, se preguntó después que colocarse abajo _¿Pantalón o falda?_ Duda por solucionar en su mente, hasta que de nuevo su atención viajo hacia la morena después de verla sentarse en la orilla del colchón y sacar de un costado de su cama el revolver que ella normalmente tenía allí escondido. Lo había descubierto, pillado y tomado.

 **-Tiempo sin verla** -Dijo Ymir con el arma en la mano sin estar escandalizada al respecto, sabia de su existencia, que Leonhardt era amante cosas como esas y que estaba bien que la rubia se protegiera con una. Sumado a que en esa casa sobraba armamento de diferentes calibres por culpa de Zeke. Como igualmente que le era imposible negar la belleza de ese revolver: una Smith  & Wesson Magnum 500 cromada con cacha negra, que sin lugar a dudas intimidaba mucho más que el anillo con garra que normalmente Annie llevaba consigo para todas partes-

 **-Tuviste que ser curiosa y descubrirla -** La rubia se alejó de las puertas del closet y se acercó a Ymir-

 **-Fue sin querer, estire el brazo y la golpee -** Sintió su peso en la mano, un arma que haría hacerse en sus pantalones a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino **\- Todavía me pregunto cómo haces para esconderte una cosa como esta cuando la llevas encima -** Todo un enigma, donde de seguro las divinas curvas en el cuerpo de Annie tenían algo que ver **-**

 **-Algunas veces me tomo esa molestia, otras simplemente escojo una menos evidente como la de cuatro pulgadas.**

 **-¿Ya tienes más armas?**

 **-Por supuesto.**

 **-¿Cuantas?**

 **-Varias.**

 **-Solo me habías mostrado esta luego de que tu padre te la dio.**

 **-Fue una de las primeras que tuve -** Parte de sus preferidas **\- Él quería que aprendiera control y puntería con una de este calibre antes de pasar a disparar otras.**

 **-¿Está cargada?**

 **-No lo recuerdo -** Tomo el arma de la mano de Ymir y la giro hacia la morena, colocando el cañón del revolver a un costado de su cabeza. Ella quiso hacer lo mismo que con Nactius la noche anterior, intimidar y hacer temblar a su víctima para gozar y saborear la reacción de su presa- **Si disparo podemos averiguarlo -** Pero hubiera sido mejor no haberlo hecho, porque la forma en que Ymir se levantó de la cama, se clavó enfrente de ella, y le miro desde arriba tras lo dicho y hecho le hizo erizar los bellos de detrás de su cuello. Terminado de ser ella la intimidada aun siendo quien apuntaba la potente arma a su favor. ¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar lo temibles que eran esos ojos cuando miraban algo así? Así como la morena la estaba mirando a ella en ese mismo momento, que le hizo tragar grueso y apretar con fuerza la empuñadura de la pistola-

 **-Mejor prueba aquí -** Tomo el cañón del revólver y lo guió firmemente hasta el lado izquierdo de su pecho, después jalo el gatillo hacia atrás- **Recuerda que a los cabezas huecas solo se les hace daño cuando hieren su corazón.**

 **-Tal vez para otra ocasión te complazco** -Bajo la mirada y la pistola lejos de Ymir, guardándola en su funda de cuero al lado de la cama-

 **-Que bien, viviré un día más para ver otro capítulo estreno de Steven Universe -** Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón que hacia juego con su jersey de motocross **\- Te espero afuera, iré calentando la moto porque si sigo aquí demoraremos más.**

 **-Como quieras** -Balbuceo, pudiendo respirar por fin al disiparse lejos de ella la tensión. Lo odiaba, no tener el poder para someter a la morena en algunos aspectos como quisiera y que al contrario Ymir si pudiera hacerlo con ella tan fácilmente. Pero también lo amaba. Como todos los que habían logrado conquistar su interés genuinamente, solo los más fuertes que ella, y tan o más de temer que ella. Sonrió por eso ¿De qué se quejaba entonces? Si irremediablemente esa tenacidad tan propia de la morena le había conquistado y enamorado... Como también dado millones de dolores de cabeza, al igual que seguramente ella se los había dado a Ymir-

 **-¿Qué te parece si te la bajas un poco? -** Aconsejo la morena al detallar mejor la falda de cuadros color azul con la cual Leonhardt había salido de casa, que combinaba con tirantes, unas medias de mallas y botas negras semi abiertas hasta el comienzo de sus pantorrillas. La falda no era tan corta como para perder la cabeza, solo un poco por encima de las rodillas, cinco dedos. Pero eso fue suficiente para que a Ymir no le agradara. Sobre todo cuando se supone que la rubia tenía que subir a una moto e ir a un evento lleno de hombres. Aunque Annie era una señorita hecha y derecha con la libertad de colocarse lo que quisiera, el problema no era ese, sino los malditos degenerados que gozarían de la vista-

 **-No.**

 **-¡Ya se!** -Expreso luego de pensar que hacer- **Te pondrás esto encima** -Tomo su chaqueta de cuero que siempre cargaba en la parrilla de la moto y la amarro por encima de la falda de Leonhardt- **Déjatela por lo menos mientras estas sobre la moto** -Luego le obligaría a que por el resto del día-

 **-Por supuesto que no** -Se quitó la chaqueta y la volvió bola, tirándosela en el rostro a la morena- **Vámonos, que me empiezo a aburrir de tus estupideces.**

 **-Arg** -Gruño frustrada- **Me vas a sacar canas verdes -** Mascullo, después peino su cabello hacia atrás para calmarse un poco y aceptar la rebeldía sin remedio de su mejor amiga- **De acuerdo, larguémonos -** ¿Cuantas fulminantes miradas tuvo que dar después en la carretera camino al enduro a todos los que se quedaban viendo las esculturales piernas de Leonhardt? Muchas, para su agrado todas eficaces-

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Al llegar al evento, pagaron la entrada, estacionaron cerca del circuito de enduro y bajaron de la moto para ir en busca de Gelgar, que con su estilizado copete no duro en aparecer y llevarlos hasta una de las barras de servicios al aire libre que ofrecían las instalaciones, para ni corto ni perezoso empezar hablarle bonito a Annie, tratando de conquistar a la rubia por milésima vez en su vida, hasta que Leonhardt fue lo suficientemente indiferente con el como para que su orgullo de varón le dijera que la dejara en paz. Por el momento y sobria, ya después cuando la fémina estuviera ebria volvería a intentarlo.

Impacientes segundos después, la morena tomo a Gelgar por el copete y lo arrastro hacia el circuito obligándolo a que le dijera cómo hacer para poder entrar, no por nada había modificado la suspensión y otras partes de su moto. Era un enduro extremo al que se iba a enfrentar, no a una simple pista de cross, y admirar ese que tenía justo al frente a pesar de no ser profesional ni de campeonato, fue lo suficiente bueno y desafiante como para saber que había valido la pena invertir tiempo y dinero en haber hecho esos cambios con anterioridad. No quería hacer sufrir a su querida y amada moto con los embates de su locura al volante, y que rindiera al máximo.

Por su parte, Leonhardt había optado por quedarse en la barra rechazando la invitación de Ymir de que le acompañara. No tenía los ánimos ni la ropa como para meterse en el barro o maniobrar una moto ese día. No cuando había tanto alcohol a su disposición y muchos hombres a su alrededor dispuestos a brindarle lo que quisiera. Comenzando por el barman, que no demoro en acercarse hasta ella al verla sola, sonreírle y brindarle una fría cerveza. El ambiente no era tan malo, y la música que sonaba desde la tarima tampoco: **_I Hate Everything About You de Three Days Grace._**

Entretanto, pese a estar inmiscuida en solucionar su propio entretenimiento, Ymir no dejo nunca de vigilar a la rubia desde donde estaba. Algo lejos y dificultoso de hacer pero posible. No porque Annie no pudiera defenderse por sí misma de ser necesario (pobre del idiota que se arriesgara si quiera a rosarle el culo sin el debido permiso cuando dicha mujer estaba en sus cinco sentidos) sino porque no quería hacerla sentir sola, que por lo menos estuviera consciente de su mirada sobre ella era mejor que creer que lo estaba. Eso y porque sospechaba de las verdaderas intenciones de la rubia de quererse quedar sentada en aquel puesto de bebidas en vez de aceptar su invitación a seguirla, las cuales no tardó mucho en confirmar.

-En menos de lo que había demorado uno de los motociclistas dentro del circuito de enduro en dar una vuelta completa, Leonhardt ya tenía pegada su tercera cerveza en la boca, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño y mascullar a la morena- **¿Qué tan jodida esta tu vida como para quererte emborrachar de esa manera cada vez que tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo Annie? -** Cuanto le dolía también no tener una solución a ello, a pesar de todo lo hecho durante años para querer ayudar a su mejor amiga, no parecía ser suficiente-

 **-¿Entonces qué crees que debo hacer?**

 **-¿Sobre qué Gelgar?**

 **-Presta atención** -Chasqueo los dedos frente a Ymir- **No respondas una pregunta con otra, me refiero a Leonhardt** -Saco una petaca de sus pantalones, le dio una tomada y la volvió a guardar- **¿Qué crees que debo hacer para terminarla de conquistar?** -Por no decir solamente llevársela a la cama y dependiendo de qué tan espectacular fuera la rubia en el acto sexual, gozar de ella por un tiempo extra o votarla lejos luego de otras dos revolcadas más. Cochinas intenciones que no hablaría cerca de Ymir ni en chiste, pues de seguro la morena le haría tragar todos sus dientes de un solo golpe al escuchar tremenda barbaridad. Sabía lo protectora que Ymir era con esa mujer, y con sus amigos en general-

 **-Volver a nacer, a lo mejor en tu quinta reencarnación si quiera ella te dé la hora -** Se recostó de una de las barandas del perímetro de seguridad de la pista y dejo de mirar hacia donde estaba Leonhardt-

 **-Vamos, no me vengas con eso** -Escupió, con el aliento oloroso a Brandy **\- ¿Acaso la homosexualidad no te deja ver el espécimen de tipo de soy?**

 **-Soy gay no estúpida.**

 **-Tengo mucho por ofrecer.**

 **-Pues si no quieres sinceridad que te cicatrice la vida no me sigas presionando.**

 **-A ver, habla, convénceme de lo contrario.**

 **-Veamos... Dado a que tú lo has pedido –** Empezó a contar con los dedos **\- A tus veinti tantos todavía sigues siendo un mantenido por tu padre, tu madre te lava hasta los interiores, no estudias ni por amor propio, te levantas tarde todos los días de tu vida, no haces más que estar metido de fiesta en fiesta de lunes a lunes, vives resentido con la vida a pesar de que no te falta ni dinero ni buena salud, te conocen hasta en los burdeles de Konohagakure, crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor y tratas a las mujeres con la punta del pie cuando no te son de utilidad -** Tomo aire **\- Sin ofender compadre -** Palmeo el hombro del copetudo **\- Para mí eres un carajo estupendo y la puta pesadilla de Travis Pastrana con una moto en el aire, pero toca emparejarte con alguien de tu calaña para hacerle justicia al mundo. Hasta tu gato te odia por comprarle perrarina en vez de gatarina solo porque te da pereza bajarla de lo alto del estante del supermercado mientras que la otra "está a tu alcance".**

 **-¿Si lo pones así como me puedo defender? -** Bastante acertado **\- También explica perfectamente por qué Mr. Brayan ha tratado de morderme la yugular cada vez que estoy cerca de él y me descuido.**

 **-Exacto.**

 **-Pero como dice la canción "No me daré por vencido".**

 **-Es "Yo no me doy por vencido" y como quieras, pero si haces enojar a Leonhardt y luego te cuelga por los testículos no vengas llorando después hasta mí, y ya ponle un nombre más decente a tu gato. Que por cierto es gata.**

 **-Me vengo a enterar que Mr. Brayan es hembra** -Hizo un gesto de confusión **\- ¿Cómo sabes algo como eso?**

 **-Se dejó ver sus partecitas de mí la última vez que fui a tu casa.**

 **-No entiendo cómo es que le gusta tanto estar encima de ti, no lo hace con nadie.**

 **-Si no lo entiendes tú, mucho menos yo.**

 **-Como sea, volviendo al tema. Mira, no creo tener todas las de perder con Annie, soy medio su tipo -** _¿No?_ - **Tatuado, buen cuerpo, con estilo, temerario.**

 **-¿Por qué crees que le gustan así?**

 **-Siempre tuve esa impresión** –La rubia era guitarrista de una banda de rock- **¿Cómo le gustan a Leonhardt entonces?**

 **-Realmente -** ¿Cómo? Si le daba vueltas al asunto, podría decir que el común denominador de los hombres que habían llegado a tener algo con la rubia eran en su mayoría de cuerpos policiales importantes o militares, demasiado masculinos y pedantes para su gusto- **No lo sé.**

 **-Para conocerla desde pequeña no tienes muchos que decir.**

 **-No es como si me la pasara pendiente de quien se la lleva a la cama** -No cuando eso en específico la sacaba de sus casillas, Leonhardt siempre metiéndose con cretinos que no lograban ser la mano que tanto necesitaba para salir del hueco oscuro donde estaba metida. Mamarrachos incompetentes papanatas de mierd… ¿Porque no terminaba de fijarse en Berthold mejor? Un carajo estupendo, educado y centrado, con un gran problema de pasividad que a veces hasta a ella misma la sacaba de sus casillas, pero un buen tipo, excelente prospecto y justo lo que quería para la rubia. Un hombre que la respetara y expusiera su mejor cara al mundo-

 **-Tienes razón, eso sería extraño -** Contesto el copetudo a la morena **\- Pero tampoco dejo de entender.**

 **-¿Qué cosa?**

 **-¿Por qué nunca lo has intentado con Annie? -** Hembra caliente, preciosa rubia de ojos azules que invitaba al pecado carnal, mujer que valía mil veces la pena conquistar y hacer gemir de placer-

 **-Ella no es lesbiana Gelgar -** Sino todo lo contrario, y bastante bien sabia lo mucho que a Leonhardt le gustaba un hombre. Varias veces tuvo que presenciar en medio de fiestas o reuniones como la rubia se iba con alguno a tener sexo, dentro de un auto, en una habitación prestada, al fondo de la playa, escondida donde pudiera y en algunas desafortunadas ocasiones, no tan lejos de su conocimiento u oído como quisiera que hubiera sido-

 **-¿Pero y si lo fuera?**

 **-Es mi mejor amiga.**

 **-Bahhh -** _Excusas_ **\- Amigo ratón del queso y sin embargo se lo come.**

- **Déjate de estar hablando tonterías -** Le pego un manotazo en la parte posterior de la cabeza al copetudo impertinente, esa conversación la estaba empezando a enojar **-**

 **-Hola chicos -** Interrumpió una atractiva muchacha en medio de los dos-

 **-¿Terminaste con lo que fuiste hacer nena?**

 **-Sí, todo bien** -Contesto a Gelgar la recién llegada, mirando largamente a la morena- **¿Me presentas a tu amigo?**

 **-En realidad soy chica** -Corrigió Ymir a la muchacha-

 **-Algo parecido me dijeron por aquí cuando te vimos llegar -** Antes de que ella tuviera que irse momentáneamente a resolver otro asunto **\- Pero siempre es mejor confirmar algunas cosas por uno mismo, sobre todo cuando eso te traerá algún beneficio. Espero no ser mal educada al respecto.**

 **-Tranquila, no me disgusta** -Estaba acostumbrada a que la confundieran con un chico, ni hablar cuando entraba a baños públicos y las mujeres la sacaban a punta de carterazos pensando que se trataba de un hombre pervertido. Solo ella y Nanaba comprendían como se sentía ser víctima de semejante atentado, a tortilla power también siempre le pasaba lo mismo-

 **-¿Me dirás tu nombre entonces?**

 **-Ymir.**

 **-El mío es** -Se acercó a la morena y se lo susurro al oído, le dio un beso en la mejilla y aprovecho para deslizar ambas manos por el abdomen de Ymir, sin dejar de mirar a la morena con marcado interés cuando por fin se separó de ella. Actitud que obviamente Ymir no pasó desapercibida. Eso y que luego de la irrespetuosa presentación (manoseo deliberado) esa linda chica no se le quiso quitar de encima en ningún momento-

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mientras tanto, personalmente Leonhardt solo se enfrentaba a terminar su séptima cerveza para pasar a tomar otra, y a no sucumbir a la gran tentación de estrellar en el filo de la barra la cara del cretino insistente que tenía justo a un lado y que no dejaba de querer llamar su atención desde hacía rato. Por suerte, parecía ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para no atreverse a cruzar la línea y acercase demasiado hacia ella, mucho menos a tocarla. Por lo cual, preferiblemente era solo omitir su presencia y las asquerosidades que fuera que balbuceara. Nada iba a dañar su diversión esa tarde, nada hasta que Ymir llego y le quito su cerveza de la boca.

- **¡¿Qué haces?! -** Reclamo la rubia-

 **-Hoy no.**

-Annie trato de agarrar la cerveza, fracasando trágicamente en el intento como siempre- **Deja de fastidiarme.**

- **El día que me muera te complazco** -Respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado, tirando la botella de cerveza en una papelera al otro lado de la barra **\- Necesito que me ayudes con algo.**

 **-¿Sera?**

-La morena se recostó de espaldas a la barra y miro al individuo sentado al otro lado de la rubia, ese que estaba acosando a Leonhardt desde hacía rato, cobarde que no demoro en ponerse nervioso y bajar el rostro para irse de allí con el rabo entre las piernas- **Hecha un vistazo disimuladamente a la chica cerca de Gelgar.**

 **-¿La despampanante pelinegra que no deja de mirar para acá? –** Detallo entre la gente y la distancia-

 **-Sí.**

 **-¿Ujum?**

 **-Veras, no me quiere dejar en tranquila y sabe perfectamente que no soy heterosexual así que... entre en pánico, le mentí y dije que estoy saliendo contigo.**

 **-¿Y se lo creyó?**

 **-Eso intento, obviamente ella no te conoce pero -** Suspiro, la pelinegra era difícil de convencer y con Gelgar no queriendo colaborar con la mentira (dado a que le convenía mas no hacerlo, que ella se inmiscuyera con la muchacha para que dejara a solas a Leonhardt y por ende el pudiera seguir cortejándola libremente) no se le ocurrió otra cosa más decente que hacer- **¿Quieres hacerme el favor de terminar de hacerlo creíble?**

 **-¿Que gano a continuación?**

 **-¿Todo lo que hago por ti y me cobraras por esto? -** Dijo fingiendo asombro **-**

 **-He aprendido de la mejor** -Aunque si fuera por saldar cuentas de favores con la morena, nunca sería capaz de pagar todo lo que Ymir había hecho por ella. Por eso era mejor omitirlo y aprovechar la oportunidad para sacar algún beneficio, lo hacía más divertido-

 **-¿De esta linda personita que tienes justo al frente y que nunca hace un favor esperando algo a cambio?**

 **-A otro perro con ese hueso.**

 **-De acuerdo, si con esas andamos ¿Qué hay de la camisa que me quemaste planchando? Era una de mis favoritas y muy cara por cierto, me la debes.**

-Una que ella odiaba y que obviamente quemo a propósito **\- Me sigue sin convencer.**

 **-Te estoy pidiendo que te hagas pasar por mi novia no que me dones un riñón mafiosa desconsiderada.**

 **-Sígueme hablándome así y menos lo hare.**

 **-Ok, ok... -** _No hay que alterarse_ **\- ¿Qué quieres?**

-De ti, sexo oral al despertar y antes de irme a dormir, y al medio día tenerte encima de mí. Pero no confesaría eso obviamente- **Masaje en los pies por un mes.**

 **-¡¿Qué?!** -Expreso, costándole mantener el disimulo que debía, para no hacer evidente la secreta negociación a los ojos de la pelinegra que continuaba pendiente de lo que pasaba entre ellas dos- **Estas loca si crees que... -** Peino su cabello hacia atrás con una mano y respiro profundo **\- ¿Quince días?**

 **-Diez.**

 **-Trato hecho -** Estrecho la mano de la extorsionadora rufiana por debajo de la barra, lo que fuera para que le devolvieran su espacio personal. La pelinegra era preciosa, pero ese día no estaba de ánimos como para nadie, sobre todo en el ámbito sexual, y antes de que su pedante forma de ser saliera a flote y se ganara una cachetada, un disgusto, o peor aún un llanto desenfrenado por parte de esa chica por sin querer lastimarla, prefería alejar a la señorita de su lado- **No tienes que hacer mucho, quizás acompañarme hasta allá y no separarte de mí. Entiendo que te da medio asco esto de las lesbianas y disculpa que te haya inmiscuido pero...**

- **Eso sería aburrido, se me ocurre algo más dramático -** Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la morena, tomando sin previo aviso por el cabello a Ymir, jalándoselo hacia atrás tan fuerte que le hizo sentar en una de las sillas libres, señalando hacia donde estaba parada la pelinegra para decir **\- ¡¿Por qué me dejaste aquí sola y te fuiste con ella?!**

- **¡¿Qué te pasa Leonhardt?! Se te metió el... –** _Espera_ **\- ¿Esto es parte de tu actuación? -** Pregunto bajo **,** con los dientes apretados de la tensión que Annie ejercía sobre su cabello **-**

 **-¿Qué otra cosa?**

 **-Pero ella no te escuchara desde allá, y te lo estás tomando como muy enserio -** Por suerte tenía un cuello fuerte gracias a las artes marciales, porque de lo contrario correría grave peligro en ser fracturado-

 **-Ojala que sepa leer los labios entonces.**

 **-Esto como que ya no me está gustando...**

 **-Sígueme la corriente y atente a las consecuencias de pedirme un favor –** Susurro y volvió a tirar hacia atrás del cabello de Ymir, metiéndose nuevamente en el papel de novia psicópata que decidió interpretar **\- ¡Respóndeme y no me mientas o será peor!**

 **-Ehh, ehh… -** _Diosito Zeus, ayúdame. Me empiezo a sentir como Nanaba con Rene-_ **¡Cuanto lo siento mi amor! ¿Perdóname?**

 **-** Pego una fuerte cachetada a la morena que le hizo voltear el rostro del golpe- **Te perdono –** Abrazo al Titán, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, acariciando visiblemente cuanto había a su alcance con sus manos, sin dejar de ver fijamente hacia donde estaba parada la pelinegra. Luego tan fría como ella era simplemente dejo el abrazo, se alejó de Ymir y se volvió a sentar en su silla. Las pocas personas del alrededor que se habían detenido a ver el espectáculo, decidieron que no era nada relevante y siguieron su camino-

 **-¿Khé? -** La morena iba a decir, mientras se sobaba la cachetada que, ¿cómo carajo algo tan mal aparentado iba a resultar? Pero luego, al mirar hacia donde la pelinegra y ver su rostro de terror, con posterior huida, supuso que todo había resultado- **Finges bien, de una manera que no termino de comprender pero bien.**

 **-Eso ya lo deberías de saber –** _Cada vez que estoy junto a ti finjo_ **-**

 **-Pareció creérselo.**

 **-Pensé que querías con ella.**

 **-¿Que te lo hizo deducir? -** Interrogo extrañada-

 **-Te vi coqueteándole.**

 **-No coqueteaba.**

 **-Coqueteas con todas las mujeres inconscientemente.**

 **-Solo la trataba como se debe, no porque no quiera estar con ella voy a traumatizarla** -La morena jalo un mechón suelto del cabello de Annie, haciendo que la rubia se quejara con un pequeño gemido- **Hablando de otras cosas, me jalaste fuerte el cabello, me dolió.**

 **-Qué bueno que te dolió.**

 **-Brunilda insensible –** Volvió a jalar el mechón de amarillo color entre sus dedos, a lo que la rubia respondió con un manotazo. Lo cual hizo sonreír a Ymir, expresión que se borró del rostro de la morena segundos después al detallar mejor a Leonhardt en silencio, notándola demasiado distante para su gusto. Por lo que inclino la cabeza mostrándose vulnerable y decidió preguntar- **¿En qué piensas?**

 **-¿Eso tampoco me lo dejaras hacer en paz? –** Respondió siendo grosera **-**

 **-Es solo curiosidad -** Seguramente tenía que seguir viendo con Zeke, estaba casi segura de que su mejor amiga le había mentido esa mañana al preguntarle por el origen de sus lágrimas, que la gravedad de la discusión que había tenido Annie con el General bestia era mayor de lo que le había querido hacerle creer. Se veía triste, y eso le preocupaba-

 **-Nada que necesites saber.**

 **-¿Por qué eres así conmigo? –** Dijo, acercando su silla y rostro a la rubia para hacer más personal la conversación. Pero Leonhardt solo le volteo la cara y le ignoro **\- ¡Oye!** –Llamo la morena, atrayendo hacia ella por el brazo a la rubia para que Annie le prestara atención-

 **-** Ella empujo por el pecho a Ymir y le miro mal, fijando su vista en los iris de un intenso color ámbar de la morena. Los cuales no pudo evitar quedarse viendo, frunciendo el ceño al reaccionar de la hipnosis y notar lo que desde hacía muchos años atrás ya sabía **\- Tus ojos nunca tienen el mismo color, que anormal eres.**

 **-Oh, gracias –** Expreso sarcástica **\- ¿Solo fanfarroneas porque los tuyos si son lindos?**

 **-No lo son.**

 **-Estoy convencida de que si, a través de ellos fuiste capaz de verme –** Dijo suavemente volviendo a bajar la guardia-

 **-Como veo a todos.**

 **-No hablo de la vista solamente Annie.**

 **-Que ridículo, no hay nada especial ni lindo en mí.**

 **-¡Patrañas! –** Se hecho hacia atrás **\- Eso se lo dirás a quien no te conocen tanto como yo.**

 **-Ni siquiera tú me conoces de verdad.**

 **-Pero si lo suficiente para saber que no eres una mala persona, y que no importa lo que tu padre o el resto te quiera hacer creer al respecto, no lo eres –** Aseguro, mirando fijamente a la rubia al decirlo-

 **-¿Charla motivacional a estas horas de la tarde Ymir? Todavía ni siquiera estoy borracha.**

- **Llámalo como quieras –** Gruño harta de gastar saliva, evidentemente molesta, decidiendo ignorar a la rubia antipática a su lado a partir de ese momento. Por supuesto, Leonhardt capto ese enfado, el daño que había hecho y se acercó a la oreja de la morena para colocar un caliente beso en el sensible lugar **.** Haciendo saltar fuerte a Ymir de la silla-

 **-¡No hagas eso! –** Alejo a la terrorista de inmediato **-**

 **-Lo siento -** Dijo falsamente **\- ¿No somos novias todavía?**

 **-¿Sabes cómo sacarme de quicio verdad?**

 **-Y tú a mí –** Siempre había sido así, desde que se conocieron hasta el presente. El barman se acercó a ella e interrumpió el instante para ofrecerle otra cerveza, los ojos de Ymir se entrecerraron al descubrirlo (con que ese era el sin vergüenza que lo hacía) Y cuando Annie fue a recibir la bebida, la morena intercepto la mano del camarero con la botella para devolvérsela-

 **-Ella no va a tomar más –** Dijo Ymir, apretando su mano sobre la del caballero con la suficiente presión como para que el barman sonriera nervioso, dijera excusas, pidiera disculpas, desistiera de sus intenciones con la rubia, y desechara la conquista yéndose por donde había llegado-

-Leonhardt puso sus ojos en blanco- **¿No estabas muy ocupada lejos de mi Ymir?**

 **-Se supone que vine aquí contigo para que las dos disfrutáramos, y no te veo haciendo ni el esfuerzo.**

 **-Porque lo estoy haciendo.**

 **-No con alcohol.**

 **-No veo otra forma.**

 **-Pues encuéntrala, ¿o es que acaso solo eres feliz con una botella en la mano?**

 **-Hoy me llamo Porco –** Confeso, cambiando bruscamente de tema **-**

 **-¿Ese miserable?** -Homofóbico de mierda que nunca acepto a su hermano Marcel tal y como era y que le atribuía la culpa de la muerte del mismo a ella, por acercarlo a un mundo donde pudo liberarse, salir del closet y exhibir sus verdaderos colores. A ella debes en cuando todavía le costaba aceptar lo que había sucedido con su amigo, él había sido uno de esos dentro de la comunidad que llamaban pasivos, demasiado afeminado para pasar desapercibido a los ojos de cualquiera, para ser un hombre "Los hombres no se comportaban así, no actuaban así, no tienen esos gustos. No se pueden comportar así" decía la gente, murmuraban los entrometidos, aconsejaban los indiscretos. Pero nada de eso cambio el amor que ella y los muchachos le tenían, pues ellos eran como Marcel. Desde pequeños recibiendo insultos, siendo regañados por comportarse fuera de lugar, heridos por sus propios seres queridos, maltratados por la vida. Eso los unió, hizo su amistad especial. Sin embargo, para nadie era un secreto que actuar demasiado abierto inevitablemente atraía problemas, era la cúspide del irrespeto que utilizan los descerebrados para divertirse. Sobre todo contra alguien como Marcel: un chico que no mataba ni a una mosca, y que por desgracia no siempre podían estar allí para proteger. Quien llegada su adultez tuvo que empezar a enfrentar agresiones más físicas y recurrentes en su contra por no querer aceptar vivir en las sombras. El maltrato no finalizaba en lo verbal como cuando era pequeño y más reservado, sino que la gente, en específicos hombres, buscaban desde escupirlo, empujarlo hasta golpearlo. Solo por ser como era, sin hacerle daño a nadie, sin molestar a nadie. Nadie tenía un corazón más bondadoso que Marcel, pero al mundo no le importaba eso, solo que él era un gay derrapado y una abominación para el sexo masculino. Y uno de esos grandes canallas que le había hecho la vida imposible, había sido Porco, su propio hermano. Cosa que no cambio con la violenta muerte de Marcel, asesinado a cuchillazos por la espalda al salir del baño de un club. Un caso tan común que parece cliché, pero no tan desgarrador hasta que le ocurre a alguien cercano- **¿Como para que te estuvo molestando?**

 **-Asuntos personales.**

 **-¿Por qué me tocas el tema si no me dirás todo?** –Eso empeoro su mal humor, más de lo que de por si estaba ese día por culpa de Krista, de las circunstancias, de la realidad, de la vida, de Leonhardt y ahora, del imbécil de Galliar-

 **-Solo se me vino a la cabeza.**

 **-Por lo menos por respeto ese infeliz no debería ni de intentar de comunicarse con ninguno de nosotros.**

 **-Está bajo el mando de mi padre.**

 **-No es excusa, y no quiero hablar más del asunto –** _Basta_ **\- Voy a ir a buscar mi moto para entrar al enduro a desahogarme ¿Me acompañas? -** Ofreció por segunda vez-

 **-Paso.**

-Contrajo fuerte el entrecejo- **Si te veo bebiendo nos iremos.**

 **-Tentadora propuesta.**

 **-Es enserio Leonhardt, nos iremos y te dejare en tu casa sola para que hagas lo que quieras con tu comportamiento autodestructivo de mierda. Si tanto lo desea la señorita yo la complaceré -** Annie estuvo a punto de responder a la morena cuando esta le dio la espalda para irse: púdrete, que la dejara en paz y que se encargara de su propia mierda. Pero era echarle más leña al fuego, y ser irrespetuosa con Ymir nunca terminaba bien. Ser desagradecida porque la morena solo quería cuidar de ella y de lo patética que terminaba siendo cuando se emborrachaba, tampoco estaba bien-

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Buscando calmarse ella y sus pensamientos, Leonhardt pasó un rato más en la barra _._ Miro hacia donde estaba Ymir antes levantarse, a la alta figura soberbia y familiar de la morena, su sonrisa y gestos al hablar, como trataba rudamente a Gelgar, compartía con los extraños, y ya tenía a otras mujeres tras de ella. Lo muy verdadero que era el hecho de que la amaba a pesar de en algunos momentos no querer hacerlo. Porque el amor es una vulnerabilidad que se paga muy caro.

La rubia dejo su silla, bajo su falda un poco con una mano y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ymir, quien la vio venir cuando iba cerca y cambio su rostro sonriente a uno serio. Cuando ella llego al perímetro de seguridad de la pista no hizo falta llamar a la morena para que viniera, ya estaba allí, al otro lado con su moto esperándola para escuchar que tenía para decir.

 **-Iré a ver que encuentro de bueno –** Explico Annie, con la mirada gacha **-**

 **-¿Darás una vuelta por el evento entonces?**

 **-Sí, solo eso –** Nada de seguir bebiendo **-**

 **-Bien –** Saberlo le agrado-

 **-¿Quieres que te guarde algo antes de irme?**

-El Titán alzo ambas cejas y pensó **\- La verdad, el teléfono. Siento que se me va a salir del bolsillo cuando salte en la moto y si cae en el barro o se le parte la pantalla me voy a odiar a mí misma por el resto de mi vida.**

 **-Eso supuse.**

 **-¿Tienes dónde?**

- **Tengo un bolsillo libre al costado.**

 **-¿No hará que tu falda se vea más corta cuando lo metas?**

 **-¿Prefieres que lo guarde en medio de mis tetas? -** La morena pestañeo varias veces luego de lo escuchado, algo agradable de imaginar, y hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para hacer una broma caliente al respecto o ganar ventaja sobre una mujer. Pero se trataba de Leonhardt. Por eso quedo en jaque y no supo que decir o hacer manteniendo el teléfono en su mano. A lo que la rubia se lo arranco- **Dame eso que me voy, vendré en un rato.**

 **-Si -** Balbuceo **\- Ten cuidado estando sola, por favor.**

Annie no escucho lo último dicho por su mejor amiga, solo camino hacia la muchedumbre y se introdujo entre la gente. Ella realmente lo iba a intentar "divertirse" sin más tragos de los que cargaba encima y sin tratar de engañar a Ymir bebiendo a escondidas. El evento había resultado ser más grande de lo que pensó, el no escuchar la música de la tarima ni las motos como antes le hizo darse cuenta de ello, que se había alejado considerablemente del circuito de enduro, donde pudo haberse quedado al lado de Ymir, pero prefirió arriesgarse hacer algo por sí misma. Convencerse de que sola también podía divertirse. Descubriendo que, más placentero era hacerlo en compañía. En la de sus amigos, o en específico en la de la morena.

Entre tantas cosas que había, se topó con una máquina de bateo. La cual llamo su atención inconscientemente, le hizo acercarse y quedarse viendo un rato como el siguiente al turno bateaba lo que la máquina le lanzaba. Horrendo, peor que un novato. Luego el siguiente, y después otro. Una sonrisa discreta nació en sus labios. El sonido del bate impactando contra la pelota, como un chico corregía la postura del otro y le explicaba cómo utilizar adecuadamente la cadera para batear más fuerte, uno de los encargados del puesto recogiendo las pelotas del suelo mientras masticaba una gran bola de chicle. El béisbol en sí mismo le recordó a su padre.

Ese era el deporte que Zeke mas amaba, y como si fuera ayer lo recordó vestido de pelotero en la cancha de béisbol del club militar, ella y su madre llegando agarradas de manos al campo, terminando el último inning del juego. Como él al verlas había corrido hacia donde estaban y le habia dado un beso en la frente a ella y abrazado a su madre, quien en respuesta había besado amorosamente a Zeke.

Como su madre se había disculpado por llegar tarde y preguntado a Zeke que tal había estado el partido, como se encontraba su hombro, si se había excedido de pichear, lo había regañado suavemente por sobre pasar sus límites, y masajeado en el hombro siendo tierna al toque. La burla de los demás compañeros que le dijeron a su madre "que ese hombre estaba bien y que dejara de mimarlo" como su madre había reído por esos comentarios, y a continuación Zeke mirado a ella para decirle si quería practicar un rato con él, con el rostro comúnmente feliz que siempre adornaba la cara de su padre en aquellos dias, y que nunca más volvió a ver luego de la muerte de su madre.

Para luego, Zeke disculparse con las dos y darse vuelta para ir a resolver algo dentro del campo de béisbol, y ella al ver hacia arriba, buscar el rostro de su madre, que actualmente le costaba tanto recordar con claridad y sin pesares, como su madre le había devuelto la mirada y llevado a comprar algunas chucherías. Escogiendo ella una dona glaseada de chocolate entre tantas cosas. Yendo después a las viejas gradas de madera del campo deportivo para sentaran allí una al lado de la otra a esperar a su padre.

Como el viento había soplado y atraído el olor del cabello de su madre hacia ella, y como Zeke había volteado a verlas desde el Dugout mientras recogía algunos bates y les sonrió con cara de tonto al hacer un mal movimiento que lastimo de nuevo su hombro, a lo que su madre había respondido riendo también y colocando una mano sobre su cabeza para peinarla suavemente transmitiéndole su siempre cálido amor "Tu padre no tiene remedio hija, cuando yo no este tienes que cuidar bien de él" le había dicho y hecho prometer.

Leonhardt cerro fuerte sus ojos y suspiro pesadamente, ella necesitaba una maldita cerveza en ese momento, alcohol del que fuera o licor. Algo que la hiciera olvidar o no pensar, que quemara esas páginas viejas de su vida que no volvería a vivir así como quemaba su garganta un buen Whisky o un fuerte Ron. Dicen que somos lo que hemos perdido, pero...

¿Que estaban haciendo sus recuerdos y anhelos con ella?

¿Solo destruyéndola o dándole fuerzas?

¿Cómo puede ser saludable para la mente recordar la sensación del calor cuando estas falleciendo de frió?

Las aspiraciones de su padre a con ella, lo mucho que lo odiaba pero le amaba.

El no poder despegarse de las cosas que le hacían daño... Pero que igualmente la habían hecho y la hacían muy feliz.

Ymir y Zeke.

Decidió alejarse, siguió caminando, topándose con una exhibición de autos a todo terreno, acepto un volante publicitario que le dio una promotora semi desnuda en uno de los stand con más promotoras semi desnudas. Lo miro y lo arrugo tirándolo en una papelera. Detallo otras cosas y continuo, pasando por delante de otro punto de servicio de bebidas sin preverlo, unos chicos le sonrieron y ella miro los vasos llenos de alcohol que tenían en la mano.

Eran tres, se acercaron a ella y le ofrecieron de sus bebidas. No dejaban de verla con hambre y acercarles sus vasos para que ella tomara de allí. Murmurarse cosas y sonreír entre ellos. La rodearon y le cortaron el paso cuando trato de continuar su camino, pero al final ella supo cómo quitárselos de encima, ignoro la invitación y siguió su rumbo.

Los hombres habían decidido dejarla ir luego de que uno de ellos le dijera al resto **"Déjala tranquila, ella no es un indefenso corderito"** el más centrados de todos claro estaba. El cual con una sola mirada que Annie le había dado, comprendió que esa mujer no era lo que estaba buscando. Que esa Leona había comprendido lo que ellos pretendían hacerle y que no estaba lo suficientemente vulnerable, borracha o tonta como para aprovecharse de ella como suciamente habían previsto. Pero, eso no evito que la miraran lascivamente tanto como pudieron cuando ella les dio la espalda.

Superada su aventura en solitario luego de curiosear otro rato más por el lugar, ella había terminado otra vez donde Ymir, dándose cuenta que la morena no estaba donde la había dejado sino más adelante, haciendo piruetas en una alta rampa de tierra. Donde pudo apreciar las idioteces que Ymir hacía sobre su moto. Idioteces y nada más se le podían llamar a eso. Saltos demasiados imprudentes para cualquiera, embrolladas volteretas que no debían de ser practicadas sin tener una piscina de goma espuma disponible donde caer, poco espacio entre unos y otros, etcétera infinito.

La morena ponía en práctica cosas que Gelgar hacía, imitándolas sin ninguna clase de instrucción siendo el copetudo un profesional y ella apenas una aficionada. ¿Qué pasaba con Ymir ese día? ¿Había amanecido más zopenca de lo normal o qué?. No teniendo que pasar mucho tiempo para tener la razón, para que las preocupaciones de Leonhardt tomaran forma y se hicieran realidad.

Ymir había saltado en su moto de una rampa a otra, y detrás de ella otro motorizado que trato de superarla en el aire, tonto que no midió ni el tiempo ni la distancia correcta, notando tarde que terminaría cayendo encima de Ymir en su aterrizaje, cosa que la morena percibió y le hizo perder la concentración, provocar que al tocar la rampa de llegada con el caucho delantero su moto se desbalanceara, cayendo de ella y rodando cuesta abajo. Logrando el motorizado que por poco la aplasta irle mejor al bajar.

Sin embargo, lo peor estuvo por venir posteriormente, cuando la moto de otro muchacho que venía detrás de ellos y que no supo qué hacer frente al accidente, aterrizo aparatosamente sin demora, tirando a su conductor lejos, andando sin frenos y dando volteretas hacia donde había caído la morena. Que continuaba aturdida del golpe y ajena a lo que ocurría. Presenciar aquello le hizo parar el corazón y la respiración a Leonhardt, miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, un sentimiento horrendo...

Pero, el milagro llego cuando Gelgar salió de la nada corriendo y tomo por el cuello del jersey a la morena, arrastrándola fuera del camino de la desbocada moto, que luego se estrelló contra un carro de Rally estacionado cerca de las rampas de tierra. El copetudo le había preguntado cómo estaba a la morena, y otros más se acercaron para hacer lo mismo, uno llevándole la moto a Ymir, que por suerte no había salido tan perjudicada como su dueña.

La morena se había levanto cojeando del suelo y quitado el casco sonriendo a Gelgar, aceptando las disculpas del culpable del accidente y revisado al otro motociclista afectado. Luego al ver a Leonhardt parada al otro lado observando todo, había deicidio acercársele. Las cosas se pondrían feas allí cuando el dueño del carro de Rally apareciera y viera su auto destrozado por una moto vuelta chatarra. Mejor era dispersarse momentáneamente, fingir demencia y esperar desde a fuera que otra cosa se le ocurría a Gelgar para hacer, mientras volvería con la rubia a ver como la había pasado.

 **-¿Qué tal te fue?**

 **-Aburrido -** Respondió la rubia, tratando de esconder el temblor en sus manos que genero el ver como por poco Ymir había sido llevada por aquella moto **\- ¿Y tú cómo vas?**

 **-Casi me mato pero bien –** Dijo tocándose el cuello **-**

 **-¿Por qué te tocas ahí? –** Pregunto exaltada yendo de una vez a revisar de cerca, tocando con cuidado justo donde hacia la molestia-

 **-Gelgar me jalo del jersey y casi me ahorca –** Tosió **\- Relax, nada grave.**

 **-** Miro detenidamente a la morena, y al confirmar que en efecto no había nada importante de que preocuparse, la serenidad volvió a ella- **En un rato habrá pelea, será en un octágono al otro lado de aquí.**

 **-¿Pelea?**

 **-Según viene un peleador de la UFC.**

 **-Eso no me lo puedo perder -** Realmente interesante **\- ¿Quieres que vayamos?**

-Sí, ella necesitaba llevarse a la morena lejos de allí y de Gelgar- **Me gustaría.**

 **-A mí también -** Miro su jersey, otra de sus costosas prendas echadas a perder, suspiro por eso **\- Necesito comprar otra camiseta, esta se rompió. Déjame estacionar mi moto y vamos.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Seguidamente, pasaron por el BMX y se quedaron un rato viendo, observaron una competencia de escalada en pared, cerca del octágono Ymir compro una playera para cambiarse y una gorra plana marca Bad Boy, le pregunto a ella repetidas veces si quería algo, ella dijo que no y se dignaron a disfrutar de la pelea. Culminada, se fueron a montar Autoscross, luego probaron suerte en el campo de Archery Attack, pasaron por otras actividades más como juegos en 3D y escondido el sol se dirigieron a comer algo.

Lugar de comida chatarra que escogieron para hartarse de lo que fuera donde la rubia se pudo dar cuenta de algo, mientras comían, que no le agrado para nada. Un individuo en específico de varios reunidos cercanos a ellas no dejaba de mirar a Ymir. El sujeto tenía mala pinta, algunos dientes de oro, cara de asesino y un tatuaje grande en el lado lateral izquierdo de su cuello (una calavera atravesada por una daga) Las falanges de sus manos también estaban tatuadas. Pero ella decidió pasar por alto al hombre y su insistente mirada, dado a que al parecer la morena lo hacía, después sencillamente se dirigieron a la tarima a ver qué pasaba por ese lado.

 **-¿Tienes frió? –** Pregunto Ymir a la rubia, pasando sus manos por los brazos desarropados de Annie. Lo que provoco al contacto que un rico escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de Leonhardt, que una presión de necesidad se hiciera presente en la punta de su clítoris. Si la morena continuaba tocándola así, sería una noche difícil de pasar para ella cuando las dos llegaran a casa y compartieran la misma cama-

 **-¿Tu qué crees?**

 **-Con esa franelilla seguro que sí, eso te pasa por no aceptar mi chaqueta temprano.**

 **-Se la das a la perra con la que andas -** La sifrinita de Reis _s_ **\- No me voy a poner eso -** Dijo en voz baja la rubia **-**

 **-¿Qué dijiste? No escuche.**

 **-¿Que si vas hacer algo al respecto ahora o seguirás hablando?**

 **-Cuanta violencia, está bien, ven aquí –** Paso su brazo por el cuello de Leonhardt y la abrazo por detrás, pegándola a su cuerpo todo lo que pudo. Quería hacerle sentir su calor, arroparla y darle cobijo **\- ¿Mejor?**

 **-Posiblemente -** Pero ese fue un gustoso placer, que la calentó en más de un sentido, el cual no pudo disfrutar por mucho tiempo luego de darse cuenta de la presencia del hombre del tatuaje en el cuello por segunda vez a solo varias sacadas de distancia de ellas, no dejando de mirar a la morena insistentemente. Ella sabía lo que ese tipo quería de Ymir: la gruesa cadena de oro blanco con un dije de platino en forma de colmillo que le colgaba de su cuello, y que había dejado por fuera a vistas de todos al cambiarse el jersey roto por la playera que cargaba puesta. Solo a Ymir se le ocurría llevar una cosa como esa tan a la ligera. Cadena que había sido el regalo de una zorra con dinero que la morena había tenido hacia un tiempo atrás. Ymir volteo y capto la atención de más que desde hacía rato ese fulano se traía sobre ella. Leonhardt tomo por el rostro a la morena y le hizo mirar al frente de nuevo- **No le sigas el juego, ignóralo.**

 **-Parece que se le perdió algo conmigo.**

 **-Solo trata de provocarte, quiere que tengas un roce con él para tener una excusa de que te acerques y quitarte la cadena -** Metió dicho accesorio dentro de la playera de la morena, como deseo tener alguna de sus armas encima en ese momento, pero las había dejado todas en casa-

 **-Porque no solo viene y lo hace a ver qué tal le va.**

 **-No es estúpido, no lo hará así contra ti. Tú no eres muy de cara amigable y poco temible como para tener esa confianza -** La morena se quedó quieta, pero no era ese tipo de quietud que a Leonhardt le inspiraba confianza o le convencía. Le conocía demasiado bien. En cualquier momento se iba a dejar llevar, y minutos después esperando a que la banda que tocaría a esa hora por fin subiera a la tarima, Ymir no tardó mucho en tratar de escabullírsele-

 **-Dame un momento, ya vuelvo.**

 **-¿A dónde vas?**

 **-Al baño.**

 **-El baño no queda en esa dirección _-_** _Va por ese sujeto_ **\- No muerdas más de lo que puedes masticar, piensa con la cabeza fría por una vez en este día.**

 **-La moderación es para los cobardes -** Y hacía rato que quería ir a partirle la madre a ese don nadie que no paraba de molestarla, tratando de infundirle miedo con su insistente mirada sobre ella y su actitud de maleante. Era irrespetuoso, ordinario al sonreír, vulgar al expresarse, atravesado y agresivo. Se pavoneaba de ser muy chico malo metiéndose con todo aquel que se topaba en su camino, con los que no tenían las agallas ni los medios para defenderse, para devolverle la mirada o hacerle tragar los obscenos piropos que tiraba a sus mujeres. Lo pudo notar desde que noto la existencia del hombre en sí. Era justamente el prototipo de basuras a los que a ella le gustaba hacer tragar tierra. De esas mierdas que de vez en cuando te encuentras al salir con tus amigos y que necesitan que alguien les enseñara a respetar a puntas de unos buenos golpes-

 **-Si vas tras de el en este momento olvídate de mí, me iré por mi cuenta por el largo y solitario camino por el que me trajiste -** Ahora era la rubia quien amenazaba con hacerlo, con largarse **\- Completamente vulnerable y a la merced del que me quiera montar en su carro... O seguramente te seguiré para cuidarte la espalda como siempre lo hago, y si algo te pasa por no prestar cuidado en lo que te digo, luego ellos se meterán conmigo y me harán daño a mí, porque ese hombre no está solo y mucho menos desarmado -** A la morena se le oscureció el semblante **\- ¿Esa es la buena noche que me quiere hacer pasar? No parece digno de quien siempre me critica por tomar decisiones inmaduras y ser infantil.**

 **-** Ymir guardo silencio, Leonhardt estaba en lo correcto. Si bien ella había calculado al forajido principal no a todos los que venían con él y tampoco a lo que seguramente se guardaban (puñales, pistolas, manoplas) como se maneja en las calles. Pero ella siendo una cabezota había querido ignorar ese hecho y desahogar sus ganas. A veces actuaba así, demasiado atravesada siendo consciente de ello para luego arrepentirse de las consecuencias. La integridad de Annie era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. Posiblemente si hubiera estado sola o con los chicos apoyándola, habría sido una historia diferente. Si bien la rubia a su lado era una luchadora de temer que podría partirle la crisma a más de uno hasta con los ojos vendados. Ella no iba a arriesgar de esa manera a su mejor amiga, le importaba mucho como para hacerlo **\- Bien** –Dijo de mala gana, a lo que la rubia volvió su mirada a la tarima y no dijo más. Por lo que sin demora Ymir fue y la tomo por la cintura, la atrajo de nuevo hacia ella, disculpándose calladamente apoyando un lado de su rostro sobre la cabeza de Leonhardt-

Era noche de **_AC_** _/ **DC**_ para el público por parte de los anfitriones, **_You Shook Me All Night Long_** comenzó a ser interpretada de primera desde la tarima, y la morena queriendo superar el mal rato que recién habían pasado, empezó a bailar lento contra Leonhardt. Algo así como lo haría un buen stripper con una mujer. Llegado el momento de cantar, lo hizo al oído de la rubia sin exceder el tono adecuado de acorde a la distancia y con voz seductora, sexual como lo requería la letra de dicha canción. Primero estando muy de cerca, luego dando una vuelta alrededor de Leonhardt, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba, cantándole solo a ella. A lo que Annie no se resistió, sonrió y dejo de lado su indiferencia y se unió a la morena, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ymir para empezar a mover su cuerpo también. Amaba gozar de una buena rola de rock así, al igual que escuchar cantar a Ymir.

Otras canciones más llego **_Back In Black_** , para soltarse el moño y sacudir duro la cabeza, el cuerpo, lo que fuera. Con la rubia moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro al compás del ritmo solo como ella sabía hacerlo. Por su parte, Ymir flexionando ambos brazos mostrando sus bíceps mientras cantaba para sí misma, para los demás, desfilando con la cabeza en alto sacando el pecho, cayéndose sin querer y teniendo Annie que ayudarla a levantar para continuar con su actuación. La morena se movía viril y Leonhardt abrasadora. Las dos no resistieron hacer solos de guitarra imaginarios cuando la oportunidad se les presentaba. Cantar a todo pulmón, hacer mano cornuda hacia la tarima, empujarse con algunos, sacar sus lengua (en ese caso Ymir dejando ver el destacable largo de la suya y la rubia el piercing que llevaba puesto en la de ella) exhibir pasos locos, todo lo que quisieron en el a salvo que les brindaba la noche y la cantidad de gente a su alrededor. Que no era demasiada pero tampoco poca.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo después sonó **_Thunderstruck_** _,_ algunos se habían quitado sus playeras, incluidas mujeres, otros lanzaban sus bebidas al aire. Coreaban, saltaban en grupo, alzaban los brazos, se peleaban entre sí, gritaban lo que les provocase. Ymir deseo tener a los chicos allí consigo, a su confidente y también mejor amiga Nanaba. Se trataba de una de sus canciones, a pesar de que el electro era lo de tortilla power, la que sonaba actualmente no se escapaba de las que siempre escuchaban a todo volumen yendo a gran velocidad por la autopista en cualquiera de los carros de Nanaba. Cuando salían y hacían de las suyas en las calles solo para recuerdo de las dos. Un excelente ritmo, estruendo maravilloso, rock que fluía y se dejaba querer, y lo que más le agrado, que tanto ella como Leonhardt lo estaban disfrutando. Mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, pudo darse cuenta, por primera vez en el día se le notaba algo dichosa. Eso le hacía feliz a ella también.

Con todos sudados, afónicos y sordos de la bulla rato después vino ** _Let me put my love into you_** _,_ las luces del escenario bajaron y el ritmo fue más lento con respecto a las anteriores canciones, pero en ningún momento dejando de ser la guitarra la principal protagonista. Annie hizo que la morena le abrazara de nuevo por detrás, tomando sus brazos para que la envolviera con ellos, bailando pausadamente contra el cuerpo de larga estatura, duros músculos, vehemente presencia, experimentado e inmejorable. Ymir había respondido sosteniéndose en ella, apretándola un poco de vez en cuando. Se había agachado y apoyado su barbilla en su hombro, a lo que ella aprovecho y paso su mano por el cabello de la morena, ladeo la cabeza para que Ymir se aproximara más y esta lo acepto.

El Titán estaba cansado, dedujo Leonhardt. Solo cuando realmente lo estaba era que se colocaba cariñosa con ella, de lo contrario hacía muchos años que no lo era. Solamente porque la morena no quería hacerla sentir "acosada" de alguna forma (consideraba todos los linderos y no los violentaba) aunque Ymir no se lo hubiese dicho nunca ella sabía que era así. No había que ser demasiado inteligente para deducirlo, tampoco creía que su heterosexualidad fuera la principal culpable.

Ella miro los labios de Ymir en el resplandor que brindaba la tarima y se vio demasiado tentada, para una simple mortal y no para una poderosa "Valquiria" como le hacía creer la morena de vez en cuando que era, el no tomar el rostro de su mejor amiga y atraerlos para besarlos. No obstante, no lo hizo. Inevitablemente la hora de irse se había hecho presente, los parpados de Ymir se estaban cerrando continuamente, luchando contra el sueño, contra la fatiga del día y lo tarde de la noche. Hasta ella misma se sentía cansada, físicamente agotada.

Por lo que decidieron esperar a que terminara esa última canción para coger rumbo. Regalaron un par de ovaciones extras, la banda no lo había hecho mal, tomaron algunas otras fotos entre las dos, pasaron a beber algo y dijeron adiós. Caminaron abrazadas una al lado de la otra, riendo de tonterías, vieron a algunos vomitando, otros siendo arrastrados por sus amigos de la borrachera, los trabajadores de las tiendas ayudando a recoger las cosas para al igual que ellas, largarse.

A esas alturas de la noche la morena ya se había olvidado del hombre del tatuaje, hasta que dicho individuo se cruzó de nuevo en su camino. Yendo en busca de su motocicleta junto a Leonhardt lo encontró, esperándola con dos tipos a su lado. No le sorprendió la verdad, estarlo sería una desventaja, y alguien que debe cuidarse la espalda luego de darse cuenta que es un objetivo no puede darse ese lujo. Como diestra artista marcial que era, eso lo tenía claro.

Los otros dos individuos eran igual de feos en presencia al que los había llevado hasta allí. Tenían los ojos bien abiertos y miradas vivaces, brillantes y llenas de maldad. El hombre del tatuaje, se tocó una mejilla, froto las palmas de sus manos una contra otra, y sonrió mostrando sus algunos dientes de oro. Estaba tan seguro de poder hacer de la suyas, de que junto a sus secuaces todo sería sencillo. Tonto, ese había sido su error, separarse de su pandilla de ilusos y creer que con solo dos hombres más podría contra Ymir, pensó la rubia.

Sin dejar correr el tiempo un segundo más, el hostigador principal, alto y de contextura fuerte, camino hacia la morena, tirando una de sus manos hacia la cadena que apenas vio horas antes deseo tener y resolverse la vida con ella, chocando sonoramente su palma contra el pecho de Ymir. Tomar la cadena para arrancarla de un tirón. Iba a decir algo antes de hacerlo, pero la morena lo silencio dándole un rápido y solido cruzado de derecha en toda la mandíbula, justo antes de que con la otra mano el agresor sacara algo de debajo de su camiseta.

Instantáneamente dicho desafortunado callo rígido contra el suelo, su cabeza revoto como un látigo, y su boca quedo abierta, caída hacia un lado. La clara señal de una mandíbula fracturada. Los otros dos acompañantes quedaron estupefactos, anonadados, y ese había sido su segundo error: darle tiempo a Ymir de ir a por otro de ellos, en un rápido desplazamiento que dio con sus largas piernas para quedar cerca del próximo en la lista, dándole un golpe directo al rostro y una patada en las costillas, que hizo inclinar al hombre, caer y terminar encogido en el suelo del dolor con la nariz botando sangre como una llave de agua abierta.

El verse solo no detuvo al siguiente atacante, que con el rostro deformado de la rabia se había tirado corriendo hacia ella, para la morena pescarlo con facilidad y proyectarlo con una bonita Seoi Nage desde muy abajo, subiéndolo alto con la cadera y los brazos, para por inercia dejarlo caer con mucha fuerza sobre la cabeza, quedando el vándalo noqueado y roncando. A lo que Ymir no espero, volteo y tomo al individuo que en primer lugar había provocado todo aquello, lo obligo a levantarse y despertar, le mando de nuevo al suelo con otro golpe cuando había abierto los ojos, y luego lo mismo.

La rubia camino en medio de los sujetos que ya hacían en el suelo, dándole una patada en la cara al que todavía seguía consciente con quien sabe cuántas costillas fracturas y la nariz desviada hacia un lado, una patada tan fuerte de su parte que tiro la cabeza del sujeto hacia atrás y lo dejo dormido en el suelo haciendo sonidos raros por la boca. Tenía que asegurarse que ninguno se iba a levantar o sacar nada mientras seguían allí, y que necesitaban irse rápido antes que llegara el resto de la pandilla, o la policía.

 **-Nos tenemos que ir** –Dijo Leonhardt, tomando a la morena por un brazo tratando de llevársela- **¡Déjalo ya!** –Le reclamo a Ymir, empujándola con todas sus fuerzas lejos del moribundo delincuente que obligaba a ponerse de pie una y otra vez. Obviamente la morena estaba enojada, pero por suerte todavía no había pasado la línea en que ella podía controlarla. El Titán miro a los dos otros individuos en el suelo cuando decidió seguir a Annie, hizo un gesto despectivo por no ser dignos de respeto, ni guerreros ni peleadores, solo unos mal vivientes, tomo su gorra del piso y dejaron la escena-

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Amigo ratón del queso :V

¡Hola!

Solo diré que si me animo a hacer la edición del próximo capítulo, dependiendo de su apoyo, el titulo sera "Sex on Fire" (YumiAnnie y YumiKuri).

Saludos, disculpen la demora, y ya veremos si me animo a seguir con esto o lo dejo de una vez por todas.


End file.
